The Chipettes Meet the Wolfman
by Pontiac56
Summary: An alternate storyline to 'Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'. What if it wasn't Thedore that was given the dreaded curse of the wolf, but a certain Chipette in pink!
1. Chapter 1

**The Chipettes Meet the Wolfman**

A Fan Fic by Pontiac56 based on an alternate take on "Alvin and the Chipmunks meet the wolfman" film.

Disclaimer: I make no claim to the characters, themes, songs, anything, relating to the Chipmunks & Chipettes, etc. It is all property of Ross Bagdasarian Jr. & Janice Karman. This is just a fan writing created with no harmful or commercial intentions.

Summary: Theodore was the star of Alvin and the chipmunks meet the wolfman, but what if the story was altered? What if an unlucky Chipette in pink was the one given the dreaded curse of the wolf? How will the gang save her, and will Alvin be able to admit his feelings? Read on to find out!

Authors Note: If you have watched Alvin and the chipmunks meet the wolfman, you may recall how Theodore's negative qualities were enhanced essentially turning him into a mini Alvin! However Brittany is already a female version of Alvin, so how will she be affected by the curse? All this will be revealed if you read on! Please note that I will begin the story a little later than the original movie. We will find ourselves beginning from the night where Alvin freaked out and frightened everyone.

**The night begins**

The group walked slowly down the pathway through the dark, foggy night. The leader of the group wore his signature red sweater with a large yellow 'A' embedded on it. His red hat bobbed up and down as he walked, trembling. This person was none other than Alvin Seville, leader of the chipmunks. Behind him were his brothers and their friends the Chipettes. All were dressed in their usual shades of Blue, Purple, Green and Pink. Brittany however had opted to dress in a pink skirt and a pink tank top, rather than her usual outfit. If it had not been for her blue jumper, which she detested, she would be freezing walking through the dark night air. The chipmunks all walked in formation from oldest to youngest. It was far later than usual because everyone had been forced to stay late to clean up Alvin's chemistry explosion in the auditorium. Brittany had not forgotten and she was very annoyed. Theodore was walking towards the back of the formation slowly, he was very upset. Eleanor was attempting to comfort him. Theodore was being troubled by a school bully. No matter what the kind hearted chipmunk said or did, Nathan continued to bully him, pulling pranks on him, threatening him and even taking his lunch. All the other chipmunks felt sorry for Theodore, even the angry tempered Brittany.

"I just feel so sorry for Nathan, he must come from a very unloving family" Jeanette sighed after a while. The group had been walking in silence since they had left the school 10 minutes ago. Brittany huffed angrily.

"You know, I don't care if he comes from a pack of angry wolfs…!" she started to say annoyed when suddenly Alvin froze and she walked straight into him.

"Wolves!" Alvin said timidly, beginning to bite his nails in fear. Lately he had been watching and reading too much about monsters. He enjoyed it throughout the day, but at night every sound frightened him, and the last 3 weeks he had been plagued with nightmares. He was so afraid that he had actually been sleeping with one of Theodore's toy bunnies. Brittany growled and shoved him onwards. She wanted to get home, and Alvin screwing around was not helping.

"Oh but Brittany" said Jeanette almost pleadingly. She hated it when her sister showed no compassion for anyone but herself.

"Oh please, this passion you feel for all mankind is… sickening Jeanette" Brittany said annoyed at her sister. Brittany truly believed that Jeanette's compassion and kindness was not always a good strength to rely on. Brittany appeared angry, but deep down she did worry about Jeanette from time to time. She knew that Eleanor could take care of herself, she was very strong, but Brittany was afraid that were Jeanette in the same situation Theodore was in, it would be terrible for her.

"I wonder why Nathan picks on you so much Theodore" Eleanor said still doing her best to comfort the depressed chipmunk next to her. He had barely said a word the whole way home and she was very worried for him.

"Beats me, maybe he just doesn't like me" Theodore said, glancing at her for a moment before returning his view to the pavement. Eleanor sighed and started to rub his back reassuringly, hoping that she could try and make him forget his troubles, at least for tonight. As the group walked on, a sudden crackling noise in a bush brought the chipmunk in red into a state of alarm.

"Huh, did you guys hear that?" Alvin shouted the question, on the verge of hyperventilation. Theodore who had been so preoccupied in his own thoughts looked up. Noticing his brother's sudden fear, he couldn't help but grow a little nervous.

"Hear what?" Theodore stuttered starting to look around.

"Someone's behind us!" Alvin said slowly turning around, fear dripping from his every movement. Simon looked at him and rolled his eyes before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"So what it's a public side walk" he said crossing his arms and lightly glaring at his terrified brother in red. Simon knew it was just Alvin's monstorphobia acting up, but he didn't want anyone else in the group to get frightened because of him.

"M-m-maybe it was N-N-Nathan" Theodore stuttered and started to shake timidly. Eleanor looked around before turning to Theodore.

"I don't hear anything" she said supportively, trying to calm him down.

"Alvin it was just your imagination" Simon said sighed. The chipmunk in red seemed to nod his head and started to calm down.

"Maybe…" he said in a casual tone, before suddenly turning back that of horrified fear, "And maybe not!"

Simon looked at him and shook his head before coaxing the rest of the group back into movement, something Brittany was all for. The group walked for a while before Jeanette started to look up. The fog had thickened and there were no stars in the dark, black sky.

"It seems a little dark tonight doesn't it?" Jeanette said stuttering a little. Eleanor looked at her and realized now she was starting to get a little worried. As smart as she was, Jeanette was still afraid of the dark. Eleanor had more than once woken to the sound of Jeanette whimpering once the hallway light had been turned off. Eleanor figured that being with everyone in the group, Jeanette had first coped with darkness rather well, but with the intensified fog and the absence of any light in the sky, she was beginning let her true colors seep out.

"Oh it's probably just the fog" Eleanor tried to reassure her. She looked over to Brittany for some assistance, but Brittany's annoyance had now turned into pouting.

"I hate fog!" she whined crossing her arms and glaring at nothing in particular. Simon and looked at her and gave an exasperated sigh. He hated having to deal with Brittany while she was pouting. In fact everyone did. The only one who could actually stand up to her in these states was Alvin, but with him now on the verge of hysteria with his fears of monsters, Simon had to try and take his place, stopping Brittany before her whines got too much to handle.

"It's merely condensed water vapor suspended in…" he tried to say, hoping his logic would bring her out of her pouting and back to being annoyed at someone. When Brittany was annoyed she was still unpleasant to be around, but she was generally far quieter, opting instead to simply glare at whoever irritated her.

"Like I care, it's creepy and it makes my hair frizz!" she growled and began to glare at him once he had turned around. Simon let out a triumphant smile when no one was looking. Suddenly Alvin stopped dead in his tracks and the entire progression collided with each other. Brittany started to growl.

"Now what?" she said angrily, placing her hands on her hips, her first stage before she became physically aggressive. The rest of the group took a step back from her.

"It sounded like breathing" Alvin stuttered, beginning to shake even harder. Before Simon could explain to the eldest chipmunk that he was being silly, a huge gust of wind bucketed passed, rustling leaves with it. The wind sounded like something large and spooky. Simon was the only one who didn't gasp as the wind passed them.

"What's that?" Alvin almost shouted wildly pointing his finger in front of them aiming at nothing but shadows. Simon sighed again, hoping this time he could stop the chipmunk before he escalated the situation more.

"Alvin there's nothing…" he began to say, when another gust of wind whooshed passed.

"Monster!" Alvin screamed. Simon watched as all 5 other members of the group began to scream and run for the direction of their houses. Simon groaned and began to chase after his brothers.

Jeanette was leading the way back to Miss Miller's house. No matter how logical she could be, in the dark any situation like this could bring her to screaming and running for her life. As the Miller house loomed in front of them, the three screaming Chipettes burst through the door and sprinted up the stairs and into their room. Miss Miller had been in the kitchen when she heard the girls bursting in and screaming. She had initially been irritated that they were so late, but now she was very worried. It was difficult to bring her girls to this kind of state. She watched as they all ran screaming to their room and slammed the door shut.

"Girls! What's wrong!" she cried from the bottom of the stairs. Receiving no response she hurriedly raced up the stairs and entered the room. The girl's room was always in pristine condition, except for tonight. The room was similar to the chipmunks in that each girl had their own bed and wardrobe; however they shared a mirror and bathroom. There was a closet in the room, but Brittany had taken claim too it, and now every inch of the closet was covered in pink clothes of some sort. The room was painted a light white color; however each girl had individually done some decorating around their bed to make it more to their liking. Next to Brittany's pink bed, she had placed a small pink lamp onto a desk, which she had painted pink. A small photo rested on it with a picture of her and Alvin playing together on a swing set. In the picture Brittany was laughing as Alvin happily pushed her back and forth. Although Alvin and Brittany had constant fights, they were both very close friends, and whenever they weren't arguing, which wasn't often, they spent a lot of time together. Brittany had also covered the area around her bed with stickers of pink flowers and butterflies. Eleanor had taken a similar approach to Brittany. Next to her light green bed sat a small green desk with a green lamp on it and a picture of her and Theodore together. In the picture she and Theodore were mixing a bowl of cake mix and were both covered head to toe in flour and other ingredients. The two were laughing together as they shared a wooden spoon to stir the mix. Eleanor had decorated her side of the room with pictures of little cakes with green icing and images of sports equipment, all of which was green in some regard. Jeanette was the only one of the three who had not stickered her area. She had a lavender desk next to her purple bed, also with a purple lamp on it. The photo on her desk was one of her and Simon. The two were cuddled next to each other sharing a book to read. Neither had noticed how close they were as they were too engrossed in the book, and they definitely hadn't seen a giggling Eleanor take the picture, but now Jeanette treasured the image as it was the closest she had been to Simon without blushing or being nervous.

Miss Miller looked at the once clean room. It looked as though a hurricane had hit it. The girls school bags had been thrown to the floor and all sorts of homework had flung out. Photos and other items on top of their dresser had all been knocked down, and the sheets had been ripped from their beds. Miss Miller looked around wondering what was going on. Suddenly she heard a whimper coming from Brittany's closet. She opened the door to see three shaking lumps underneath the missing sheets huddled in the corner. Miss Miller didn't know what to say. The girls were frightened out of their minds. She hurried over and pulled the sheets off them. They all let out a startled shriek and turned to see who it was. They calmed slightly at the sight of their worried mother.

"Girls what's wrong, why are you so scared?" Miss Miller asked dropping the sheets on the closet floor and kneeling to their height.

"A-A-Alvin saw a m-m-m-monster" Jeanette stuttered and started to cry, covering her eyes with her long sweater sleeves. Brittany and Eleanor were still very shaken, but they had started to calm down more now.

"Come here you poor little things" Miss Miller cooed softly and pulled her girls into her arms. After a minute Brittany and Eleanor let go of her hug, but Jeanette refused to let go of her, clinging to her like a frightened small child.

"It's alright sweetheart. There aren't any monsters out there ok. Alvin must have just seen a tree branch sway. You have nothing to worry about" Miss Miller said softly, gently rubbing the still frightened Jeanette's back. After a few minutes of hugging, Jeanette seemed to calm down a little and released her grip. Miss Miller carried her out of the closet and placed her gently onto her bed, with Brittany and Eleanor right behind. They had completely calmed down now and realized what they had just done. Thinking about it they both felt a little embarrassed at what had happened. They knew there wasn't such thing as a real monster, but they had run screaming home like 5 year olds none the less. They would both have a word with Alvin in the morning, but right now they were worried about Jeanette. She was always the timid shy one, and they hated to see her so upset.

"Brittany, Eleanor, will you two stay here with your sister for a moment. I need to go and speak with David about this" she said softly but sternly. Miss Miller was very angry that Alvin had managed to frighten all her girls, Jeanette especially. Brittany and Eleanor nodded and climbed onto their sister's bed and sat next to her. They watched as Miss Miller left the room, and moments later they could hear her screaming into the phone. Jeanette had stopped crying and shaking, but she refused to look at anyone.

"It's aright Jeanette, it's all over now" Eleanor said softly and gave her sister a hug. Brittany joined in as well. Jeanette hugged back but she still refused to look at them, choosing instead to stare at her bed.

"I'm sorry I was so scared" she said faintly under her breath. Brittany and Eleanor were still worried.

"It's not your fault Jeanette. We were all scared" Eleanor said softly and patted Jeanette's leg. She smiled for a moment then she frowned and almost began to cry again.

"Simon wasn't. Simon didn't get scared, he just ran after his brothers. He is going to think I'm just a big scaredy cat" she said and covered her eyes to try and stop the tears forming behind them from rolling out. Eleanor and Brittany looked at each other and sighed. They knew Jeanette had a crush on Simon, but she was just too nervous to say anything to him. They knew though that he cared about her. Jeanette would have been crushed if Simon started to think less of her for something like this, but Brittany and Eleanor knew he would never do something like that.

"Jeanette, Simon doesn't think you're a big scaredy cat. He would never think of you like that. He cares about you deeply" Eleanor said soothingly. Jeanette picked up the picture of her and Simon together and pulled it close to her. Eleanor started to rub her back kindly. Brittany suddenly let out a growl and jumped off the bed.

"Oh that Alvin! How dare he bring my sister to tears! I'm gonna go over to his house right now and give him a piece of my mind!' she said angrily and shook her fist.

"Brittany, it's late. I'm annoyed at Alvin too, but just leave it for now. We'll both talk to him in the morning" Eleanor said facing her eldest sister. There were three reasons Eleanor not wanting Brittany to go to Alvin right now, the first being that Eleanor was also angry at Alvin and she wanted to have a word with him just as much as Brittany did. The second reason was that she was actually afraid for Alvin. As angry as she was at him right now, she knew he had been scared out of his mind at the time, and she didn't want Brittany overreacting and beating the chipmunk. And the last reason was it truly was now getting pretty late and it was very dark out. She didn't want Brittany going out alone. It was just too dangerous. Brittany grumbled for a moment then she seemed to comply and sat back down on Jeanette's bed pouting.

"Thank you for trying to defend me Brittany. And thank you Eleanor" Jeanette said timidly. Both of her sisters immediately forgot about Alvin and turned back to Jeanette. She was still clinging to her photo but she was no longer staring at the bed.

"We're your sisters Jeanette. We'd do anything for you" Brittany said kindly and the three Chipettes began to hug again. Miss Miller reentered the room and watched the sight for a moment. She loved her girls so much, and she loved that they loved each other just the same.

"Alright sweethearts, it's time for dinner, then later we can watch a movie if you like" Miss Miller said happily as the girls broke apart. They all smiled happily and followed her from the room.

A few hours passed and now the girls were all getting ready for bed. After the events prior, Miss Miller was certain she left the door open a crack for Jeanette. She had calmed down a lot since earlier but Miss Miller didn't want her to get frightened again. As the girls finished brushing their teeth and got changed into their pajamas, she moved to each of their beds and tucked them in.

"Good night my angels. I'll see you all in the morning. I love you" she whispered and gave them all a kiss before leaving the room and turning off the light. Eleanor and Jeanette fell asleep very soon after, but Brittany remained awake.

"I can't believe how badly Alvin upset my sister. I don't care if it's late or if he's even asleep. I'm going over there right now to talk to him" she thought to herself. She checked to make sure that her sisters were asleep before hopping out of her bed and getting changed. She put on the same outfit she had wore earlier and placed on her blue jacket. As much as she hated the jacket, it really was comfortable. Normally she would have placed her hair back into a ponytail, as she slept with her hair loose, but she wanted to get to Alvin as soon as possible so she skipped doing her hair and left her room. She tiptoed down the hallway, hoping not to wake Miss Miller. She walked passed her adoptive mother's room to see her snoring loudly on the bed. Letting out a sigh, Brittany moved passed the room and down the stairs. As she opened the front door she felt a blast of cold hair hit her face. The fog was still very thick and the night sky was darker than ever. The only light at all came from the street lamps that stood next to the road. Brittany shivered for a moment and contemplated taking Eleanor's advice and simply waiting until tomorrow to speak with Alvin.

"No, I've come this far, I may as well keep going" she whispered to herself before lightly closing the door and walking off along the street. The Chipmunk's home was not very far away. They lived just slightly up the road from the four way intersection in front of the Miller's house. Carefully Brittany looked around before crossing the street. She was almost at the Chipmunk's house when she felt another sudden gust of cold wind.

"It is so cold tonight" Brittany shivered. She was about to keep going when she heard a rustling noise in the bushes behind her.

"W-w-whose there?' she asked nervously turning around. There was no one there, the path was completely deserted.

"M-m-must have j-j-just been the wind" Brittany whispered to herself nervously. She turned to keep walking when she heard a low growl to her side. She slowly turned and let out a startled scream as a pair of glowing red eyes looked at her from the bushes. Suddenly a dark shape shot out and pounced towards her.

Alvin shot out of bed. He had heard a scream. Normally it would have been him doing the screaming as he awoke from another nightmare, but this time he knew it wasn't himself. He looked around. Both his brother's were asleep and he couldn't hear any noises to indicate it had been Dave.

"Maybe it was someone outside" he stuttered nervously to himself. He hopped out his checkered red bed and approached the window. He looked around for a minute. He was about to go back to bed when he noticed a small silhouette appear under a street lamp, slowly moving towards his house. Moments later there was a knock at the door. Nervously Alvin looked around. What could he do? No one else was awake and there was someone at the door. He was frightened that it was some sort of creature, but he knew that right now someone was at the door and he needed to see who, so he gulped and headed downstairs. The door knocked again as he approached it. He closed his eyes tightly and opened the door, waiting for the growl and the monster to attack him. But it did not come. He opened one eye and saw the figure of Brittany on his doorstep.

"Brittany?" he said quietly looking at the Chipette in front of him.

"What are you doing here so la…" he started to say but noticed something different about her. Her hair was messy and had some twigs in it. Her clothes looked ruffled. But the thing that caught Alvin's attention was her frightened look and her bleeding arm.

"Brittany, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked with wide open eyes. She didn't respond.

"Come inside" Alvin beckoned. The frightened girl walked passed him and into the den. Alvin closed the door and turned on the lights. He offered her a seat before approaching her.

"Brittany what is going on? What happened?" Alvin asked again, even more concern creeping into his voice. For a moment or two she didn't respond. Alvin was about to repeat the question again when she finally spoke.

"I was… on my way here t-t-to speak to you… you upset Jeanette when you scared everyone…. I w-w-was going to talk to you before…" she said before going quiet. She looked down at the wound on her arm. Alvin followed her stare. The wound was not very large, but it was obviously a bite of some sort.

"What hurt you Brittany?" Alvin asked moving to take a closer inspection at the wound.

"I'm… I'm not sure. I think it was… a really big dog or… or a wolf" she said faintly. Her gaze turned to the floor. Alvin looked at her with concern for a moment before taking her hand.

"Come on. Let's go clean this wound. Then I'll take you home" he said kindly, helping her off the chair. For the next few minutes everything was silent. Alvin took Brittany to their bathroom and washed the wound for her. Then he searched around under the sink and grabbed the first aid kit. He applied some disinfectant and wrapped the wound in a bandage.

"Alright Brittany, the wound should be ok now. It's alright" Alvin said kindly. When she did not respond, he pulled her towards him and brought her into a hug. At first he had expected she would push him away, but instead she clung to him tightly. He gently rubbed her back.

"It's ok Brittany, everything is ok. Let me grab my sweater and I'll take you home alright" he said kindly. Brittany nodded and smiled. He walked upstairs and grabbed his big red sweater he had been wearing earlier, and slid it over his pajamas. He then walked downstairs to find Brittany quietly sitting in the den.

"Come on Brittany, it's alright. Let's get you home" he said kindly and helped her down. He took her hand and led her out of the house. As they approached the intersection, Brittany suddenly grabbed a hold of Alvin tightly and refused to let go. Alvin assumed this must have been where she was attacked. He looked around to make sure that the dog or wolf and disappeared before proceeding onward, leading the frightened Brittany with him. After a few minutes they approached the Miller house. Alvin knocked on the door loudly and waited for a few moments. When he heard a groan from somewhere upstairs and moments later a disheveled Miss Miller opened the door. She glanced down at Alvin.

"Alvin, it's the middle of the night, what in the world are you…" she started to say before she caught sight of Brittany.

"Brittany, what's going on, are you alright?' she asked looking at the frightened girl in front of her.

"She was coming over to talk to me about frightening them earlier, which I'm sorry for by the way, when she was bitten by a dog or a wolf. She was really frightened when she came over. I cleaned her wound and brought her back here to make sure she was safe" Alvin said, still looking concerned at Brittany. Miss Miller gasped bent down to pick up Brittany.

"Oh my poor baby" she said and hugged her. Before she re entered the house she turned to Alvin.

"Thank you for bringing her home dear" she said thankfully and kissed his cheek. He smiled weakly at her.

"That's alright. I'm just really worried. I'm so sorry that she got hurt. She was coming over to yell at me" he said sadly, his smile fading away.

"Don't worry about it dear. I'm just glad that you made sure she was alright and got her home safely. You're a good friend Alvin. Thank you" Miss Miller said and patted his shoulder.

"Good night Miss Miller" he said and gave a slight wave.

"Good night dear" Miss Miller replied and waved back, then she carried Brittany inside and closed the door.

"I hope she'll be alright" Alvin whispered to himself worried, before turning around and walking back towards his house.

Miss Miller took Brittany in the kitchen and sat her down on the table.

"Brittany that was very dangerous of you to go out this late on your own" Miss Miller said softly, but sternly. As upset and worried as she was about Brittany, she needed to make sure the girl had learned her lesson and wouldn't do something this foolish again.

"I'm sorry Miss Miller… I was really upset about Jeanette and I… I just wanted to…" Brittany started to say before tears started drip from her eyes. Miss Miller looked at her and all sternness in her voice completely vanished.

"I'm just glad you're ok" she said and hugged her daughter again. Brittany was still very upset. Miss Miller heard a noise from behind her and saw a tired yet worried Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Is Brittany alright? What happened?" Eleanor asked, taking a good look at her frightened sister.

"She is alright. She was on her way to go talk to Alvin when she was bitten by a big dog or a wolf of some sort. Alvin cleaned her wound and brought her back" she said. She had been very angry at the boy earlier, but now she very proud of him. He had taken care of her daughter and made sure she was safe.

"Oh Brittany. I told you not to go out this late to talk to him" Eleanor said worriedly. Brittany just started to cry again. All three other members of her family surrounded her and started to hug her.

"It's ok Brittany. It's all over now. Let's just go to bed and forget about it alright" Jeanette said kindly to her sibling. Brittany nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'll get Brittany all cleaned up. You two go back to bed" Miss Miller said. Jeanette and Eleanor wanted to stay and make sure Brittany was ok, but they knew Miss Miller would just get cross with them. The two younger Chipettes said good night to Brittany and Miss Miller then headed back to their room.

"We'll have to thank Alvin in the morning" Jeanette said.

Eleanor paused for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say. She was still upset about what had happened earlier that night, but after what he had just done for Brittany, Eleanor felt inclined to agree. Jeanette seemed to guess what she was thinking.

"I know Alvin scared us all earlier, but he had just been very frightened himself. He didn't mean it. And now he just made sure Brittany was safe and brought her home. We need to thank him' Jeanette said softly to her younger sister. Eleanor looked at her. Unlike Brittany, Eleanor loved Jeanette's compassion for others, and right now it showed what kind a person she really was. Eleanor nodded and hugged her sister.

"You're right Jeanette. Tomorrow we'll thank Alvin. Right now let's go to bed and get some sleep" she said. Jeanette nodded and the two slipped back under the covers on their bed and fell into slumber once more. Miss Miller helped get all the twigs out of Brittany's hair and got her dressed back into her pajamas. The Chipette was still a bit frightened about the ordeal, but she had calmed down a bit. Miss Miller gently picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Good night Brittany. I'll see you in the morning" Miss Miller said and kissed her goodnight before leaving the room. It took a long time for Brittany to get to sleep that, and when she did it was not peaceful. All night her dreams were plagued by nightmares of wolves and creatures attacking her. She began to sweat and roll around in her bed. The room was completely dark except for a one thing, a purple glowing symbol on Brittany's hand.

So I hope you guys like the first chapter. This is my first story 'original' fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy it. What will happen now? Will Brittany start showing signs of the dreaded curse of the wolf? And how will the others react when they learn the truth? Find out on the next update!


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unusual Day**

Alvin slowly sat up. He had barely gotten a wink of sleep last night. He was too worried about Brittany. After returning home he had found an angry Dave waiting for him. However after explaining himself, Dave was rather proud of his son. He still would not lift his ban on anything monster related though. After Alvin had rushed home screaming, and Dave had received a rather stressful phone call from Miss Miller, Dave had enacted a ban on anything monster related. He had even stopped Alvin from performing as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde in the school play. Alvin heard a yawn to the side of him and turned to see Theodore waking up from his sleep.

"Good morning Alvin. I am surprised. Usually I get woken up at 3 in the morning from your nightmares, but I slept all night" Theodore smiled as he sat up. Alvin gave a mumbled reply. He had been annoyed to learn that his brothers had been keeping count of his nightmares and betting on the next one he would have. Simon had actually made a tally graph. Theodore still owed Simon a new telescope from the previous night. Simon slowly woke up. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses from his bedside table.

"Good morning. Jeez, it feels great to have finally had a good night sleep, wouldn't you agree Theodore?" Simon said happily. The youngest chipmunk nodded in reply. Alvin ignored them.

"Fellas! Breakfast!" Dave called from downstairs. Simon and Theodore rushed from their beds to the door, but stopped when they caught site of Alvin. He hadn't moved. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't heard his adoptive father's calling.

"Alvin didn't you hear Dave, it's time for breakfast" Simon said. Alvin still did not move. Simon gave a sigh, assuming that Alvin must have been upset about the monster ban. He marched over to Alvin and clicked his fingers in his face. The sudden noise startled Alvin and he fell off the bed.

"Look I know you're angry about the monster ban, but come one, Dave is doing this for your own good" Simon said. He didn't say what he was thinking however, _"Good for you, and everyone else in the neighborhood"_

"Huh, oh yeah right the ban thing" Alvin said looking confused at first. Simon raised an eyebrow.

"If that's not what you were concerned with, what is it?" he asked moving to help Alvin get up.

"Oh well… I'll tell you later" Alvin mumbled and he walked out of the room to breakfast. Simon watched him for a moment.

"_Something is bothering him, and if it isn't the monster ban, then what is it?"_ he questioned in his mind.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see" he sighed to himself and followed his brother's lead and left the room.

Dave had prepared a large breakfast for the boys. As they were all vegetarian, he had made some waffles and toast, some nuts and some bowls of cereal.

"Morning fellas" he said as the three of them entered. He noticed that Alvin seemed a little preoccupied and he realized why soon enough.

"Dave, after breakfast can I go over to the Chipettes house? I want to see Brittany" he said as he took his seat. Simon and Theodore exchanged a confused glance. It was rare that the two of them weren't fighting, and after how annoyed she had been at him yesterday after the auditorium incident, and freaking everyone out with his monsterphobia, they had been sure he would be getting an earful from her and would want to at all costs avoid her. Now he willingly wanted to go to see her.

"Sure thing Alvin, I'm sure she would be glad to see you after what happened last night" Dave replied happily, taking his own seat at the table with the boys. Unlike his sons, Dave was not a vegetarian, so he had prepared some bacon and eggs for himself.

"Uh Dave, I think she would be happier to kill him then see him after what happened last night" Simon said still confused. Dave looked at Simon curiously for a moment before he realized that his other sons hadn't known of what transpired with Brittany last night.

"Well, actually, I don't think so. Alvin, perhaps you would like to retell the events last night for your brothers" Dave said, placing a slice of bacon into his mouth. Alvin looked at his siblings for a moment then let out a sigh.

"Well, after you two went to sleep, I heard a uh… scream, from somewhere outside. I went to look and I saw someone come to our door. When I checked who it was, it was Brittany" Alvin said, stirring his cereal around pointlessly. Theodore and Simon were still confused.

"Why was she here?" Simon asked.

"Apparently, I upset Jeanette pretty badly after I freaked out last night. I was going to apologize to her today as well" Alvin said dropping his gaze from Simon's eyes. He knew Simon liked Jeanette and he didn't want to make him angry for upsetting her. Simon's eyes darkened a little and his eyebrows lowered.

"What do you mean you upset Jeanette?" he asked with a speck of anger in his voice. Alvin looked at him for a moment before sighing again and returning his gaze to his now very soggy cereal.

"I'm not sure, but it must have been pretty bad or Brittany wouldn't have bothered coming over last night. I feel so guilty about what happened to her" Alvin said pushing his cereal away, no longer hungry. Dave looked at him concerned.

"Alvin, please finish your breakfast. It doesn't matter why Brittany was coming over last night (Simon let out an annoyed grunt as he said this), what matters is what you did afterwards. I'm very proud of what you did Alvin" Dave said kindly. Alvin looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Dave" he said before pulling his cereal back towards him and taking a few spoonfuls.

"What happened to Brittany, Alvin?" Theodore asked with a worried expression. Simon was still annoyed at Alvin, but he too wanted to know what had happened to the pink-clad Chipette.

"Well as she was coming over she was… attacked by a dog, or a wolf" Alvin said, concern creeping back into his voice. His brothers gasped.

"She got bitten by it. I… I helped clean the wound and then I took her home. I wanted to make sure she got there safely. She was very frightened" Alvin said sadly. Theodore couldn't help but smile at his brother's actions, and even Simon was impressed. He was still annoyed for Jeanette, but now he felt prideful of his eldest brother.

"Finish your breakfast and I'll take you over to see her before school starts" Dave said as he finished his own breakfast, giving his son a smile. Alvin looked up at his father.

"Thanks Dave" he said before hurrying to finish his breakfast. Dave hopped up and started to clear away the dishes as his boys raced upstairs to get dressed.

"I'm so proud of Alvin right now. I just wish he would act like that all the time" Dave sighed to himself before finishing the dishes and going to get ready for work.

Eleanor woke up yawning. She looked at her clock and realized she had slept in later than usual. Normally she would get up early and help Miss Miller prepare breakfast. She looked over to see that Jeanette was just starting to wake up, but Brittany had her blankets over her head and was still snoring.

"Good morning Jeanette. I slept in a bit this morning" Eleanor said cheerfully as she hopped out of her bed and headed for the dresser to get her clothes out.

"Good Morning Ellie" replied Jeanette after finishing a yawn. She slowly got up and mimicked her sister's actions. She waited patiently outside of the bathroom door until Eleanor was finished. About 10 minutes later Eleanor emerged in her usual outfit. She wore a spring green dress with white sleeves and a white collar. She had on a tie that was striped light green and dark green, and she had placed her light blond hair into the usual pig tails.

"Ok, I'm done, you can use the bathroom now Jeanette, she said happily as she walked through the door. Jeanette emerged roughly the same amount of time later in her regular outfit. She wore a blue sweater and a royal purple skirt. Her hair was done up in a messy bun allowing a few strands to hang about her face. Holding her bun together was a long purple ribbon with a purple bow on the end. As Jeanette stepped through the bathroom door, she made a startling discovery. Brittany was not waiting there for her, pleading her to hurry so she could get even longer than usual in the room. As Jeanette stepped back into their shared room she saw Eleanor sitting on her bed staring at the lump under Brittany's covers.

"Is she still asleep?" Jeanette asked as she approached her little sister.

"Yeah. I tried to wake her a minute ago but she… kind of… growled at me" Eleanor said looking slightly confused.

"Growled at you?" Jeanette said, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty weird… well, now that you're back, let's both try and get her up" Eleanor suggested. Jeanette nodded her head and the two approached their older sister

"Brittany it's time to get up, you have to get ready for school" Jeanette said. There was no response other then gentle snoring. Jeanette lent down and gave Brittany a little nudge on the shoulder. The sleeping Chipette gave growl of annoyance. Jeanette took a step back after her sister's strange reaction.

"See what I mean" Eleanor sighed.

"Well, she has to get up. Quickly you grab that side of her sheets and I'll grab the other" Jeanette said and she took a hold of the right corner of Brittany's sheets. Eleanor understood what Jeanette intended to do so she obediently grabbed a hold of the left sheet corner.

"Alright on 3. 1… 2… 3!" Jeanette shouted and the two Chipettes ripped the blankets from Brittany's bed. They looked at the elder Chipette and gasped. Her beautiful auburn hair had changed color. It was now a wild, fiery orange. Brittany's hair was always smooth and silky to the touch, but now it was sharp and fuzzy. Ends were split and the hair was ruffled, almost like shaggy fur.

"What do you two want?" Brittany snapped having been rudely awoken from her slumber. Her two sisters took a step back.

"Um… we were just getting you up for school… Brittany what happened to your hair?" Eleanor asked, staring at the wild looking main on Brittany's head. Brittany cocked her head confused. She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"That's weird" she muttered. Slowly she started to do poses and began swaying the hair to and fro, "You know I kind of like it like this" she said excitedly. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other confused. Brittany would normally have been screaming at something like this, and now suddenly she liked looking like that.

"I'm going to get dressed. I'll meet you two downstairs" Brittany said cheerfully and headed into her closet and shut the door. Eleanor and Jeanette were still confused but they did as Brittany suggested and headed downstairs. Miss Miller had prepared them breakfast. She had made pancakes with cream.

"Good morning girls. Where is your sister?" Miss Miller said as Jeanette and Eleanor entered the kitchen.

"She is just getting ready for school" Eleanor said. She still looked confused, but Miss Miller didn't see it so she smiled at them and placed their food on the table.

"Ok, well you two get started. Brittany can have hers when she gets down. I hope she doesn't take too long though or it will get cold" she said. Jeanette and Eleanor hopped up to the table and began to eat their pancakes when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Eleanor announced and she left the table and entered the living room. She opened the front door to find a nervous Alvin.

"Hello Alvin, what are you doing here?" she asked him surprised. She had wanted to talk to him later that day, but she had not expected him to show up on their doorstep.

"Hi Eleanor. Um is Brittany or Jeanette available. I wanted to talk to both of them" he said nervously.

"Sure. Jeanette is just having her breakfast, but Brittany is still in our room getting ready" she said opening the door wider to allow him to pass.

"Thanks Eleanor. Oh um the others are over in the car" Alvin said pointing towards Dave's red convertible which was parked over by the pathway, "Dave said that he can take you to school with us if you like"

"That would be great. Come inside and speak with Jeanette. I'm going to go and invite them in. it might be a few minutes until Brittany is ready and eats her breakfast" Eleanor said smiling. Alvin thanked her again and entered the house. Once he was inside Eleanor happily skipped to the car. Dave lowered his window once she approached.

"Hello Eleanor how are you today?" Dave said cheerfully once she was outside the car.

"I'm fine thank you. I just wanted to invite you guys inside. Brittany might still be a while so you don't have to wait in the car for her" she replied happily.

"Thank you" Dave said and he hopped out of the car, followed by Simon and Theodore.

"Hi Ellie" Theodore said happily and he gave her a quick hug.

"Hi Theodore" she said accepting the hug. She always loved it when Theodore was happy. He was such a sweet person to be around.

"Hi Eleanor. How is Jeanette? Alvin said that she was upset last night" Simon said, and Eleanor could detect the concern in his voice. She smiled at him.

"She's feeling fine. You can come in and see her you know" Eleanor giggled and the group headed back for the house. Alvin had entered the kitchen to find Miss Miller and Jeanette.

"Good morning Alvin. What are you doing here?" Miss Miller asked as he entered.

"Hi Miss Miller, um I wanted to speak with Brittany and Jeanette so Dave drove me over. He offered to drive the girls to school with us. Eleanor just went to invite him and my brothers in" he said nervously. Miss Miller looked at him and realized he was probably still worried about Brittany.

"Ok. I'll go get Brittany for you. She needs to come down and eat her breakfast anyway" Miss Miller said happily and she headed up the stairs. Jeanette looked at Alvin curiously as he approached her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Well… Brittany told me I upset you a bit last night…" Alvin said quietly. Jeanette suddenly turned a light shade of pink. She was a little embarrassed that Alvin knew she had been upset, but she was more embarrassed that the others probably knew as well.

"I… I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just… freaking out a bit from all my monster stuff" Alvin said looking up at her. Jeanette smiled and hopped down from her chair and gave Alvin a warm hug.

"That's ok Alvin. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it" she said happily. She felt the red-clad Chipmunk take a breath of relief, but he still looked rather worried.

"Is Brittany alright?" he asked after a moment. Now Jeanette understood why he was so worried. It was rather sweet that he cared so much about her sister.

"She's fine don't worry. I wanted to thank you for bringing her home last night. She was really frightened" Jeanette said. Alvin seemed even more relieved after hearing that Brittany was alright.

"That's ok Jeanette. I wanted to make sure she was safe" he said happily. Jeanette smiled at him. A few minutes later Eleanor and the others joined them.

"Hi guys" she said.

"Hi Jeanette" Theodore and Dave said in unison. Simon looked a little concerned.

"Hello Jeanette. Are you alright? I didn't know you were upset. I would have come over" Simon said worriedly as he approached her. Jeanette blushed a little.

"I'm fine Simon. Thank you" she said and gave him a hug. He blushed a bright red. Everyone smiled. Jeanette and Eleanor hopped up to the table and finished eating there breakfast after they had offered everyone a seat. They waited patiently for a few minutes before Miss Miller returned with Brittany. Everyone gasped once they saw her. She was wearing her regular pink skirt, undershirt and top, with blue leggings and yellow socks, but she hadn't put on her scarf. Her clothes looked ruffled and needed decent ironing. She had left her hair now orange hair loose and it hung wildly down her back. She hadn't applied any make up.

"Good morning everyone" she said politely ignoring their stares. She joined them all at the table and started to wolf down her food very fast.

"Brittany! Use some table manners, we have guests" Miss Miller said sternly. It was very strange. Regardless of guests or not, Brittany never ate like that at the table. She always delicately took her time.

"Sorry" Brittany mumbled and slowed the pace of her eating.

"Um Brittany… I wanted to… to make sure you were alright. You were so frightened last night. I was very worried" Alvin said. Brittany turned to him and smiled.

"That's sweet Alvin. I'm alright. Thank you for helping me home last night" Brittany said and she moved over to him and gave him a hug before returning to her place at the table and finishing her breakfast.

"Well I'm glad that you're all alright. Miss Miller was very worried about the three of you last night" Dave said happily. The three girls smiled at him.

"Thanks Dave" they all chimed in unison. Dave smiled back at them then checked his watch.

"Ok, well we should get going. I wanted to speak to Mr. Rochelle with Miss Milliken" Dave said, turning an eye towards Alvin.

"Ok" the three girls said. The group all left the table and said their goodbyes to Miss Miller before heading to school. As unusual as the morning was, the rest of the day was about to become even weirder.

After explaining to Mr. Rochelle about Alvin's punishment and trying for a good 10 minutes to get him to stop wailing on the floor, he had agreed to allow Theodore to become the new Mr. Hyde while Alvin was given the role of the butler, much to Alvin's chagrin.

"This is so lame. I want to be Mr. Hyde" Alvin began whined at the group's lunch table. The Chipettes and the Chipmunks each sat next to their counterpart and started to eat their lunch. Brittany however was still in the lunch line waiting to be served.

"Stop complaining Alvin. I think Theodore will be a great Mr. Hyde" Eleanor said. She turned to look back at Theodore. He was still shaking. He didn't want to be Mr. Hyde. He was happy being a stage hand.

"B-b-but Eleanor, I don't want to be Mr. Hyde' he stuttered, taking another bite from his sandwich. Nathan had attempted to take Theodore's lunch again, but this time Alvin had managed to stop him. Eleanor looked at him and sighed. She agreed with Miss Milliken's thinking. As kind and happy as Theodore was, he really needed a confidence boost.

"Don't worry Theodore. You'll do great" she said. He gave her a weak smile but still looked afraid.

"I wonder what is taking so Brittany so long." Alvin said looking around. She was still in the line. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but it looked as though she was arguing with one of the lunch ladies.

"Has anyone noticed how strange she has been acting today?" Jeanette said looking up from her food. Everyone nodded. It had started ever since they arrived at the school. During their first class, all of the chipmunks were still together. Although Brittany was angered easily, she was generally pretty laid back when it came to work, however today she was really testy. The teacher had asked her a question she didn't know the answer to, and she had chucked an absolute fit. The teacher had actually gotten a bit frightened and told her she could sit down. The next class was sports. Brittany was an average performer in sports. She wasn't incredibly fit, but she could keep up with most people when running. Usually she would hate doing sporting activities because they made her sweat, today though she seemed rather keen to get to the lesson. The group had been told they were going to practice for a running event coming up in a sports day event later in the year. Alvin and Eleanor were the fittest of the group, but as soon as the whistle to go was blown, Brittany tore off along the track. She finished the race ages before the rest of the group. When they had approached her panting and sweating they realized she was in perfect condition. She wasn't tired or sweaty in anyway.

"That was easy" she said before noticing how tired everyone else was. The final class the group had had before lunch was biology. They had all had to pair up and dissect a cow's heart. Brittany and Alvin had paired together. Alvin thought the cow's heart looked cool, but he had expected Brittany to freak out at the sight of it. Instead she had started drooling as if she was hungry for it. The remainder of the lesson, she eyed the heart like Theodore would an ice cream cone. Her eyes never broke contact with it.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Brittany said as she approached the lunch table the group was seated at.

"Brittany, what on earth are doing with that?" Eleanor said disgusted when she looked at what Brittany had ordered as her lunch. It was a juicy burger, dripping with fat and blood. Brittany looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked before taking a bite out of the burger. Everyone at the table gasped and looked sick.

"Brittany you're a vegetarian!" Jeanette squealed, watching her sister devour the burger hungrily.

"Hmm, well I guess I just felt like trying this out. It looked really tasty" she said while chewing the food, spitting the diced up meat onto the table

"Ewww!" everyone cried at once.

"Brittany that's disgusting!" Eleanor shouted as her sister continued to let bits of chewed up meat drip from her mouth. As she finished the burger she stood up.

"I'm still hungry, I'm going to go get another one" she declared and walked back over to the lunch line. Everyone just stared at her.

"What has gotten in to her?" Simon said still looking like he could throw up.

"I don't know, but we need to find out" Alvin said. Normally no one would optionally agree with something Alvin said, but this time everyone nodded in agreement. Something was up with Brittany and they were going to find out what. The rest of the day the group watched as Brittany went about her business. She was angrier with people than usual and most of the time; the people she screamed at didn't even provoke her. When they would scurry away in fear she would just laugh at them before continuing on her way. During recess Brittany volunteered to play a game of football. The rest of the chipmunks watched in sheer amazement as Brittany speedily dodged enemy players and scored many touchdowns. Whenever the opposing team got the ball, she would violently knock them to the ground with every tackle. Almost every person on the opposing team walked away from the game with an injury of some kind.

The biggest shock came during the final lesson for the day, drama class. Mr. Rochelle started getting everyone ready for a practice rehearsal, so he could see how Theodore would do as Mr. Hyde. The performance was dreadful Theodore was so nervous that throughout the 50 takes they took, he always forgot line. He would trip over the cape and was so timid and shy that he couldn't scare kitten. Simon, Jeanette, Alvin and Brittany all watched angrily as Nathan continued to laugh at the scared little chipmunk. At one point Theodore seemed to be doing alright during a take. He was still too quiet and wasn't mean enough, but he was remembering the lines, and seemed happy that he was doing well. Eleanor said her lines as well, but she couldn't help but smile at Theodore as he struggled on. She quickly wiped it off though when she saw Mr. Rochelle start to growl at her out of character moment. As Theodore leapt over the table and started to move towards Eleanor, doing his best to be menacing, Nathan decided to pull an evil prank. He waited up in the rafters and dropped a coil of rope on stage. Mr. Rochelle was annoyed, but Nathan said it was an accident, and once they finished the take he would remove it. Sighing Mr. Rochelle had agreed and ignored the rope.

"Ok Theodore, that last take wasn't… dreadful, but see if you can be a little meaner. Alright let's take it from the top" Mr. Rochelle called before sitting down in his 'directors' chair which he had brought with him to the school. As Simon pretended to drink the potion he gasped and fell down behind the table. Theodore jumped out stumbling a little on landing.

"Henry, oh Henry" Eleanor said before doing a fake gasp at Theodore, "You're not Henry"

"Henry, no my dear I'm… um… oh right… I'm Edward Hyde" Theodore said almost forgetting his line. Eleanor smiled and nodded at him before continuing her part.

"But, but, I don't know you" she said pretending to be scared.

"Oh but you will my dear you will…" Theodore said trying to pull a mean face. He was about to say his next line when he got his foot caught in the coiled rope.

"Ignore it Teddy, keep going" Mr. Rochelle called. Theodore had been going well, and he wanted to try and get through at least one take successfully before the bell rung. Theodore nodded and continued.

"Gaze upon my, whoa!" Theodore squealed. As he approached Eleanor the rope suddenly tightened and he was pulled upside down into the air. He started waving his arms about frantically shouting for help. Eleanor gasped and started trying to jump up and get to the rope around his foot, but it was too high. She could only just reach Theodore's hand. Suddenly the rope slackened and Theodore fell screaming to the auditorium floor. As he pulled himself up he started to cry. Eleanor rushed over to him and started trying to comfort him. Suddenly she heard laughter from above. She looked up to see Nathan rolling around in the rafter laughing, the end of the rope in his hand.

"Nathan! How dare you do that to Theodore!" she yelled at him. Her screams of anger only made him laugh more.

"Nathan get down here right now and apologize to Theodore!" Mr. Rochelle yelled up at the laughing boy. After Theodore had been pulled into the air the teacher had rushed over to try and help, but by the time he got there Theodore had already hit the ground.

"Ok Mr. Rochelle" Nathan said drearily as he started to make his way to the ground. By the time he reached them, all the chipmunks, Chipettes and other cast members had all come over to see what happened.

"Apologize Nathan" Mr. Rochelle commanded again. Theodore was still in tears and he kept rubbing his head. A large bump had started to form.

"I'm sorry Theodore" Nathan said in a droning voice, not even looking at the crying chipmunk. Mr. Rochelle was about to force him to properly apologize when the bell rung. All the students fled out the doors. The chipmunks and Chipettes were the last group to leave. Theodore was walking lowly still crying. Eleanor was trying her best to comfort him, but it wasn't helping. She knew that it wasn't just pain that kept the tears flowing from his eyes. He had been really proud of himself that he was finally starting to learn his lines and play his part, but Nathan had ruined it for him. As the group started to walk home, they noticed Nathan leaning against a fence listening to some music from his cd player. Alvin was about to trudge forward and get Nathan to properly apologize to his brother, when suddenly Brittany stepped forward towards the bully. He noticed her and removed his ear phones.

"What do you want girly?" he asked meanly looking down at the angry girl. Before he could say another word, Brittany jumped up and punched him in the face. Nathan fell to the ground and let out a loud groan. Suddenly Brittany jumped on top of him and started to repeatedly punch him in the face, one fist then the other. The rest of the chipmunks and Chipettes just froze and watched the pink-clad Chipette brutally beat the bully. Nathan's nose was bleeding and he was crying, struggling to push her away, pleading her to stop. Alvin was the first to react. He rushed forward and grabbed Brittany's arm.

"Let go of me, he deserves this!" Brittany shouted and tried to free herself from his grip. Alvin refused to let go. Moments later the whole group rushed forward and pulled the struggling Chipette off Nathan. He stood to his feet and ran off crying.

"You better run you jerk!" Brittany screamed after him. After she had stopped struggling, the group released her.

"What did you do that for? He deserved that after what he did to Theodore!" Brittany said angrily.

"Are you mad? D o you know how much trouble you will get in over that!" Eleanor shouted at Brittany. Brittany now diverted her attention to the blond Chipette.

"Who cares? I thought you would want to get back at that jerk for hurting Theodore. It seems like I'm the only one here who actually cares" she growled at her before crossing her arms angrily.

"Brittany you just beat a boy to tears! He pulled a prank on Theodore and we were all angry at him, but you don't just go and start smashing them!" Jeanette shouted standing next to Eleanor. The chipmunks moved next to them. Brittany glared at them all.

"Fine then! Don't come crying to me the next time someone bullies Theodore!" she sneered at them. With that she turned and stormed off down the street. After a few minutes the group all turned and looked at each other.

"Something is seriously wrong with Brittany. She gets angry sometimes, but I have never seen her do something like that before, ever." Alvin said worried. Suddenly, Theodore and Jeanette both burst out into tears.

"I c-c-can't believe t-t-t-that B-B-Brittany would d-d-d-do something like that" Jeanette wailed. Theodore and Jeanette were the kindest and most compassionate of the whole group. As angry as they were at Nathan, they never wanted to see him get beaten up like that. Eleanor, Simon and Alvin all moved in and began to hug them.

"It's alright. We'll talk to Brittany tonight ok. Everything is alright" Eleanor said kindly, trying to calm the two of them down. Alvin and Simon nodded along with her. The two crying chipmunks looked at their siblings and started to calm down.

"I'm sorry. Just… I can't believe that just happened" Theodore said sadly. He wiped his face with his sleeve to get rid of his tears. Jeanette performed a similar action.

"It's alright. Let's go home. We'll walk you girls home. Then we'll all talk to Brittany together" Simon said kindly. Jeanette and Eleanor smiled at him. Jeanette and Simon linked hands as they walked, as did Theodore and Eleanor. Alvin just kept replaying the scene over and over in his head.

"_Why would Brittany act like that? She never acts like that. I hope she's ok" _he thought to himself sadly. Little did he know, there was something definitely wrong, and tonight, they would experience her problem first hand.

Well, that's chapter 2. I really liked writing this one, it was interesting coming up with different ways to show Brittany's 'changes'. I'll update again soon so keep ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Changes**

The sun was slowly beginning to set as the group trudged along the path towards Miss Miller's house. All the fog was completely gone since yesterday, and there was still the warm orange glow from the setting sun.

"What are we going to say to Brittany?" Jeanette asked as they entered the yard. Everyone shrugged but Alvin.

"I'm not completely sure. But we have to ask if anything is wrong. We need to know why she is acting so strangely" Alvin said firmly. The rest of the group nodded, although it didn't stop their nervousness. As they reached the door, they all entered to a shocking site. The den was in ruins. The bookshelf had been knocked over, the couch and been pushed on its back and the cushion thrown around the room. The mirror in the middle of the room was now nothing but shattered glass.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Eleanor shrieked as she saw the site. Moments later a crying Miss Miller entered the room.

"Miss Miller what happened? Did someone break in?" Simon said very worried. Eleanor and Jeanette had started to cry from the site. Their counterparts pulled them close and started to hug them, while Alvin simply stood gaping at the horrible site.

"No, no it wasn't a break in…" Miss Miller said through her sobs.

"Then what was it?" Alvin asked worried. Miss Miller looked at him for a moment.

"It was… Brittany" she said before bursting into tears again. Everyone gasped. Alvin just turned at stared at the room again. When he was angry, he had occasionally made a mess of the house, but nothing like this.

"Do you kids know anything about this? She came home screaming and started destroying the place. I-I-I told her to stop it, but she just screamed at me and broke the mirror. She just walked out a few moments before you got here" Miss Miller sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Jeanette and Eleanor were still in complete shock. Their sister had done this. She got angry all the time, but never in her right mind would she even conceive doing something this horrible.

"I'm going to go find her. We need to find out what is wrong with her more than ever" Alvin said sternly and he turned to walk out the door.

"Wait Alvin. Let us come too. We all need to find out what is wrong" Simon said. The other four chipmunks all nodded in agreement.

"Ok, but we need to leave now. It's getting dark" he said. He turned to Miss Miller again.

"Miss Miller, did you see which way she went?" Alvin asked her. Miss Miller removed her hands from her face and nodded her head.

"She… she went to the left. I think she might have been heading toward the park" she said, trying to hold back tears. The group all nodded then proceeded to head towards the park. It was almost dark by the time they reached the park. The orange glow had almost diminished completely. The park was completely deserted, except for one swing. Sitting in it was Brittany. She had her head in her hands as she gently pushed herself back and forth with her feet.

"Come on. We need to talk to her" Alvin said quietly, ushering the group towards her. They had almost approached her when she looked up at them. She had been lightly crying.

"Oh hey. What are you guys doing here?" she asked wiping her face clean. At first no one said anything; they were all just exchanging nervous glances. Alvin was the first to break the ice.

"Brittany. We need to talk to you" He said, taking a step towards her.

"About what?" she asked looking up at him.

"I think you know" he said softly, taking another step towards her. She looked down.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. After you guys stopped me beating up Nathan I… I don't know. I was just filled with rage. I just couldn't stop myself. The part that makes me sad is that… that it actually felt good to break everything and hurt Nathan' she said glumly and placed her chin her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. Alvin sighed and kneeled down so that he was in front of her. She looked at him curiously.

"Brittany. Is something wrong? You have been acting so strangely all day, and just now beating up Nathan and destroying your den. You would never do something like that" Alvin said softly, placing a gentle hand on her arm. The rest of the group just watched. It felt a little awkward. As much as they wanted to find out what was wrong with Brittany, it seemed as though this was leading into a caring moment for just the two of them.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I felt good that I went so well in sports today, and that burger was really tasty" she said, looking up and drooling a little as she remembered the food. Alvin did his best to hide his disgust as he also remembered the greasy food.

"But the thing we want to know is why you have been so angry? All those things as well, but today you have just been really… aggressive" Alvin said looking into her sparkling blue eyes. For some reason he wasn't sure of, her eyes seemed slightly different. Brittany just looked at him and shrugged.

"I really don't know. Thank you for the concern, but honestly, I really haven't a clue what is going on" she said honestly, standing up from the swing. Alvin stood back up as well.

"Alright then. If you figure it out, please tell us. We want to help if we can" Alvin said, before extending his hand out for her to take. She looked at him and smiled, accepting his hand.

"Ok" she said happily. Alvin started to lead her back to the Miller house, the rest of the group following behind. Once they had arrived, Brittany apologized to Miss Miller and promised to pay for a new mirror. Miss Miller seemed more concerned about Brittany then the mirror. She gave the pink-clad Chipette a great hug the moment she had walked through the door.

"Please don't ever do something like this again" she said sternly. Brittany nodded sadly and apologized again. Before the chipmunks left for their own home, they offered to help clean up the den. With all 7 of them cleaning, the job was done in minutes. They pushed the bookshelf back up against the wall and moved the chair back on its legs. They cleaned away all the mirror shards and made sure that everything was back in its place correctly. Once they had finished, Simon looked at the clock.

"Oh jeez, we're late. Sorry girls, but we need to get home or Dave will kill us" he said turning back to the group.

"No problem dears. Thank you for the help" Miss Miller said happily as she led them to the door.

"Bye guys" the girls all said in unison and started to wave. The boys all smiled and waved in unison as well. Once they had left, Miss Miller turned to the girls.

"Alright, you girls can go up and play in your room for a bit while I go and make dinner" Miss Miller said happily and left the room. She was still very worried about Brittany, but she was happy that the girl had calmed down. She didn't want to spark her off again tonight, so she decided to wait until the morning to see if something was bothering her. Up in the girl's room, Eleanor and Jeanette were just as worried. Brittany was sitting on her bed playing with her new hair.

"I know what Brittany said, but I'm still really worried about her. She is acting like nothing is wrong, after just demolishing the den" Eleanor whispered to Jeanette.

"I know, but if she doesn't want to tell us yet we can't force her too. She said that when she knows she'll tell us, so until then let's just be patient and hope she starts to act normal again" Jeanette sighed. They both just continued to watch as Brittany playfully flipped her hair around, making poses in the mirror. This continued for a while until Miss Miller called down that dinner was ready. As the girls entered the kitchen they were greeted with the smell of lasagna.

"Dinner smells great Miss Miller" Eleanor complemented as the smell wafted passed her nose.

"Thank you sweetheart. Alright girls, hop up to the table" Miss Miller said as she carried some plates over. The girls all obeyed and took their places at the table. As their food was placed in front of them, Jeanette and Eleanor politely waited until everyone was served. Brittany however immediately started to shovel the food into her mouth the instant the food touched the table.

"Brittany, it's rude to start eating before everyone else is ready at the table. You know that" Miss Miller scolded. Brittany grumbled and put her fork down. In the few seconds she had started eating she had already consumed half the plate. Miss Miller brought the girls over their favorite drinks and sat down at the table herself.

"Alright girls, you can start eating now" Miss Miller said and she started to eat her own lasagna. Eleanor and Jeanette picked up their forks and started to slowly eat the lasagna. Brittany resumed her shoveling, barely closing her mouth as she chewed the food. Within moments her plate was completely empty. Sauce covered all of Brittany's mouth. Suddenly she let out a huge belch before patting her stomach satisfied.

"Brittany, that's gross" Jeanette said disgusted by her sudden disregard for manners at the table. Miss Miller and Eleanor looked just as annoyed.

"Huh, oh right sorry, excuse me" Brittany said, as she noticed their stares. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her face before hopping down from the table.

"Brittany, what's gotten into you? You know to wait at the table until everyone has finished eating" Miss Miller said astonished that her daughter was acting so rude. Brittany grumbled then returned to the table. She started to drum her fingers on the table bored. Finally Miss Miller had had enough.

"Fine Brittany, you can leave the table. I don't know what has gotten into you tonight" Miss Miller frowned shaking her head.

"Thanks Miss Miller" Brittany said happily and she jumped from the table and raced out of the room. Moments later they could hear the television turn on from the den.

"I really hope she is ok" Miss Miller said softly to Eleanor and Jeanette as they sat sadly at the table after watching their sister's behaviour. They both nodded in agreement before continuing their own meals. After dinner the girls all watched a movie together. They chose to watch a romantic movie. Throughout the movie Miss Miller, Jeanette and Eleanor kept taking glances at Brittany. She seemed restless and bored. Towards the end of the movie, she actually left the room.

"This is one of Brittany's favorite movies. Why doesn't she want to watch it?" Miss Miller asked confused. Eleanor and Jeanette looked just as puzzled. After the movie, Miss Miller told the girls to get ready for bed. After they had brushed their teeth and got into their pajamas, Miss Miller came in to tuck them in.

"Alright girls, I'll see you in the morning. I love you" she said and kissed them all goodnight.

"Good night Miss Miller" they all replied in unison. Miss Miller turned off the light and left the room, leaving the door open a crack for Jeanette. Brittany dozed off relatively quickly, but she was rolling around struggling in her sleep. Jeanette and Eleanor heard her, preventing them from sleeping. After a while Jeanette left her bed and made her way to Eleanor.

"Can't sleep?" the blond Chipette asked as her sister approached and lay down next to her.

"No. Brittany is keeping me up. I don't want to wake her, but she is being really loud" Jeanette whispered to her little sister, taking a glance at Brittany. She was rolling about even more now, making slight growling noises, like they had heard that morning.

"Well she is keeping me up too. She won't be happy, but I would like to sleep tonight. Let's wake her up" Eleanor sighed as she hopped out of her bed. The two younger Chipettes crept towards her bed. As they approached her Brittany started to act strangely. She seemed to duck underneath her covers. Her growls started to sound deeper and louder and she was struggling around under the blanket.

"What is she doing?" Jeanette asked concerned as they approached the bed. The two Chipettes cautiously pulled down her sheets. What they found caused them to let out a scream.

Brittany had transformed into, a werewolf. Her hands had changed into claws; her ears had become sharp and pointed. Her hair had slicked down along her back like fur, but it was her mouth that took full attention. Her teeth had sharpened and she had two large fangs. She looked up at them and let out a growl. Eleanor and Jeanette started to back away, scared out of their minds. Brittany leapt from the bed and landed in front of them on all fours, still growling.

"N-n-n-nice B-B-B-Brittany" Jeanette stuttered nervously as their werewolf sister approached them. They backed up until they were touching the wall.

"S-s-s-stop Brittany. We're your sisters. Remember" Eleanor started to plead as Brittany continued to stalk towards them. Jeanette started to look around for something, anything to get Brittany away from them. She spotted Brittany's favorite brush sitting on top of their dresser. She grabbed it and held it up defensively. The werewolf chipmunk looked at it for a moment starting to back down. She started to whimper and beg.

"What is she doing?" Eleanor asked, watching the strange behavior of her wolfish sister.

"I think she wants the brush" Jeanette said. She threw the brush over to the other side of the room. Brittany excitedly chased after it. As soon as it hit the floor, she dived towards it. She grabbed it in her mouth and started to roll around on the floor with happiness. She hopped back up on all fours and walked back over to her sisters. She started to growl again.

"I… I think she doesn't want you to touch her stuff" Eleanor said nervously as she watched the were chipmunk drop the brush on the floor and pushed it behind her.

"I think I have an idea" Jeanette said. She looked around and spotted another of Brittany's possession. The yellow bow she usually wore with her scarf. Jeanette grabbed it and waved it around in front of Brittany. As before the werechipmunk started to whimper and beg.

"Look what I have. Come on be a good girl and you can have it back" Jeanette said, as if talking to a dog in training. Brittany growled at her for a moment, then let out a whimper of defeat and lay on the ground. Jeanette tossed the ribbon to her and she grabbed it playfully, before tucking behind her again. This time she did not start growling again. Instead she simply kept her eyes locked on Jeanette in case she tried to take more of her possessions.

"Why is she acting like a dog? Shouldn't she be you know… trying to eat us or something?" Eleanor asked confused watching the strange behavior.

"I'm not sure, but I'd rather her be an obedient dog then a bloodthirsty monster, don't you?" Jeanette said back, watching as Brittany rolled over and started panting.

"Agreed" Eleanor sighed. They watched for a while as Brittany started to crawl around the room. She gathered all her possessions and placed them in a pile on the floor. She lay down in front of them and growled every time Eleanor or Jeanette tried to approach her.

"Well, werewolf or not, that is definitely Brittany" Eleanor grumbled as she was sent away again by the werewolf chipmunk.

"Maybe this is why Brittany has been acting so strangely. The burger, the sudden fitness level and even the aggressiveness, It all fits" Jeanette said as she continued examining her sister. Brittany watched her curiously before trotting around the room again.

"I think she is getting bored" Eleanor said as she watched Brittany sniffing the floor and looking around the room restlessly.

"Well we can't let her outside. Who knows what she'll do if that happened" Jeanette sighed as she too watched the restless werechipmunk.

"Hey! I think I know what to do" Eleanor suddenly said excited.

"What?" Jeanette asked. She had been puzzling all night, but she hadn't the faintest clue what to do. Werewolves weren't supposed to exist, let alone act like untrained dogs.

"We may not know much about monsters, but I know someone who does" Eleanor said. Jeanette looked at her and realized what she meant.

"Alvin!" they both said unison.

Alvin was pacing around in his room. He could not sleep. He was so worried about Brittany. What could have made her act like that? He was about to attempt sleep again for the night when he heard a knock at the door.

"That's weird. Who could that be?" he asked himself quietly before proceeding downstairs. Yesterday Brittany had showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night. Now he was getting another late night call. Who could it be this time? He opened the door to reveal Jeanette and Eleanor. They were both still in pajamas, but they had placed a coat on each.

"Hi Alvin, we uh… need to get some… help" Jeanette said quietly. Alvin raised an eyebrow, but let them pass.

"So what do you need help with in the middle of the night?" he asked. This was very strange. Had they been attacked by a wolf too?

"Well… it's kind of weird. You probably wouldn't believe us if we told you" Eleanor said, exchanging a nervous glance with Jeanette.

"I'll believe you. You wouldn't have just come over to my house in the middle of the night if it wasn't important" he said concerned. This was getting very strange.

"Well… you might want to come with us and we'll show you" Jeanette said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Um, alright I guess" he said. He walked upstairs and grabbed his sweater.

"Ok, let's go" he said and the three of the quietly slipped back outside. They walked back towards the Miller's house. They were silent the entire journey. Eleanor and Jeanette were too concerned about Brittany, and Alvin still had no idea what was going on. As they approached the house a low howl suddenly erupted.

"Whoa! That sounded like a wolf!" Alvin exclaimed and he looked around nervously. Eleanor and Jeanette exchanged a glance. The beckoned him inside and went to their room. Once they entered Alvin noticed the large pile of Brittany's possessions in the corner.

"Why is all Brittany's stuff over there?" he asked curious.

"Brittany… put them there" Jeanette said quietly. Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, seriously, what is going on?" he asked sternly. Eleanor and Jeanette sighed then moved over to Brittany's closet.

"Well… this" Jeanette said before slowly opening the door. Suddenly Brittany bounded out and tackled Alvin to the floor.

"What the!" Alvin shouted as he was knocked off his feet. He looked up at the werewolf chipmunk on top of him and started to shake. Before he could say or do anything, Brittany suddenly let out a happy bark and started to lick his face.

"Hey, hey cut it out" he said, shoving Brittany off him. She sat next to him panting happily as he sat up.

"Brittany has turned into a… uh…" Jeanette started nervously.

"A werewolf" Alvin finished for her, examining Brittany.

"Yeah" Eleanor sighed and moved next to her werewolf sister. Brittany let out another happy bark then rolled onto her back, keeping her eyes on Alvin.

"The thing is she isn't… acting like a monster… more like a dog" Eleanor said sighing at her excited sister.

"She must like you. She only growls at us" Jeanette said. She showed Alvin by moving towards Brittany. The werechipmunk did as Jeanette predicted and started to growl at her.

"See" Jeanette said as she backed off. Brittany watched her then trotted back over to her belongings and sat back in guarding position.

"She does that every few minutes. I think she might be a little protective of her things" Eleanor explained as Alvin watched Brittany curiously.

"We don't really know much about… monsters but, you do, so we figured maybe you could help us" Jeanette said turning to Alvin. He got up off the floor and faced the two Chipettes.

"Well, I do know a few things, but at the moment, I'm not as much help as I used to be" Alvin said looking glum.

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked confused. She had been sure that Alvin would be able to help.

"Well, you know how I was forced to stop being Mr. Hyde in the school play" he said unhappily.

"Yes, what about it?" Jeanette said. She hadn't been sure why he was no longer going to be the starring role, but she assumed it was some sort of punishment.

"Well, it's because Dave has banned me from anything to do with monsters. I know some things off by heart, but without my books or notes, there's not a lot I can do" he said. Eleanor and Jeanette sighed.

"Wait; there is a way I can help though!" Alvin suddenly said brightening up. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at him.

"Yesterday before Dave put the ban in place I ordered a book filled with monster facts. It arrives tomorrow. If we can get that book before my brothers or Dave find it, we can use it to try and help Brittany" he said excitedly, turning his attention back to the werechipmunk in the corner. She had been watching them intensely. When she realized Alvin was looking at her she let out a happy bark.

"Great. Tonight, I guess we just have to watch her and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble" Jeanette said happily. She turned to look at Brittany. Suddenly the doglike chipmunk bounded over and knocked the three of them down.

"Oof! Easier said than done" Alvin groaned as he hit the ground. Brittany started panting and licking at Alvin's face again. Suddenly she turned her head and realized the door to the bedroom was opened. Jeanette was the first to realize what she was looking at.

"Quick shut the door before…" she started to say, but before she could finish, Brittany leapt through the doorway and scurried off down the hall.

"Brittany gets out…" she finished, exasperated.

"Quick we need to stop her before she breaks anything" Eleanor said urgently. The three of them raced out of the room after the werechipmunk. They raced down the stairs and searched all around the house, but they couldn't find any trace of Brittany.

"Where is she?" Jeanette started to plead, getting very concerned.

"Uh oh" Alvin said nervously. He pointed to a place in the kitchen. It was an open window. The girls' eyes widened as they saw what he was pointing at.

"Quick, we need to find her before someone sees her!" Eleanor shouted. The three of them raced through the front door and out into the yard. There was no sign of the werechipmunk.

"Alright, I'll go left, you two go right. We'll meet back here in 10 minutes ok" Alvin said before rushing off down the street. The girls followed his lead and took off down the left side of the street.

Alvin raced along the street as fast as he could.

"Brittany! Brittany come back!" he shouted, looking around frantically as he ran. Suddenly he heard howl. He looked up to see Brittany perched in a tree howling up at the sky.

"There you are. Come now" Alvin said, trying to get the werechipmunk's attention. She looked at him for a moment then continued her howling.

"You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood, shush!" he shouted. Brittany ignored him. Alvin let out an irritated sigh then started to climb up the tree she was sitting in.

"Fine if you won't come down, I'll get you down" he said annoyed. She watched him climb, cocking her head amused. He reached the branch she was sitting on.

"Alright, now don't move" he said quietly and started to crawl towards her. She watched him for a moment then leapt out of the tree and landed on the pavement below.

"Or just completely ignore" Alvin grumbled before climbing back down the tree. Once he reached the ground he turned and looked at Brittany. She was looking at him panting, playfully jumping up and down.

"Bad Brittany bad. You listen when people talk to you" Alvin scolded. Brittany started to whimper and back away from him. Alvin let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Brittany. You just need to calm down a little" he said. She looked at him and started to pant happily again, then she leapt at him and tackled him to the ground and began to lick his face.

"Well I'm glad you're happy" Alvin sighed before pushing her off him.

"Come on, let's get you back home" he said and waving his arm in the direction of her home. She looked at him curiously for a moment then jumped onto his back excitedly.

"Fine, I'll carry you home" he sighed then started walking back with the yapping werechipmunk clinging to him. As he returned to the Miller's house he saw Jeanette and Eleanor waiting for him.

"Did you find her?" Jeanette asked anxiously. Alvin nodded and turned around so the two Chipettes could see their sister clinging happily to his back.

"We are definitely going to need a leash for her" Eleanor sighed and led the group back inside. As Jeanette was about to walk through the door she realized something. She looked up to confirm her theory. Above them, the moon was not full. It was only a crescent moon.

"Hey Alvin, aren't people supposed to turn into werewolves during a full moon?" she asked as she stepped inside with the others.

"Yeah. They aren't supposed to be able to transform without it" he said wondering why he was being asked such a basic werewolf question.

"Well then why has Brittany transformed? It's not a full moon tonight. It was yesterday, but not tonight" Jeanette said, indicating the moon through a window. Alvin looked at it and rubbed his chin.

"I don't know. Maybe being a werewolf is different for chipmunks… tomorrow when the monster book shows up, we may be able to get some answers" said, shrugging shoulders. For the remainder of the night, the three of them watched Brittany in their room. As the sun started to rise, Brittany suddenly grew very tired and fell asleep in her bed. Moments later, she transformed back into her regular form.

"Well, at least we know that she only transforms at night" Alvin yawned sleepily.

"You had better go home now Alvin. If Miss Miller finds you here we could all get in big trouble" Jeanette said, just as tired as Alvin. Alvin nodded his head and made for the door.

"Thanks for your help Alvin. We just didn't know where else to turn" Eleanor said as she sat down on her bed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Brittany's friend too. I'll help her anyway I can. By the way, it might be a good idea if we don't tell Miss Miller or my family" Alvin replied. Jeanette and Eleanor nodded in agreement.

"Ok I'll come over later once I get that book" Alvin before he turned and left. Jeanette and Eleanor watched him walk from their window.

"Well, its Saturday so we are allowed to sleep in. Let's try and get some sleep before we have to get up" Jeanette yawned sleepily. Eleanor nodded in a agreement and the two of them pulled themselves under their covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

As Alvin walked through his front door, he heard movement in the den. Moments later Dave walked around the corner and looked surprised.

"Alvin, what are you doing up?" Dave asked. Alvin always slept in late on a Saturday. Alvin quickly racked his brain for some kind of excuse.

"Um… I was having trouble sleeping… so I decided to go for a… uh… jog, yeah that's right a jog. Yeah, it tired me out so I'm just gonna go to bed and sleep for a bit" he lied, hoping it would work. Dave looked surprised.

"Ok, I didn't know you liked to do morning jogs. Perhaps tomorrow we could go for one together" Dave said happily.

"Sure thing Dave" Alvin yawned before trudging upstairs and curling into a ball under his blanket. He hoped that later that day when his book arrived he could find a way to help Brittany, because he didn't want to have to go through another night of that. He let out a final sigh then fell asleep.

Well I enjoyed writing chapter 3. I found it a little difficult with the werewolf bit though since I didn't want Brittany to act like a puppy, but still not be a full werewolf. I think I pulled it off a bit, but that's your call. Anyways, the next chapter will be out soon so be ready!


	4. Chapter 4

**Facing the Facts**

Brittany slowly opened her eyes. She felt fully refreshed and rejuvenated. She had slept so peacefully last night. She let out a yawn and climbed happily out of bed. She looked around to find that her sisters were still asleep.

"That's odd, they're usually up before I am" she mumbled to herself. She was about to head for the bathroom when she stopped. Rage started to build up inside her. All her belongings were piled up in a corner.

"What's the big idea!" she shouted angrily. Jeanette and Eleanor jumped out of bed and rolled onto the floor.

"Huh… what's going on?" Jeanette asked groggily as she got to her feet. She turned to see Brittany fuming by the doorway.

"Why is all my stuff in the corner?" Brittany screamed angrily, pointing at the cluster of pink items. Jeanette and Eleanor stared for a moment, before they remembered what happened last night. It seemed as though Brittany had no recollection of the events of the night.

"Um… we… I don't remember" Jeanette said nervously. She backed up so she was standing next to Eleanor. Brittany stared at them for a moment, before starting to calm.

"Fine whatever, just don't touch my stuff again without permission or you are gonna get it" she said annoyed before stomping out of the room towards the bathroom. After she had left, Eleanor and Jeanette let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, it seems like Brittany has no idea what is going on" Jeanette said softly before sitting down on her bed. Eleanor joined her.

"Well, when Alvin's book shows up we'll find a way to fix her and then we forget this whole thing ever happened" Eleanor said.

"You're right we just need to wait. For now, I'm going back to sleep" Jeanette said before letting out a tired yawn.

"Yeah, me too" Eleanor said before returning to her own bed. They had just started to get comfortable when they heard Miss Miller calling downstairs.

"Girl's breakfast!"

Eleanor and Jeanette let out a groan before getting up and heading downstairs. Alvin wasn't having much better luck sleeping either. After he had finally dotted off, Theodore had awoken to help Dave with breakfast. In his excitement, he accidentally slammed the bedroom door, causing both Alvin and Simon to jump and hit the ceiling.

"Ow! Well, it looks like Theodore's awake" Simon muttered rubbing his head. He reached to his bad side table and grabbed his glasses. He turned to see that Alvin was attempting to go back to sleep.

"Jeez you are lazy" he muttered and slid out of bed.

"Hey I had a rough night ok so get off my back" he grumbled. Simon just shook his head.

"More monster dreams ay?" he asked crossing his arms.

"You could say that" Alvin mumbled before drifting off again. Simon just sighed. Even with the monster ban Alvin was still having bad dreams. Perhaps he would stop having them in a few days when he got used to the lack of monster stuff Simon thought to himself. The blue-clad chipmunk slowly left the room and headed downstairs to find Theodore busily cooking some pancakes while Dave sat at the table drinking some coffee.

"Good morning Simon, sleep well?" Dave asked as the chipmunk entered the room and joined him at the table.

"Yeah, real good. Alvin didn't though" Simon said letting out another sigh.

"I know. He actually went jogging this morning to tire himself out" Dave said taking another sip of his coffee. Simon looked surprised. Alvin had never gone jogging that early in his life. Dave seemed to catch the look.

"I was surprised too, but I don't think it's a bad thing. In fact the two of us were going to go jogging tomorrow" Dave said happily. Simon wasn't sure what to say. The two just sat silently for a moment before Theodore brought the pancakes over to them.

"Breakfast is ready guys, dig in" he said cheerfully and served the food onto their plates. The three of them sat happily eating their breakfast for a while until Dave realized that Alvin still had not come down to breakfast.

"Hey Theodore, could you go and get Alvin up. I know he didn't sleep that well, but he needs to come and eat some breakfast" Dave asked the youngest chipmunk.

"Sure thing Dave" he said happily and raced upstairs. Alvin was snoring peacefully until Theodore burst into the room.

"Hey Alvin, Dave says you need to come down and eat some breakfast. I made pancakes" Theodore shouted happily, approaching his older brother. Alvin let out a groan and sat up.

"Alright tell him I'll be down in a minute" he grumbled and hopped out of the bed. Theodore smiled and left the room.

"I swear if I have to go through all that again I am going to kill someone" he mumbled rubbing his eyes. Then he slowly trudged out of the room and joined his family for breakfast.

Back at the Chipettes place, Jeanette and Eleanor had just finished their cereal when Brittany marched into the kitchen.

"Oh, cereal again! Don't we have any bacon or sausages or something?" she grumbled looking at the bowl set up on the table for her.

"Bacon, sausages, Brittany, you're a vegetarian, why would you want to eat those?" Miss Miller asked confused. Brittany ignored her and started to wolf down her cereal. Before Miss Miller could scold her about using manners, the food was already gone.

"Thanks" Brittany mumbled and walked out of the room. Miss Miller watched her shocked. What had gotten into her? Eleanor and Jeanette shook their heads and followed her out of the kitchen back to their room. They all got dressed and sat around on their beds.

"I'm going to go watch some television" Brittany announced and left the room. As soon as she was gone Eleanor turned to Jeanette.

"When do you think Alvin will show up with that book?" she asked, hopping up from her bed and moving to Jeanette's. Jeanette was about to respond when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Girl's, could one of you get that" Miss Miller called out from somewhere in the house. Jeanette and Eleanor got up to see who it was. They had expected that Brittany, being the closest to the door, would have answered it, but as they came downstairs they saw she was still watching television, completely ignoring the door as it knocked again. Jeanette and Eleanor let out a sigh and moved to open the door themselves. As it opened they saw a nervous looking Alvin standing on their doorstep.

"Girl's, we've got a problem"

Alvin trudged into the kitchen and finished his breakfast before getting dressed. He lay on the seat that was connected to the windowsill, watching out for the mailman. Theodore was practicing his lines in the yard, but Alvin had no idea where Simon was.

"I have to make sure that Simon and Theodore don't get that book" he thought to himself. As he was struggling to come up with a plan on how to evade his younger brothers, a postal van pulled up in front of the house and the mailman cheerfully hopped out with a large package in his hands. He spotted Theodore and called out to him.

"Hey there little boy, is this here the Seville residence?"

"Yes, is that package for us?" Theodore said as he moved towards the smiling man.

"It sure is. Could you just sign this for me?" he said handing the package to Theodore and indicating a piece of paper in his hand. Theodore happily signed the paper and waved goodbye as the postman drove off.

"I wonder what this is?" he asked curiously examining the rectangular package in his hands. Alvin looked outside for a moment and caught a glimpse of the package in Theodore's hands.

"Oh no, he has the book!" he cried before and idea came to his mind. He opened the window and called down to Theodore.

"Theodore, that's for me, I'll take" he said, hoping that his plan would work.

"Well, it's not monster stuff, is it?" Theodore asked nervously. He wanted to be nice and give Alvin his package, but Dave and Simon had been very strict on him that he was not under any circumstances to let Alvin get a hold of anything monster related. Alvin had anticipated the question so he proceeded with the next part of his plan. He started to pretend hold back tears as he sniffled his response.

"Theodore, that really hurts, that book, how to find happiness in a monster free world is an important part of my therapy" he said, ensuring that his sniffs looked genuine. He smiled as he realized that Theodore had bought it.

"Well ok" he said happily. Immediately Alvin grabbed his fishing rod and started to lower it towards Theodore.

"Hook it on pal, time's a wasting" he laughed. However as Theodore was hooking the package to the line, Simon burst through the front door.

"Theodore, Dave wants you to…" he started until he spotted Theodore tying the package to Alvin's fishing line.

"Oh hey Simon" Alvin said giving a nervous chuckle. Simon eyed him suspiciously.

"Theodore, had me that package please" he demanded extending his hand to accept the package.

"B-b-but Simon. Alvin said that this is for him. It's a book to help with his monster problem" the little chipmunk said quietly, hugging the package closer to himself.

"Theodore, if that is a self help book I will give it to Alvin, but I seriously doubt that it is" Simon said dryly again extending his hand to take the package.

"Simon, that hurts, that really hurts…" Alvin started pretending to sniff again, but Simon silenced him with a glare. Timidly Theodore handed him the package. He unwrapped it to find Alvin's monster book staring him in the face.

"As I suspected. Alvin was lying to you Theodore. This is not a self help book, it is just a monster book with facts" he said showing the smaller chipmunk the book. Theodore let out a sad sigh.

"Simon please, I desperately need that book, it's not because of…" Alvin started but Simon silenced him.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Alvin, you know you aren't allowed to have anything monster related. There is no weaseling your way around this or coming up with some stupid scheme. You are not having anything more to do with monsters Alvin!" Simon shouted then stormed back into the house with the book. Theodore looked up at Alvin with a sad face.

"I'm sorry Theodore, but I really need that book, and it isn't because of my monster fixation. I need to help someone with that" Alvin cried out hoping he could persuade the smaller chipmunk to help him get the book back off Simon. Theodore just looked at the ground and walked away sadly. Alvin let out a sigh.

"Great not only is one of my friends a monster, but now both my brothers hate me. This just keeps getting better and better" Alvin mumbled to himself, before it fully hit him. He had just lost possibly the only way to help Brittany.

"Oh god, I have to tell Jeanette and Eleanor!" he suddenly cried before racing out of the house towards the Miller's. As he approached their door, he was suddenly overcome by nerves. How was he going to tell them that he had just blown their best hope at helping Brittany? He slowly raised his fist and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Eleanor and Jeanette opened the door.

"Girl's, we have a problem" he said nervously. The both exchanged a worried glance.

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked. Alvin let out a sigh.

"Well, I uh… lost the book…" he said faintly before looking glumly at the ground. Jeanette and Eleanor both gasped.

"What do you mean you lost it? Alvin we need that book" Eleanor said desperately. This just made Alvin more glum.

"Simon caught Theodore giving it to me and now he has confiscated. He will guard that thing with his life" Alvin said depressingly. Eleanor thought for a moment then she had an idea.

"Hey Alvin, did you say, Simon is the one guarding the book?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked in return. A sly smile spread over her face. She leant over to his ear and whispered something to him. The same sly smile spread on his face. They both turned to Jeanette. She took a nervous gulp and backed up.

"W-w-why are you guys looking at me like that?" she asked nervously.

Simon sat in the den reading. Next to him was a chest with a large padlock on it. He had placed all of Alvin's monster books, toys and comics inside it, and now he intended to guard the chest and the key, which he had in his pocket, until Alvin finally got over his monster fixation. As he turned the page he heard someone clear their throat. He lowered the book to see a very pretty Jeanette. She had put on makeup and lipstick and changed her clothes. Instead of her regular sweater and skirt, she was now wearing a sparkling royal purple dress that extended to her knees. Simon felt his heart leap to his throat as he saw her.

"H-h-h-hi Jeanette, you're l-l-l-looking l-l-l-lovely" he said nervously. She approached him slowly.

"H-h-hi Simon, I uh wanted to see if you wanted to go to the uh movies with me" she stuttered. She started to blush. Simon continued to admire her. She had allowed her hair to flow loose down her back. He stared at her for a moment then realized what he was doing and snapped out of it. He blushed for a moment.

"I'd love to Jeanette… but Alvin just tried to sneak a monster book into the house. I need to stay and guard this chest so he can't get to it" he said. He actually felt little unhappy that he was so determined to stop his brother from breaking the rules. He really wanted to be with Jeanette. Jeanette looked over her shoulder. Alvin and Eleanor peeked around the corner anxiously waiting.

"Keep going" Eleanor whispered and waved her hand in Simon's direction. Jeanette took a nervous gulp then moved closer to him and pushed his book down. He looked at her curious.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" she said trying to sound seductive. Simon seemed perplexed.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Jeanette forced a sly smile and let her hand run down his cheek.

"With this" she said and she started to sing.

_Honey you're a sweet thing  
and you look so fine  
All I ever wanted  
is to make you mine_

Give me a clue  
Tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you

Boy I really love you  
with my heart and soul  
Honey won't you take me  
Where I want to go

Getting lucky  
whoo, getting lucky  
It's really what it's all about  
Getting lucky, hmm getting lucky  
It's something I can't do without

Honey I've been waiting,  
waiting patiently  
Let me unlock your heart boy  
I think I got the key

Give me a clue  
Tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you

_Give me a clue  
Tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you_

_Give me a clue  
Tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you_

_Give me a clue  
Tell me what I need to do  
to get lucky with you_

Oh honey, honey  
Give me a clue  
Tell me what I need to do  
To get lucky with you

As Jeanette finished the song she looked over at Simon. He was leaning forward in his chair staring at her lovingly, drooling. Jeanette blushed. She hadn't thought she would be able to produce that kind of a response from the dry, witty chipmunk.

"So what do you say?' she asked. He slowly gave a nod, still not taking his eyes off her. Jeanette continued to blush. She walked over and pulled him from the chair. She walked out the door with him following her still absolutely perplexed. As the door closed Alvin and Eleanor rushed out of hiding.

"Wow, she really got to him. I've never seen him so head over heels" Alvin said, letting out a low whistle of approvement.

"She did do a good job didn't she" Eleanor complemented. She had never thought her sister could pull something like that off. She had actually managed to seduce Simon. Eleanor giggled when she thought about it, then suddenly shock came to her face.

"Wait! Alvin, she didn't get the key from him. How will we open the chest?" Eleanor said worried. After all that if their plan failed now it would really upset Jeanette. It had been so difficult to persuade her to do that. Eleanor turned to Alvin but let out an angry grunt when she saw he was smiling.

"What are you smiling about? This is a crisis" she said angrily. He let out a chuckle then pulled something from his pocket. It was the key to the chest. Eleanor's mouth formed a large O.

"How did you get that?" she asked after she got over the shock.

"Believe me, Simon may be smart, but he does not know when he has been pick pocketed" Alvin chuckled before motioning for Eleanor to enter the room. They approached the chest and unlocked it. Inside it was hundred's of monster toys, comics and books. On the top was the Monster book of Monster facts that they needed. Alvin grabbed it from the pile. However before they could close the chest again he managed to swipe a few of the toys and place them in his pocket. Eleanor gave him an annoyed look.

"What, I'm not going to get another chance like this" he shrugged, before closing the chest and re locking it.

"Alright, let's find somewhere to read this thing without being spotted by Dave or…" she started when Theodore walked into the room.

"Theodore!" she cried out. Quickly Alvin hid the book behind his back and gave a nervous grin.

"Hi Ellie. What are you and Alvin doing?" he asked happily, before becoming confused. Alvin and Eleanor were friends, but they didn't usually hang out together.

"Um, Eleanor was just uh… she was just uh… inviting me back to their place to see Brittany, yeah, that's right" Alvin chuckled nervously. He had managed to lie to Theodore once today, but he wasn't sure that he would fall for it again.

"Yeah, uh she um, was hoping to uh, hang out with him today for being so nice to her yesterday" Eleanor lied the same nervous grin appearing on her face as well. Theodore looked at them for a moment.

"Oh ok then. I'll talk to you guys later" he said happily then turned and entered the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, both Alvin and Eleanor let out relieved sighs.

"That was close. Quick let's get out of here" Alvin said. Eleanor nodded her head vigorously then the two of them dashed out of the house. A few hours later Jeanette returned to the Miller house. She found Alvin and Eleanor sitting in the girl's room studying over the book.

"I hate both of you! I am never doing that again!" she growled at them. They exchanged a glance then burst out laughing.

"Well, how was it? Did you have a good time?" Eleanor asked when she had calmed down. Jeanette turned from angry to timid again. She started to blush.

"Well, um… yes. He was so sweet. It was really great" Jeanette giggled.

"Well, the next time that I need to get rid of Simon, you are welcome to (he chuckled) seduce him any time" he said happily.

"Come on, let's get back to it. We have found nothing to help us at all" Eleanor said, ignoring Alvin's comment. Jeanette joined them. For the rest of the day they read. They learned all sorts of things about werewolves, but it still didn't answer the questions about why Brittany had been able to transform last night when it was not a full moon, why she was acting like dog or most importantly, how to cure being a werewolf. It started to get late and the sun began to set.

"What are we going to do? We haven't found anything to help us cure Brittany" Jeanette said worried as she watched the sun through the window.

"Well the book hasn't been too helpful, but…" Alvin started to think he placed his hand on his chin for a moment before speaking next.

"Maybe we could speak with Madam Raya. She hosts a lot of monster movies and she wrote this book. Maybe she could tell us how to help Brittany" he said. Eleanor and Jeanette thought it over for a moment and agreed.

"Ok great. Tomorrow we'll go down to the studio and speak with her" Alvin said happily. He was about to say goodbye to them when a realization hit the three of them at once. With Brittany still a werechipmunk, she may transform again that night.

"Alvin, we can't look after Brittany on our own. She is just too hard to handle" Jeanette said sadly. Alvin looked at her and sighed before smiling and approaching her.

"Do you want me to help you watch her tonight?" he asked kindly.

"Would you?" Jeanette said, suddenly brightening up. With Brittany being so aggressive towards them the previous night, she really wanted Alvin to be there. It seemed he was the only one that Brittany liked in her werewolf form.

"Sure. I'll go home and have dinner, then when everyone goes to bed I'll sneak back over. We'll all take it in shifts watching her, that way we can at least get some sleep" he said.

"Thanks Alvin" Jeanette and Eleanor chimed in unison. He could be a trouble maker sometimes, but the red-clad chipmunk had a good heart and he would always do what he could to help his friends and family.

"No problem. I better get going. I'll see you tonight. One of you wait downstairs so I don't wake Miss Miller up with my knocking" he said.

"Sure thing. Bye" they said.

"Bye" he replied and left the room. On his way down the hall he accidently ran into Brittany.

"Hey watch where you're going!" she growled at him.

"Sorry it was an accident I didn't mean to…" he started but he couldn't finish because Brittany pushed him over.

"Next time, just stay out of my way!" she sneered and walked passed him. Alvin didn't know what to say. He knew she couldn't help it because of her curse, but that really hurt his feelings.

"I hope we cure you soon. I don't like the new Brittany" he mumbled to himself before leaving.

A few hours passed and the sun went down. As everyone at the chipmunk house went to sleep. Alvin secretly got dressed and snuck out of the house. As he approached the Miller house, he heard some commotion from somewhere upstairs. He walked up to the door and knocked lightly so that he wouldn't wake up Miss Miller. At first there was no response. He knocked slightly louder, but still no one came to the door. Suddenly he heard a crash from somewhere upstairs.

"What is going on?" he questioned. He rushed around to the side of the house and started to climb up a large tree next to the girl's window. Once he reached the top he peered into the room. Eleanor and Jeanette were frantically trying to get Brittany into the closet, but the angry werechipmunk was jumping around the room knocking everything over. It was a miracle that Miss Miller hadn't heard any of the commotion. Alvin leant closer to the window and tapped on the glass. Both of the girls stopped and looked out the window at him. Jeanette rushed over and opened it for him.

"Thank goodness you're here. Quick, help us get Brittany into the closet" she cried out desperately. Alvin immediately jumped into the room and approached Brittany. As soon as she saw him, her eyes widened and she started to pant happily. Before he could stop her, she pounced on top of him and started to lick his face.

"Well, I guess this is her new welcome sign" Alvin muttered and rolled her off him. She started to playfully roll about on the floor.

"Okay, come one girl, into the closet" Alvin said and coaxed the werechipmunk towards the room. She was reluctant, so he moved over and picked her up. She started to lick his face as he carried her to the room. He gently put her down on the floor.

"Stay" he said sternly. She sat still on the floor watching him, still panting happily. He backed up and quickly closed the door before she had time to react. The three chipmunks all let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I'll take the first shift. You two try and get some sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours" Alvin said. The two girls smiled happily and thanked him before moving to their beds. They were asleep in minutes. Alvin sat on Brittany's bed and started to look for a book or something to read. He spotted the monster book of monster facts that he had left with the girls lying on the floor. He picked it up and started to read. Hours passed by and Alvin started to get tired.

"Alright, I think it's about time for one of the girl's to take a shift" he yawned and moved towards their beds.

"Sorry girls, but it's your turn to take a shift" Alvin said as he approached them. He gave them both a gentle nudge they let out a yawn each and sat up. They were about to decide who would stay up next when Jeanette realized something.

"Hey guys. Brittany is being awful quiet" she said. Alvin and Eleanor seemed to realize as well and they all exchanged a worried glance. Brittany had just been chucking a fit earlier; it didn't make sense that she would be so quiet. Nervously the three of them approached the closet door.

"Ok, I'm going to open the closet door. You two be ready in case she jumps out" Alvin said. The two girls nodded and prepared themselves. Alvin moved to the door he started to count to three. As he reached the final number he quickly swung the door open. The three chipmunks gasped. The closet was empty.

I hope you guys like this one. The next one is going to have a lot more werewolfness going on, and some angry Brittany so be prepared. Next update will be soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**We Need a Leash**

The three chipmunks gasped. The closet was empty.

"Where is she?" Eleanor said disbelieving.

"Well she didn't get out while I was watching her" Alvin said rubbing his head. The three of them all turned to face each other to discuss the situation, and Brittany saw her chance. She was sitting up on a shelf directly above the door. As soon as they turned around she dived out knocking them all to the ground. The three chipmunks all let out a startled scream as they hit the floor. Brittany let out a howl and dashed out the window. The three chipmunks scrambled to their feet and rushed after her. They got to the window to watch her happily rushing across the street.

"Oh god, do we have to go chase her again" Alvin moaned. All three of them let out an exasperated sigh then rushed downstairs to follow her. As they burst out onto the street Alvin began to sing.

_Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Her bone runs out now_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_

_Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Throughout the song the three chipmunks raced all over the neighborhood, climbing up into trees, searching through garbage cans, circling fire hydrants, but there was no sign of Brittany. Suddenly they heard the sound of a wolf howling towards the sky.

"Quick follow that howling!" Alvin cried. The three of them started to sprint up the street towards the howls. They spotted Brittany sitting on top of a building staring up at the crescent moon howling.

"How did she get up there?" Jeanette asked. The building had no ladder attached to it and it was made from concrete. There was no way her claws would have been able to grip the structure. Eleanor looked about and spotted a large tree that leant close to the building.

"She must have climbed across from that" she said pointing to a large branch that hung over the top of the building.

"Alright, let's go get her" Alvin said. The three of them began to climb up the tree. It was difficult as it was big and had no good grip points, but they helped each other. Finally they reached the branch that extended over the building.

"Ok, I'll drop down on top of the building and grab Brittany. You two wait here and I'll toss her up to you" Alvin said. The girl's nodded. Alvin slowly crawled out across the branch until he was directly over the building. Brittany still hadn't noticed them yet. She was too busy howling at the moon. Alvin gently lowered himself down and dropped onto the building. Quietly, he tiptoed towards the oblivious werechipmunk.

"Got'cha!" he shouted and pounced onto her. She let out a startled yelp as Alvin grabbed her. Before Alvin could react she grabbed his arm and swung him over her head like a ragdoll.

"Whoa!" he cried as he was twirled about. Brittany then released him and he went sailing straight into the trunk of the tree. The force was so great that the tree started to vibrate and caused Jeanette and Eleanor to lose their balance. They screamed as they fell out of the tree into a heap on the building. Brittany looked at them, then started to bark and laugh in excitement. She thought the site was hilarious.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this" Eleanor grumbled as she and Jeanette got to their feet.

"Um, a little help please" Alvin said from behind them. They turned around and their mouths gaped open wide at his predicament. He had hit the tree so hard he was now imbedded in it.

"Alright, Jeanette, help Alvin, I'll try and catch Brittany" Eleanor instructed and the youngest Chipette marched towards her beastly sister. Jeanette stood still for a moment before jumping up and climbing back into the tree. She scaled down the trunk carefully until she was next to Alvin.

"Alright, let's get you out" she said and placed one of her hands on his shoulder while she gripped the tree firmly with her other hand. Meanwhile Eleanor was marching towards Brittany. The doglike Chipette just watched her amused.

"Alright Brittany, come here" Eleanor said sternly. Brittany ignored her and started to howl again.

"This is why I don't want to get a pet" Eleanor sighed. She rushed over to grab Brittany, but the werechipmunk easily dodged her attempt.

"Stop making this difficult Brittany" she grumbled and pounced again. Brittany rolled aside and Eleanor landed on her stomach. She let out a loud oof. Brittany just started to laugh again. She was having a great time.

"Put a sock in it Brittany!" Eleanor growled annoyed. She got back up to her feet and started to rush at the werechipmunk again. Jeanette was struggling to get Alvin out.

"Jeanette, use both hands and push against the tree. I'll grab hold of it so we won't fall" Alvin said. Jeanette nodded then firmly grabbed a hold of both of his shoulders. She planted her feet to each side of him and gave a huge tug. Slowly Alvin started to budge from the trunk.

"That's it Jeanette, I'm almost out, just give it one more tug" Alvin encouraged, feeling he was slowly coming out of the tree. Jeanette took a deep breath and heaved. Alvin hadn't expected such a large pull, as he was ripped from the tree he lost his grip and the two of them went barreling through the air screaming. Eleanor took another step forward to grab Brittany when she heard a scream she turned.

"Uh oh" she gulped as Alvin and Jeanette flew toward her. The three chipmunks all collided and rolled across the roof in a heap. Brittany had fallen on her back laughing at them.

"Oh that is it Brittany!" Eleanor growled as she pulled herself out of the ball of collapsed Chipmunks. Alvin and Jeanette just groaned. After a minute they got to their feet and joined Eleanor at growling and shaking their fists at the still laughing werechipmunk.

"Alright, let's surround her and grab her at once" Alvin suggested. The three chipmunks quietly stepped around her while she was laughing, not realizing what they were doing. They formed a circle and started to close in on her.

"Now!" Alvin yelled and all of them leapt at Brittany at once. Almost instantly Brittany got to her feet and jumped into the air. The three surprised chipmunks all collided with each other and smacked into the ground. Brittany landed and laughed again before leaping from the building back down to the ground below. The three dazed chipmunks lay on the ground rubbing their heads from the collision.

"I swear if we don't cure her soon, I'm going to kill her" Alvin grumbled. Jeanette and Eleanor let annoyed grunts in agreement. As they got to their feet they heard a frightened yelp from below. They all rushed to the edge of the building and peered down. A dog catcher was walking towards his van with a struggling Brittany inside a net.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Alvin moaned as he watched the dog catcher toss Brittany into the back of his van and drive off.

"Now what do we do?' Jeanette said hopelessly. She turned to Alvin.

"Well… I uh…" he started trying to think of an idea. He was usually the one who came up with the crazy schemes, but now his mind was completely blank.

"I don't think there is much we can do. Let's just go to the pound and say she's our dog or something" Eleanor said. Alvin and Jeanette exchanged a glance and shrugged. It wasn't very elaborate, but it was the best idea they had. The three chipmunks climbed down the tree and headed towards the pound.

Simon rolled in his sleep and smacked his head on his bedside table. He awoke with a groan of pain.

"Ow!" he cried out and started to rub his head. He let out a sigh and pulled himself back under the covers. Without his glasses his vision was blurry, but he noticed something as he was about to roll over and go back to sleep. Alvin's bed had a lump under the covers, but it wasn't moving. Simon immediately grabbed his glasses to ensure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Oh god, Alvin!' he cried assuming his brother had stopped breathing. He jumped out of bed and raced to his brother's. He ripped back the sheets but froze at the site in front of him. There was no Alvin in the bed, just a bunch of pillows.

"Alvin!" he growled in anger. He went over to the bedroom door and hit the lights so he could get a better look around the room. The lights woke Theodore up.

"Uh! Simon, what's going on" he asked wearily rubbing his eyes.

"Alvin is not in his bed Theodore, and it is the middle of the night" Simon said as he approached the younger chipmunk. Theodore checked Alvin's bed for himself and gasped when he realized that the red-clad chipmunk was indeed gone.

"M-m-m-maybe he went j-j-j-j-jogging" Theodore stuttered very frightened that his older brother was missing.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Alvin has never done a morning jog in his life. That he would just start now is very strange" Simon said dryly crossing his arms.

"What could he be doing if he isn't jogging" Theodore asked, still scared.

"I don't know, but I think I'm going to find out" Simon said and moved to his bed and grabbed his sweater.

"You're not going out there are you" Theodore said pulling his blankets up to his chin in fear. He could see out the window that it was very dark.

"Yes Theodore I am. Alvin is up to something and I'm going to find out what before he hurts himself or someone else" Simon said as he headed for the bedroom door. As he opened it he turned back to see that Theodore had timidly climbed from his bed and placed on his sweater.

"I-I-I-I'm coming too" he said nervously as he approached his brother.

"Theodore, you don't have do that. Go back to sleep" Simon said worried. He wanted to go look for Alvin, but Theodore would get very scared out in the dark and he didn't want him to get frightened.

"No, Alvin is my brother too, I'm coming" the small green chipmunk said trying to said brave, but Simon could detect the fear in his voice. The blue-clad chipmunk let out a sigh.

"Ok Theodore, but if you get scared, tell me and we are coming home ok" he said. Theodore nodded, then the two of them tiptoed downstairs and headed out the front door. As they stepped out into the night air, Theodore realized something.

"Simon, where could Alvin be?" he asked timidly. Simon wasn't sure but he had an idea where to start.

"Let's start with the Chipettes house and go from there ok" Simon said and started striding towards it. Theodore nervously followed.

Alvin, Jeanette and Eleanor arrived at the pound. It had taken them a long walk, but they had finally got there.

"Well, let's go get her" Jeanette sighed before the three walked up to the doors.

"Oh great, that's just perfect" Alvin groaned as they noticed the huge closed sign hanging on the door.

"We can't wait until the pound opens. Brittany will change back by that point" Eleanor said. Alvin looked up as he was about to give a sigh when he noticed an open window.

"Look up there" he said, pointing to the window. The girls traced his finger and spotted it themselves.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Jeanette asked. There weren't any trees near the window and they couldn't climb a building. Alvin thought for a moment then he spotted just what they needed. Across the street from the pound was someone's yard. He spotted a hose in the garden.

"We can use that hose as a rope and scale the building" he said happily indicating the rope. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other worried. Alvin caught the look.

"Do you two have a better idea?" he asked annoyed. They sighed and shook their heads. Alvin gave a smug smile before dashing across the street and grabbing the hose. He brought the hose back over and tied a lasso in the end.

"Alright, let's hope this works" he mumbled and began to swirl the lasso above his head. He made a toss and the lasso flew through the air. It latched onto a sign sitting right next to the window. He gave the makeshift rope a tug to make sure that it was stable. He gave a thumbs up before heaving himself up the rope. Once he had reached the top he jumped from the rope to the window and crawled through. He looked down to see that Eleanor Jeanette hadn't moved. They were just staring nervously at the rope.

"Come on, we need to get Brittany" Alvin grunted. They slowly grabbed onto the rope and began to climb up. Once they reached the top, Alvin extended his hands and help pull them through. Once they were all inside the room, they took in their surroundings. They were standing on a balcony suspended above a line of cages. Inside were all sorts of dogs all whimpering in their cages.

"Poor little things" Eleanor said sadly, looking at how miserable they all were.

"Look there's Brittany!" Alvin pointed excitedly. In the final cage in the row, Brittany was growling and attempting to break the cage door.

"Quick let's get her out" Jeanette said and the three of them raced to the edge of the balcony where there was a ladder. The climbed down until they were on the ground floor. Jeanette and Alvin raced over to Brittany's cage and unlatched the door. The yapping werechipmunk leapt out and tackled Alvin, licking his face again.

"I am going to have to train her to stop doing that" Alvin muttered as he shoved her off him. Jeanette looked over to the back wall and spotted a leash and collar hanging on a wall. She grabbed it and buckled them around Brittany's neck.

"That should help keep her under control" she said. They were about to walk back to the ladder when they realized that Eleanor wasn't with them. They turned around and gasped. She had unlatched the cage doors for all the cages.

"What, they were sad" she said unlocking the final door. Jeanette and Alvin rushed to stop her, but it was too late. Every dog in the pound began barking excitedly and started running along the corridor towards the reception. Eleanor, Alvin and Jeanette were all swept off their feet and carried with the pack of running canines. Brittany was yapping excitedly and running with them. Alvin managed to grab a hold of her leash, but without a footing on the ground it didn't help as the three screaming chipmunks were swept out of the pound and out into the street. As the dogs dispersed in every direction, the three chipmunks were dropped to the ground.

"Well at least they're free now" Eleanor let out a nervous chuckle. Alvin and Jeanette growled at her. Suddenly Brittany started bark excitedly and sprinted off, dragging a screaming Alvin with her.

"Bad Brittany, bad Brittanyyyyyyyyyy!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he was flung around behind the speeding werechipmunk. Eleanor and Jeanette began to chase them, but they couldn't catch up to the speeding doglike chipmunk.

Simon and Theodore trudged along the cold dark pathway. They had gone to the Miller's house and climbed up to the window of the girl's room. They had found the place trashed, but completely empty. Now they were very worried, for Alvin and for the Chipettes.

"I wonder where they could all be?" Simon pondered as they continued. Suddenly they heard a shrill scream from behind them. They turned to see a billowing dust cloud speeding straight for them.

"Run!" Simon screamed and the two chipmunks started running waving their arms frantically. The cloud bowled them over like pins at a bowling alley. As Simon sat up and rubbed his head he saw a blur of red held onto the end of the cloud.

"Was that Alvin?" he said absolutely bewildered. As the two chipmunks got to their feet they heard faint panting behind them. They turned to see Eleanor and Jeanette panting, trying to run.

"Eleanor, Jeanette? What was that? What is going on?" Simon asked as they approached. They stopped and caught their breath before speaking. The girl's looked at each other for a moment. They didn't want to tell them the truth, but what else could they tell him.

"That was Alvin. He was uh… testing out my latest invention" Jeanette lied nervously. Simon raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why would he be testing an invention for you in the middle of the night?" he asked. He crossed his arms. Theodore just stood behind him looking confused.

"Well, I made a uh… a electric powered uh… motorbike, but uh, it goes very fast as you could see so um… we decided to test it at night so that we wouldn't um run into anyone" she said trying to think of something.

"An electric powered motorbike?" Simon asked still looking suspicious.

"Yeah, she uh needed someone to uh test it so uh we thought who better then Alvin" Eleanor said giving a nervous grin. Simon looked at them for a minute, then let out a relieved sigh.

"Well, at least we know he is safe. Come on, let's go catch him and bring him back" Simon said and motioned for the group to follow.

"No, that's uh okay Simon. I am doing some, uh time trials. Uh Alvin will need to um, stay out a bit longer. We'll stay with him; you two should just go to bed" Jeanette said grinning nervously as well. Simon looked at her for a moment.

"Are you sure? We don't mind staying to help, we are already awake" Simon said kindly.

"That's okay. I'll uh, show you the results in the morning. You two go back to sleep" Jeanette said.

"Alright, if you say so. Goodnight Jeanette. Good night Eleanor" Simon said.

"Good night Eleanor, good night Jeanette" Theodore said happily, then the two chipmunks headed back for home. The Chipettes waited until the chipmunks were out of sight, then they both let out a breathe of relief.

"That was close. Quick, let's go find Alvin and get Brittany home before anything else happens" Eleanor said. Jeanette nodded, then the two Chipettes sprinted off in the direction that Brittany had dragged Alvin.

"Stop Brittany! Stay, heel, freeze, stop running!" Alvin cried out frantically trying to get the out of control werechipmunk to calm down. Suddenly she stopped in place. Alvin went sailing over her head screaming. He smacked straight into a wall. He let out a groan and fell onto his back. He looked up at the starry night sky dazed. Brittany trotted over to him panting happily before licking his face.

"If every muscle in my body weren't aching I would strangle you right now" Alvin moaned. Brittany just cocked her head for a moment then continued to lick his face. A few moments later Eleanor and Jeanette came panting into view. Eleanor grabbed Brittany's leash and tugged her off Alvin. Jeanette leant down next to the moaning chipmunk.

"Are you okay?" she asked, propping up his head.

"Well, for someone who just got dragged screaming down the road by a werechipmunk before crashing into a wall, I'd say I'm pretty good" he said sarcastically before standing up.

"Alright, let's get her home before she has the urge to do that again" Alvin muttered and walked towards Eleanor.

"I think it might be a good idea if we all grab a hold of that thing" he said pointing to the leash. Both girls agreed.

It took them an hour or so to get back home. They weren't very far away, but Brittany continued to struggle the entire trip. Even with the three of them pulling the leash, Brittany was able to tug them about.

"Brittany, come on be a good girl" Alvin pleaded. Brittany looked at him happily then started to trot alongside them calmly. They finally reached the Miller house and managed to lock Brittany in the closet.

"Alright, now one of you two take a watch, I'm exhausted" he panted. He was about to climb into Brittany's bed when he looked out the window. The first rays of the sun had started to come up. All three chipmunks groaned.

"Are you serious" Alvin moaned. He clambered back out the bed and went to the closet. As he opened it he found a normal Brittany sleeping peacefully on the floor. He scooped her up and gently put her into her bed.

"Alright Alvin, I think you should head home and try to get some sleep. We'll stop by later, then we'll head to Madam Raya's" Eleanor said after Alvin had finished tucking the sleeping Chipette into bed.

"Ok. I'll see you two later" he yawned and headed back home.

"Hopefully I can at least get some sleep before we leave" he muttered to himself as he entered his house. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see Dave wearing a sweatshirt and sweat pants with two cuffs on the ends of his arms and a headband around his head.

"Good you're up. I was just about to go and wake you for our jog this morning" he said happily and headed into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. As soon as he left the room. Alvin got on his knees and looked up into the air.

"Why do you hate me" he sighed then followed his father into the kitchen. The day was going to be very tiring.

Well I enjoyed writing this update. I thought I might try and ad some humor, because soon some real bad stuff is about to go down. If you didn't know, the song is who let the dogs out. I thought it fit the scene. Will Alvin and the Chipettes find a cure for Brittany from Madam Raya? Will they be able to keep Brittany's secret from everyone for much longer? And will Alvin ever get some sleep? Find out on the next update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hard Truths**

Dave stepped through the front door feeling a little tired, but very happy to have gotten some decent exercise and spent some quality time with his eldest son.

"That was great wasn't it Alvin" he said happily, taking a breather. Alvin was not so happy. He crawled through the front door panting for air.

"Yeah (pant) that was (pant) great (pant)" Alvin wheezed as he collapsed on the floor. After staying up all night, being tossed around like a chew toy by a werechipmunk and then having to go for a 2 hour jog around the neighbor, Alvin was just about ready to die.

"We should do this every weekend" Dave said happily as he headed for the kitchen to have a glass of water.

"Yeah (pant) sounds good" Alvin coughed. As soon as his father left the room, he started to crawl up the stairs and slowly slid under the covers of his bed. He didn't even care that he was all sweaty; he was just so tired that nothing in the world could keep him from falling asleep, except a little chipmunk in green. Theodore's sensitive nose immediately picked up the stench of Alvin's sweaty body the instant he entered the room.

"Alvin, you stink, go take a shower" Theodore said disgusted, pinching his nose with his fingers.

"Not now, I'm tired" Alvin moaned from his bed. He was not in the mood. Moments later Simon awoke and he too picked up the horrid smell.

"Alvin, jeez, go shower or something, you smell horrible" he cringed, trying to wave the smell away from his nose. Alvin let out an angry moan then pulled himself from the bed.

"Fine, but once I'm done you are letting me sleep, got it!" he cried out pointing his finger angrily at Simon. The startled chipmunk had no idea why Alvin was suddenly so angry, but he nodded his head in response. Alvin grumbled and trudged out of the room. Moments later the two chipmunks heard the sound of running water emanating from the hallway.

"I wonder why he is so cranky this morning?" Theodore pondered turning to Simon to see if he had a response.

"Well, maybe with helping Jeanette last night and by the looks of it, jogging this morning with Dave, I think he might be a bit tired. Let's just let him go back to sleep when he gets back and hopefully that will calm him down" the blue-clad chipmunk said. Theodore nodded.

Eleanor and Jeanette were sleeping soundly when a loud screech caused them to jump out of bed and fall to the floor.

"I told you guys not to touch my stuff!" Brittany screamed at the dazed Chipettes lying on the floor.

"But we didn't Brittany, what are…" Eleanor started, rubbing her eyes, when Brittany cut her off.

"If you didn't touch my stuff, then why is nothing in the right place!" she cried and pointed to the girl's dresser. Last night the dresser had been one of the many pieces of furniture that had been knocked over by a hyperactive Brittany. After Alvin had left, the girl's had put everything back in its original place, but it seemed that some of Brittany's items that had been on the dresser had not been put back exactly right.

"I uh, bumped the dresser last night when I went to; um… grab a glass of water. Yeah I sort of knocked everything a little so I tried to put them all back properly" Jeanette lied, making a sad face. Brittany looked at her suspiciously, but believed her.

"Fine well, next time be more careful Jeanette" she growled and stormed out of the room. Eleanor and Jeanette exchanged a sad sigh. Brittany may have been cursed, but she was really starting to get to them.

"Girl's breakfast" Miss Miller called. Jeanette and Eleanor sighed again and went downstairs. A few hours went by. Alvin managed to fall asleep again until about midday, and the Eleanor and Jeanette got to rest as well. The rest of their families weren't sure why they were so tired, but they ignored it and went about their own business. Finally, Jeanette decided that it was time to see Madam Raya.

"Ok Eleanor, let's go get Alvin and see that Madam Raya person he spoke about. The younger Chipette nodded and the two of them started off for the chipmunk's house. As they approached they saw Theodore in the front yard practicing his lines for the play. As soon as he spotted them he happily rushed over.

"Hi Jeanette, hi Eleanor. What are you two doing here?" he asked cheerfully giving them both a hug.

"We came to uh, speak with Alvin" Jeanette said to the green-clad chipmunk giving him a smile.

"Oh, ok. He is just asleep in his room" Theodore said. He was about to turn around and go back to his practicing, when he became confused.

"Wait, why do you want to speak to Alvin?" he asked. The two girls looked at each other.

"Um, it's… private" Jeanette said shyly. Theodore was still confused, but he didn't want to try and pry the answer from them.

"Ok, well he's asleep in our room like I said" he said and turned back to his rehearsing. Eleanor and Theodore listened to him as they approached the house.

"He is getting pretty good" Jeanette said watching. Eleanor let out a smile. She really admired how brave he was being. She could tell he was still really scared, but he was trying his hardest to get the lines right and act scarier.

"Jeanette, you go inside and get Alvin. I'm going to go listen to Theodore for a minute" she said happily, then skipped towards the green-clad chipmunk. Jeanette watched her and smiled. She knew that Eleanor really liked Theodore, and Theodore really liked her. It was nice to see them together; they made a really cute couple. Jeanette walked inside to see Simon in the same position he had been yesterday, sitting on a chair in the den reading while guarding his chest. Simon looked up for a moment to see Jeanette looking at him. His face blushed read and he hid it behind the book. Jeanette let out a giggle. She had really had fun with him the day before on their 'date'.

"Hello Simon" she called out happily. The nervous chipmunk lowered the book down. He was still red in the face.

"Hi Jeanette" he said nervously. Being in the same position he had been yesterday, he felt quite nervous to see her again. He really liked her, and he couldn't believe that she had wooed him into a date.

"I'm just here to talk with Alvin for a moment she said as she continued towards the stairs.

"Oh, ok. I had fun on our date yesterday" he blurted out. Jeanette turned and looked at him. His face turned a deep scarlet and he covered his face again. Jeanette giggled a little and blushed herself.

"I had fun too" she said before continuing up the stairs. Simon watched her from the corner of his eye. When she was out of sight he let out a loving sigh. She had been brave enough to ask him out. He was going to have to try and do the same. Although he wasn't sure when.

Jeanette opened the door to the boy's room to find Alvin snoring peacefully in his bed. She let out a giggle. She had never seen him so calm. She slowly approached him and gave him a gentle nudge.

"Alvin wake up" she said

"Five more minutes Dave" he said groggily, not opening his eyes.

"It's me Jeanette. We need to go see Madam Raya" she said a little louder. Alvin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Sorry about that. You have no idea how good that sleep was" he said and hopped out of the bed.

"Don't worry, I know" she said. Alvin grabbed his cap off the end of the bed and slung it on his head.

"Alright, let's get going. Madam Raya's studio is in the centre of town so it will probably take us a bit of a walk" he said. Jeanette nodded and followed him out of the room. As they passed the den again, Alvin caught Simon blushing and ducking behind his book as Jeanette passed. When they were outside he turned to her.

"You know, he really did have a good time yesterday. He went on about all through dinner. I think he wants to ask you out, but he's not sure how" Alvin whispered to her. Jeanette's face turned bright red.

"Really? He wants to ask me out" she asked him quietly. The chipmunk in red gave her a nod and she let out a giggle.

"Well, we'll worry about that later, right now we need to stay focused" Alvin said after a moment. Jeanette let out a sigh, then turned back to him and regained her focus.

"You're right. Come on, let's get Eleanor and we'll go' she said and the two chipmunks approached Eleanor and Theodore. Eleanor was saying her lines in the play to help Theodore with his. With her there he seemed even more confident, and he actually managed to pull a mean sneer.

"Looking scary Theodore. Keep up the good work" Alvin chuckled. As much as he wanted to be Mr. Hyde, he had to admit, giving the role to Theodore was really helping him. The chipmunk in green blushed.

"Ok Eleanor, we should get going now" Jeanette said to her little sister. Eleanor nodded her head. She hid her look of disappointment. She really wanted to help Brittany, but she had been having fun with Theodore.

"I'll see you later Theodore" she said. Theodore smiled and gave her a hug.

"Bye Ellie" he said. As he turned back to keep practicing, Eleanor caught the blush on his face. She smiled, then joined her sister and Alvin and started to head off down the street. The three of them walked for a few hours, but eventually they made it to the studio. It was bristling with people as rushing to and fro.

"How are we supposed to speak with her with so many people around?" Jeanette asked looking worried. Alvin smiled.

"Don't worry, I know a shortcut to her trailer" he said, giving both girls a wink. He walked over to a fence and beckoned them over.

"Ok it's just over this fence. Keep an eye out. Sometimes there are security guards" Alvin whispered. The Chipettes frowned at him, making him give out an involuntary chuckle.

"Alright ladies first" he said and made a step out of his hands to hoist them over the fence. Jeanette looked nervous so Eleanor moved first. Being the smallest she found it the most difficult to get over the wall. She couldn't reach the top from Alvin's hand so he had placed her on his shoulders. As she heaved herself up she took a look around. There were a heap of actor's trailers all lined up. She didn't see anyone around.

"In your own time" Alvin grunted. Eleanor blushed; she had forgotten she was standing on his shoulders. She pulled herself up and jumped down to the other side.

"The cost is clear" she called out. Moments later Jeanette climbed over the wall.

"How are you going to get over Alvin?" Eleanor asked as she helped her sister down.

"Just give me a second" he called back. The girls waited for a moment. Suddenly Alvin sailed through the air over the wall, a large stick in his hand. He stumbled to the ground on landing. As he got up and brushed himself off, he gave a large grin.

"Nothing like a good pole vault to start the day" he chuckled. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Ok, this way. She keeps her trailer toward the back" Alvin said and he started off, the girls right behind him. As they walked through the rows of trailer's, they had to stop every so often to avoid being spotted by a security guard or a staff member. As they approached the back of the studio, Alvin pointed out one of the trailers.

"That's hers" he whispered. As they approached, a thought came to Jeanette's head. She turned to Alvin.

"Hey Alvin, how do you know which trailer is hers if no one is supposed to be back here" she asked. Alvin blushed as he answered the question.

"Let's just say I have… looked for a way to see her for some time" he chuckled nervously. Both Chipettes let out a sigh. Alvin had been obsessed with monsters for a while. They weren't that surprised that he had attempted to break in and speak with the TV host from his favorite monster show.

"Well, she had better know something that can help us" Eleanor said.

"She will, she will, don't worry" Alvin said. As they approached her trailer, Alvin gave a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" came a nasally voice from the other side.

"Um, some people who need a little advice" Alvin said. The door slowly opened and s skinny woman looked down at them. She had a long nose and dirty red hair.

"And exactly what kind of advice do you three kids need?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're having… monster troubles" Jeanette said quietly. The woman looked at her watch and sighed.

"Ok fine, I've got some time before my next show starts" she said and allowed them to enter. The trailer was messy. Chinese food boxes littered the floor and old monster outfits and makeup were dumped in piles.

"So what do you need advice about?" Raya asked as they entered.

"Well our sister…" Jeanette started, but Alvin and Eleanor gave her a glare, "I mean, uh our great Auntie, has been given the curse of the werewolf"

"Is your 'great Auntie' (Raya rolled her eyes as she said it) a chipmunk like yourselves?" she said. The three chipmunks nodded. Raya moved over to a cupboard and looked inside, flinging books and magazines everywhere.

"Uh here we go" she said as she pulled out an old green book. She turned back to the chipmunks.

"This book can probably help. Werechipmunk's are very rare, but they aren't unheard of. This book has some details about it" she said and handed the book to Eleanor.

"Thank you, but what we really want to know is, how do we cure her from being a werechipmunk?" the youngest chipmunk asked.

"Well that's easy" Raya said and waved her hand like it was such an easy question it wasn't worth her time.

"How?" Jeanette asked.

"Simple, shoot her with a silver bullet" Raya said. Eleanor and Jeanette gasped. Alvin stepped forward.

"Um is there anything a little less drastic we can use to cure her?" he said. Raya thought for a moment.

"Well, you could pop her on the head with something silver" she said after a moment.

"Really? How hard?" Alvin asked.

"Hard enough to…" Raya started and made a movement with her finger across her throat.

"We want to cure her, not kill her! Is there any way we can do that?" Eleanor said startled.

"Normally people just want the werewolf dead, why would you want a cure?" Raya said surprised. Eleanor and Jeanette gaped at her.

"Because we care about her. We don't want her dead. We love her" Alvin said firmly, taking step forward. Jeanette and Eleanor were very surprised. They hadn't expected that kind of a response from Alvin.

"Well, I can't think of anything. I suppose you could try hitting her with something silver, slightly less hard, but I don't know whether that would work very well. Sorry, but in all the years I have known about monsters, not once have I heard of a cure for the werewolf" she said and shook her head. All three chipmunks bowed their heads in sadness.

"Look, werechipmunk's are different to werewolves. I haven't fully read that book. Maybe it can give you an answer" Raya sighed.

"Ok, thanks anyway" Eleanor sighed as the three chipmunks headed for the door.

"Wait, there is something you could try. This usually only applies to vampires, but you could give it a try. If you defeat the werewolf that cursed her, it may lift the curse, but remember this, whether you find a cure or not, after the next full moon, your sister I mean auntie will transform fully into a werewolf, and there will be nothing that you can do to save her then" Raya said warningly.

"Ok. Thanks" Alvin said before the three chipmunks departed.

"Alvin, now what do we do? How are we supposed to hunt a werewolf?" Jeanette asked timidly.

"I'm not sure Jeanette, but we have to try, for Brittany" he said quietly, before giving a sigh. As they walked back towards the wall, he kept his head down and his hands in his pockets. Eleanor and Jeanette watched him. They had no idea how to hunt a werewolf, but Alvin would normally have been incredibly keen for something like this. It was exactly what he would have wanted to, and had done on numerous occasions. Jeanette remembered Simon showing her the book he had made with an accusation of nearly everyone in town being some sort of monster.

"Alvin, what's wrong? Since when would you not want to go werewolf hunting?" Jeanette asked concerned. Alvin sighed again and turned to face them.

"I'm just really worried about Brittany. You heard Madam Raya, she doesn't know if bopping her with silver or hunting down a monster will cure her. She may be stuck like this forever. I don't know what I would do if she became a… a monster forever" he said quietly, then he started doing something that Jeanette and Eleanor didn't think he was even capable of. He started to cry. Eleanor and Jeanette didn't know what to do. They had never seen Alvin cry in the entire time they had known him. Awkwardly they moved closer and hugged him. To their astonishment he hugged back, almost clinging to them.

"You really care about Brittany don't you" Eleanor said. Alvin gave a small nod. Jeanette and Eleanor had always known that Brittany and Alvin were closer than most friends, but they didn't think he actually cared about her more than that.

"Look Alvin, we're worried too, but you can't give up hope. Brittany needs us right now" Jeanette said kindly. Both girls still felt rather awkward trying to comfort the usually egotistical chipmunk.

"We will find some way to help her alright. Even if hunting down a werewolf doesn't work, we can't give up. We will keep searching for as long as it takes. We know she would do it for you" Eleanor said. Her words impacted upon Alvin.

"You're… you're right. I have to be strong for her" he said and smiled.

"Thanks guys" he said and hugged them both again. They smiled at him.

"Don't mention it" Jeanette said happily.

"Alright, let's go hunt down a werewolf" Alvin said bravely and he pumped his fist into the air. The group continued towards the wall, when Eleanor let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Alvin asked.

"So you have feelings for Brittany" she said slyly. Alvin's face suddenly went bright red.

"Uh, well I uh…" he said chuckled nervously. Both girls let out another giggle. Alvin continued to blush when he came up with an idea.

"Well, I happen to know that you two have feelings for my brothers' he said slyly. Abruptly their giggles stopped and they blushed.

"Uh, well…" they both said nervously. Alvin let out a chuckle.

"You know, they like you too" he said and turned to keep walking. Their faces turned from red to scarlet.

"Really?" they both cried out in unison. Alvin looked at them over his shoulder and let out a chuckle. He continued to keep walking.

"Wait Alvin!" they both called out and chased after him.

Miss Miller looked at the clock. It was starting to get late. She walked up to the girl's room to find Brittany trying model a set of clothes in the mirror, waving her bushy orange hair about. Miss Miller was still confused how her hair had suddenly changed color.

"Brittany, have you seen your sisters?" she asked. The pink-clad Chipette turned to face her.

"I think they went over to the chipmunks place" she said.

"Would you mind going and getting them dear. It's starting to get late" Miss Miller said, looking out the window at the warm orange glow from the sun.

"Ok Miss Miller" Brittany said went back into the closet. Moments later she returned in her regular outfit again.

"Thank you dear" Miss Miller said and returned downstairs. Brittany exited the house and started to walk down the pathway towards the chipmunk's house. As she entered the yard she saw Theodore sitting under a tree. He looked exhausted, as though he had been running around.

"Why do you look so tired Theodore?' she asked him. He turned to look up at her and gave a smile.

"I've been out here in the yard practicing all day. I really want to impress Eleanor tomorrow at school" he said happily. Brittany smiled. He really liked her sister. It was quite sweet, that he would devote his entire day to practicing just to impress her.

"Have you seen my sisters, Miss Miller wants them to come home?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are up in our room. They are doing something with Alvin. I'm not sure what. They said it was private" Theodore said getting to his feet. Brittany looked confused.

"With Alvin? I wonder what they would be doing with Alvin?" she asked. The green-clad chipmunk just shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go up and get them" she said and walked into the house. As she entered she spotted Simon still reading on the chair. He looked tired and restless as he hadn't moved all day.

"Hey Simon, do you have any idea what my sisters are doing with Alvin? Theodore said they came over to see him" she said approaching the witty chipmunk. He put the book down and looked at her.

"I'm not sure. They left to do something earlier, and when they came back, they've just been sitting in our room" he said getting up and stretching.

"That's weird" Brittany muttered as she turned around and trudged up the stairs towards the chipmunk's room. As she got to the door she heard them whispering. She opened the door a crack to see the three of them on the floor huddled around a book.

"Well, we can start the search tonight. If we get everything sorted at your place, then we can go to where the attack was and search around that area" Alvin said. The girls nodded. Jeanette pointed down towards something in the book.

"Look, this explains why she transforms without the need of a full moon" she said. Alvin and Eleanor read the page as well.

"Should we be insulted by that?" Alvin asked.

"Forget it, we just need to keep checking to see if we can find a cure" Eleanor said. Brittany had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Cure's, attacks, full moon, it sounded like something monster related, but what would her sisters be doing hanging around with Alvin discussing monster stuff. She wanted to keep listening, but Dave called from downstairs.

"Alvin, it's time for dinner. Come downstairs" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Well, sorry girls but it looks like you'll have to go now. When everyone goes to sleep I'll come around to your place and we'll get started" Alvin said getting to his feet.

"Okay, we'll see you tonight Alvin" Eleanor said. They moved to get to the door. Quickly Brittany raced back to the top of the stairs and made it look as f she had just arrived. When her sisters and Alvin saw her they froze.

"H-hey Brittany. What are you doing here?" Alvin stuttered. Her sisters just looked shocked.

"Miss Miller sent me to get my sisters" she said. She wasn't sure what she had overheard, but right now was not the time to question them about it. Miss Miller would get cross if they were late so she decided to wait until she got home to ask her sisters.

"Oh ok. Um, bye girls, I'll see you at uh, school tomorrow" Alvin said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Alvin" they both replied and followed Brittany down the stairs.

"So what were you guys doing hanging out with Alvin today?" Brittany asked as they exited the house. Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged a nervous glance.

"Uh, nothing" they lied. From the question they knew that Brittany must have overheard something. How much, they weren't sure. The remainder of the trip home the girls said nothing.

They came home and ate their dinner and watched a movie with Miss Miller. Finally they got ready for bed. As Miss Miller finished tucking them in and turned off the lights, Brittany turned to her sisters.

"Alright, what were you two doing with Alvin today and why is he coming here tonight?" she asked angrily, jumping from the sheets and placing her hands on her hips. Eleanor and Jeanette turned to each other.

"Uh well…" they started when Brittany let out a strange grunt. She suddenly fell over asleep and began to change. Her ears pointed, her hair slicked down, her teeth became fangs and her hands became claws. As she finished her transformation she awoke in her doglike state and started to happily trot around the room.

"Saved by the bell or in this case, werewolf" Jeanette sighed. They got up and got dressed.

"Well now comes the hard part" Eleanor whispered, and the two girls began the painful job of trying to coax Brittany into the closet.

Sorry this chapter wasn't that long. I had some difficulty writing it. I wasn't sure how to put madam Raya into the story, but hopefully it fits alright. Will the Alvin and the Chipettes be able to find the werewolf that cursed Brittany? How long until someone finds out what has happened to Brittany? And what will happen at school the next day? All will be revealed next update.


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise Date**

"Brittany, please, get in the closet" Eleanor pleaded to her werechipmunk sister. Brittany looked at her then walked away in the complete opposite direction of the closet. Eleanor let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why does she always ignore us?" Jeanette said as she rested her head in her hand bored.

"I don't know, but we need to find a way to make her listen" Eleanor said and she trudged over to her sister and sat down. Brittany watched them for a moment. When she realized they had given up trying to get her into the closet she let out a triumphant howl and started to bound around the room with excitement.

"Well I see Brittany still won't behave" said a voice from outside the window. Eleanor moved and opened it so Alvin could step inside. He had brought a backpack with him.

"I think I may have an idea of how to get Brittany to behave" he said, removing the bag from his back. Jeanette and Eleanor listened intently.

"This is going to seem a little stupid but…" he said and removed a book from his bag. The cover said, training dogs for dummies.

"You bought a training book for dogs?" Eleanor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else to get her to calm down. I even got these…" he said and pulled out a pack of dog biscuits from the bag.

"Well, we do need to get her to listen. There is no way that we can keep watching her like we have. We'll never be able to get enough sleep, especially with school. Alright, let's give it a shot" Eleanor said and she took the dog biscuits from Alvin. The blond Chipette approached her monstrous sister.

"Alright Brittany, get into the closet and you get a treat" she said and pulled one of the biscuits from the box. She waved it around in front of the werechipmunk. Brittany's eyes lit up and she watched the treat swaying back and forth. Before Eleanor had a chance to react, the werechipmunk jumped up and knocked her over. Brittany quickly grabbed the box of dog biscuits and carried to the other side of the room where she started to rip the box apart and devour the treats. Alvin and Jeanette rushed over and helped Eleanor up.

"Well that didn't work" she said watching her sister eat the entire box within a matter of seconds. As she finished she gave a satisfied bark and lay down happily on the ground.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way. Jeanette, you start reading the book and give us some tips. Eleanor, let's get Brittany" Alvin said. He handed the book to Jeanette and moved toward the happy werewolf. She looked up at him and started to pant happily.

"Alright Eleanor, I'll keep her attention. You get behind her and grab her then we'll put her in the closet" Alvin instructed. The youngest Chipette nodded and quietly snuck around behind Brittany.

"Hey Brittany, whose a good girl, whose a good girl?" Alvin said and moved towards her. She barked happily and leapt onto him. As he hit the floor she began to lick his face and pant happily. Instead of pushing her off as he usually would, Alvin instead used his hand to signal to Eleanor to move in. The blond Chipette quietly approached Brittany. As she raised her arms to dive down on the werechipmunk, she didn't notice Brittany's ears suddenly prick up. Just as Eleanor leapt towards her, Brittany suddenly rolled off Alvin. Eleanor gasped as she fell on top of the red-clad chipmunk and he let out a loud oof. Brittany started to laugh.

"Very funny Brittany, now come here!" Alvin growled. Eleanor and Alvin got to their feet and turned to face Brittany. She arched her back and growled playfully at them.

"Wait, don't try to grab her" Jeanette said loudly. Both chipmunks turned to face her confused.

"Why?" Eleanor asked very puzzled.

"This is just a game to her. The more you try to grab her, the more fun she has, and all it is doing is getting her more and more excited" Jeanette said knowledgably pointing at something in the book.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Alvin asked. Regardless of whether Brittany was having fun, this method had so far proved to be the only way to successfully get a hold of the werechipmunk.

"You need to not give in to her. Scold her when she won't listen and reward her when she does. Keeping her excited is just making her think that this is acceptable behaviour" Jeanette said. She turned to Brittany.

"Brittany get in the closet" she said sternly. Brittany stared at her defiantly and started to growl.

"Now Brittany" she said again, even fiercer. The werechipmunk refused to move. She simply growled at Jeanette. Jeanette looked around the room and she spied what she was looking for. It was Brittany's brush. She had left it on her bedside table. Jeanette grabbed it and held it up so the werechipmunk could see it. Brittany looked at it and glared at Jeanette.

"Um Jeanette, I really don't think you should touch her things. It might get her angry" Eleanor warned. Alvin and Eleanor actually looked frightened for Jeanette, but the purple-clad Chipette stood with the brush sternly.

"Brittany, get in the closet or I take away the brush" she said and stared at the werechipmunk. Brittany glared at her and growled. She took a step forward, claws at the ready, looking menacing. Eleanor gasped and tried to move forward, but Alvin grabbed her hand.

"Let me go Alvin, we need to help Jeanette!" she said angrily and tugged at his grip, but Alvin ignored her. He was watching Brittany. Despite the aggressive pose she was striking, there was something different about her persona that he could sense.

"Don't worry, I think Jeanette has this" he said giving a smile. Eleanor looked at him as though he had lost his mind. She turned and faced Jeanette again, fear plastered on her face.

"Now Brittany" Jeanette said firmly and started to move the brush away. The werechipmunk's eyes widened. She let out one final growl, then turned and skulked into the closet. Eleanor watched shocked, while Alvin smiled admiring Jeanette's courage. The brunette Chipette walked to the closet door and handed the brush to Brittany.

"Good Brittany" she said and patted her sister on the head. Brittany gave out a growl of annoyance then picked up the brush in her mouth and skulked over to the furthest corner she could find in the closet. She turned away from Jeanette and faced the wall. Jeanette smiled and closed the closet door. She turned back to face the other chipmunks. Alvin was still smiling, but Eleanor was now shaking her head disbelievingly.

"How did you do that?" she asked completely bewildered.

"Well I just showed her who was boss" Jeanette said triumphantly. Alvin let out a chuckle.

"Nice work Jeanette" he said kindly and patted her on the back. The brunette Chipette blushed and reverted back to her shy and timid state.

"Alright, now that we have Brittany sorted, let's go and investigate where she was attacked. Maybe we can find some clues as to where the werewolf that attacked her went" Alvin said and he picked up his back pack.

"Ok Alvin. But there is just one problem with your plan" Eleanor said. He turned to her and cocked his head.

"What?" he asked.

"Brittany may be able to transform into a werewolf every night, but unless her attacker was a werechipmunk as well, the attacker won't be able to transform unless there is a full moon. We will have no idea who they are" she said. Alvin took in the information.

"You're right, but we should still see if there are any clues. We may not be able to find out who they are just yet, but we could at least pinpoint where they live" he said. Eleanor and Jeanette nodded. The plan was sound, and without the threat of a werewolf until the full moon, it was also safe. The three of them tiptoed through the house and out the front door.

"Alright, let's get searching" Alvin said confidently and they started to sing.

_There's something wicked out there, we feel it in the air. It whispers "Come and find me if you dare." We sense disaster lurking. Must save the neighborhood, this monster must be stopped for good!_

We're MUNKS on a mission! We'll keep on searching! Munks on a mission whether by day or moonlight! MUNKS on a mission! We'll keep on working! Munks on a mission keeping it safe out at night!

We see a full moon rising, we hear the howls at night! But you remain out of our sight! We know we're getting closer, we don't know what's in store! But clues are leading to your door!

We're MUNKS on a mission! We'll keep on searching! Munks on a mission whether by day or moonlight! MUNKS on a mission! We'll keep on working! Munks on a mission keeping it safe out at night!

We're MUNKS on a mission! We'll keep on searching! Munks on a mission whether by day or moonlight! MUNKS on a mission! We'll keep on working! Munks on a mission keeping it safe out at night!

As the song ended Jeanette tripped and fell into a bush. Alvin and Eleanor rushed to help her up.

"Are you ok Jeanette?" Alvin asked as she regained her footing. She nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay. We should probably head back and check on Brittany now. Then we should get some sleep, we have school in the morning" she said. Eleanor and Alvin nodded. As the three of them headed back towards the Miller house, none of them noticed the speck of blood on Jeanette's shirt.

As the sun's rays started to peak from out on the horizon Jeanette knew that there night watch had come to an end. Eleanor and Alvin had taken shifts earlier, and now they were fast asleep. Jeanette moved to Alvin and bent down.

"Alvin, it's time for you to head home" she whispered. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Alright, thanks Jeanette. I'll just put Brittany to bed and I'll be off" he whispered, noticing that Eleanor was still snuggled under her blankets asleep. He hopped out of Brittany's bed and opened the closet door. The regular Brittany lay asleep on the closet floor.

"She looks so peaceful asleep" he whispered happily. Smiling, he gently picked her up and carried her back to her bed. As he pulled the covers over her he heard a giggle from behind him. Jeanette was watching him smiling. He turned to her and smiled back.

"She is very peaceful like this. You know as long as she's asleep…" Jeanette whispered to him and he got her idea. He gently lent over Brittany and kissed her forehead. He blushed as he knew Jeanette was watching him, but it still felt good. As he turned to go he noticed something that made him very happy. Brittany's face moved into a smile.

"I'll see you at school Jeanette" he whispered and picked up his back pack and climbed out the window. After he left, Jeanette let more giggles out before clambering into her own bed and closing her eyes. She knew very shortly they would have to wake up, but she could at least rest until then.

As Alvin walked home, he thought about what he had just done, and Brittany's reaction to it.

"_Should I have just done that? What would Brittany think if she knew? Does she feel the same way about me?" _These questions raced through Alvin's head, encircling his mind. He had noticed over a series of months his feelings for Brittany beginning to form. He remembered the first time he had looked at her and liked her more than a friend. Dave and Miss Miller had decided to take the gang to the beach for the day. Alvin remembered when he had seen her that day. She had emerged from the house wearing a cute pink bikini. Alvin's eyes had widened. She looked gorgeous in the outfit. All day, whenever she had looked away he would stare at her and take in her beauty. All day he had had been thinking. He didn't pay attention to the water or the sand. He didn't notice the laughter of his brothers and the Chipettes as they all played together. He hadn't even noticed as the sun went from its highest point in the sky into an orange glow sinking off into the horizon. All his thoughts had been about her. He hadn't ever thought about her in such a way before, but now he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had thought that it was just a random occurrence; he just liked her in the outfit. But the next day he had seen her in her regular outfit, and he still felt the same longing for her that he had the previous day. For weeks after that he had tried to realize what had happened to him, why he couldn't stop thinking of her. He didn't want to tell his brothers, but he needed to find out from someone, what was happening to him, so he had gone to the only person he could think of to help, Dave. After Alvin explained the situation to his father, the kind man simply chuckled.

"_Don't worry Alvin. What you're feeling is normal. You are just starting to like Brittany. There is nothing wrong with that"_ Dave had said. Alvin had thought about those words day after day since he had heard them. He still wasn't sure why he was feeling the way he was, but after hearing those words he didn't worry any more. He accepted what was happening to him. He had developed feelings for the pink-clad Chipette. However after acceptance came the next hard step. Now came the part where he had to say something to her. Numerous times he had attempted to tell her, but he always chickened out at the last second, and instead ended up just making some stupid bet or angering the Chipette. Deep down he hated every time he argued with her, but it was in his nature and he just couldn't stop himself. Alvin let out a sigh.

"Some day I will tell you how I feel" he whispered to himself. For the remainder of his walk home, all his thoughts were devoted to Brittany.

The school bell rang for classes to start. As the chipmunks all headed toward their classes, Brittany smelled her breath,

"I don't know why, but my breath smells like dog biscuits" she kept whining. Simon and Theodore weren't sure what she was complaining about, but for Jeanette, Eleanor and Alvin it took all their strength to not burst out laughing. As classes began, Jeanette, Alvin and Eleanor kept a watchful eye on Brittany. Simon and Theodore were still worried about her, but without knowing what was going on, they had given up trying to rationalize her strange behaviour.

As they went through their classes, Eleanor started to notice some other strange things happening, but not just from Brittany. She spotted Alvin on numerous occasions staring at her older sister, a strange expression on his face. The other strange thing was Jeanette. Every time Jeanette spotted Alvin staring at Brittany she would emit a giggle. Finally Eleanor had to find out what was going on. As the bell sounded to announce lunch, the blond Chipette cornered Jeanette at her locker.

"Jeanette, what is going on? Brittany is the one who is supposed to be acting strangely, not you and Alvin" she said. Jeanette looked confused, so the younger Chipette decided to elaborate.

"I keep seeing Alvin staring at Brittany, and every time he does, you giggle. What is going on?" she asked again, placing her hands on her hips. Jeanette looked at her and giggled.

"Well, this morning was… quite good for him" she said before another giggle prevented her saying anymore. Eleanor cocked her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Well (Jeanette looked around to make sure no one was listening) as he put her to bed, he kissed her forehead" she said trying to hold back another giggle. Eleanor smiled. Now she realized. Alvin was staring at Brittany because of his feelings.

"That's so sweet. You know what we need to do. We need to set them up on a date" Eleanor said and she lent close to Jeanette's ear to whisper her plan. The brunette Chipette giggled again.

"We may need Simon and Theodore's help, but I think that might work" Jeanette said. Both Chipettes turned and looked as Alvin was staring at Brittany from across the hallway. He had no idea what the girls were planning to do. After explaining the situation to Simon and Theodore and telling them the plan, the two chipmunks were more than happy to help. They decided to put the plan into action straight after the final class of the day, drama class. As the chipmunks entered the room they found Mr. Rochelle waiting for them all on the stage.

"Ok the play is in 3 weeks and we still aren't nearly good enough. Ok Teddy, you, Simon and Eleanor get into costume and we will run through a rehearsal, everyone else get to your stations and get ready" he said frantically as they approached. As they all moved into their respective positions, Mr. Rochelle hopped off the stage and sat down in his director's chair. While Theodore, Simon and Eleanor were getting dressed, Brittany skulked off to put on her tree costume. Alvin had decided not to bother rehearsing his butler scene because he only had two lines in the whole play, so instead he stayed backstage and helped Jeanette and the other children. As the two chipmunks walked around one of the props they gasped. Nathan was sitting alone against a wall. His nose was bandaged, he had a black eye and his face was covered in bruises. He looked up to see the two chipmunks staring at him.

"What are you looking at!" he growled. He tried to sound angry, but Alvin and Jeanette could hear the embarrassment in his voice. They turned and walked away to leave the bully sitting alone.

"Wow, Brittany really hurt him" Alvin said, taking a shoulder glance at Nathan before he was out of sight.

"We should really get her to apologize" Jeanette said quietly. Alvin looked at her.

"We should, but I don't know how she would take it if we asked her. With her werewolf anger, she may not be too happy about it" Alvin said hesitantly. Jeanette nodded her head. As much as she wanted her sister to apologize, Alvin had a point. The two chipmunks sighed and got back to work setting up props and applying make up to the other actors. Meanwhile Theodore and Eleanor were practicing their scene. Eleanor was very impressed with Theodore. He remembered his lines much better, and he was even able to pull some convincing evil sneers, although he would always break into a smile between each take. As they finished their final take, Eleanor rushed over and gave him a hug.

"Oh Theodore, you were great" she said happily. Theodore blushed. Simon approached the two of them.

"He spent the whole weekend practicing" he said as he gave his glasses a clean with a rag from his pocket. Eleanor turned back to Theodore.

"Really, why?" she asked. He blushed as he responded.

"I… I wanted to impress you" he said shyly. Eleanor beamed at him and hugged him again.

"Oh Theodore, that's so sweet" she said. His blush turned from a light pink to an Alvin red.

"Great work today Teddy and you too Eleanor. With the two of you as the leads we will knock the audience dead" Mr. Rochelle laughed as he approached the chipmunks. As he said this, Brittany gave a low growl. She bounded over to Mr. Rochelle.

"Mr. Rochelle, I want a better part in the play. I am a great actor, why did I get cast as a stupid tree" she whined. The teacher sighed and looked down at her.

"Brittany you are a good actor, but Eleanor performed better then you during the auditions. Besides, I've had a look at your track record. You have the lead role in almost every play. It's time that someone else got the spotlight" he said. He gave Theodore and Eleanor another smile before he walked over to backstage to check on everyone else. Brittany turned and glared at her little sister.

"It's because of you I am stuck as a stupid tree" she cried. Before Eleanor or anyone else could say anything she stormed off the stage. The three chipmunks watched her.

"Ignore her Eleanor. Just because you did better than her does not make it your fault" Theodore said kindly. Eleanor smiled. She knew Brittany had already been annoyed about being a tree, but with the werewolf curse upon her and her anger reaching new heights, Eleanor wasn't sure why she hadn't already expected a jealous reaction from her.

"I know, don't worry. She'll calm down soon enough" she said. Theodore smiled. Simon watched the two of them for a moment. He felt happy that they were so close. He looked down at his watch and realized that the bell was about to go any minute.

"Hey the bell is about to go. Quick get changed and we can start our plan" Simon said and he gave a head tilt in Brittany's direction. Theodore and Eleanor suppressed a giggle thinking about the plan as they rushed to get to the changing rooms. Alvin and Brittany were in for a big surprise. As the bell rang Alvin and Jeanette walked around to the stage to meet with the others. They found Brittany and Simon waiting for them, but Theodore and Eleanor were missing.

"Hey where are Theodore and Ellie?" Alvin asked. Brittany raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when do you call her Ellie?" she asked. She had woken up with some vague memory about Alvin and her sisters but she wasn't sure what it was about. Now she was growing suspicious again.

"Uh… since, I don't know. I just thought I'd say her nickname. Does it matter?" he said. In truth he wasn't sure why either. He just felt closer to her and Jeanette since they had been watching Brittany every night for the past 3 days, and that they had actually been able to keep his secret about his feelings for Brittany a secret. Brittany lowered her eyebrow. She let out a sigh.

"I guess not" she said. A few moments later Eleanor and Theodore rushed onto the stage.

"What kept you two so long?" Brittany asked annoyed.

"Sorry, we had to change out of our costumes" Theodore said. Brittany huffed and turned away.

"Well, let's get going" Simon said, ignoring Brittany's annoyance. They all moved toward the exit and out into the open air. The sky was a mixture of orange and pink as the sun started to set. As the group walked Eleanor, Theodore, Simon and Jeanette all started to whisper to each other.

"Alright, let's do it now" Eleanor whispered and the group nodded.

"Hey, Alvin, can I talk to you for a minute" Simon called out. Alvin stopped and faced him. Theodore stood by his side but the girls kept walking.

"What is it Simon?" he asked approaching his sibling. Simon waited until the girls were out of ear shot.

"Hey Alvin, I need some assistance. I was thinking about asking someone out but I'm not sure what to do. Could you give me some advice?" he asked, hoping the plan would work. As he had expected, the red capped chipmunk suddenly let loose a sly smile.

"Sure thing Simon. So, who's the lucky damsel, Jeanette?" he asked.

"Uh… well" Simon stuttered. Despite the plan, he couldn't help but stutter at the mention of him and Jeanette on a date. He still hadn't worked up the courage to ask her out. Theodore noticed Simon's stutter and broke into the conversation.

"Yeah, but he's a little nervous" the green-clad chipmunk said. He winked at Simon, who couldn't help by smile a thank you to his little brother.

"Well, no problem Simon. How about we go and get some flowers for you to give her, and I'll teach you what to say" Alvin beamed and started heading the opposite direction to their homes. Simon smiled. Phase one of the plan was a success.

"Hey Brittany, can I talk to you for a minute?" Eleanor asked pretending to be shy. Brittany turned to face her with annoyed look. She was still angry about the play.

"What is it?" she snapped and crossed her arms.

"Well, I uh… Theodore asked me out. I… I was wondering if you could help me get ready?" she said. Brittany looked at her little sister and all trace of her anger about the play vanished. Brittany broke into a tiny shriek.

"Oh I was wondering when he would ask you out. Quick we need to get you home right now to get ready!" she cried. She grabbed Eleanor's arm and took off. The surprised Eleanor was practically carried off with her. Jeanette watched them for a second before chasing to catch up. Phase 2 was complete.

Alvin entered the flower shop followed by Simon and Theodore.

"So, any idea what to get her?" he asked happily turning to face his younger brothers.

"Well, I once heard Eleanor say that Jeanette and Brittany both loved the same kinds of flowers. Maybe we should look for something she likes" Theodore suggested. Alvin nodded and started to look around for something pink, Brittany's signature. Theodore and Simon joined his search. Within moments, Theodore had found beautiful array of pink flowers.

"Those look great Theodore. They're a very rare species of aconitum known as aconitum carmichaelii or the 'Pink Sensation'. That was a good find" Simon said as took the flowers and carried them to the desk to be wrapped and paid for. Alvin stood thinking for a moment. They were nice flowers, but it was the name that had his attention. Aconitum, he had heard of it somewhere before, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Come on Alvin, we need to go get ready" Simon said as he returned with the flowers.

"Okay, let's go. Have you thought of a place to take her?" Alvin asked as the three chipmunks exited the flower shop and headed for home.

"Actually, I've already booked a restaurant, 'The Rose Petal'" he said. Alvin looked a little confused.

"Isn't that Brittany's favorite restaurant? Why do you want to take Jeanette there?" he asked. Simon turned back to Alvin.

"Uh, well I wanted to take her somewhere familiar. I'm not sure about where she has eaten before, so I decided to take her there because she has been before" he said. Alvin still wasn't convinced, but it was his brother's choice so he ignored it. As Alvin walked with Simon and started to ask him questions and give out advice, Theodore started to giggle silently. Phase 3 was complete.

Brittany had gone through Eleanor's entire collection of clothes. All around the room, different shades of green littered the place.

"That is it Ellie! You have got to wear something other than green for once. Come on let's have a look for something from my clothes" Brittany said as she closed the final draw on the dresser.

"Oh, well ok" Eleanor said. She watched as Brittany tore through her outfits until she came across a sleek white dress. It had no back and it was made from a very soft material. She turned back to face Eleanor.

"This would be perfect for you" she cried out. She moved to help Eleanor put it on, but the blond Chipette stopped her.

"That dress does look nice, but I have never worn a dress like that before. Could you try it on for me so I know how it is supposed to be worn" she asked sweetly. Her big sister smiled at her.

"Sure Eleanor" she said before disappearing into her closet and closing the door. Eleanor let out a giggle. Things were working perfectly. Sometime later Brittany emerged from the closet. The dress complemented her figure perfectly. She had even selected a light pink shawl and wrapped it around her neck to add to the look.

"Wow Brittany. The dress does look good" Eleanor smiled. Brittany walked over to the mirror and did some poses looking at herself.

"Yeah this will definitely look good on you" she said happily. She was about to head back into the closet to remove the clothes when Eleanor made a fake gasp.

"Look at the time, Theodore could be here soon, quick we need to do my make up" she said pretending to be worried. Brittany immediately turned and led her to the bathroom.

"I'll fix your make up then you can put the dress back on. Make up takes longer then getting changed so we need to get it done first" she said with a knowledgeable tone. As they reached the bathroom, Brittany opened up a cabinet under the sink to reveal dozens of different make ups and lip sticks. She looked through them and smiled when she found the one she wanted. She pulled it out and turned back to Eleanor.

"Ok Ellie, just stand still while I put this on ok" she said as she opened the lid and removed the powder brush from inside.

"But Brittany, I wanted to do it myself. I've never done make up like this before and I'm going to have to learn" Eleanor said doing her best to sound like she really did want to something to do with the makeup. In truth she didn't really like doing make up at all. She applied a small amount on special occasions, but she didn't really see the need for it.

"But if you haven't done it before, how are you going to learn without me putting it on you?" Brittany asked a little confused.

"Why don't you put some on and I'll copy you so I get the hang of it" Eleanor said, using the same sweetness from earlier. Brittany smiled at her.

"Well, alright, but just this once. I don't want to waste this make up, it's not cheap" she said before turning to the mirror and waving Eleanor to stand next to her to watch. Jeanette was listening on the outside of the door, trying her hardest not to crack up laughing. Phase 4 was done.

Back at the chipmunk's house Alvin was having a tough time with Simon. Alvin had pulled out a suit for the blue-clad chipmunk to put on, but he was struggling to put it on nicely. Every time he attempted to put the tie on it was always crooked, he kept creasing the sleeves and he nearly sneezed on it.

"I'm sorry Alvin, I'm just not good at dressing up for occasions like this" he said, pretending to sound apologetic and worried. Alvin sighed.

"Look, I'll put my suit on and show you how to wear it properly ok" he said. He was growing very irritated with his brother. He knew that Simon was just trying to get his help, but he was really getting on his nerves. How could he be so pathetic at getting dressed? It was like he was doing it on purpose.

"Ok Alvin, thanks" he said as his brother pulled his suit from the closet and put it on. Simon pretended to copy Alvin in putting his suit on, but he knew how to put the suit on. It was not the first time he had put the suit on. As Simon finished putting on his suit and doing up his tie, Alvin moved to take his suit off.

"Wait, Alvin, could you, uh, walk with me to Miss Miller's and tell me what to say" Simon said trying to sound really worried. Alvin turned back to him.

"Sure, I'll walk you there pal, just let me get changed" he said. He started to untie his tie. Theodore saw this and intervened for Simon again.

"Whoa, look at the time. Simon you really need to get going" he said, looking up at the clock.

"You're right Theodore. Come on Alvin, we need to go. You can take off the suit when you get back" Simon said. Alvin sighed.

"Alright, let's get going then" he said and walked out the door. Simon gave Theodore a thumbs up and followed him out. The little green chipmunk gave a chuckle.

"Phase 5 is completed" he said.

As Alvin and Simon approached the Miller house Alvin continued to give Simon advice.

"You need to make sure that you complement her, no matter what she looks like, you must use manners at the table at all times, you need to make sure the conversation at the table is mutual. Don't start going off about science when you can see she is getting bored, don't…" he was saying, but Simon wasn't listening. He simply carried the flowers and hoped that the girls had been successful in there part of the plan. As they approached the front door, Simon pretended his shoelace was undone.

"Hang on a second Alvin. Hold the flowers while I do up my shoelace" he said and handed the aconitum to him. Alvin accepted them and pressed the doorbell for Simon. However as he turned back he found Simon gone. He looked back to see the chipmunk sprinting off down the street.

"Have fun on your date Alvin!" he shouted as he disappeared around the corner.

"What!" Alvin cried. Suddenly the door opened and he was left on the spot.

"Alvin what are you doing here?"

Eleanor had just finished copying Brittany in putting the makeup on. She absolutely hated it, but she put on a fake smile and acted as though she was enjoying herself. As Brittany finished applying some lipstick the doorbell rung.

"Oh god Ellie! Quickly, get to our room. I'll go tell Theodore to wait downstairs then you can put the dress on" she said and she rushed out of the bathroom. She raced down the stairs and opened the door, but instead of Theodore she found a dumbstruck Alvin.

"Alvin, what are you doing here?" she asked very surprised. He seemed just as shocked as she was. Suddenly Brittany felt a hard shove behind her and she fell out of the doorway into Alvin's arms. As he helped her get her footing she looked up to see her sisters at the door.

"Have fun you two" they giggled. Before Brittany could react they shut the door and locked it. Brittany and Alvin just stood on the doorstep for a moment staring at the door completely dumbfounded. After a moment Brittany spoke.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I… I don't know. First Simon tells me he was going to ask Jeanette out and wanted some help and then the next moment he sprints off and leaves me on the doorstep with flowers telling me to have fun on my date" he said, his shocked expression not leaving his face.

"Well now what do we do. They have locked me out of my home" Brittany said shaking her head. Alvin looked at the flowers in his hand then at Brittany. She looked absolutely beautiful. Right then, as annoyed as he was now at the Chipettes and his brothers, he knew what he had to do. He gulped and turned to Brittany. She looked at him with her sparkling blue eyes. Once again Alvin wasn't sure why, but they seemed different, even more so then the last time he saw them, like some of the sparkle was missing. He took a nervous step forward.

"B-B-B-Brittany, would you like to go out with me" he said nervously.

Brittany's eyes opened wide. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Alvin's face had started to turn bright red. Brittany looked at him and she found her voice.

"Alvin I…"

Sorry, but that's it for this chapter. You probably hate me for just doing that, but I can't get too far ahead of myself. I won't have anything to write for the next chapter. Will Brittany say yes to the red capped chipmunk, or will she turn him down? Find out in the next update.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dating Do's and Don'ts**

"Alvin I…" Brittany started. She wasn't sure what to say. She had always thought Alvin was cute, but she had never expected an action like this from him. She thought he considered her a friend and nothing more. Alvin's face seemed to droop at her hesitation.

"Brittany if you…" he started, but was cut off by Brittany's smile. That was one of the things Alvin loved about her the most. Her lovely smile could make him drop everything to be with her.

"Alvin, I would love to go on a date with you" she said happily. Alvin looked at her lovingly, taking in her beauty. He realized he was holding the aconitum in his hand.

"Well, uh, I guess these are for you" he said handing them to her. He still wasn't sure why, but he had a funny feeling about the name aconitum. He knew it from somewhere, he was sure of it. He learned where moments after handing it to her. She smiled and looked at the pretty bouquet. She accepted it, grabbing it around the wrapped section. She smelled the aconitum. The smell was very intriguing. She went to feel one of the petals, but the moment her finger connected with the plant she screamed. The flower burned her, as though it was on fire. She dropped the flowers on the ground and started to blow on her finger. Alvin looked shocked.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked examining her finger. There were no marks on it at all, but Brittany still said it hurt. Then Alvin looked at the aconitum and its other name flashed through his mind. _Wolfs bane_. How could he have been so stupid to forget something like that? Wolfs bane repels werewolves. It burns them as though they had stepped into a wall of flame.

"M-maybe you're allergic to aconitum" he said nervously realizing the mistake. He picked up the flowers and was heading to put them in the trashcan when Brittany stopped him.

"Oh, don't throw them away. I may be allergic to their touch, but they are beautiful flowers. Here let's put them in the garden so I can collect them after our date" she said and she took the flowers from him, ensuring she only touched the wrapping paper. She gently placed them on the garden bed amongst a group of daffodils.

"There, now when I come back later I can take them inside and put them in water" she said sweetly and turned back to Alvin. He was still concerned about Brittany keeping the werewolf repelling plant, but he hid his concern behind a smile.

"Shall we" he said like a gentleman and extended his arm for her to take. She blushed then accepted his hand.

"So where are we going to go?" she asked as they headed away from the Miller house.

"Well, Simon said he had booked 'The Rose Petal' for himself and Jeanette, but I'd say that's for us" he said and started to lead the way. The walk took longer than expected and Brittany got a little tired. She had only ever been driven to her favorite restaurant. She had never had to walk there before. Alvin noticed then smiled to himself. He quickly scooped her up bridal style in his arms and continued along. Brittany giggled at how she was now being carried to the restaurant, but she liked it.

"You know Brittany, you look very beautiful tonight" he said gazing down at the Chipette in his arms. She blushed.

"Thank you Alvin" she said. She had never known him to be so sweet before. For the remainder of the walk, Alvin complemented Brittany. They began to talk, just about regular things like school and friends, but they both enjoyed it. They had never had such a nice time together. Every so often they would have moments where they weren't fighting and arguing, but it would only last for a short while. However tonight, Brittany felt as though in the many years they had been friends, she had never been able to enjoy his company more. Finally they approached the restaurant. The sun had almost completely disappeared now. Its final orange rays were faint. As they were about to walk inside, Alvin gently helped Brittany to her feet.

"Can I help you?" A staff member asked from behind the counter as the two chipmunks walked inside hand in hand.

"I uh, have a reservation for Seville" Alvin said. He hoped that Simon hadn't been lying about reserving the restaurant. Luckily however, the staff member pointed to a name on the list and turned back to them.

"Uh here we are. Seville. Right this way please" he said before leaving his seat and indicating for the two to follow him. The restaurant was very illustrious. The walls were painted in different shades of pink and red and the restaurant was very crowded. Circular tables were positioned all around the restaurant with happy couples seated at them all. The Rose Petal was one of the number 1 restaurants for couples in the town. The staff member took Alvin and Brittany to a booth table at the back of the room. The table was covered with a white sheet and had small pink candle lit on it. Brittany and Alvin took their seats opposite each other and smiled as their eyes looked upon the others.

The staff member returned to the front desk and a waiter approached them.

"Hello, my name is Mitchell, and I'll be your waiter this evening. Here are some menus. I'll be back in a few minutes" he said handing the menus to the children before departing off to assist other patrons. Alvin had a look at the list. He could tell why Brittany liked the place, all the food seemed very good. As he selected his meal, he looked up to see Brittany staring at the menu hungrily as her eyes scanned over the food choices.

"I think I'm going to go with a salad. What would you like?" Alvin asked as he placed his menu down on the table. Brittany looked up at him.

"I'm going to go with a large rump steak cooked rare" she said, licking her lips in anticipation. Alvin looked at her curiously. He figured it had been the werewolf curse that had made her eat burgers at school; however he hadn't actually thought she would eat a steak, that just seemed too far; however he didn't want to upset her so he just nodded at the strange request. After a few minutes Mitchell returned and took their orders. As he left Brittany looked at Alvin.

"So Alvin, I didn't know you liked me more than a friend. When did that happen?" she asked him. He started to blush.

"Well… I started to like you a few months ago when we went to the beach. You looked so pretty in your bikini. Then the next day you still seemed pretty. Ever since then, you have just looked so… beautiful" he said, his blush turning from a light pink to a bright red. Brittany began to blush as well and she smiled.

"Is that why you were acting so strange that day?" she asked. Every so often she had noticed him staring at her, but whenever she turned to ask him why he would immediately turn away. All the day he had been acting strange. Distant like he was deep in thought.

"Well, yes. I couldn't stop thinking about how good you looked" he said, looking down, his face still a burning red. Brittany's smile deepened. This was so strange. She had no idea he had these feelings, and from so long ago. She couldn't believe that he had been able to keep such a secret from everyone. Then she realized something.

"Is that why you have been hanging around with my sisters?" she asked. He looked a little surprised.

"Uh… yeah, well, I… they sort of noticed me staring at you so they got a little suspicious and confronted me about it. So I told them the truth. I'm guessing that they must have told my brothers and staged this whole thing" he said, returning his gaze to her blue eyes. He hoped she would buy the lie, especially since it was a half truth. It felt so weird. They just didn't seem like her eyes. They seemed, darker, as though the sparkle that had once existed within them had disappeared.

"Well, we will definitely need to have a word with them later, but I am having a good time with you tonight" Brittany said happily. Alvin smiled. They talked happily together for a while. They started to talk more about themselves and even told each other things about themselves that they hadn't let anyone else know. Brittany laughed when she heard that as a young child, Alvin had used to walk around with a pink blanket. They were so busy talking; they didn't notice Mitchell approach them with their food.

"Here we are, sorry about the wait" Mitchell said as he presented the two chipmunks with their meals. Alvin started to slowly eat his salad, however he was a little shocked by Brittany. She dived straight into eating her steak, barely using her cutlery at all. Within minutes the steak was gone, and juicy blood was smeared all around Brittany's mouth. She licked it off hungrily.

"That was delicious" she said happily. Alvin tried to hide his disgust at the site he had just witnessed. He noticed that a few of the other patrons had seen the act and were a little disturbed by her lack of manners, however Brittany hadn't seen them. Alvin tried to eat his salad a little faster so that Brittany wouldn't be waiting a long time for him to finish his meal.

"So Alvin, what do you think about the school play so far?" Brittany asked, placing her head into her hands and watching him happily from across the table.

"Well, I think it is turning out really good so far. I'm annoyed that I got stuck as the stupid butler, but I'm happy for Theodore. He is starting to enjoy his role a lot more now. It is really good to see him happy, and I think Eleanor is impressed as well" he said. Brittany looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?' she asked.

"Well, when they were performing today, they seemed really happy for each other. I think Theodore is enjoying her company as well. Both having the starring role seems to be inspiring Theodore to keep working hard for her" Alvin said, taking another bite out of his salad. He had finished half of it so far. Brittany suddenly seemed to get a little annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Alvin asked concerned. She looked at him and let out a sigh.

"I just don't think is fair. I'm so much better at acting then Eleanor. Why did she get the lead role and I get stuck as some stupid tree" she whined.

"You are a great actor Brittany, but I think Eleanor isn't doing a bad job so far. She is turning out to be a very good actor as well" Alvin said. Suddenly Brittany flared up.

"What do you mean turning out to be a very good actor? She is not a good actor at all, that's why I should have the role!" she growled. Some other patrons turned to see what was wrong.

"Brittany, don't be like that. She's your sister. You should be happy that she is having fun with Theodore as the lead roles" he said in a gentle voice. He knew that because of her werewolf curse, her anger and subsequently her jealousy were higher than usual, but what Brittany had just said was not very nice at all. She shouldn't say something like that about her sister.

"You are actually defending that little brat! I'm better than her by far!" Brittany cried out angrily. Now even more patrons were watching the angry Chipette. Alvin wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to upset Brittany, but he didn't want her insulting Eleanor. He considered her a friend, and he didn't like to hear people saying things like that about friends.

"Brittany calm down. You are overreacting…" he started, but those words sparked the Chipette off. She screamed and flung his bowl of salad in his face.

"Overreacting! I am not overreacting! That little brat takes my rightful place and then you defend her! That's it Alvin, we are finished!" she screamed and stormed out of the restaurant. All the other patrons watched her leave then turned their attention back to Alvin. The chipmunk removed the salad from his face and sighed. The night had been going so well, she had actually enjoyed being on a date with him. Now he had caused her to just scream at him and storm out of a restaurant in front of dozens of people. He hopped out of his seat and went to the front desk to pay for the meal. The man didn't say a word to him as he handed him the money. No one else had any idea what had just happened. They just watched as the sad chipmunk left the restaurant and began to slowly walk home.

The entire walk back Alvin couldn't stop replaying the scene over in his head. Why had he said that to her? He should have realized she would be angry about it. He let out another sad sigh. As he walked he grew closer and closer to home. As he walked along his street he spotted something at the Miller's house that caused him to suddenly break into tears. The aconitum was sitting in their bin crushed. He tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but they continued to dribble down his cheek. He lowered his head and continued home. As he walked through the front door he found his brothers waiting for him in the den. At first they let out satisfied smiles at his appearance, but as soon as they saw Alvin's face the smiles immediately disappeared and they rushed over to him.

"Alvin what's wrong?" Theodore asked. Alvin looked at both of them and glared through his tears.

"I hope you two are satisfied. Tonight was one of the worst nights of my life. Now just leave me alone" he growled then turned and headed toward their bedroom.

"Wait Alvin, what happened?" Simon said and he placed his hand on Alvin's shoulder to stop him. The red capped chipmunk turned and snapped his hand away.

"What happened is you two just ruined my life! Now Brittany hates me and it is entirely your fault! You should never have put us on that date!" he shouted then turned and trudged back upstairs, leaving the two hurt and worried chipmunks standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened? Why is Alvin so upset?" Theodore said wiping a tear from his eyes. He felt so sad for Alvin, especially now that the eldest chipmunk blamed them for the entire event.

"Something must have happened on their date" Simon said shaking his head. He looked at Theodore and realized the small green chipmunk was very upset about what had just happened.

"Don't worry Theodore, Alvin is just upset. He doesn't blame you for anything. He will calm down" Simon said and gave his younger brother a hug. The little chipmunk let out a sad sigh.

"Well, why don't we call the Chipettes. Maybe they can tell us what happened" Theodore suggested. Simon nodded in agreement. The two younger chipmunks headed towards the phone, but a second before they could pick it up, it started to ring. Theodore and Simon glanced at each other. Simon shrugged his shoulders then picked up the phone.

"Hello" he said.

"Simon, it's Jeanette. What happened with Alvin and Brittany's date? Brittany just stormed inside shouting…" she started when suddenly a loud scream came from somewhere behind her, followed by a huge crashing noise.

"Brittany wait not the…" Jeanette started to say when another crash cut her off.

"What was that? What is going on?" Simon asked worried.

"Brittany just broke the new mirror and shoved over the bookshelf. She is really mad. What happened?" Jeanette said, fear and concern clearly evident in her voice.

"We don't know. Alvin just showed up crying then he shouted that it was our fault or making them go the date. Something must have happened" Simon said, now getting very worried. What could have happened to cause this reaction from both of them?

"Whatever it was, we need to find out what happened. At this rate Brittany is going to destroy the entire house. See if you can… Brittany no don't!" she said before shouting. There was suddenly another crash followed by more screams.

"We'll ask Alvin again. Try and get Brittany to calm down" Simon instructed.

"We'll try, but believe me it won't be easy. So far our den has been destroyed and now she has moved to our room" Jeanette said concerned. As she spoke Simon could hear some muffled crashes and screams.

"Ok. I'll call back as soon as we get an answer. Do your best Jeanette" Simon said kindly.

"Alright, we'll try. I'll talk to you later" she sighed and hung up the phone. Simon hung his end of the phone up and turned to Theodore. He had heard everything.

"We need to talk to Alvin" Simon said watching the small green chipmunk shiver in fear. He led Theodore upstairs toward their room. The door was closed. Simon attempted to open it, but found it locked. He knocked on it.

"Go away!" Alvin growled from somewhere on the other side.

"Alvin what happened? Brittany is destroying the Chipettes house right now and the girls have no idea why. Please Alvin, tell us what happened?" Simon pleaded. At first there was no sound, then the blue-clad chipmunk heard some slow footsteps approach the door. Alvin opened the door. His face was still stained with tears, and now his eyes were puffy and red.

"Alvin, what is going on?" Simon asked quietly. Alvin let out a sad sigh.

"The night started off so well. We went to dinner. I even carried her there when she started to get tired. We ate in peace and then…" he paused and started to cry again. He covered his face with his hands. Simon and Theodore just looked at each other. What happened that reduced their brother to tears like this.

"It's alright Alvin. Tell us what happened?" Simon said kindly and led his brother back into the room and over to his bed. The sad chipmunk sat down and his brothers sat on either side of him.

"Well… she asked me whether I liked the play. I told her I thought that Theodore and Eleanor were doing great. Then she started to get angry at me and started shouting that Eleanor was a brat and she was a terrible actor" he said. Theodore looked very angry about that, but he said nothing and allowed Alvin to continue.

"I told her to calm down and that she was overreacting, then she threw my food in my face and stormed off. Then when I got home…" he started before crying again. His brothers just waited until he finished. Alvin sniffed then continued, "I found the flowers I gave her in the trash" he said. Simon and Theodore looked at each other. They had not expected something like this. Brittany was unreasonable and hot tempered at the best of times, but never had she done something like that before. She always defended her sisters, and had never once said anything bad either of them, and she certainly wouldn't overreact to complement about one of them.

"Look, Alvin, don't worry about what happened. You said nothing wrong. You were just trying to be kind and she overreacted. I don't know what has gotten into her lately, but I hate how she has been behaving, and tonight has been the worst so far" Simon said reassuringly. Alvin just looked at him sadly.

"I know that, but that doesn't change anything. She hates me now" he said and he hung his head in his hands.

"Could you guys leave me alone for a bit" he asked and hopped up and walked to the window seat. Theodore and Simon didn't know what to say. Alvin was really upset. They wanted to stay with him and try to reassure him as best they could, but right now he wanted to be alone. They both sighed and left the room.

"What has gotten into Brittany? First she starts to act weird and now she insults her sister and screams at Alvin. We need to find out what is wrong with her soon before she hurts someone else" Theodore said. Simon said nothing but nodded in agreement.

"Let's go call the girls and tell them what happened" he said and led his younger brother back into the den.

A few hours passed and the Chipettes had headed to bed. Brittany had screamed and yelled all night. She had destroyed or knocked over almost everything in the house. After the boys had called and explained the situation, Jeanette and Eleanor had no idea what to do. They knew why Brittany was acting the way she was, but they had no idea how to stop her. Eventually she had grown tired and went to bed. Miss Miller had cried herself to sleep. The poor old woman had no idea why Brittany was so aggressive. The girls explained what had happened at the restaurant to her, but it didn't change the fact that Brittany had just destroyed the entire house. Jeanette and Eleanor stayed downstairs for a little while and gazed over the scene. The den was in pieces. The couch had been knocked over and the cushions had been ripped to bits. The mirror was in shards and the TV was smashed. The bookshelf and broken when it hit the ground and all the books scattered the den. Most were ripped to shreds.

"We'll clean this up in the morning. We need to go get ready for Brittany's transformation" Jeanette sighed. Eleanor just nodded. She hadn't shown it, but she was really upset that her sister had said those awful things about her. The two girls entered their room to find it in shambles. Jeanette and Eleanor's beds had been tipped over and their desks had been knocked down. The dresser still stood up, but all the drawers had been ripped out and thrown around the room. Clothes scattered the floor. They watched as Brittany slept peacefully in her bed, the only section of the room that was undisturbed. Slowly she started to roll around and growl, then her changes took place. Eleanor and Jeanette sighed and ignored the now yapping Brittany. They moved to their beds and helped each other flip them back over. They left the rest of the room, they just couldn't be bothered. Brittany watched them curiously as they sat on their beds sadly. They suddenly heard a tapping on the window. Eleanor approached it and opened the window up. Alvin slowly crawled through. His eyes were still puffy and red, but he had stopped crying. As soon as his feet hit the floor he walked away from the girls and sat on Brittany's bed.

"We didn't think you would come over tonight" Jeanette said as she watched the sad chipmunk. He turned away from them. Brittany scurried over to him. As soon as she caught his scent she grew happy and started to bark, but when she drew closer her attitude changed. She sensed his mood. The werechipmunk started to whimper and backed away from him, choosing instead to scuttle over to a corner and lay down.

"Alvin, we're sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen" Eleanor sighed and moved toward him. She sat down next to him. Jeanette followed her and copied her move. Alvin let out a sad sigh.

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done. Let's just get through tonight and pretend nothing happened" he said quietly. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at him sadly then hugged him. This time it was not awkward or strange. He hugged them back, but it wasn't the same. He was still really upset. As the girls released him they realized this and let out a sigh. Suddenly Alvin felt something nudge him from behind. He turned around to see that Brittany had left the corner and was looking up at him sadly. She pushed herself between him and Jeanette and snuggled closer to him and lay down. Alvin started to rub her back. He let out a weak smile.

"Well, at least this part of her still likes me" he said. Suddenly his smile collapsed and he started to cry again. He covered his face with his hands, but it didn't stop the tears. Eleanor and Jeanette felt so bad for him. He really cared for Brittany, and now she had just screamed at him for nothing but him complementing Eleanor. They moved closer and gave him another hug while Brittany just gently rubbed herself against him.

"We are so sorry Alvin. If we hadn't forced you into a date like this, none of this would have happened" Jeanette said and some tears started to leak from her eyes as well. He removed his hands and turned to her.

"Don't worry about it. You were trying to do something nice for Brittany and I. if things had turned out differently I would be thanking you. I don't blame you, and I don't blame my brothers either" he said then squeezed the two girls tightly.

"I'm really upset at the moment, but I'll be ok. Don't feel bad, you have done nothing wrong. Let's just put tonight behind us and focus on our job. When Brittany is back to normal again, I will try and talk to her and see if I can make things right. For now, just know that I am glad that you and my brothers cared enough about my feelings that you tried to help. That's all that counts" Alvin said kindly. Eleanor and Jeanette both smiled at him, and he smiled back, this time strongly. He wasn't sure why, but now that he knew that the others were ok, it made him feel a little better as well. At his sudden change in mood, Brittany started to bark happily and she snuggled closer to him. He had to smile at that.

"Should we put her in the closet" Jeanette asked, watching her werechipmunk sister snuggle against Alvin. He turned to her.

"Well, maybe later, but right now, she isn't misbehaving. Let's just let her be. Now you two go and get some sleep. I'll take the first watch" he smiled. Jeanette and Eleanor smiled back. At least he wasn't sad anymore. Both girls lay down and soon fell asleep. Alvin lay on Brittany's bed for a while with the happy werechipmunk before he turned to her.

"Brittany, can you be a good girl and stay here on the bed" he asked. The werechipmunk looked up at him and panted happily.

"Good girl" he said before hopping up from the bed. He surveyed the room.

"Well, it looks like you had quite a temper Brittany" he said and looked at the werechipmunk. She seemed to realize what he was talking about and she shyly covered her face with her paw.

"Don't worry about it. The girls are probably tired from trying to calm you down, so I'll do them a favor" he whispered kindly, then he started to clean the room.

Well that's it for this chapter. I won't lie; this is probably the hardest chapter I have written ever. I'm not that good at writing relationship arguments, especially when something goes wrong from a conversation and not some outside event. Will Alvin be able to fix things with Brittany, or are things just going to get worse? Find out, on the next update!


	9. Chapter 9

**Green Monster**

Jeanette slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark, but it was clearly not the middle of the night anymore. She looked at the clock and was shocked. It had been hours since Alvin had arrived. Why hadn't he woken Eleanor or herself up to switch shifts? Jeanette sat up from her bed. She was about to speak when her eyes caught the state of her room. Last night when she had fallen asleep the room had been in absolute shambles. Now the room was spotless. All the clothes had been put back in their drawers and placed back in the dresser. Jeanette looked around but found no sign of Alvin. Slowly she hopped out of bed and moved to Eleanor who was still asleep.

"Wake up Eleanor. Alvin is gone" Jeanette whispered into her ear. Slowly the blond haired Chipette started to move and she opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked looking back up at Jeanette.

"Alvin is gone, and look at our room" Jeanette said and pointed to the dresser. Eleanor's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw the state of the room. Suddenly the two of them heard a grunt from downstairs and the sound of furniture moving.

"Let's go check it out" Eleanor said and she slipped off the bed. The two Chipettes crept out of their bedroom and down the hall. When they approached the stairs the noises from downstairs seemed to get louder. Cautiously the two girls tiptoed down the stairs and gasped at the sight. The once in ruins den was now completely spotless. The mirror shards had been swept up and removed. The bookshelf was now on its legs again and the broken shelf had been pulled free and all the books had been restacked inside it neatly. The torn pages rested in a small group of piles in front of the shelf. The two Chipettes watched as Alvin gave another grunt and shoved the couch back into its correct position. The cushions had been removed and placed in a corner, and the fluff that had been sprayed from them had been cleaned away. Brittany lay peacefully in a corner watching Alvin. The red capped chipmunk leaned against the couch and let out a breath. He turned to survey the room and see what else had to be cleaned when he spotted Eleanor and Jeanette staring at him from the stairs.

"What are you two doing up?" he asked and moved closer to them. They walked down the stairs and entered the den.

"We just woke up. Why did you clean up our room and the den?" Eleanor asked as he approached them.

"Well, I figured that you two would be tired from dealing with Brittany so I decided to help by getting this place cleaned for you" he said.

"Why did you bring Brittany down stairs instead of locking her in the closet?" Jeanette asked watching as her sister got to her feet and trotted over to Alvin. He gave her hair a stroke and she let out a happy bark.

"Well, she was behaving herself and… well I wanted to spend some time with her before she… hates me again" he said sadly. Brittany sensed his change in mood and started to rub herself against him soothingly. Eleanor and Jeanette didn't know what to say. They were thankful that he had taken it upon himself to clean their house, but they still felt bad for him. Thinking of nothing better to say, Jeanette looked at Alvin.

"Thank you" she said before giving him a hug, a move which Eleanor copied.

"No problem" he said trying to sound cheerful. Jeanette and Eleanor suddenly realized that he had just been up most of the night. They looked at his face and saw how tired he truly was.

"Come on Alvin, you need to get some rest now" Eleanor said taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. Jeanette and Brittany followed. As they entered the room Alvin climbed into Brittany's bed. Before Eleanor or Jeanette could stop her, Brittany leapt over to him and lay down next to him on the bed, watching him. He smiled at her.

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow Brittany. Hopefully I can make things right between us again" Alvin sighed and closed his eyes. Brittany snuggled closer to him and sat still as he fell asleep. Jeanette and Eleanor watched him. They felt so bad for him. He had just had the worst night of his life. The girl he deeply cared for had just screamed at him and left him in tears, then he had had to watch her change into a monster and help look after her. They didn't know how they would be able to cope were they in his position. The two girls let out a sigh then sat down on their beds. Brittany lay next to Alvin. She didn't sleep, but she continued to snuggle next to him.

"Should we lock her in the closet?" Eleanor asked watching her. Jeanette looked at her as well before giving a weak smile.

"She's not doing anything wrong. Let's leave her be" Jeanette said softly and Eleanor nodded. For the remainder of the night Jeanette and Eleanor watched as Alvin slept and Brittany snuggled close to him. As the sun began to rise Brittany became tired and fell asleep. Within minutes her wolf like features vanished and she reverted back into her normal form. She lay close to Alvin fast asleep. The sight would have been cute, but Eleanor and Jeanette knew that if Brittany awoke to the sight, Alvin, and themselves may not live through the morning. Quietly the approached Alvin and gave him a gentle nudge. He opened his eyes and noticed Brittany snuggled next to him. He smiled at her, then suddenly as the nights events played through his mind, the smile faded and he gave a sad sigh. He crawled out of the bed and headed for the window.

"I'll see you girls at school" he said and climbed out. Eleanor and Jeanette watched him leave. They let out a final sigh before moving to their beds.

"Well, let's go to sleep until breakfast" Jeanette said and Eleanor nodded. The two Chipettes crawled under their covers and tried to sleep, but they could not. They simply stared at the ceiling. They couldn't shake away the sadness they felt for Alvin. They really hoped that he could try and make it right with Brittany. They didn't know it yet, but things were about to go from bad, to worse.

The school bell rang and the kids all headed to the cafeteria. All day Brittany had avoided Alvin. A few times he had approached her to try and say something, but she simply ignored him and walked off. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor just watched with sadness at his attempts, all failing.

"Should we say something? Try and help him?" Theodore asked turning to his brother and the girls.

"No Theodore. We've done enough. This time we just need to stay out of this. Anything we do could just make it worse for him" Simon said sadly. Theodore let out a sad sigh.

"Ok. I just feel so bad for him. It is partially our fault for this happening. I just want to make things right" he said sadly and some tears started to dribble from his eyes. Eleanor grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry about it Theodore. Alvin doesn't blame any of us. He just wants to try and make things right with Brittany. The best way for all of us to help him is to be his support. He is doing his best to hide it, but he is really upset. If he needs someone, be there for him. That's all we can do now" she said kindly and Theodore nodded.

"Ok" he said quietly. They watched as Alvin once again attempted to speak with Brittany. He stepped towards her. She hadn't seen him this time so she didn't walk away. When he was right behind her he started to speak quietly.

"Brittany. Can I speak to you for a minute" he asked softly. Brittany jumped when she heard the voice from behind her. She spun around. As soon as she realized who it was her face changed from surprised, to angry.

"No Alvin! I don't want to speak to you ever! Why don't you just go hang out with Eleanor! You like her better anyway!" she growled.

"Brittany I didn't…" he started to but Brittany cut him off with a scream.

"I don't care Alvin! Just leave me alone! I don't want to speak to you ever again! Now get lost!" she cried and shoved him to the ground. He let out a wince of pain as he hit the ground. Brittany just sneered at him and stormed off. A few other kids had noticed the scene. As Alvin rose to his feet, he lowered his head and slowly walked away. The other kids watched him for a minute then returned to whatever they had been doing previously. The remaining Chipmunks and Chipettes rushed over to him.

"Alvin…" Theodore said softly.

"Could you guys leave me alone for a little while" he said quietly. The group could tell he was holding back tears. They said nothing as he slowly walked off, head hung low.

"I feel so bad for him" Simon said. The normally calm and collected chipmunk let out a sad sigh as he watched his older brother disappear into the crowds of kids.

Alvin made no more attempts to speak to Brittany again. Every class they had together, he would sit far away from her away from her view. He knew she was still mad, and as much as he wanted to talk to her, until she calmed down, the best thing to do was just to stay away from her and let her vent her anger. Finally their final class of the day came. As always, the class was drama. As the group of chipmunks entered the class they all split into their different areas. Theodore, Eleanor and Simon all went and changed into costume and headed for the stage to rehearse. Jeanette went backstage to help with props and make up and Brittany shrugged on her hated tree costume and waited until the scene came where she got to stand in the background and do nothing the whole scene. Alvin once again did not don his butler costume; however he also did not aid Jeanette or any of the other kids with back stage activities. Instead he went up to the rafters where he could sit and be alone. Eleanor and Theodore, at Mr. Rochelle's whim, started to practice their scene. Simon drank the colored water that they had set up on the table and he pretended to choke and splutter over it. The next moment he fell behind the desk and Theodore leapt out from behind it. Eleanor entered the room.

"Henry, oh Henry" she said before gasping at Theodore. Theodore looked at her sadly, but he continued with the scene the best he could.

"Henry, no my dear, I am Edward Hyde!" he cried and started to approach her. Eleanor took a step back.

"But… But I don't know you" she said sounding frightened. Theodore pulled on the sneer he had practiced. It was convincing, but with the way he was feeling, Theodore felt it was difficult to maintain.

"You will my dear you will. Gaze upon my face, for it is the face of evil!" he cried then let out the menacing laugh he had worked on. Out of everything he had practiced, that had been the hardest part for him, and he could barely do it. With how sad he felt, the laugh just sounded pathetic. Mr. Rochelle let out a sigh.

"Teddy. Darling, what's going on? You were so good yesterday. Ok, we're going to take it from the top. Teddy, this time, feel the Mr. Hyde within you. Let out that laugh with everything you have" he said dramatically. Theodore nodded, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to pull it off today. He looked at Eleanor and she seemed to sense how he was feeling. She looked at him and smiled.

"Come on Theodore. I know how you feel, but we need to try and forget about it for now. Let's just focus on the scene" she said kindly and Theodore smiled at her. She always knew how to make him feel better, that was one of the things he loved about her. They began the scene again and it went better then the first time. As they rehearsed, Brittany watched from the side of the stage. She was furious. Why did Eleanor get to have the spotlight and not her? She was far better than her stupid little sister. It wasn't fair. As the bell rang to end the school day she ripped the costume off and stormed out of the room. Eleanor, Theodore and Simon got out of their costumes and waited for Jeanette and Alvin. Jeanette came on stage a little while later, but Alvin was not with her.

"Jeanette, where's Alvin?" Simon asked looking back to her after searching the area behind her. Jeanette looked confused.

"I haven't seen him since class started. I thought he must have just decided to rehearse his butler scene instead of helping backstage. Where could he be?" she said. The four chipmunks suddenly became very worried. They all split up and began to search the auditorium. They searched for some time, but finally, Simon found him. He was sitting with his legs dangling over the rafters, staring down at the auditorium floor.

"There you are Alvin. We were worried about you. The bell rang ages ago" he said as he approached his older brother. The red capped chipmunk didn't move, he didn't even acknowledge that Simon was there. The blue-clad chipmunk let out a sigh. He leaned over the edge of the rafters and called out to the others.

"I found him. He's up here in the rafters" he shouted. Moments later the gang was all up in the rafters, surrounding the red-clad chipmunk. He looked at them all for a moment then let out a sigh and turned back to the auditorium floor.

"I'm sorry to worry you all. I'm just really… depressed" he said quietly. The rest of the group just exchanged a sad glance. Simon bent down so he was level with his brother. He put his arm onto Alvin's shoulder and the older chipmunk turned to face his brother.

"Alvin, we know you are upset, but you shouldn't be alone right now. Brittany will calm down, and when she does, you can talk to her and sort this whole thing out. Right now, you need to forget about it. Keeping yourself depressed like this is only making you feel worse. Come on, let's go home" Simon said kindly and gave Alvin's shoulder a pat. The eldest Chipmunk smiled and gave his brother a hug. The others moved in and within minutes, all four chipmunks were hugging Alvin.

"Thanks guys. Alright, let's go home" Alvin said. He got to his feet and led the way out.

Eleanor and Jeanette arrived home a few hours later. The gang had all stopped by an ice cream store on the way home and stayed to play at the arcades. They knew that Alvin was still upset, but he was now feeling much better thanks to their efforts. It made all of the chipmunks happy to see him smiling again. As Eleanor and Jeanette stepped through the doors they noticed that Brittany had left the now clean den undisturbed. She had left straight after the bell had rang. The girls new that Miss Miller would be out until later that night so they weren't surprised by her absence. Eleanor and Jeanette headed up to their room. As they entered, they found Brittany sitting on her bed reading a magazine. Anger boiled up inside Eleanor and Jeanette. After what she had just put Alvin through, how could she just be peacefully reading a magazine. The two Chipettes placed their bags by their beds and sat down to start their homework. Jeanette seemed to be having no problems completing the work, however Eleanor just couldn't concentrate. She was too upset. Finally she just couldn't take it anymore. She sat up and faced Brittany.

"Brittany, how can you be so mean to Alvin? All he did was say that I'm not bad at acting and you threw a tantrum. He was in tears. And today, he tried to talk to you about it to try and make things right, but you just screamed at him and knocked him down. After you sprinted off and left us at the auditorium, we had to search and find him. He was sitting up in the rafters feeling really depressed. Why would you be so mean to him" she said firmly. She expected Brittany to get angry at her, but what followed next was far beyond her expectations. Brittany turned and faced her and started to growl.

"Me being mean to that stupid hat wearing freak! He said that you were a better actor then me! You are nowhere near as good as me! I should have that role in the play and you know it!" she cried out and got to her feet and placed her hands on her hips, staring angrily at Eleanor. Jeanette said nothing. She simply sat quiet watching her sisters fight. She wanted to help Eleanor, but she was just too frightened.

"Brittany don't be so selfish! The world doesn't revolve around you! Alvin said my acting was good, he said nothing about me being better then you! You snapped at him for no reason and really upset him!" Eleanor said annoyed she got up and crossed her arms keeping eye contact with the fiery Brittany. Brittany glared at her little sister.

"What do you care about Alvin? What I say or do to him is my business not yours!" she shouted angrily.

"Brittany, Alvin is our friend. We have known him for years. We care about him, and deep down so do you" Eleanor sighed, trying to break through Brittany's anger and reach the person she used to be. Her attempt failed. Brittany let out a growl of anger.

"How dare you say how I am feeling! That red rat doesn't deserve my affection after what he said! And you are to blame for it Eleanor! You stole my role and then you make Alvin and everyone else think you are so great! You are pathetic! Every time I see you perform I burst out laughing! The only reason you have that role is because Mr. Rochelle has no taste!" Brittany screamed. Eleanor just looked at her. She tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't and they began to drip from her eyes. Brittany gleamed at her triumph, now she had to ensure victory. She stepped towards her little sister and used her height to intimidate her.

"You are just a stupid little girl who has no place in acting! Theodore is better then you and he can't even say one line right or make a stupid sneer! Why don't you just do everyone a favor and quit the play! All you're doing is embarrassing yourself and everyone else! Why you ever thought that you could perform is beyond me! You are nothing but a worthless heap of garbage!" Brittany gave an evil sneer as she finished. Eleanor was now on the ground crying hysterically. Jeanette could not stand it anymore. She jumped from her bed and slapped the smirking Brittany. A red hand print appeared on her face. She covered it with her hand then growled and turned to face Jeanette. The usually timid and shy Chipette now stood definitely in front of her.

"How dare you say that Brittany! Eleanor is a brilliant actor! You are just jealous because she got picked over you! Apologize to her at once!" Jeanette said angrily. Brittany stood still for a moment, then she quickly slapped her hand across Jeanette's face and the startled Chipette fell to the ground. As Jeanette rubbed her cheek Brittany loomed over her menacingly.

"I will not apologize to that little brat! How dare you slap me! I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me you scaredy cat!" she said angrily. As soon as she said that, the words struck home and she knew that Jeanette was in a weak state remembering her fear of the dark and how she had reacted right at the beginning before Brittany's changes.

"Honestly, you are 8 years old and still afraid of the dark, you are pathetic! I am ashamed to call you two brats sisters! Next time you try to be brave and stick up for your little sis Jeanette, you will regret it! Now I'm leaving! If you little rats come near me again tonight you are dead!" Brittany screamed angrily and shook a fist before leaving the room and slamming the door. Jeanette and Eleanor were both crying hysterically on the floor. They moved to each other and started to hug, but the tears didn't stop. As they sat, a familiar voice arrived.

"What's going on are you two alright" the voice said. Both Chipettes looked up to see a figure in red.

The chipmunks had just arrived home.

"Hey Alvin, why don't we go watch a movie. I know I'm not supposed to do this, but since Dave's gone… why don't I… get one of your monster movies" Simon said. It felt as though his tongue was on fire as he said those words, but he was doing this to cheer his brother up. Alvin smiled at him.

"Thanks Si. Why don't you two go set it up. I'll be back in a minute; I just need to go do something" he said. Before his brother's could ask him 'what' he needed to do, Alvin was out the front and door and gone. He knew his brother's wouldn't be happy about what he was doing, but he didn't care. He had to try one last time. He was going to try and talk to Brittany.

As he approached the Chipettes house, he heard screaming coming from somewhere upstairs. As he walked up the front door and was just about to knock, the door flung open. Brittany stomped out. She paused when she looked at Alvin. He opened his mouth to say something, but her intensified glare kept any sound from escaping his lips.

"Come to see your two little fans? They are upstairs. Now get out of my way" she said angrily and hastily shoved him aside and continued to march off down the street. Alvin wasn't sure why she was angry this time, so he entered the house. At first he heard no sound so he decided to leave, but then he heard it. Faint sobs coming from upstairs. He quickly rushed up the stairs and entered the girl's room. He found both Jeanette and Eleanor cuddled together on the floor, bursting with tears.

"What's going on are you two alright" he said and knelt down next to them. They looked at him, then continued to cry. He quickly wrapped his arms around them.

"It's alright. What happened? Did Brittany say something to you?" he asked, now linking Brittany's sudden mood to their crying. Eleanor nodded, but her tears refused to stop.

"What did she say to you?" he asked. At first they were crying too hard to say anything, but after a while, they calmed down enough to speak. Still in tears, Eleanor was the first to speak.

"I… I got angry at Brittany for being so mean to you and she yelled at me. She said I was a terrible actor and that I was a worthless piece of garbage" she said through her sobs. Alvin was shocked that Brittany would ever say something like that. Now it was Jeanette's turn.

"I tried to defend Eleanor, so I slapped Brittany and told her to apologize. She slapped me and told me that I was a scaredy cat and that I was pathetic. She said if we went near her tonight we were dead" she sniffed before the two of them broke down crying again. Alvin couldn't believe it. What Brittany had just done was unforgiveable. She had just insulted and threatened her two sisters to the point where they were crying hysterically on the floor. Alvin squeezed them harder and allowed them to cry on him. They needed someone there for them, regardless of whom, and he just happened to be that person. The three of them sat on the floor for what seemed like hours as Alvin comforted the two crying girls. Slowly they calmed and looked at him.

"We are sorry Alvin, we didn't mean to…" Eleanor started, but he stopped her.

"Don't apologize Eleanor. You have done nothing wrong at all. I am just glad that I came over when I did. You two were so brave for standing up for me and for each other. Don't listen to a word that Brittany said. Eleanor, you are a brilliant actor. You are the entire reason why Theodore is trying hard to perform, so that he can be with you on stage. Brittany is just jealous of you, and Jeanette, you are not a scaredy cat. You have helped look after a werechipmunk, you climbed up into a dog pound on a rope, you seduced Simon and went on a date with him and you just defended your little sister. I have never met such a brave person in my life. Forget everything that Brittany said to both of you. You are both amazing people and you are great friends" he said kindly. Both of them teared up in the eyes a little to hear those words. A few days ago they wouldn't' have believed that Alvin was even capable of such an act, but after all the time they had spent with him looking after their sister, they had grown closer to him and the three of them had never been closer as friends. They both hugged him tightly and he responded in kind. Slowly he helped them to their feet.

"Thank you Alvin" they both said quietly. He smiled at them. He extended his hands out for them to take.

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go see my brothers. They will want to see you" Alvin said kindly. Both girls looked at him and smiled, each taking one of his hands. Slowly the three of them left the house and headed to the chipmunk's house. As they arrived, they found Simon and Theodore waiting patiently in the den for Alvin. He could tell they had been growing worried and he remembered that he had been gone a long time. When they looked up and saw the three of them they rushed over.

"What's going on?" Simon said confused as to why his brother would be walking hand in hand with Eleanor and Jeanette.

"Brittany… just said some very terrible things to them. I just stayed with them for a while. I'm sorry I was gone for so long" he said however he didn't let go of their hands.

"What do you mean she said some terrible things? Are you two ok?" Theodore asked worried. Alvin released their hands and smiled at them

"I think that you two should explain what happened" he said softly to the two girls. They nodded and smiled at him. He returned it. Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore all turned to walk back into the den, but stopped when they realized that Alvin hadn't moved. They turned to him. Suddenly his face turned from friendly to angry and he turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Both girls cried in unison. He turned to face them.

"I'm going to find Brittany and I am going to talk to her, whether she likes it or not. I can live with her insulting me and making me feel bad, but what she just did to you two is unforgiveable, and she needs to know that" he said determinedly. All four chipmunks just stood still and watched him leave. They couldn't believe what a friend the red capped chipmunk had proven to be.

Alvin walked down the street looking all around for some sign of Brittany. He was gone for a while, but he finally found her. She was sitting on a seat in the playground alone. He trudged up to her.

"Brittany, I don't care whether you want to talk to me or not. We are going to talk right now, and you are going to explain why you just brought your sisters to tears" he said firmly. The pink-clad Chipette rose and faced him. He almost gasped when he saw her eyes. There was no sparkle left in them at all. They were just empty. She growled at him.

"I don't have to explain anything to you Alvin" she said angrily. Alvin stared at her firmly and didn't move.

"Yes you do. Its one thing to get angry at me for no reason and make me upset, but what you just said was too far Brittany. You have no right to treat anybody that way, let alone your own sisters" he said strongly. She stared at him angrily.

"Why do you care huh? You all suddenly great pals now!" Brittany said fiercely. Alvin still refused to move. He would stand his ground no matter what she said. He wasn't going to let her win.

"We are friends Brittany, and so are you and me. I wanted to be more, but you don't seem to want that, and that's alright. I can live with that. But Brittany, what you just did was unforgiveable. No one deserves hearing those terrible, especially not from their own family. You need to come with me and apologize to them Brittany" Alvin said. He didn't say it in a demanding tone, but Brittany could tell that there was force behind his words. This made her even angrier.

"I don't care about them, and I certainly don't care about you. You can try and get me to apologize Alvin, but it isn't going to happen. They did deserve everything I said to them and so did you. Eleanor thinks she is better than me, but she's not. Jeanette thinks she's brave, but she's not. And you, you think you are some kind of great help to everyone, but you're not. You, Alvin, are nothing. You are a pathetic lump in existence. You're only purpose is to be a hindrance to everyone" she sneered at him. She waited to see if he had fallen into her trap. It worked.

"What do you mean a hindrance to everyone?" Alvin asked. He knew that he was giving her an advantage now, but he wouldn't give up. She smirked at him.

"Alvin, Alvin, Alvin. All you are is an annoyance to everyone. Your father blames you for everything, and for good reason. Everything is always your fault. Your brothers hate you, and why shouldn't they. You annoy them; force them to do your schemes that always fail and then you drag them down with you. My sisters think you're obnoxious. You act like a selfish jerk who never thinks of anyone but himself. And me, I just hate looking at you" she sneered. She knew that every word had struck him hard. He cared deeply for his family and would do anything for them. And Eleanor and Jeanette were two of his best friends. He cared about what they thought of him. But she knew most of all; she knew that what she had said about her feelings towards him would shatter him. He had tried all day to speak with her to try and make up for dinner. Now, he would be crushed. She waited to see if she had managed to break down his wall of defense. Alvin stared at her. He couldn't begin to describe how hurt he was at those words, but he had to do this, for his friends, and for Brittany.

"Brittany, you can say what you like about me, but that is not going to change anything. You can hate me, and that is fine, but I will not let you treat your own family as though they are filth. They love you deeply and you just spat on them. Now come with me and apologize to them" he said firmly. Brittany was angry. She had just dealt a crushing blow to him, and yet he still stood tall. She stared at him and realized she still had one last ace up her sleeve. She gave an evil smile and he watched her curiously.

"Alvin, I will never love you" she said coldly. The words pierced through Alvin's knife like a blade. He tried not to show it, but she had just destroyed a part of him.

"Brittany, I am tired of this. My family, your sisters, me, we all do everything for you. We all care about you. You may not know yourself, but every night your sisters do everything to help you. I know you aren't going to understand that, but you need to know what they do for you. I'm not asking you this as a regular person. I am asking you as a friend who cares about you with all their heart. Please do the right thing and apologize" he said almost pleadingly, and Brittany knew she had triumphed. His walls had been broken. Now he was left standing with no defense. Now she could deal the finishing blow. She stepped toward and flung her hand at his face. She had intended to simply slap him, but for some reason, her hand clawed across his face with her nails. A bleeding claw mark was left on his face. He yelped and covered it with his hands.

"You are pathetic Alvin Seville. You act as though you are trying to protect my sisters, but really you are just trying to protect yourself. You are just a weak creature who wants to be cared for and supported. All day I saw how you tried to speak to me, and then whenever I would turn you down you would go crying to your brothers and my sisters. You can barely stand on your own two feet. You can never make plans alone; instead they always revolve around you and your helpers. I have never seen such a needy thing as you. You act all strong and brave but alone, you are just a child who can't deal with the problems of the world. Alvin Seville, I hate you and I will never love you" Brittany said finishing him off. Alvin stared at her for a moment, tears brimming to his eyes. He sank to his knees and looked up at her. She looked at him and gave an evil smirk.

"See you around loser" she laughed then walked off, leaving the broken chipmunk alone to cry as the dark night air surrounded him.

Now, this one was quite tricky. I hope you guys enjoying reading this, because believe me; the emotional roller coaster has just started. What will happen now that Brittany has crushed her sister's and Alvin until their emotional walls of defense have crumbled? Will they ever be able to cure her or is she doomed to remain an angry, mean and cruel monster for the rest of her life? Find out on the next update!


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken Walls**

The four chipmunks sat in the den waiting. Eleanor and Jeanette had explained what had transpired to Simon and Theodore and they were absolutely shocked. They didn't think Brittany would ever be able to do something so… so horrible.

The four of them had just sat in the den for hours. First there only worries had been for Jeanette and Eleanor, now there was another person. Alvin had been gone for a long time, and it was now getting very dark.

"Where is he? It shouldn't have taken him this long to find Brittany" Jeanette said concerned. Suddenly Simon stood up.

"Well, I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to go and find him" he said and started to head towards the door.

"Wait for us" Eleanor said and the three remaining chipmunks all stood and followed him. They exited the house and started to walk down the street. It wasn't foggy, but it looked as though it was going to rain, and the dark clouds blocked out the light from the moon and the stars. As they trudged along Simon noticed Jeanette shiver a little. He didn't think it was very cold, so it was quite strange. Then he realized. She was scared. He slowly moved towards her and placed his arm around her reassuringly. She was startled at first, then when she saw who it was she relaxed. Being with Simon always made her feel safe. He was always so strong and sensible. Whenever she was with him, nothing could hurt her, she was the safest person in the whole world. She let out a small smile then snuggled closer to him as they walked down the street. He smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go find Alvin" he said and continued to lead the group. They searched for some time, but eventually they spotted something near the park. A small red object on the ground. They all moved toward it, and slowly they heard sobs.

"Alvin?" Theodore asked as they grew closer to the red object. There was no response.

"Something is wrong with Alvin" Theodore said nervously. The group all looked very concerned, but they continued to approach him. As they circled around the red capped chipmunk they found out why. He was still on his knees in tears. The bleeding claw mark on his face still shone brightly from the sticky red fluid.

"Alvin what happened?" Eleanor asked. He still did not respond. Everyone looked at each other worriedly. Hours earlier the red-clad chipmunk had bravely gone off to confront Brittany, now he was on his knees crying in some park. Thunder sounded above them and slowly rain drops started to drip down on them.

"Let's get him home" Simon said quietly. The group all nodded, but the concern remained on their faces. They helped Alvin to his feet and started to lead him back towards the home of the chipmunks. He didn't look at any of them the entire journey. He just kept his head low and continued to cry. As they walked, the rain intensified and by the time they reached the front doorstep they were all saturated and shivering.

"I'm gonna go make us some hot chocolate" Theodore said and he headed to the kitchen. Eleanor followed behind him. This now left Alvin, Simon and Jeanette in the den. The two taller chipmunks led Alvin over to a chair and sat him down.

"Alright Alvin, tell us what happened? Did you find Brittany?" Simon asked as he watched his older brother. Alvin looked up at them. He wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat.

"I found her" he said quietly. Simon nodded.

"What happened when you found her" he asked. Alvin looked away from them as he responded.

"I confronted her. I told her she had to apologize to Jeanette and Eleanor, then…" he started but then he stopped. He didn't want to say anymore, it was too painful. Simon and Jeanette exchanged a worried glance. Brittany had managed to break Jeanette and Eleanor down until they were crying uncontrollably on the floor, but didn't seem possible for her to do that to someone like Alvin. The red capped chipmunk still wouldn't look at them. Jeanette leant closer to him and turned his head so that he faced her.

"Alvin, please tell us what she said" she said softly. Alvin looked at her, then slowly nodded his head.

"She… she said… that she hates me and would never love me" he said quietly, just above a whisper. As he said this his eyes welled up again and tears fell from them. He covered his face and allowed them to flow. Jeanette and Simon just looked at each other. Brittany had been able to break him, with the only weapon he had no defense against. His own heart.

"Alvin, it's alright. Just forget about it. I don't know what has got into her, but…" Simon started, but Jeanette placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. Her eyes told him, she could handle this. He nodded his head.

"I'm going to go and get us some blankets" he announced and headed upstairs to the closet. Once he was gone, Jeanette turned back to Alvin.

"Alvin, don't listen to what she told you. You told Eleanor and me to not listen to her. Now you have to do the same. You are a strong person. You need to forget what she told you. It is just the curse. She doesn't have any control of what she is saying. Believe me Alvin, she cares about you. As soon as this whole curse is over with you can talk to her. Now you just have to be strong. You can do it Alvin. You were there to support us when we were upset, and now we are here for you. You aren't alone. Just forget everything alright" Jeanette said kindly, but forcefully. The words slowly started to sink in. Alvin looked up at her and smiled through his tears. He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Jeanette. You're right" he whispered into her ear. She smiled. A few moments later Theodore and Eleanor returned with some hot chocolates and Simon brought down some blankets to warm them up. Once they were all in the den Alvin spoke.

"I'm sorry about that guys. I'm still a bit upset, but thank you all" he said happily. Everyone smiled. Then Alvin's face went from happy to serious.

"Alright, now we need to speak seriously. Eleanor, Jeanette and myself have all been…" he said struggling to find a way to describe what Brittany had just managed to do to the three of them, "Anyway, we don't know what is going on with her (he winked at Jeanette and Eleanor when Simon and Theodore looked down to take a sip of hot chocolate) but I suggest we all just stay away from her. When she calms down she may be willing to talk to us. But until then, we all need to stay away" he said firmly. All four other chipmunks all nodded. Simon now turned to address everyone.

"I agree. Girls, I don't think you should be alone with her tonight. I'm going to call Miss Miller and ask if you can stay over here tonight alright" Simon said. Both girls smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks Simon" Jeanette said and he smiled at her.

"That's alright. We are your friends. We care about you and I don't want to see something like that happen to you ever again. I'm going to call Miss Miller right now. Theodore, maybe you could go and get dinner started. Dave said he would be late coming home so it would be nice for him to walk home to some warm food" Simon said. Theodore smiled.

"Sure Simon. Eleanor do you want to come help?" the little green chipmunk asked his counterpart. She smiled at him happily.

"Sure Theodore, I'd love to" she said and the two skipped happily back into the kitchen. Both chipmunks loved cooking. To Theodore, it was a place where he could truly show his inner confidence and strength. Outside he was a shy and timid person, but in the kitchen, he was able to do anything he wanted. He could make almost anything. Eleanor loved cooking for similar reasons. She could already show others how strong she was, but in the kitchen she could truly express herself. As they disappeared, Simon turned and headed over to the phone. While he was gone, Alvin looked at Jeanette with a worried expression.

"If you are staying here tonight, how will we watch Brittany?" he asked quietly. Jeanette was very surprised. After what had just happened, she had been positive that Alvin wouldn't want anything to do with Brittany, werechipmunk or otherwise. Alvin seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I am still feeling hurt, but Brittany needs our help. Regardless of everything that has happened, I don't intend to turn my back on her. She is my friend and I care about her, even if she currently doesn't think that way of me" he said. Jeanette was worried. She knew that this was going to be very hard for Alvin to face Brittany. She probably wouldn't remember what had just happened in her wolf-like state, but it was still going to be very difficult. He was being very strong, but he had just had his defenses broken. Could he face her again so soon?

"I'm not sure how we will watch her Alvin" she said after a while. He thought it over for a moment then turned back to her.

"We'll have to wait until Simon and Theodore go to sleep, then we'll sneak back to your house and bring Brittany back here. We can't stay at your house because we might wake Miss Miller. We will need to be very careful that Simon, Theodore and Dave don't find her" he said. Jeanette was still worried about Alvin, but she agreed, that was probably the soundest plan.

"Ok, we'll tell Eleanor later. We could hide her in your tree house. That way the others won't see her" Jeanette said. Alvin smiled and nodded. Moments later Simon returned to the room.

"Miss Miller is fine for you two to stay home tonight. She will have a word with Brittany when she gets home. Now, how about we watch a movie together?" he said. Alvin and Jeanette nodded.

A few hours passed, and now the chipmunks were getting ready for bed. Dave had been a little surprised to find Eleanor and Jeanette over at the house so late, but when Simon explained the situation, he had been more than happy to allow them to stay. Simon and Theodore had gone through their own clothes and found some pajamas for them to wear. Now the four chipmunks all looked the same as they prepared for bed. Theodore thought that the clothes were cute on Eleanor. Dave got out some sleeping bags and set them up in the chipmunk's room for the girls to sleep. As the group all finished brushing their teeth, they all trudged into the room and got into their beds.

"Alright, now remember you do have school tomorrow, so don't stay up and talk too much. I'll see you all in the morning" he said and turned off the light. Like Jeanette, Theodore was a little scared of the dark so he left the door slightly ajar so that the outside lights could enter the room.

"Ok, well I'm tired and Dave is right, we do have school tomorrow. I'll see you guys in the morning" Simon yawned and closed his eyes. Alvin, Jeanette and Eleanor waited for a while until they were sure that Simon and Theodore were asleep before they got ready to leave. Quietly they tiptoed out of the house and headed off down the street towards the Miller house. The whole walk Eleanor and Jeanette exchanged worried glances. They were still very nervous about being near Brittany themselves, but they were more worried for Alvin. He tried to hide it, but they could tell he was still very hurt and upset by what had occurred.

"Alright, let's climb in through the window" Alvin said quietly. The three of them crept around the back of the building and climbed the tree next to their bedroom. Once they reached the window, they saw that Brittany had already transformed. She hadn't destroyed anything but she looked quite excited to be on her own. She was bouncing around the room happily. Alvin slowly opened the window and climbed through. Brittany hadn't spotted him; she was having too much fun. Eleanor and Jeanette climbed through next before closing the window again. Brittany turned around and jumped when she saw the three figures suddenly in the room.

"Alright Brittany, come with us. We are going to take you somewhere new tonight" Alvin said. She cocked her head, not sure what he meant. Eleanor walked to her bedside table and pulled out Brittany's leash. When the werechipmunk spotted it she stared to pant happily. Finally they were going to let her go outside. As Eleanor approached to clip the leash on, Jeanette stepped in front of Brittany.

"Now Brittany, you will behave on this trip, or we won't let you out again" she said firmly. The werechipmunk watched her then nodded.

"Well, she knows who the boss is" Alvin chuckled, although he still could not hide how he was truly feeling. Jeanette let out a silent sigh then allowed Eleanor to place the leash around Brittany. She let out a happy bark.

"Ok, let's go" Alvin said and he lead the way through the house and outside. Brittany wanted to start running around and climbing up trees but Jeanette gave her a warning glance, so Brittany calmly trotted alongside the three chipmunks. As they approached the chipmunk's house, they went around to the back where Dave had built a tree house for the boys. It was relatively small, and they didn't use it very often anymore, but it would be perfect for watching Brittany for the night. First the girls climbed up the ladder attached to the structure, followed by Alvin. He kept a hold of Brittany's leash while she climbed up the side of the tree instead of the ladder. Once they were inside, they removed her leash and she started to run around in circles playfully.

"Alright, can you two watch her for a minute? I'll go back and get your sleeping bags and some sheets for myself" Alvin said. Eleanor and Jeanette nodded. As he climbed down the tree, both girls let out a sigh. So far Alvin had seemed alright, but they could tell he was still very upset.

"Well, he seemed ok. We'll just need to keep an eye on him" Eleanor said quietly. Jeanette nodded, but she wasn't reassured. Eleanor wasn't so sure herself. They let out another sigh and watched as Brittany used her claws to climb up onto the roof of the tree house.

Alvin tiptoed into the bedroom. Theodore and Simon were still asleep. Quietly and bent down and picked up Eleanor and Jeanette's sleeping bags and hung them over his shoulder. Next he walked over to his bed and grabbed the covers off and rolled them into a large ball to make them easier to carry. Once he had gathered everything he turned to go, but accidently banged his arm on the door.

"Yow!" he cried out, before immediately realizing what he had just done and covered his mouth. Simon rolled over in his bed, but both chipmunks still remained asleep. Alvin let out a relieved sigh then turned and left his room. Once he was outside, we walked toward the ladder to the tree house. He was about to grab it when he stopped. He looked up at it and let out a sigh.

"I don't think I can do this" he said quietly to himself. He sat down and leaned against the base of the tree and grabbed his knees. It had taken everything he had to keep a calm appearance earlier, and it had been even harder to make himself go and get Brittany. Curse or not, what she had said to him had never hurt so much in his life. He felt as though his heart had been diced to pieces. He lowered his head and started to cry. No matter how hard he tried, the words just kept ringing through his head.

"_Alvin Seville, I hate you and I will never love you"_

In his life he had experienced sadness; he had experienced pain, but nothing like this. Those words had done something to him that he couldn't even describe. It was beyond despair, beyond hurt, it was beyond the worst fate a person could have.

"I'm so sorry Brittany. I'm so sorry" he whispered to himself. He didn't even know what he was apologizing for. She had screamed at him when he had complemented her sister, she had screamed at her sisters for them trying to defend him, and she had just torn his heart to shreds. Why should he be sorry? He didn't know, but right now, those were the only words he could say. He sat under the tree for what seemed like hours, silently crying, unable to block out the sound of her cruel words. He never noticed when Eleanor and Jeanette climbed down the ladder, concerned about his absence. He didn't notice as they ran to him and began trying to comfort him. He didn't notice anything. All he knew was that he had lost something very special to him, and it had broken his heart.

"It's alright Alvin. You need to forget what she told you. She was influenced by the curse. She does not think that way about you. She cares about you deeply. Every time you two are together and you aren't fighting, she has the most wonderful time. This isn't her Alvin, this isn't who she is. You need to forget everything she told you" Jeanette said, almost pleadingly to the crying chipmunk. He didn't respond even slightly. It was if he didn't even know she was there.

"Alvin, be strong. You are Alvin Seville. You can sing to huge audiences, come up with crazy schemes, you can do anything. Alvin, you are a caring person. You defend your brothers all the time, and just before, you were there for us when we were upset and you went and confronted Brittany solely because of us. Alvin you are strong and brave. Forget what she told you and remember what you told us. You told us to forget what she said. She isn't herself. You are strong Alvin, you can do it. We are here for you, but you have to try" Eleanor said strongly. The chipmunk at first said nothing. Slowly he lifted his head and looked up at the two Chipettes kneeling next to him.

"I'll… try" he said through his sobs. He moved toward them and began to hug them fiercely, a move which they responded too. Eleanor gently rubbed his back as he cried.

"Let it out Alvin, let it all out. We are here for you. You are strong and you can do this" Jeanette said kindly. The red capped chipmunk looked at them and smiled.

"I… I can do this… Thank you" he said before he once again pulled them into a hug. The three of them sat there for a while. They said nothing; just let Alvin let all his tears out. As he began to calm he faced them.

"Thank you. Now, let's go watch Brittany" he said quietly. He got to his feet and climbed up into the tree house carrying the sheets and sleeping bags. As he entered he found that Brittany was gone. He was about to turn back and tell the others when the werechipmunk's claws suddenly slipped and she fell from the ceiling and landed in Alvin's arms.

"There you are" he said surprised. She let out a happy bark then started to lick his face. He smiled then put her down on the ground. She started to scamper around the tree house again. Alvin moved to the back of the room and lay the bedding down as the two girls entered the tree house.

"You two go to bed for a while. I'll take the first watch" Alvin said. Both girls looked hesitant.

"Are you sure?" Jeanette asked. He smiled at her.

"I'm sure. I'll be alright. I have to be strong" he said and moved aside so that the Chipettes could reach their sleeping bags.

"Alright then" Jeanette smiled. It seemed as though he was fighting again. His broken defenses were being rebuilt. Alvin still had a long way to go, but he would recover. The two girls lay down and soon were fast asleep. Alvin sat in the door to the tree house, dangling his legs over the side, staring up at the starry night sky. He felt a gentle nudge from behind him. He turned to see that Brittany had approached him. She crawled onto his lap and curled up into a ball. He smiled and gently stroked her hair.

"I will help you Brittany. Somehow I will find a way to help you. Until then, I have to be strong. My brothers need me to be strong. Jeanette and Eleanor need me to be strong. You need me to be strong. I can do this. I will find a way to help you Brittany, and you will become the person I care about once again" he whispered. He sat there for hours, gently stroking her hair as she snuggled against him. Eventually he began to get tired, so he carefully picked Brittany up of his lap and set her down on the tree house floor. He moved over to Eleanor and Jeanette and woke them up.

"Ok, I'm going to take a rest now. It's your turn" he whispered before sliding under his sheets. He was about to close his eyes, when Brittany lay down next to him and snuggled against him. He smiled. No matter how he was feeling, just being close to her, made him feel better. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up Alvin. Brittany will change back soon, we need to get her home" Eleanor whispered into his ear. He opened his eyes. The sky was still dark, but he could feel that it was definitely close to morning. He sat up and climbed out from under the covers.

"Alright. You two meet me out the front of the house. I'm going to put the sleeping bags and sheets back" he said and picked up all the sleeping wear. Eleanor and Jeanette placed Brittany's leash back on her and climbed down the ladder. Alvin followed them, but instead of going around the side of the house, he crept through the back door and tiptoed up to his room. When he got inside he found that Simon and Theodore were still sound asleep. Carefully he placed the sleeping bags back on the floor and covered his bed again. He made one last check to see if Theodore and Simon were asleep, then he exited the room and met the girls outside. The three of them walked the werechipmunk back along the street. Brittany still wanted to run around and play, but she was suddenly starting to get very tired. She blinked her eyes several times. Just as the group reached the Miller front door, Brittany couldn't stop herself and she fell asleep. Moments later, the first morning rays of the sun shone down on the sleeping body of the normal Brittany Miller. Gently Alvin picked her up and carried her to her room. He tucked her into the bed.

"I hope we fix you soon, because I want to spend time with this Brittany again, and not the other one" he whispered, then he turned around and left the house with Eleanor and Jeanette. Quietly they reentered the Chipmunk's house and entered the boy's room. They all got under the covers and were soon asleep again.

"Alright guys, time to wake up, you need to get ready for school" Dave said sometime later, popping his head through the doorway. The five chipmunks all yawned in unison then clambered out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Alright guys, once you finish eating, go and get dressed and I'll drive you to school" Dave said happily as he placed some bowls on the table and grabbed the cereal and milk.

"Did you girl sleep alright?" Theodore asked as he poured some cereal into his bowl.

"I slept fine Theodore" Jeanette said as she waited turn for the cereal.

"Me to, thanks for asking" Eleanor said happily and Theodore beamed. After breakfast the kids all hurried upstairs to get dressed. After Jeanette and Eleanor had changed back into their clothes from the day before, they handed the pajamas back to their counterparts.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these" Eleanor said as she gave them back to Theodore. He smiled.

"That's alright Ellie. You know, you looked kinda cute in them" Theodore said bravely. Eleanor blushed.

"Thanks Theodore" she said happily and gave him a hug. Now it was Theodore's turn to blush. The gang all got ready and met Dave downstairs. He had prepared five lunches for them.

"I wasn't sure what to make for you girl's so I just gave you some cheese and lettuce sandwiches" he said as he handed them the bags.

"Thanks Dave" they both said.

"No problem. Alright, let's get going" Dave said cheerfully then he lead the way to the car. The group all piled in and they were off.

Well, this chapter was quite difficult to write. Not in terms of content, I just found it hard to keep the story flowing from the last chapter. I think I did alright, but the start is a little shaky. Well, I hope you guys are like the emotional roller coaster. Hold on because this ride still has some bumps to go. Get ready for the next update!


	11. Chapter 11

**Pain and Discoveries**

"Thanks for the lift Dave, and thanks for letting us stay over last night" Eleanor said as the group hopped out of the car. Dave smiled at her.

"No problem. You are always welcome at our place. I'll see you kids later" he said cheerfully then gave them all a wave and drove off.

"Alright, let's get to class" Simon suggested. The five of them all turned to enter the building when they spotted Brittany. She was walking along the street towards the school. As soon as she caught sight of them she gave an evil smirk. Alvin let out a sigh, then he remembered he had to be strong.

"Let's go" he instructed and ushered the group towards the building. He heard Brittany laughing at his avoidance of her, but he did his best to ignore it. Little did the group know, but another pair of eyes was watching them.

The day played through like normal. Normal, except for Brittany of course. All throughout classes, Brittany kept looking at Alvin and her sisters and giving them sinister sneers. Whenever they would ignore her, she would simply laugh. Simon and Theodore just watched the display with concern. Alvin and the girls were being very strong, but was it just a show, or were they really fighting back against her? During music class, the 6 chipmunks were all asked to practice together, since usually they weren't on such bad terms. They sang the lyrics to a number of different songs that the teacher gave them. All throughout them, Brittany continued to try and hog the mic and let her voice be the loudest. Normally, Alvin would have been attempting to do the same until the teacher stopped them, however today, Alvin simply sang with the other five, allowing Brittany to sing louder than everyone else. As the bell rang for their next class, Brittany shoved Theodore out of her way, causing the small green chipmunk to fall on the floor. He didn't say anything, but he was quite upset about that. The rest of the group helped him up, while Brittany just smirked and left the room.

"Forget it Theodore. Just ignore her" Eleanor said. The little green chipmunk nodded and held her hand as they left the room and headed for the cafeteria. They all sat down at their regular table. They spotted Brittany sitting somewhere across the room, with a plate of burgers in front of her, hungrily devouring them.

"I still don't understand how she can stand to eat those things" Simon said disgusted by her display. Alvin, Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged a glance. The three of them had been contemplating telling Simon and Theodore about Brittany's… changes. As the group finished their sandwiches, they all headed toward their lockers to get ready for the next class. As Jeanette and Eleanor reached theirs, a rough voice spoke from behind them.

"So I see that you aren't on good terms with your sister" the voice said. They turned around and came face to face with Nathan. His nose was still bandaged, but the swelling and bruising on his face had died down.

"What do you care?" Eleanor asked annoyed. What right did he have to question their current relationship with Brittany?

"Well, it just occurred to me that without her, you two have no bodyguard" he sneered. Before either of them could react, he grabbed them from the front of their shirts and held them up in the air.

"You know, that really hurt when Brittany hit me. I'll deal with her some time later, but right now, I'm going to take some revenge on her sisters" he laughed. Both Jeanette and Eleanor looked very frightened and started to squirm around, trying to break his grip. He slammed both of them into the locker rack.

"Now, who wants it first?" he asked menacingly.

"Please Nathan. Stop this" Jeanette pleaded. He just laughed at her.

"Well, I guess you just volunteered" he said. He dropped Eleanor to the ground and turned his now free hand into a fist. Jeanette let out a shriek and closed her eyes. She raised her arms to try and protect her face. Nathan laughed then raised his fist up, ready to slam it down on the frightened Chipette when he heard someone behind him.

"Put her down" the voice demanded. Nathan turned around. Alvin stood defiantly, his arms crossed. Next to him were Simon and Theodore. Both looked a little nervous, but they wouldn't leave as long as Jeanette and Eleanor were in danger.

"Why should I pipsqueak? What are you going to do about it?" he growled, wheeling around to face Alvin. Jeanette and Eleanor just watched as the chipmunks stood angrily in front of the bully.

"Put her down" was all Alvin said. Nathan growled and dropped Jeanette to the floor. Quickly, she and Eleanor rushed over to their counterparts. Simon and Theodore immediately hugged them and pulled them away from Nathan, while Alvin continued to glare angrily at the bully.

"Fine, I'll worry about them later. Right now, I'm going to have to deal with you" he growled and rushed towards Alvin. The red-clad chipmunk didn't move. He just watched as Nathan ran towards him. When the bully was only second away from him, he sidestepped and stuck his foot out. Nathan was surprised at the move and tripped. He hit the ground hard and let out a groan. Alvin just turned and faced him.

"Leave them and Brittany alone Nathan" he demanded. The bully rolled over and growled at the re capped chipmunk. He got to his feet and curled his hands into fists.

"You are so dead you little rat" he roared and swung his fist down towards the chipmunk. Alvin ducked and the fist flew over his head. Before Nathan could counter the red chipmunk sprinted forward and swept his leg across Nathan's feet. The bully flipped and once again fell on the ground.

"Say you will leave Eleanor, Jeanette and Brittany alone Nathan" Alvin demanded and stood defiantly next to the bully. He growled and got to his feet.

"Not on your life Alvin" he growled and grabbed a hold of the chipmunk's sweater. He lifted Alvin off his feet and dangled him in the air.

"Now you are gonna get it" he sneered and curled his free hand into a fist. Just as he swung it towards the chipmunk, Alvin wriggled out of the sweater and fell to the ground. The fist simply connected with the empty material. Before Nathan could regain his balance from the punch, Alvin dived through his legs and stood up behind him. Nathan wheeled around to face the chipmunk, but instead, he came face to face with a fist connecting with his face. Nathan stumbled backwards and smacked into the lockers. He fell down dazed. Alvin moved forward and picked up his sweater.

"Leave them alone Nathan, or else" Alvin said warningly, before placing his sweater back on and joining the other chipmunks.

"Thanks Alvin" Jeanette said quietly, holding on to Simon tightly. She was still a little scared about what had just occurred. Alvin smiled at her.

"No problem. You two have gone through enough. No one deserves to make you suffer anymore" he said kindly. Eleanor and Jeanette smiled at him. As the group walked off the bell rang.

"Well, we should get to class now" Alvin said. Eleanor and Jeanette continued to hold their counterparts as they headed for the classroom.

For the remainder of the day, Nathan avoided going near any of the chipmunks. He had been humiliated enough for one day. As the day was coming to a close, the group all headed for their final class, drama. As they entered, they found that Brittany was already backstage waiting in her tree costume. Mr. Rochelle stood on the stage.

"Alright kids, now we have definitely made some good improvements, but we still have a long way to go before we can perform this. Alright, everyone, take your places and we will do a practice" he said and headed for his directors chairs. Eleanor, Theodore and Simon went to get dressed. Alvin didn't know whether to practice his butler scene or not, but he could tell that Jeanette and the other students were having a hard time getting all the props finished for the play, so he joined them again. As Theodore and Eleanor headed onto the stage to practice their scene, Brittany watched angrily from the side of the stage. As the scene began, Simon drank the fake potion and fell behind the desk. Theodore leapt out laughing. His evil laugh was really coming along nicely. Eleanor entered the stage.

"Henry, oh Henry" she called out before gasping at Theodore. He turned to face her sneering.

"No my dear not Henry, I am Edward Hyde!" he called out and started to move toward her. She started to back up pretending to be frightened.

"But, but I don't know, OW!" Eleanor shouted. During her sentence a paintbrush had flown across the stage and smacked her in the back of the head. She turned around angrily and saw Brittany smirking with pride. The paintbrush hit had really hurt and Eleanor could feel tears come to her eyes.

"Who threw that?" Mr. Rochelle asked, more annoyed that the scene had been disrupted then the fact that Eleanor was hurt. When Theodore saw the tears in Eleanor's eyes, he immediately rushed to her and started to hug her.

"It's alright" he cooed as she sobbed a little. Brittany just rolled her eyes at the sight and walked off. Theodore glared at her as she did. Mr. Rochelle was still calling out for the culprit to identify themselves, but now he had noticed that Eleanor was actually hurt.

"Are you alright Eleanor?" he asked approaching the two chipmunks. Eleanor gave a slight nod.

"Have a seat for a moment. When you feel better, we'll run the scene again" he said kindly. She and Theodore walked off the stage and sat down in the audience seats.

"That was really mean of Brittany" Theodore said angrily.

"It's alright. Let's just forget it" Eleanor said sadly. Her head still hurt, but she was more worried about getting Brittany angry by confronting her then the pain. Theodore could tell she just wanted to put it behind her, but that wasn't right. Brittany needed to apologize.

"I'll be right back" Theodore said and he stood up and walked behind stage. Eleanor wasn't sure what he was doing, but immediately she was filled with concern. Theodore removed his hat and cap as he approached Brittany. She was looking at herself in a mirror, her tree costume sitting on the floor next to her.

"Brittany, that wasn't very nice. You should go and apologize to Eleanor" Theodore said. The pink-clad Chipette turned and faced him. She gave an evil smirk.

"I'll do whatever I want. Now run along green boy" she said and motioned with her hand for him to leave. However Theodore stood still and crossed his arms.

"Brittany, don't be so mean. Go and apologize to Eleanor for throwing that paintbrush at her" Theodore said bravely. Normally he would have been terrified confronting Brittany after what had happened with Alvin and the girls, but for some reason, defending Eleanor made him feel strong and brave. Brittany's smirk turned into a glare.

"Theodore, get lost or else" she said angrily, placing her hands on her hips. Theodore took a step back, but he refused to leave.

"I'm not going away until you apologize to her" he said. Brittany glared for a moment, then it turned into a laugh.

"Alright then" she said. Before he saw it coming, the pink-clad Chipette swung her fist towards him and knocked Theodore off his feet. The small chipmunk hit the ground with a thud.

"Now get out of my sight" Brittany growled and turned back to the mirror. Theodore wasn't sure why, but as he got to his feet, he decided not to leave. Instead he simply crossed his arms again and stood his ground.

"No Brittany" he said firmly. The Chipette turned and looked at him incredulously.

"What did you say?" she asked angrily through gritted teeth.

"I said I'm not going until you apologize to Eleanor" he said. That was all it took before the pink-clad Chipette became enraged. She pounced at Theodore and pinned him to the ground.

"Fine then" she growled and punched him in the face. He let out a yelp of pain as his head smacked into the floor from the recoil. Brittany then punched him again and again, the squealing chipmunk shrieking with pain. Just then Alvin and Jeanette came around the corner looking at a notepad with a list of instructions on it.

"Oh my god!" Jeanette shouted. Immediately the two chipmunks raced towards the scene. Alvin grabbed Brittany and tugged her off of Theodore. The crying chipmunk just lay on the floor as Jeanette bent down next to him and started trying to comfort him. Brittany spun around and broke out of Alvin's grip.

"Get off me you freak!" she screamed and punched him in the chest. He let out an oof and staggered back clutching his chest. Brittany glared at the three of them.

"You're all pathetic" she sneered then picked up her tree costume and strolled off. Theodore sat up and continued to cry. Blood dripped from his nose and he had a black eye.

"Theodore are you alright?" Alvin asked worried. He bent down next to Jeanette. Theodore didn't respond. He just continued to cry. The three chipmunks just sat there for a while. Jeanette and Alvin continued to try and comfort Theodore, while the tiny chipmunk just sat and continued to cry. A few moments later, Eleanor entered the room.

"Theodore, Mr. Rochelle wants us to, OH MY GOD THEODORE!" she cried out as soon as she saw him. She rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug. He clung to her tightly, tears still streaming down his face.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked with concern. Theodore didn't respond so she directed her view towards Jeanette and Alvin.

"We aren't sure. We walked around the corner and Brittany was beating him up. We pulled off him and she stormed off. He hasn't said a word since" Alvin said. Eleanor looked at him then to Theodore.

"Theodore did you confront Brittany about throwing that paintbrush at me?" she asked. Alvin and Jeanette weren't sure what Eleanor was talking about, but Theodore just nodded his head sadly. Eleanor pulled him closer.

"You shouldn't have gone near her Theodore. You know what she is like now" she said firmly.

"B-b-but she hurt you… I d-d-didn't want her to get a-a-a-away with it. I wanted her to a-a-apologize" Theodore said through his sobs. Eleanor gave weak smile.

"Thank you Theodore. Now let's get you to the nurse's office" she said and helped the chipmunk to his feet.

"I'll go tell Mr. Rochelle" Jeanette said and she hurried off to tell the teacher what had just happened. Alvin and Eleanor helped the still in tears Theodore leave the room.

Dave held Theodore in his lap in the den. He had received a call from the school saying that Theodore had been beaten up and need to be picked up. Dave couldn't believe it. Who would ever want to hurt someone as kind as Theodore? He had arrived at the school and taken his boys home with him. Theodore had barely spoken a word since then. He just hugged his father and kept his eyes closed, sniffing back his tears as best he could.

"Who did this to Theodore?" Dave asked Simon and Alvin. The two worried chipmunks sat on the floor in front of Dave.

"It was… Brittany" Alvin said quietly. Dave's eyes went wide.

"What!" he almost shouted.

"Well, Brittany threw a paintbrush at Eleanor and made her cry, so Theodore… Theodore confronted her and she… beat him up" Alvin explained. He kept his head down the entire time. He felt awful. Brittany had just beaten his brother up for wanting an apology for Eleanor. It was almost exactly like what had happened to him, except Brittany had hurt him in another way. Dave looked angry. He stood up and put Theodore on the couch.

"I'm going to call Miss Miller right now" he announced and left the room. Alvin let out a sigh. He knew that it wouldn't help anything. Ever since the date, Miss Miller hadn't been able to do anything about Brittany. The poor old woman was a complete mess. Brittany destroyed everything, and now she wasn't even listening to her. She did whatever she wanted, and her adoptive mother hadn't been able to stop her. Alvin could hear Dave in the next room talking to her. His voice went from angry to sad as he learned for himself how hard things were for her because of Brittany.

"We have to find out what is wrong with Brittany. This has just gone too far. What could have happened to her to make her act like this?" Simon said. He let out a sigh and started to pace around the room thinking. Alvin just watched him. He knew Simon and Theodore still had no idea why Brittany was behaving the way she was, but he still didn't know whether to tell them. The red-clad chipmunk let out a long sigh then stood up.

"I'm just going to go outside and get some air" he said quietly and walked out the door. He walked to a tree in the yard and sat down under it. How was he going to cure Brittany? He and the Chipettes didn't have anything silver to try bopping Brittany with, and they still had no idea where to find the original werewolf, let alone hunt it down. As he ran it all through his mind he heard a noise from somewhere nearby. He looked up to see his neighbor Mr. Talbot looking for the key to his house. Suddenly Alvin spotted something that would work perfectly as a silver object. Mr. Talbot had a walking stick with a silver wolf's head on the end of it. It was the man's most prized possession, and he rarely ever put it down. Alvin watched as Mr. Talbot opened the door to his house and entered, the walking stick never leaving his hand.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier? This might be our ticket to saving Brittany" he said to himself. Suddenly he realized that he needed to tell Eleanor and Jeanette. He raced out of the yard and headed up the street towards their house. He was about to knock on the front door, when suddenly Jeanette and Eleanor burst through it looking frightened.

"What's wrong?" he asked after he got over his initial shock.

"We… just had to get out of the house for a bit. Brittany was… threatening us" Jeanette said quietly. Anger filled Alvin, but he knew confronting the Chipette would d nothing but make the situation worse.

"Come with me back to my house. You can stay there for a while" Alvin said kindly and he led them back towards the house. As he was about to open his front door, he suddenly remembered why he had sprinted over to the Chipettes house in the first place.

"Girls, I found something silver we can use on Brittany" he said excitedly, turning back to them.

"What?" they both asked happily. They might finally be able to help their sister.

"We need to get Mr. Talbot's cane" he said. They looked at him confused.

"Wait his walking stick. But you told us he never puts the thing down. How are we supposed to get it?" Eleanor asked. Alvin hadn't thought about that.

"Um… I'm not sure. I guess our best bet would be to watch him and see if he puts it down. On Saturday, you two come over and we'll follow him and try to snatch it." he said after a moment. The girls thought about it and nodded. Alvin smiled.

"Ok, well, for now let's go inside and see the others" Alvin said and he opened the door for them. They smiled and entered, however their smiles disappeared when they saw Theodore. He was still on the couch in the den. His bleeding nose had stopped, but his black eye had swelled a bit and now completely surrounded his eye. Eleanor rushed over to the chipmunk and immediately gave him a hug. Jeanette moved over to Simon and stood next to him. The blue-clad chipmunk put his arm around her and pulled her close. Moments later, Dave entered the room.

"Oh girls, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about Brittany" he said as he took a seat next to Theodore. Both girls looked at him.

"I'm really worried about Miss Miller, about Brittany and about you two. I know you probably don't know what is going on with her, but I don't think that you should be too close to her. I've spoken with Miss Miller and we think that until we can figure out what is wrong with her, that you two should stay here with us" he said.

"Are you sure Dave?" Jeanette asked. She was happy that she wouldn't have to be near Brittany in her normal form, but it would be much more difficult to watch her at night.

"Yes. Miss Miller actually suggested it. She is really struggling with Brittany and she is concerned for you two. After she learned what she had done to Theodore, she wanted to make sure you two were safe. She is going to contact a therapist for Brittany and see if that will help her, but for now, it is safer if you are here" he said. Both girls nodded.

"It might be best if you go and pack some things before it gets too dark" he said.

"Okay Dave. Thank you" they both said in unison. He smiled at them.

"That's alright. We may not live in the same house, but you girls, Miss Miller and even Brittany are all family to us" he said kindly. Eleanor and Jeanette smiled.

"We're just going to get our things" Jeanette said and she led Eleanor towards the door.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Alvin asked worried. After just being forced to leave the house to get away from Brittany, he didn't want them marching straight back in so soon.

"Would you? We might need some help carrying things" Jeanette said. Simon smiled.

"Sure thing, come on guys, let's go" he said. Theodore still seemed upset, but he jumped down from the couch and followed his brothers and the Chipettes out the door. As they walked along the street, Alvin whispered to the girl.

"Well, I guess we are just going to have to repeat what happened last night for a few days" he whispered. They both nodded.

A few hours passed and now the group were all preparing for bed. Once the group had entered the Miller house, Miss Miller had almost burst into tears at the sight of Theodore. The girls grabbed some sheets and packed a bag of clothes each. Jeanette grabbed some of her books and Eleanor grabbed her apron and her favorite soccer ball. Throughout the packing, Brittany had just sat on her bed sneering at them. The boys had all stood defensively around them, but Theodore shivered the whole time, earning a few nasty chuckles from Brittany. When they had returned to the Chipmunk's house, Eleanor and Theodore had gone to help Dave prepare dinner and Jeanette and Simon had headed upstairs to read. After dinner Dave had allowed the group to watch a movie then they had to get ready for bed. The girls now had their regular pajamas to wear, however Theodore offered Eleanor a spare pair of his pajamas anyway. She had blushed at them, remembering Theodore's comment about her looking cute in them. She had accepted the pajamas and told him she would wear them tomorrow. As the groups all piled into their beds and sleeping bags, Dave moved to the light switch.

"Alright guys, have a good sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" he said before turning the light off and leaving the room, making sure that the door was still open a crack. Some time passed and Jeanette, Eleanor and Alvin all decided that it was time to go and get Brittany. They quietly pulled on some sweaters and snuck out of the house. Once they approached the Miller House, they all headed around the back and climbed in through the window as they had the previous night. Brittany had already transformed and was happily bounding around the room. When she spotted the three chipmunks, she immediately pounced onto Alvin and started to lick his face.

"Ok Brittany. We are taking you for another walk tonight, so behave" he said as he pushed her off him. She happily trotted over to Eleanor's bedside table waiting to have her leash put on. However before Eleanor could reach the table, a loud knock sounded from the front door.

"Who could that be this late at night?" Jeanette asked puzzled.

"Well, let's go check it out. Brittany. We are going to be right back. Be a good girl and wait in the closet and we will take you for a walk" Alvin said, opening the closet door. The werechipmunk looked disappointed, but she trotted inside the closet as asked and lay down on the floor. Alvin closed the door and locked it.

"Alright, let's see who that is" Alvin said as another knock sounded from downstairs. Cautiously the three chipmunks tiptoed through the house and to the front door. However when they opened it, they were very surprised to find Theodore waiting at the door.

"Theodore? What are you doing here?" they asked very confused. He shifted his feet nervously.

"Well… I… uh…" he started, but he was suddenly cut off by a scream from somewhere upstairs. Immediately, all four chipmunks sprinted back upstairs and entered the girl's room and gasped.

Simon rolled around in his sleep. Suddenly he heard a noise and he sat up. At first, he saw nothing so he assumed it was his imagination. Then he realized the door was closer, and Alvin's, Jeanette's and Eleanor's sleeping places were covered and not moving.

"Unless you all stopped breathing, I'm guessing you all just left the room" he said to himself. He slowly got out of bed and lifted up Alvin's sheets. As he suspected, Alvin was gone and instead, a bunch of pillows had been stuffed under his sheets. He checked Jeanette and Eleanor's sleeping bags and found the same result. He let out a sigh and moved over to Theodore who was sleeping peacefully.

"Wake up Theodore" he said giving the chipmunk a gentle nudge. He grunted but awoke.

"Huh, Simon? What's going on?' he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Simon pointed to the other's beds.

"Eleanor, Jeanette and Alvin are all missing" he said. Theodore immediately sat up.

"C-c-c-could they have gone jogging?' he asked nervously. Simon was about to respond when he caught movement outside the window. He peered out to see Alvin and the girls walking along the street, heading for the Miller's house.

"Quick Theodore, put a sweater on. We need to follow them and see what they are doing" Simon instructed as he turned and placed his own sweater on. Theodore looked out the window and realized what Simon was saying. He quickly put his sweater on and followed Simon out of the house. The two stealthily followed the three oblivious chipmunks to the Miller house.

"What are they doing?" Simon whispered to himself as he saw them all walk around the back of the house. He and Theodore tiptoed after them and saw them climb through a window and into the girl's bedroom.

"Theodore, I'm not sure what they are doing, but we have to see. You go around to the front of the house and knock on the door. I'm going to climb in through the window and see what they are up to" Simon instructed.

"Are you sure Simon? What if they are doing something private?" Theodore said quietly. He was confused what they were doing, but he didn't want to interrupt whatever it was.

"I'm sure Theodore. Brittany is in there and I want to make sure they aren't trying to confront her or anything. We need to make sure they are ok" Simon. This time Theodore noticed the seriousness of his tone and he nodded his head. The small green chipmunk crept around to the front of the house. Once he heard the knocking, Simon slowly climbed up the tree and peered in through the window. He saw Alvin locking the closet door before the three of them left the room. Brittany was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you guys up to?" Simon whispered to himself before opening the window and climbing through. He crept over to the closet door. He heard a strange scurrying noise like something was running around inside.

"What did you lock in here?" Simon said aloud. Slowly he reached down and opened the door. Suddenly Brittany bounded out and he screamed as she knocked him to the ground. The werechipmunk pinned Simon to the floor and started to growl. She raised a claw up ready to strike. Simon started to shiver and he closed his eyes ready for the pain, when suddenly he heard the door swing open.

"No Brittany, bad, down" Jeanette said firmly. Brittany growled at her for a minute, but she complied and hopped off the shivering Simon. He sat up and faced the group.

"What is going on?" he asked, his voice cracking from the fear.

"Well… that's Brittany" Eleanor said pointing at the werechipmunk. Brittany trotted over to Eleanor's bedside table and started to scratch at the draw whimpering, wanting to get her leash on and go for a walk.

"But, if that's Brittany, then that means she's a…" Simon said watching the werechipmunk.

"A werewolf, yes we know" Alvin said and he stepped forward and helped Simon to his feet.

"What are you two doing here?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, we woke up and you three were gone. We looked out the window and saw you walking off down the street so we followed you" Theodore said. He still looked frightened of Brittany.

"Wait, so why is Brittany a werewolf?" Simon asked, scratching his head. Werewolves weren't supposed to exist.

"Well, when she was bitten a few weeks ago, we think it must have been from another werewolf. This is why she has been acting so strangely" Alvin explained. Simon turned his view from the chipmunks, back to Brittany. She was still whimpering and scratching at the drawer.

"If Brittany is werewolf, why is she acting like a dog?" Simon asked watching the behavior.

"That had us stumped as. That is until we got this book from Madam Raya" Jeanette said. She went over to her bedside table and pulled the book out, along with the dog training book.

"It says here that because chipmunks are closer to the primitive animal state…" Jeanette began.

"I still think that we should be insulted by that" Alvin interrupted.

"As I was saying" Jeanette said after ro0lling her eyes at the red-clad chipmunk, "Because chipmunks are closer to the primitive animal state, they transform at an accelerated rate. However until they see a full moon, they only partially transform, leaving them in this dog like state. After the full moon, their transformation becomes complete and they turn into a vicious werewolf that will kill anyone it sees" she finished. Theodore looked at Brittany and gulped. The doglike chipmunk just cocked her head at him then started to pant happily and roll around on the floor.

"So you three have just been watching her every night?" Simon asked watching Brittany roll around.

"Yep. Believe me, she can be quite the handful" Alvin said, still remembering the 'joy ride' he had had when Brittany dragged him off.

"Wait, so was that Brittany the other night? I thought you said it was an electric motorbike?" Simon said. Jeanette looked a little guilty.

"Well uh… yeah. We didn't want to tell you guys though, so I… had to lie to you" Jeanette said quietly. Simon noticed her guilt and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Well, now that we do know, what are we going to do with her?" Simon said.

"Well, we were just going to take her to our tree house and take shifts watching her. Now that you guys know about her, you could give us a hand" Eleanor said. Simon seemed alright with this, but Theodore was a little frightened.

"You have to be stern with her though. So far we have finally got her to listen to us, but she still really only likes Alvin. Anytime we go near her she just growls" Jeanette said. she performed the same demonstration she had for Alvin.

"I wonder what she thinks of us." Simon said. He took a step towards her. Brittany let out an angry growl and showed her claws. Simon gulped and took a step back.

"I uh, don't think she likes us either" Simon said nervously as he backed off.

"Well, either way, we need to get her out of here" Alvin said. He walked over to get to Eleanor's table, when Brittany bounded up and knocked him to the floor. She started to pant happily and lick his face, while Alvin just groaned.

"She always does that, it is really annoying" Alvin groaned and shoved her off him.

"Alright. Let's get going. I would like to get some sleep tonight" Eleanor said. She grabbed the leash and clipped it onto Brittany. The gang all headed downstairs and walked off back to the home of the chipmunks. For Simon and Theodore, the night was going to be quite eventful.

Well, I just checked the pages, and this story is now longer then my other one. Well, now that Simon and Theodore know of Brittany's secret, what will happen next? Can the five chipmunks cure Brittany with Mr. Talbot's cane? Can they find the original werewolf and hunt it down? And will Brittany ever be herself again? Keep reading to find out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Playing Rough**

Theodore and Eleanor sat together with their legs perched over the edge of the tree house. The group had decided to stay up in the tree house rather than inside in case Dave heard Brittany, and he wasn't as heavy a sleeper as Miss Miller. Theodore had been given the first watch, but he was still really scared of Brittany so Eleanor had decided to stay up with him through the shift. Brittany was playfully crawling along the walls of the tree.

"So Theodore, this must be a bit of a shock to you" Eleanor said. He looked at her and nodded before glancing timidly at Brittany. Eleanor let out a sigh.

"She is a lot to handle, but now that she obeys a lot better she won't hurt you" Eleanor said. Theodore nodded, but he still looked frightened of her.

"Look, I'll show you" she said and got up. She walked over to Brittany. The werechipmunk dropped to the floor and started to growl at her. Eleanor placed her hands on her hips.

"No Brittany. Sit" she said firmly. Brittany growled at her for a moment, then obediently sat down. Eleanor smiled at her.

"Good Brittany" she said and patted Brittany's head. The werechipmunk growled at her for a moment but didn't move again.

"Come here Theodore" Eleanor said. She waved her hand to signal for the chipmunk to approach. Theodore started to shiver, but he slowly got to his feet and approached Brittany. The werechipmunk looked at him curiously for a moment, then her dull blue eyes fixed upon the black eye on his face. She let out a whimper and lay on the ground. Theodore stopped shivering and watched her. Eleanor noticed Brittany's reaction.

"I think she is upset about hurting you" she said quietly. Brittany let out another whimper and covered her eyes with her paws. Theodore kneeled down next to her.

"It's ok Brittany. I forgive you. You didn't know what you were doing" he said kindly and gently stroked her hair. The werechipmunk uncovered her eyes and looked up at Theodore. She let out a happy bark and started to snuggle against him affectionately. Eleanor smiled.

"Well, I think she likes you now" she said happily. Theodore smiled at her then realized something. He bent down next to Brittan again.

"Brittany. You hurt Eleanor today as well. I think you should apologize to her" he said. The werechipmunk looked at him, then nodded her head in understanding. She slowly stepped toward her sister. She let out a whimper and snuggled up against Eleanor. The blond Chipette smiled.

"Thank you Brittany. At least in this form you are still nice" she said and patted Brittany's head again. Brittany panted happily then started to run around the tree house again, climbing on the walls and the ceiling.

"Are you still scared of her Theodore?" Eleanor asked. The chipmunk shook his head.

"No. She isn't scary at all. It must be so strange to be a werewolf. I don't think I could imagine being one" he said.

"I don't think I could ever see you being a werewolf either" Eleanor said happily. The two watched Brittany for a few more hours.

"Ok Theodore, I think you should go to sleep now. I'll watch for a little longer then I'll wake up Simon" Eleanor said. Theodore didn't move.

"No Ellie. You stayed up for me on my watch, so I'm going to stay up for yours" he said. She smiled at him.

"Ok then Theodore" she said happily and gave him a hug. The green chipmunk blushed.

"Hey Eleanor, I wanted to ask you something" Theodore said. She looked up at him.

"Sure Theodore, what is it?" she asked. She placed her hands in her lap and watched him attentively.

"Well, I know that Brittany can't help being so mean in the day time, but… are you alright?" he asked in a serious tone. Eleanor looked surprised.

"What do you mean Theodore?' she asked.

"What I mean is… she hasn't hurt you or anything has she? I know she said those awful things to you, but she hasn't… hit you or anything has she?" he asked, concern very evident in his voice. Eleanor looked at him for a moment.

"No. Well, she threw that paintbrush at me, but she hasn't hit me or anything. Why?" she asked him still surprised by the question.

"I was just worried about you. She hurt me today, and I… I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I care about you Ellie, and I don't know what I'd do if someone hurt you" Theodore said. Eleanor smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Theodore, that is so sweet. Thank you for being so caring. You are a great friend" she said as she squeezed him. Theodore's entire face grew red. Suddenly, Theodore felt a gentle bump from behind him. He turned around to see Brittany. She tilted her head in Eleanor's direction then gave him another nudge, pushing him slightly closer to the blond Chipette. Theodore blushed again.

"No Brittany shoo" he whispered quietly, but the werechipmunk ignored him and pushed him closer to Eleanor. He lightly bumped into her and she turned to face him.

"What is it Theodore?" she asked watching him. His face became red again and he put his hands behind his back.

"Well, E-E-Eleanor I was wondering i-i-if you would l-l-l-like to…" he started nervously, but a loud yawn from behind them caused both chipmunks to jump. They wheeled around to see Simon yawning and stretching. Brittany gave a growl of annoyance that Theodore had been interrupted.

"Hey guys… I think it's my turn to take a shift" he said and hopped out from his bedding. Eleanor stood up.

"Ok then. Come on Theodore, let's go to sleep. You can ask me whatever it was in the morning" she said, giving a yawn herself.

"Oh… ok then" Theodore said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"_I was so close to asking her. Oh well, I guess I'll have to try and ask her again another time. But every time I always chicken out. I was so close tonight" _he thought to himself sadly. He patted Brittany on the head.

"Good night Brittany" he sighed as he hopped up. Brittany let out a whimper then growled at Simon. The confused chipmunk just watched her.

"What did I do?" he asked her. She just growled at him and walked over to the other side of the tree house and started to climb up the wall. Theodore and Eleanor lay down in their respective sleeping bags.

"Good night Theodore" Eleanor said. She closed her eyes and rolled over.

"Good night Ellie" Theodore said, before he mimicked her move.

"_I wonder what he was going to ask me. He seemed really nervous" _Eleanor thought to herself before she fell off into a land of dreams.

Simon took up position dangling his legs over the edge of the tree house.

"Well, now that I'm alone with Brittany, I guess I have some time to think" Simon muttered to himself. Normally, Simon would have devoted all his thoughts to science and physics. He may even have just gone and read a book. But not tonight. Tonight Simon's thoughts were on a single individual. A brunette haired Chipette.

"_Why am I so cowardly? She managed to come and ask me out. Why can't I do the same?" _Simon thought to himself sadly. He rested his head in his hands as he stared up at the moonlit sky. Simon heard a growl from behind him. He turned to see that Brittany had crawled over to him. She was baring her teeth and had her claws out. Simon gulped.

"Uh… heh heh, nice weather tonight eh Brittany?" Simon said nervously pulling at his collar. Brittany growled and moved closer towards him. 

Alvin woke up to a scream. He looked around the tree house, but everyone else was still asleep. Then he heard the screaming again. Cautiously he peeked his head out from the entrance to the tree house. Simon was running in circles around the tree screaming while Brittany growled angrily chasing him.

"Simon, keep it down, you'll wake Dave!" Alvin whispered loudly. The blue-clad chipmunk looked up at him in panic.

"Help me! She won't stop chasing me!" he cried out. Brittany growled at him again and he continued to run in circles. Alvin let out a sigh.

"Ok I'm coming down, just keep quiet you loudmouth" Alvin whispered angrily before climbing down the ladder. As his feet touched the ground, Simon ran behind him and hid. Brittany ran around the corner, but as soon as she saw Alvin she started to pant happily. Unfortunately for Alvin, she didn't slow down her pace. She tackled him running full speed and he was knocked of his feet. He fell on top of Simon and both chipmunks let out a loud oof. Brittany let out a happy bark then started to lick Alvin's face.

"I thought you said you trained her" Simon coughed from beneath Alvin. He was still too dazed to shove his older brother off him.

"I didn't say trained well" Alvin grumbled as he shoved Brittany away and got to his feet. Brittany continued to pant happily, however as soon as Simon got to his feet she started to bark and growl at him. The frightened chipmunk ducked behind Alvin again.

"Calm down Brittany, be a good girl" Alvin said. Brittany stopped barking, but she glared angrily at Simon.

"I don't know what I did. I just said it is nice weather tonight, and then the next thing I know she is chasing me around the yard!" Simon shivered behind Alvin, trying to avoid the angry stare of Brittany.

"Well, whatever it is, you certainly made her angry. Look, you go back to bed now. I'll take over from here ok" Alvin said calmly before turning his attention back to Brittany.

"Brittany, no more chasing Simon. Be a good girl otherwise you will have to stay in the closet back at the Chipette's house" Alvin scolded. Brittany gave one final growl and a glare at Simon before turning and climbing back up the tree. Alvin shook his head.

"She growls at people a lot, but I have never seen her so mad at someone. You must have done something major to tick her off" Alvin said as he watched her re enter the tree house.

"Well, I am going to need to find out what and make up for it or she is going to kill me" Simon gulped nervously before climbing up the ladder. Alvin followed him, still quite confused as to why Brittany hated Simon so much. As he entered, he watched Simon slowly make his way towards the sleeping bags and sheets, Brittany's death stare fixed on him the entire way.

"Come over here Brittany" Alvin cooed. The werechipmunk trotted over to him, but she continued to watch Simon. He slowly lay down, but he didn't close his eyes. He just watched Brittany, shivering.

"Leave him alone Brittany" Alvin scolded. She gave one last growl then turned back to Alvin.

"I don't know why you don't like him so much" he said shaking his head. Brittany just cocked her head before curling up on Alvin's lap. The red-clad chipmunk just stroked her and looked up at the starry sky.

"_I hope we find a cure for you soon Brittany, I want to see you again, but as the Chipette you truly are. The one I care for" _Alvin thought to himself. He let out a sigh, then returned to his star gazing with Brittany lying in his lap, content.

"Come on guy's time to wake up" Dave said from the doorway. As he walked downstairs to make some breakfast, the chipmunks all let out a groan. Sleeping in a tree house had not been comfortable. Brittany had put up quite a fight. She had desperately not wanted to go home. It took all five of the chipmunks just to drag her up the street. The last thing that any of them wanted to do was get out of bed, but school was school. They all begrudgingly exited their sleeping areas and headed downstairs. Eleanor and Theodore assisted Dave in cooking some waffles and toast for the other's. Once they had all eaten and dressed themselves, Dave offered to drive them to school. The day started off as it had the previous day. The kids spotted Brittany down the street. She just smirked meanly at them. Theodore shivered at the site of her and she started to laugh. Simon glared at her then coaxed the rest of the group into movement. Alvin watched Brittany for a moment before letting out a sigh and joining his brothers and the girls.

The rest of day followed through rather slowly for the five chipmunks. The classes were long and boring, and even Simon let out a yawn at one point. Nathan glared at the group all day, but he never approached them. However Brittany was different. All day Brittany continued to smirk and laugh at the group. Every class she had with them, she did everything in her power to disturb them. Alvin lost count of the amount of paper airplanes and spitballs fired at him. As the five glum chipmunks took their seats in the cafeteria at lunch, Brittany ensured that she shunted Alvin's tray off the table on her way to the lunch line. The red-clad chipmunk sighed and picked up what remained of his salad. Now that they all knew what was wrong with Brittany, they stopped bothering to watch her behaviour. Most of the other children were still perplexed and even frightened of her new persona; however they had grown used to it.

"Well, let's just eat and get out of here. I just want to be away from her" Alvin sighed as he tried to eat his food. Suddenly he felt something slimy splat onto the back of his head. He reached up and pulled off a squashed burger. Alvin let out another long sigh. He didn't need to know who had thrown it. He could hear Brittany laughing from across the cafeteria.

"I hope we can cure her soon. This is really starting to get on my nerves" Simon said angrily. He had never seen Alvin take something like that without enacting vengeance. Now however Alvin just wiped his head and continued to eat his salad, his sad expression never leaving his face.

After recess, the group had sports. Eleanor, Jeanette, Theodore and Simon all had study periods now, so usually they would come down to the field and do some homework while watching the boys and girls in sport play. This particular sports period was usually devoted to playing a game of football, and today was no exception. Alvin suited up into his football gear like the rest of the team and marched onto the field. However when he reached field, he could see that there was a problem. The coach was telling the boys and girls he had assigned to the other team something, and he wasn't happy about the answer. As he moved closer he found out that while suiting up, one of the opposing team players had been gearing up, the elastic on one of the suits had snapped and hit someone in the eye. Now with the student being sent to sick bay, the teams were uneven.

"Well guys, I'm afraid this game, someone is just going to have to sit out and watch" the coach announced. Everyone enjoyed playing football, so a unanimous groan emitted from the group of kids. The coach was just about to try and settle them down when someone off to the side shouted.

"I'll play the position!"

The coach looked around, as did the rest of the team. Alvin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he noticed who it was. Brittany had approached the field. She was smiling and looking happy, however Alvin could see in her dull blue eyes that she was here for one reason only, to mess with him.

"Well, alright then Brittany. Head into the change rooms and get into an outfit. When you get back we'll start" the coach said as he indicated the way to the changing rooms. All of the students just watched completely perplexed. Normally, Brittany hated sport periods, and not once had she ever elected to do something like this. Alvin turned his head to the sidelines. He could see Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette and Simon all in the bleachers with the same expression of worry that he had.

"This is not going to be good" Simon said, concern heavy in his voice. Eleanor, Jeanette and Theodore all nodded. They put their homework down. They had to watch this. Not for entertainment, but concern for Alvin's safety. They all watched as Brittany skipped happily out in a football uniform toward the other students. The coach looked confused himself. Football could be rough, and he didn't want to see a girl like Brittany get hurt. His concern was about to shift to everyone else.

"Alright let's get started" the coach said. The kids all got into their respective positions. Brittany stood in front of Alvin.

"I am going to take you down red boy" she sneered. Alvin didn't respond, he simply sighed then returned his focus back to the game. The ball was thrown and everyone started to run. Alvin's team got possession of the ball.

"Alvin catch!" the boy with the ball shouted as he was surrounded. The ball sailed through the air and the red chipmunk grabbed it. He started to run towards the enemy goal. Suddenly Brittany dived at him from the side and he slammed into the ground. As he hit, the ball broke free from his grip and Brittany grabbed a hold of it.

"See ya, chump" she laughed then sprinted up to the other end of the field. A boy on Alvin's team tried to tackle her but she ripped him down like he was cardboard. Alvin got back to his feet. A few of his team members looked angry that their best player had been so easily taken down. Alvin brushed himself off.

"Ok Brittany, you want to play rough, well two can play that way" Alvin growled to himself. It went against every fiber in his body, but he knew that the only way he wouldn't let down his team is if he got into the game. He had tackled girls before. He cared for Brittany dearly, but now she had to be stopped. Brittany scored a goal before marching back to the center of the field.

"Alvin, you've already lost, just give up" she laughed. Alvin ignored her. He was going to hate himself after this, but he had to do it. If Brittany got that ball, he had to tackle her. The whistle blew and the ball was tossed. It sailed through the air and a girl on Brittany's team caught it. A group of Alvin's team advanced towards her and she tossed the ball. Brittany made a mid air dive and grabbed a hold of it. She started running and she spotted Alvin in front of her. She smirked to herself.

"_I'll knock him down as I run, that should be fun" _she thought to herself as she drew closer. She started to move her shoulder into a ramming position. The chipmunks on the sidelines all watched.

"Oh no, look out Alvin!" Theodore shouted. Brittany started to run, but what occurred, she did not expect. Alvin side stepped her shoulder charge and shoved her back. She fell to the ground and dropped the ball. He bent down and picked it up.

"I hated doing that Brittany, but I am not going to let you push me around" Alvin said. He felt terrible that he had just knocked Brittany down, but this was a game. He had to remember that. As long as he didn't hurt her. He started to run, when suddenly he heard a roar of anger behind him. He turned to see Brittany leap into the air and tackle him to the ground. He hit the ground hard. She sat on top of him, fire flaring in her eyes.

"You little rat!" she shouted. She threw a punch at his face. Alvin yelped as her fist connected with his jaw. His head slammed against the ground. The coach was blowing his whistle, but Brittany ignored him. She raised her fist to strike again, but this time Alvin was ready. He rolled and she toppled off him. As they got to their feet, Brittany balled both her hands into fists.

"You are dead Alvin!" she screamed. Alvin stood still. Brittany threw a punch, but Alvin grabbed her arm and stopped her. However this was a big mistake. Alvin had completely forgotten her now far superior strength from the curse. Brittany bent down then head butted Alvin in the chin. The red capped chipmunk yelped and staggered backward. The coach was blowing his whistle like crazy and was racing toward the two chipmunks. Theodore, Simon, Eleanor and Jeanette just watched in terror as Brittany jumped up and kicked Alvin to the ground. The red capped chipmunk let out an oof as he collided with the ground.

"Brittany… I'm sorry" he said quietly as he looked up at the enraged Chipette. If anyone else had been attacking him in such a way, Alvin wouldn't have held anything back, but against Brittany, he just didn't have any power to harm her. Brittany roared at his words before leaping up and landing on Alvin, elbow first. Alvin coughed out a speck of blood as pain surged through him. Brittany got to her feet to prepare to attack again, but before she had the chance, the coach grabbed a hold of her.

"You are going to the principle right now!" he shouted as he dragged her away. Even with the coach being four times larger than the Chipette, he could barely hold her. Brittany was still screaming and struggling to get to Alvin.

"You are dead Seville!" she screamed. Alvin turned his head so he was facing her.

"I'm so sorry Brittany" he whispered. Brittany screamed in anger before she was dragged away from the field. The rest of the football teams just stood completely paralyzed. They had never seen such a brutal attack before, and especially not from someone like Brittany against Alvin. The remaining four chipmunks raced from the bleachers onto the field towards Alvin. The red-clad chipmunk continued to lie on the ground facing off toward where Brittany had been dragged off.

"Alvin, are you alright?" Simon asked as they gathered around Alvin. He looked up at them.

"I'll be alright" he coughed, struggling to sit up. His chest felt bruised and sore, and he knew a trickle of blood was escaping his mouth, but the biggest pain came from knowing that he had just upset Brittany. He had been doing so well trying to ignore her. Now he had just caused her to attack him. She would get in a lot of trouble and all because he had shoved her in a football game.

"You aren't alright Alvin, you can barely sit up. Come on. Let's get you to the nurse" Jeanette said sympathetically. The four chipmunks lifted Alvin up and began carrying him towards the nurse. Alvin felt horrible. He knew he hadn't done anything but play a game of football, but he still felt responsible for setting Brittany off. A tear dripped from his eye as her words started to rattle through his head.

"_Alvin Seville, I hate you and I will never love you"_

A few hours passed and now Alvin was sitting in his room alone. He had watched from the nurse's office window as Brittany was driven home by a distraught Miss Miller. Moments later, Dave arrived to take Alvin and the others home.

He was so worried. This was the second one of his children that Brittany had attacked. He was angry, but knew that Miss Miller was probably in a worse state than ever, so calling her would just make her even more upset. Dave felt so sorry for the old woman. Her daughter had become a violent, angry person, and no one knew why. The worst part was how the kids were being affected. Every afternoon he would watch them play and have fun. But behind the fun, he could sense the concern in them all for Brittany, Alvin especially. Ever since Alvin had come to him concerned about his growing feelings for the Chipette, Dave had noticed Alvin change. It wasn't a large change, he was still the same egotistical chipmunk he knew and loved, but there was something else. Whenever he was with Brittany, there was always a lingering thought or a hidden smile. No one else ever saw it, but Dave knew that Alvin had finally come to terms with his feelings. But now, he just seemed so depressed all the time. He did his best to hide it, but everyone could see right through the act. He tried to be brave and strong. He tried to show leadership and support. But in reality, his walls had not been rebuilt. His defenses still lay in ruins. He was heartbroken.

"Hey Alvin, we're serving dinner now" Theodore said as he poked his head through the doorway.

"I'll be down in a minute" he said quietly. He didn't even make eye contact with Theodore. The green chipmunk let out a sad sigh. He walked towards his brother and sat next to him.

"Alvin, you need to move past it. My eye still hurts, but I forgave her. Eleanor and Jeanette are still upset about what she said to them, but they have moved on. Alvin, we are all worried and upset. We know you care for her, we do to, but you have to stop this. You pretend you are fine and you comfort us when we are sad, but you are the one who needs help" Theodore said. He put his arm around his older brother. Alvin shifted his head towards him.

"I know Theodore, I know. It is just so hard. Think if Eleanor were that way. How would you feel?" Alvin asked him. Theodore was startled. He didn't know what he would do if Eleanor was like that. He cared for her deeply. She was strong and sweet at the same time. She was everything that Theodore inspired to be. She was like his other half. If she was like that it would break his heart. The younger chipmunk turned to Alvin.

"Alvin, I won't lie to you. I would probably be in a worse state then you, but there is something I know. If I were in that position, you would do everything you could to help me, and I am going to do the same for you. We are all here for you Alvin. You need to stop pretending or you are never going to be able to heal" he said. His words were strong. Alvin took them all to heart. He smiled and hugged his younger brother.

"Ok Theodore. I will try. Thank you" he said slowly and Theodore smiled himself.

"That is all we can ask. Now come on, everyone is waiting for dinner" Theodore said and he led Alvin out of the room and down to the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen everyone turned to look at Alvin.

"How are you feeling?" Simon asked as he made room for Alvin at the table. The red capped chipmunk smiled.

"I am not going to pretend anymore. I am hurt, but I will be strong. If not for myself, then for Brittany" he said. Everyone smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that Alvin" Dave said before he bent down and gave his son a hug. After the terrible day, just hearing those words from the chipmunk really felt good. It meant that Alvin had finally begun rebuilding. While this was occurring, Eleanor led Theodore over to the other side of the kitchen.

"Theodore. Did you talk to Alvin?" she asked him.

"Yes. Looking at him, I just couldn't bear to see him in such pain. I know what he is going through" he said calmly.

"How do you know what he is going through?" she asked him. He looked down as he responded.

"He asked me how I would feel if something like this ever happened to you. I don't think I would be able to control myself. I would be heartbroken. But the one thing I know is that no matter what happened, everyone would be there for me. So now, I will always be there for Alvin. He can get through this, and I will do whatever it takes to ensure that Brittany is cured. Not just for her sake, but for his as well" he said. He glanced up to see that Eleanor had tears in her eyes. She leaned toward him and pulled him into a great hug.

"Theodore, that is… You are just such a good person. That you would do all that for your brother" she said. She was so happy for what Theodore had done for Alvin, but it was more than that. That he cared so much for 'her'. She was beyond words at how happy she was. As she pulled away from him, she quickly pecked him on the cheek. His entire face went red and he cupped the cheek with his hand.

"D-d-d-do you w-w-w-want a hand w-w-with that" he stuttered pointing towards the oven where the lasagna was. Eleanor giggled.

"That would be great Theodore" she said happily before turning back to the oven. Theodore's heart was racing. Was now the time. Should he ask her now? He cleared his throat and she turned back to him. His face remained burning red.

"E-E-E-Eleanor, w-w-w-would you l-l-l-l-like t-t-t-to g-g-go out w-w-with me?" he asked nervously. Eleanor beamed. He had never seen such a happy smile on her face before.

"Oh Theodore, I would love to!" she cried before she raced to him and kissed him. Theodore's heart raced faster than it had ever in its life. He wrapped his arm around Eleanor and she drew close to him. They had always dreamed this moment would come, but it was beyond their expectations. It was sheer delight. Neither could explain how happy they were. As they broke apart, they both blushed, but neither let go of the other. Suddenly the heard a noise and they both turned to see everyone watching them smiling. Their faces went from red to deep scarlet.

"It's about time" Alvin laughed happily. He may have still been hurt inside, but seeing his brother finally ask Eleanor out brought joy to his heart. He had never been happier for the two of them. Finally Jeanette couldn't hold it in and she let out a tiny shriek.

"Oh that is so sweet! I can't believe it finally happened!" she giggled. Eleanor and Theodore's faces were now completely scarlet, but they didn't care. They were a couple at last. Neither had been this happy before. Dave walked over to the two of them and picked both of them up in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you both" he said. The rest of the night was filled happiness and talk about the new couple. Theodore and Eleanor had never felt so embarrassed, but they didn't care. All they cared about was each other.

Well, I'm sorry this chapter was updated a little later than usual. Now that Theodore has finally asked Eleanor out, will the two chipmunks be happy or is something going to turn this relationship horribly wrong? And what of Alvin and Brittany? Can Alvin find a way to save the girl he cares for, or is Brittany doomed to become a werewolf forever? Keep reading to find out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hurtful Discoveries**

The next few days passed by rather quickly. At school every day, the chipmunks would simply avoid Brittany as best they could. The pink-clad Chipette would just laugh at them every time she spotted them. Eleanor and Theodore on the other hand couldn't be separated. Since asking Eleanor out, Theodore had been ecstatic with joy. Everywhere the group walked, he held her hand, whenever they had lunch, he fed her the food, whenever there was a partner activity, he would immediately request to be with her. Eleanor didn't mind, in fact she loved it. She couldn't believe that he had finally gathered the courage to ask her out. Simon, Jeanette and Alvin all thought the site was cute, and they were overjoyed to see how happy the two chipmunks were. Despite everything that was happening with Brittany, the finally felt completely happy again. Their relationship was evening inspiring Alvin. He was being strong for himself and for Brittany, but he didn't try to hide his feelings. When she upset him, he admitted it to his family, and they were there for him. Alvin had thought that as much as it was necessary for him to admit his feelings, he hadn't expected it to help him, but now he felt so much stronger. His walls of defense were rebuilding.

Every night the chipmunks, Jeanette and Eleanor would return to the chipmunk's house. They would have a fun afternoon, but as they were sent to bed, their nights turned from fun to hectic as they had to go to the Miller house, retrieve the hyperactive Brittany and watch her in the tree house. Since having to apologize to Eleanor, the werechipmunk had stopped growling at Eleanor and Jeanette; however she still attempted to avoid them and hated them touching her or her stuff. Simon on the other hand almost always had to have someone else on a shift with him because Brittany still would not drop her strange grudge against him. As Friday night loomed on the five chipmunks, the group knew that they were soon going to be trying their first attempt at curing Brittany. All they had to do was grab a hold of Mr. Talbot's cane. Alvin, Simon and Jeanette sat in the den discussing the situation.

"Alright, well, the main thing we need to focus on is his cane" Alvin said quietly. Simon rolled his eyes at him.

"What?" Alvin asked annoyed.

"Alvin that is all we need to focus on" Simon said dryly. The red chipmunk gave a huff.

"Whatever. Anyway, what I suggest we do is figure out when he puts that cane down. We can follow him around during the day, but if he doesn't leave it be, we may have to sneak into his house and take it" Alvin stated.

"Alvin, we want to use the cane to try and help Brittany, but I am not going to break into a man's house to steal his walking stick. That is just… just wrong" Simon said rubbing his head at his brother's crudeness. Alvin gave another huff.

"Well, what do you suggest we do then genius, go and ask him for the cane? Hey there Mr. Talbot, can we use your cane for a moment to hit our werewolf friend on the head to see if it will cure her" Alvin said sarcastically. Simon glared at him. He was about to argue back when Jeanette stepped between them.

"Ok guys this is getting us nowhere. Simon, Alvin's plan has merit; however Alvin, Simon is right, we are not going to break into his house. Let's just follow him and see if we get a chance to borrow the cane if he puts it down. If not, then we will just have to wait and see if we get another chance another day" she said taking charge of the situation. Both chipmunks stared at her.

"Alright then Jeanette, we'll follow him, but we won't break in. Is everybody in?" Alvin said. He put his hand out. Jeanette put hers on top of his and nodded her head. Simon mimicked her.

"Alright then" Alvin said happily. The three of them sat down. They were about to discuss the situation in further detail, when Dave called from the kitchen. The three chipmunks got to their feet and headed towards his voice. As they entered, a wave of aroma passed over them. They practically floated to the table as the wafting smell carried them. Theodore and Eleanor had been preparing something in the kitchen since they had arrived home. Almost every day that the girls had been staying with the chipmunks, Eleanor and Theodore would make dinner. Theodore and Eleanor respectively liked to help prepare meals for the family with their guardian, but whenever they were in the kitchen together, they would have so much fun that they could stay in there all day cooking. No one minded though because together the two prepared meals that a five star restaurant would envy.

"Wow that smells great, what is it?" Alvin asked, his mouth watering. He had usually been irritated at dinner because with guests staying he had to use his table manners, but tonight the meal smelled so good he didn't care.

"Well, it's just a little something we whipped up" Eleanor giggled as she and Theodore bent down to retrieve the mystery meal from the oven. The little something turned out to be a huge plate of oven roasted, garlic covered vegetables and a large platter of roasted chestnuts. The three seated chipmunk's eyes widened and they all started to drool subconsciously looking at the delicacy in front of them. Eleanor and Theodore giggled once they saw the other's reaction.

"We also made a chestnut ricotta cheesecake for dessert" Theodore said happily as he placed the vegetables on the table. Alvin looked over the kitchen and spotted the dessert. The cheesecake was huge, almost as large as the oven itself. A waterfall fell from his mouth and his eyes started to spin. Moments later everything went black. He slowly opened his eyes to see everyone surrounding him.

"What… happened?" he asked wearily as he sat up.

"You saw the cake and you um… kinda fainted" Eleanor said trying not to laugh.

"Really?" Alvin asked. He turned his head and spotted the cake again. Moments later he opened his eyes.

"Did… I just?" he asked rubbing his head.

"You just fainted again. Stop looking at the cake" Simon said sternly, but he like everyone else was struggling to stop laughing.

"Well, let's eat those veggies and nuts, then we can eat that CAKE!" he shouted and jumped back up to the table. No one could hold it in any longer. The group all burst out laughing as they watched Alvin scoffing down his food.

A few hours later, after the dinner shenanigans, the group were all preparing for bed again. Eleanor emerged from the bathroom. She had elected to wear Theodore's one piece pajamas again. They were very comfortable, but she just loved it when he kept telling her she looked cute. Sure enough, as the blond haired Chipette entered the bedroom, Theodore bounded over to her. He gave her a hug and whispered into her ear.

"You really do look cute Ellie"

Eleanor knew her face had gone bright red, but she didn't care. It was moments like this that reminded her of how much he cared for her, and how much she cared for him. As the group all got into their beds and sleeping bags, Dave poked his head through the doorway.

"Ok Guys, now tomorrow is Saturday so you don't have to get up early. I have to do some things in town, so I may have left by the time you get up, but I'll be back later. Good night, sweet dreams" he said before switching off the light. After he had left, Alvin addressed the group.

"This is even better. Now he won't know what we are up too. We don't even have to lie to him or anything" Alvin said excitedly. It wasn't often an opportunity this good rolled into his mitts, but when they did, he cherished them.

"Ok. We'll wait for a little bit longer, then we'll sneak over to get Brittany" Simon said. Everyone nodded. Since they had some time to kill, Simon figured he would ask a question that had been bothering him.

"Hey guys, I wanted to know how you have so much information about werewolves at the moment. I know you spoke to Madam Raya, but you were acting a little strangely ever since you discovered Brittany's first transformation. I know Alvin had some information, but I didn't think he knew that much off the top of his head" Simon said.

"Well, I just used the book I ordered" Alvin said matter of factly. Simon narrowed his eyebrows.

"But, I locked that in my chest. I haven't left its side. How did you get the book?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well when we got Jeanette to date you I stole the key and…" Alvin started before Eleanor covered his mouth with her hand. He looked at her curiously, then seemed to realize what he had just admitted. Simon's face dropped. He turned towards Jeanette.

"You mean… you only went out with me to get the chest?" he asked. He felt like his heart had snapped in two.

No Simon… well sort of… but I enjoyed our date but… we had to help Brittany and… I'm sorry" Jeanette stuttered before looking down shamefully. Simon looked at her then at Eleanor and Alvin. Both were lost for words. They had forced Jeanette into the situation, but they knew for a fact that she really enjoyed it and that both chipmunks did harbor feelings toward each other.

"That… that's okay Jeanette. I… I just…I just need to go out for a minute" Simon sighed before getting up and leaving the room. All eyes followed him sadly for a moment before angrily turning towards Alvin.

"Alvin! How could you do that!" Eleanor said angrily. Alvin would have normally tried to weasel his way out of being yelled at, but in this case, he knew he deserved it. He had really hurt Simon. He knew that the dry witty chipmunk had deep feelings for Jeanette, but he was just too shy to say anything. After his date with Jeanette, Simon had finally decided to try and ask her out, but he still hadn't worked up the courage. Now Alvin had just crushed him. Now that he knew that the date wasn't genuine, Simon would probably never feel brave enough to ask Jeanette out, and even worse, he believed that her feelings towards him weren't genuine either. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Eleanor had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him angrily. Theodore was standing behind her. He looked a mixture of anger and sadness. He wasn't completely sure about what had just happened, but he knew that somehow Alvin had just screwed a lot of things up. But the one who was most affected was Jeanette. She didn't move at all. She simply sat in her sleeping bag with her head down. Finally some words came to Alvin's mouth.

"I… I am so sorry Jeanette" he said turning completely to face the silent Chipette. She didn't give any acknowledgement that she had even heard him. Eleanor was still angry, but now her expression had softened slightly that Alvin felt remorse for his actions. When she thought about it, she had been just as responsible for what had happened as he was. He had only made the mistake of admitting it, but both of them had pressured Jeanette into the date. She slackened her body posture and turned Jeanette.

"Jeanette are you ok?" she asked quietly noticing how silent her sister was. Jeanette still didn't respond. Eleanor moved over to her and sat next to her. Theodore followed suit.

"Jeanette…" Eleanor started, but Jeanette cut her off. The purple-clad Chipette looked up at her with eyes filled with tears, but behind them was a raging wall of fire.

"I can't believe both of you did this to me! I should have never listened to either of you! Now Simon hates me I…" she started to shout until tears consumed her and she started to cry uncontrollably. Eleanor and Theodore both grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Jeanette. I'm so sorry" Eleanor said as she rubbed her sisters back. She felt tears start to reach her own eyes. She was about to try and say something comforting, when Alvin approached them and knelt down in front of Jeanette. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his strong blue eyes.

"Jeanette, I am sorry. I am going to make this right I promise" he said softly before he got to his feet and left the room, going after Simon. Jeanette watched him leave before her tears returned to her eyes and she clung onto Eleanor and Theodore. Both chipmunks supported the crying girl. This was horrible.

"I… I don't want… don't want him to… to think that I don't have feelings for him. I care for him. I… I just…" she said through her sobs before they became incoherent. The three chipmunks just sat in quietly together, Jeanette's sobs the only source of sound.

Simon sat in the tree house looking up at the stars. Tears flowed from his eyes. It hurt so badly. He really thought that she cared about him. He would have given her his heart, but now he knew it was broken to pieces. He had wanted to ask her out so much. He cared for her deeply.

"_How could she do this to me? I thought she cared about me. I'm such an idiot" _he thought to himself sadly. He heard a creaking noise from behind him and he turned to see that Alvin had entered the tree house and approached him.

"Leave me alone Alvin" he said through his sobs before turning away from his brother and returning his gaze up to the stars.

"No Simon I need to talk to you" Alvin said firmly and continued to approach Simon. The blue-clad chipmunk let out a depressing sigh before looking straight at Alvin.

"Alright let's talk" he said and gave the chipmunk his full attention. Alvin sat down in front of him.

"Simon, before I say anything more I need to tell you how sorry I am for putting you and Jeanette into this position" Alvin said seriously. Simon didn't respond, he simply looked at Alvin through his soaking wet eyes. Alvin knew that Simon was still too upset and angry at him to say anything, so the red capped chipmunk pressed onwards. He had to make things right. Too much hurt had already occurred for the group of chipmunks and he was not about to let even more pain be spread.

"Simon I will tell you the whole truth about what happened. Yes, Eleanor and I came up with the idea to have Jeanette and you go on a date so we could steal the monster book, but there is more to the story then that" he said, ensuring that every word that passed his lips was heard by his younger brother. Simon nodded his head but gave no verbal response.

"Simon, you have no idea how much Jeanette enjoyed that date. She was so nervous about deceiving you, but when she got home, she was really happy. Do you remember what she said to you the next day?" Alvin asked. Simon pondered through his mind back to the weekend. He had seen Jeanette enter the house looking for Alvin. He had blurted out how much he had enjoyed the date and she had said…

"_I had fun too"_

But maybe she hadn't been telling the truth about that. Maybe she was just lying to him. He still felt hurt and angry inside.

"She could have been lying to me" Simon said quietly. He lowered his head away and Alvin knew he still felt hurt. He had to fix this.

"Simon, she wasn't lying. I told her that you had wanted to ask her out. She was really excited, she couldn't wait. Simon, she cares about you deeply. She has for a long time. You can hate me for this, but don't blame her. She truly cares for you Simon. Right now she is sitting in that room balling her eyes out. Simon think about it. If she didn't have feelings for you she wouldn't care in the slightest, but she does. She is so upset right now. You have to believe me. She cares about you Simon, she really does" Alvin said. His words were strong. Simon wanted desperately to believe him, but could he?

"_He could be telling me the truth. But he has lied to me before. I need to know for sure" _he thought to himself.

"I… I want to see her" Simon said after a while. Alvin gave a small smile.

"Alright. Let's go see her" he said and led them back towards the house.

Jeanette had calmed down enough to speak now.

"He is going to hate me. I don't want him to hate me. I care for him so much. I lo… lo" she started to say but she couldn't finish the sentence. She knew if she did she would burst into to tears again. Eleanor looked at her and gave a smile. She got up and stood in front of Jeanette. The saddened Chipette looked up at her younger sister.

"Jeanette, if you care about him as much as you do, you need to talk to him and make this right" she said before she started to sing.

_I know something about love  
You've gotta want it bad  
If that guy's got into your blood  
Go out and get him_

If you want him to be the very part of you  
That makes you want to breathe  
Here's the thing to do  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

I know something about love  
You gotta show him it and make him  
See that moon up above  
Reach out and get it

If you want him to  
Make your heart sing out  
And if you want him to  
Only think of you

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

Ever since the world began it's been that way  
For woman and man were created  
To make love their destiny  
Then why should true love be so complicated? oh

I know something about love  
You gotta take it and  
Show him what the world is made of  
One kiss will prove it

If you want him to be  
Always by your side  
Take his hand tonight  
Swallow your foolish pride and  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

As she finished the song she looked down at Jeanette. The brunette Chipette had stopped crying and a new expression had formed on her delicate face. Determination.

"You're right Ellie. I need to talk to him" she said. She got to her feet and gave her sister a hug before dashing out of the room. Eleanor gave her a final smile.

"Go get him Jeanette" she said quietly.

As Simon and Alvin approached the back door, Jeanette suddenly appeared. She raced through the door; however she tripped on the mat on the ground and fell forwards. Simon raced forward and caught her before she hit the ground. She blushed as she looked up at him.

"Thank you" she said quietly. She was suddenly lost for words. She had been full of confidence racing downstairs, however looking into his steel gray eyes, she felt herself uncontrollably revert back into her shy and timid demeanor. Simon seemed to sense what she was feeling and was the first to speak.

"Jeanette, I want to talk to you" he said. She looked at him and nodded. Alvin suddenly realized that this conversation could turn quite private so he tiptoed around them and zipped back into the house. Simon looked down at the delicate girl in front of him. She was the absolute spectacle of beauty. Her soft brunette hair was in its usual bun with a few loose strands dangling around her face. Her glasses were perched on her cute pink nose. And her eyes. Those amazing emerald eyes. They could shine right to his soul. They were the most beautiful jewels in the whole world to him. Suddenly he remembered what had happened and he knew what he had to ask her.

"Jeanette, Alvin explained everything to me, but there is something I need to ask you" he said gazing into her brilliant eyes. She looked back up into his.

"Alright Simon" she said quietly, but her gaze did not falter.

"Jeanette, do you care about me?' he asked her. He knew this was probably the most intimate and private question he had ever asked her, but he had to know, he just had to. She looked into his gray eyes. They were still filled with hurt, and Jeanette hated to see them that way. She wanted to look away, just run as far away as she could from them, she had to answer him. Not for his eyes, but for the person they belonged to, and the heart that beat within him.

"Simon, I care for you more than anyone else in the whole world. I didn't mean to hurt you. You have no idea just how much you… how much you mean to me" she said softly. She saw something in his eyes. It was as if they had just sparkled back to life and the fierceness that they usually displayed returned. Simon felt like his heart was no longer broken. It was beating stronger than ever. He gave a slight smile and pulled Jeanette into a hug.

"I feel the same way about you" he whispered to her, and she felt her face begin to blush. She slowly wrapped her arms around him as well and the two of them stood together. They stood for a long time, saying nothing, just embracing each other, letting the light from the stars wash over them.

Alvin re entered the bedroom. Eleanor and Theodore were sitting together on Theodore's bed. As soon as the red-clad chipmunk entered the room they both looked up at him.

"Well?' they both asked. Alvin sat down next to them before he answered.

"I left them be. I did everything to convince Simon, but he had to speak with her. All we can do now is wait and see what happens. Let's get ready for Brittany. It won't be long before she changes" he said. Both of the younger chipmunks looked at him and nodded. The three of them let out a sigh then got to their feet and started to pull on sweaters and prepare for the leave for the Miller house.

"I'm sorry guys; I never meant to tell Simon about that. I just didn't think straight" Alvin said taking a seat on his own bed. Both of the green chipmunks turned to him.

"It's alright Alvin. It was an accident. We were both responsible for this; don't think it is your fault. Like you said, all we can do is wait and see what happens" Eleanor said kindly. The red chipmunk smiled then gave the two younger chipmunks a hug.

"Let's go and see what happened" he said quietly. The three of them headed back downstairs and looked through a window in the kitchen into the back yard. Simon and Jeanette were still embracing each other like they never wanted to let go. Alvin smiled. Only time would tell if all their wounds had healed, but for now, they were happy. Quietly the three chipmunks exited through the back door and headed toward the two.

"We're going to go and get Brittany. You can stay here if you like" Alvin said kindly. Simon looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok" he said quietly, but he didn't let go of Jeanette. The two just continued to embrace each other. Eleanor, Theodore and Alvin all smiled at them before turning and heading towards the Miller house.

As the group climbed through the Chipette's bedroom, they found that Brittany had transformed and was waiting for them. She had adjusted to the pattern of being picked up and taken to the Chipmunk's house. Instead of bounding around the room as she had been, the werechipmunk now lay quietly on her bed chewing on her bow. The yellow bow that generally would have been worn with Brittany's scarf had been abandoned since Brittany's transformation. Brittany would just leave it on the dresser, favoring her crumpled and ruined clothes instead. However in her werewolf state, Brittany still loved the bow. She dropped it from her mouth the moment she saw Alvin.

"No no no" Alvin started to say, but he couldn't stop her. Brittany leapt from the bed and tackled him to the ground. As her customary welcome, she started to lick his face and pant happily.

"Good to see you too Brittany" he said as he pushed her away. the werechipmunk let out a bark then rushed over to Eleanor's dresser waiting to have her leash put on. Eleanor complied and clipped the leash around her neck. Brittany started to tug her toward the door.

"Brittany, behave" she said sternly. Brittany gave a growl of disappointment, but she complied and eased her pace. Theodore stood next to Eleanor and held her free hand. She smiled at him.

"Let's get going" Alvin suggested. The four of them headed downstairs and along the street heading towards the Chipmunk's house. When they reached the back yard Brittany started to bark happily. Eleanor removed the leash and the werechipmunk started to run around excitedly before climbing up the tree and entering the tree house.

"Honestly, I don't think I am ever going to get used to her doing that" Alvin muttered as he followed Brittany's lead and clambered up the ladder into the tree house. Since Alvin was watching Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor decided to head back upstairs to get their blankets. However once they entered the room, they found that everything was already gone.

"That's weird. Maybe Simon and Jeanette took it all up to the tree house" Theodore said as he surveyed the room. Eleanor nodded her head and they walked back outside. They climbed up the ladder into the tree house. They were greeted by the sight of Alvin smiling intently towards the back of the tree house. Theodore and Eleanor let out a happy sigh. Snuggled together beneath some blankets were Jeanette and Simon. Both were asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Alvin turned back to the younger siblings.

"I think maybe we should let them sleep tonight. You two go get some shut eye. I'll take the first watch" Alvin said quietly. Theodore and Eleanor smiled at him.

"Alright" they both said before following Simon and Jeanette's lead and curling up together beneath a blanket. Alvin watched the four of them.

"You guys are all perfect together" he whispered. He slowly turned around and looked up at the moon. Suddenly he felt something brush against his leg. He looked down to see Brittany rubbing herself against him affectionately. He smiled.

"Brittany you are perfect to" he whispered and gave her hair a soft stroke. The werechipmunk gave a happy bark. Alvin sat down and Brittany hopped onto his lap and curled into a ball.

"Well tomorrow we finally have a chance to cure you. I just hope it works" Alvin said and he gently stroked her, looking back up at the starry sky. Unfortunately, things don't always turn out the way they're planned.

Well, I hope you all like this chapter. I have decided to make this story deeper then I initially had. Now there is going to be a lot more tragic events occur before this story reaches and end. The song is 'Tell Him' by Vonda Shepard. I actually heard it from a previous episode of Alvin and the chipmunks and I thought, wow this really fits the scene well. Now that Simon and Jeanette have reconciled, will they get together? Are Eleanor and Theodore going to be together forever or is something going to happen to make things go horribly wrong? And will Alvin ever be able to see the Brittany he cares for again? Keep reading to find out!


	14. Chapter 14

**First Try**

As the sunlight started to fall down upon the group, Brittany dropped to the ground and transformed. Within minutes she was a harmless girl lying asleep on the ground. Alvin gently bent down and scooped her up in his arms. Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor had all taken shifts to watch Brittany last night. They had decided to let Jeanette and Simon finish sleeping, so the three of them had brought Brittany home themselves. Eleanor and Theodore opened the front door and Alvin carried the sleeping girl inside. Asleep she was so peaceful and calm, Alvin couldn't help but smile at her. Looking down on the face of the most beautiful girl in the world brought joy to his heart. Then that joy turned to sorrow when he realized that this was not the girl he cared for. This was just a shell. This girl was just an anger driven monster, she only looked like Brittany. The Brittany he cared for was locked away inside herself, hidden from the world by the monster that now had possession of her body. He gently placed her in her bed and tucked her in. Theodore and Eleanor smiled. It was a very sweet scene to watch, even if Brittany would murder him if she knew.

"Let's go" Alvin said softly. As they all turned to leave, he gently stroked Brittany's cheek. She let out a soft moan then rolled over in her sleep. Alvin smiled. Hopefully soon, he would be able to be with that girl he cared for. They just needed that cane. The trio headed downstairs and trudged back towards the Chipmunk's house. As they arrived they found that Simon and Jeanette were still asleep in the tree house, still wrapped in each other's arms. The site was quite touching, and none of the three had the heart to wake them up and bring them inside. Instead they quietly gathered up their own sheets and re entered the house. The clambered into their sleeping areas and soon fell asleep. For once, they didn't have to wake up early for school. As much as they wanted to start trying to get a hold of that cane, sleep was something they wanted more just then.

Sometime after they had dozed off, Dave poked his head in the doorway. He was about to head off to do some errands, and just wanted to check on the kids before he left. He was curious as to why Jeanette and Simon were missing. Wanting to make sure everything was alright, Dave started to look around the house. They weren't in the den, they weren't in the kitchen and they weren't in the front yard. Now Dave was getting worried. Where could the two chipmunks be? He rushed into the backyard to see if he could find them. Seeing no one, he turned to leave when he heard a noise. A soft snore. He turned back and realized that the yawn had come from the tree house. Quickly, Dave climbed up the ladder and peered in through the entrance.

"That's so sweet" he said quietly giving a large smile at the site of Jeanette and Simon. Quietly Dave climbed back down the ladder and headed toward his car.

"_Well, I'm not sure why they are asleep in the tree house, but at least they are safe" _Dave thought to himself relieved. He entered the vehicle and started the ignition. Within minutes he was gone.

A few hours passed, and the sun rose until it was shining brightly high in the sky. Simon let out a quiet yawn and slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment for him to adjust to his surroundings. He wasn't in his room. He was lying in the tree house with a blanket wrapped around him. He felt movement next to him. He looked down to see Jeanette still asleep snuggled up close to him. Slowly the events of the night flowed back into Simon's mind and he gave a smile. He and Jeanette had feelings for each other. The blue-clad chipmunk let out a happy sigh then lay back down next to the brunette Chipette. He slid his arm around her and she subconsciously moved closer to him.

"_What is going to happen now?" _Simon thought to himself as he watched the slow rhythms of the sleeping girls breathing. She was so calm and peaceful, but she was always like that. She never yelled or fought. She never got angry or annoyed. She was always so quiet and shy. It was one of the qualities that Simon loved about her. He let out another sigh. He had completely forgiven her for what happened. He didn't care what purpose the date had been for anymore. Now he just focused on the fact that she had enjoyed it and had feelings for him.

"_Should I ask her out? I wanted to so badly, but after last night… should I risk something like that yet? Our relationship was already hanging by a thread. Could I risk it? We could become so much closer. But what if we didn't?" _Simon thought to himself. This was a very delicate situation. After last night, he knew that they cared for one another, but how would she react? After last night Simon didn't want to do anything to endanger their relationship any further. He had forgiven her, but he still felt… he couldn't describe it. There was no hate, no resentment, not even hurt towards her, but he just couldn't bring himself to tamper with their relationship again.

"_No, not yet. With time, we will both be stronger. Then we can be together. Until then, we will just be closer then friends. Anymore and I risk destroying everything we both just tried so hard to save last night" _he decided in his mind. He just couldn't push this too fast. Everything was hanging on by a thread. If he did anything to disturb that thread, the effects could be disastrous for both of them. Simon felt a little disappointed by the decision, but it was for the best. He slowly put his free arm under his head and lay resting and the girl of his dreams snuggled close to him. Some day they would be together. Until then, they would just have to see how far they could go.

Alvin stirred in his bed. Within minutes he opened his eyes and sat up. He felt refreshed. It felt good to clock in some decent sleeping time after such a busy week. He stretched his arms out then slid out from under his covers and placed his feet on the wooden floor. Eleanor and Theodore slowly began to stir as well, and soon they were also awake.

"Good morning you two" Alvin said as watched them clamber out of their beddings.

"Good morning Alvin" Theodore said happily.

"Good morning" Eleanor yawned. Both of the younger chipmunks then turned from Alvin and back to each other. They both smiled and pulled each other into a hug.

"Good morning" they said simultaneously. Alvin gave out a chuckle as he watched the cute couple. Both of them noticed and blushed, but they finished their morning hug none the less. As they broke apart Theodore leaned over to Eleanor and whispered in her ear.

"You are still really cute in those pajamas"

Eleanor blushed and gave a giggle. She would never stop loving it when he said that to her. Alvin smiled at them. They were perfect for each other. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly. Eleanor and Theodore both looked at him and laughed.

"Why don't we go make some breakfast" Eleanor said.

"Sounds good to me. While you do that, I'm going to go check on Simon and Jeanette" Alvin announced, only just remembering the two of them still in the tree house. Eleanor and Theodore nodded before scuttling out of the room. Shortly after, Alvin heard the rattle of pots and pans from the kitchen. The red-clad chipmunk grabbed his cap and slung it on his head before he left the room and headed out to the backyard. He didn't hear any noise from the tree house so he assumed that the two of them were still asleep. Quietly he climbed up the ladder and peeked in through the doorway. Jeanette was still asleep. She had curled even closer to Simon, who had wrapped his arm around her. He glanced up and noticed Alvin smiling at them through the doorway.

"Morning" he said quietly. Alvin quietly climbed up the rest of the ladder and entered the room, but he didn't get too close in case he woke up Jeanette.

"I see you slept well" Alvin chuckled lightly. Simon blushed as Alvin looked down at Jeanette still holding onto him.

"Yeah we did. I forgave her Alvin, and I forgive you and Eleanor as well. You were only trying to help Brittany, and besides, I enjoyed the date and so did Jeanette. That's all that really matters" he smiled. Alvin's smile widened.

"Good for you Simon. Eleanor and Theodore are just making some breakfast. I'll tell them to save some for you and Jeanette" Alvin said before he departed. He gave one last smile at his little brother and the girl curled up next to him before he climbed back down the ladder and entered the house.

As he entered the kitchen he found Eleanor and Theodore busily preparing some pancakes.

"How are they?" Eleanor asked. Alvin smiled at her.

"They are fine. Simon forgave Jeanette, and us, last night. All that matters to him now is that they both enjoyed the date" Alvin said happily. Theodore and Eleanor smiled at him cheerfully. At least now they had fixed one problem. Now came the hard task of the next. Getting that cane. Theodore lifted the pan off the stove and brought it over to the table while Eleanor grabbed some plates. Alvin took a seat at the table and wait patiently. Once the two chipmunks were ready, Theodore served the pancakes onto their plates. Alvin took in the wafting aroma from the pancakes. They were cooked to perfection.

"This smells great, good job guys" Alvin complemented and the younger chipmunks smiled at him in appreciation. They all took a seat at the table and began to eat the food.

Jeanette started to stir. Slowly she opened her eyes. After she got over the glare of the sun she looked around. Simon was holding her gently. He was staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Jeanette blushed. She always liked watching him think. Slowly he turned his head to face her. He was a little startled that she was awake, but he smiled none the less.

"Good morning Jeanette" he said quietly then gave her a hug. Jeanette blushed again.

"Good morning Simon" she replied as he released her. He smiled at her again.

"Did the other's let us sleep all night? I don't remember waking up for a shift" Jeanette asked as the two chipmunks stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't think they woke us. I think they must have watched Brittany alone last night" Simon said as he turned to face Jeanette. She smiled at him.

"That was nice of them" she said quietly. Simon nodded. After a while the two sat up and started to gather their sheets.

"Alvin said that Eleanor and Theodore would make us some breakfast" Simon said. He led the two of them out of the tree house and back into the house. They headed up stairs and put their stuff in their room, before going back down and entering the kitchen. Eleanor, Theodore and Alvin were all eating their pancakes and laughing, discussing something that had occurred with Brittany.

"Then she threw me into a tree. Thinking back, that was quite a funny situation" Alvin chuckled as he took another bite of his pancakes. Eleanor was about to say something when she noticed Simon and Jeanette enter.

"Hi guys, slept well?" she asked giggling. Jeanette and Simon both blushed.

"Quite well thank you" Jeanette said before she and Simon joined the others at the table. Theodore retrieved the pan and served the two their share of the pancakes. Soon Simon and Theodore were crying with laughter as the other three recounted their tale about Brittany.

"So you actually flew into a wall?" Simon laughed holding his sides. Alvin's face went red, but he chuckled.

"Yep. Let me tell you, that hurt" he said, wincing as he remembered sailing over Brittany's head and slamming face first into the wall.

The five of them sat happily together for a while eating their breakfast. When they finished they all got dressed and met back in the den. The mood had now changed from fun and happy to serious. Now was the time. They were going to get that cane.

"Alright guys, now it's time for action" Alvin said sternly. Everyone nodded.

"What's the plan?" Theodore asked.

"We are going to follow him around. If at any moment you see him put that cane down, grab it. As soon as we get that cane we'll take it to Brittany and bop her with it. If this works we'll have cured her. We just need to stay focused and hope for the best" Alvin said. He put his hand out.

"Who's in?" he asked. One by one everyone placed their hand over Alvin's.

"We all are. Now let's go get that cane!" Simon said loudly. All five chipmunks headed outside and crept up to the bushes along the fence. The peered over to see Mr. Talbot. The man was tall and rather thin. He had a long nose and wild red hair; however his demeanor was far from wild. He was in fact very scary. He sneered at children that approached him and he hated speaking to anyone. The only thing that anyone really knew about him was that he prized his plants in the yard. He grew some very rare plant species. As the group watched quietly, Mr. Talbot exited his front door, cane in hand. He locked the door and started to walk off down the street, heading for the direction of town.

"Quick after him" Alvin said and the group began to sing.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around_

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip

I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd

One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha  
getcha getcha  
Where I can see it all, find out who ya call  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha  
getcha getcha  
Where I can see it all, find out who ya call  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha  
getcha getcha  
Where I can see it all, find out who ya call

Throughout the day, the group followed Mr. Talbot everywhere. He headed to the park for a while and sat down on a bench. He closed his eyes and listened to the birds. The group slowly crept towards him. Their eyes widened when they noticed him lay the cane down on the bench next to him. After dropping the cane he started to fiddle with his tie. He was wearing a casual suit, and his tie was undone. He started to play around with it and get it back into shape, and the gang saw their chance. Quietly they tiptoed towards the bench from behind Mr. Talbot. They all ducked down behind the seat and Alvin rolled underneath it so he could reach up with his arm. He slowly stuck his arm out from underneath the seat and edged his fingers towards the cane. They were centimeters away from it. Any second and he would have possession of it. Suddenly Mr. Talbot let out a satisfied grunt as he looked at his completed tie. Alvin noticed his head start to turn and he immediately retracted his arm. Talbot grabbed the cane back from its resting position and hopped off the bench. He began to stroll off and Alvin silently cursed.

"Drat, we were so close" he sighed. He rolled out from underneath the bench.

"Ok, let's keep following him, we may get another chance" Simon said as he noticed the absence of the cane in Alvin's hands. The group nodded and they proceeded to follow Talbot. His next stop was a book shop. As he entered, Alvin and the group watched from afar.

"Ok Simon, Jeanette, this is your element. Use your knowledge of the bookstore to get the upper hand and swipe that cane" Alvin instructed. Jeanette and Simon looked at each other and sighed.

"Alvin, we go to book shops to buy books to read. Exactly how will our knowledge of the book shop help us grab his cane?" Simon said dryly to his older brother. Alvin looked annoyed.

"I don't know. You're supposed to be the smart one. You tell me" he said in a huff. Simon just looked at him for a minute before shaking his head.

"Come on. Let's go before he gets his book and leaves" Simon said and he waved the group forward towards the store. As they entered they saw Talbot head towards the back of the store. The book shop had a very simple layout. There were five large aisles with rows of books along them. The group spotted some wheeled ladders that could roll along the shelves and let workers reach the highest shelves. Quietly the five chipmunks tiptoed through the store and along the aisles, drawing closer and closer to Talbot and his cane. As they peeked around a corner, they spotted him. He was browsing through a book, and his cane was resting against the shelf next to him.

"Now's our chance" Alvin whispered. Quietly the five approached him, making no noise what so ever. Talbot was completely oblivious to the chipmunks sneaking towards him. The book he was browsing was quite interesting; his entire focus was on its content. As quietly as he could Simon reached down and grabbed the cane from the shelf. The group tiptoed backwards and returned to their hiding place in the aisles.

"Yes, we got it!" Alvin cried out.

"Shhh, everyone we'll hear you" Simon whispered angrily. Alvin huffed, but he remained silent. Quietly the group headed towards the front of the store. They were about to emerge from the aisle when the unthinkable happened. A man on a wheeled ladder was re stocking a shelf. Suddenly he lost his balance and he fell off the ladder, landing with a groan on the ground. The ladder rolled forwards, straight into Simon. As it hit him he fell to the ground and the cane flew from his fingers.

"Grab it!" Alvin cried. The group started running around in circles trying to make a grab for the cane. Theodore and Eleanor ran into each other and fell to the ground. Alvin made a dive but missed and instead he banged into the bottom of a shelf and an entire row of books tumbled out on top of him. Jeanette put out her arms and, caught it! However she was so excited from her achievement that she failed to notice the book in front of her and as she stepped forward she tripped and the cane flew over the aisle into the back of the store. The group all scrambled to their feet and raced toward the back of the store. They couldn't believe what they saw. The cane had landed directly behind Mr. Talbot. The old man placed his book back on the shelf. He reached down to grab the cane, but found it was gone. He turned around and saw it on the floor.

"That's odd. I guess it must have toppled over. Weird I didn't hear it" he muttered to himself as he picked the silver headed cane up and exited the store. Realizing that she had just lost them the cane, Jeanette was crestfallen. Simon wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll get another chance" he said kindly she looked up at him and smiled.

"Now let's get going" Alvin said as he led the group towards the store exit. They followed Talbot for a few more hours. He seemed to just be taking a stroll through town and it was tiring the group out.

"Is he ever going to stop and take a rest? My feet are getting sore" Theodore whined. Eleanor nodded in agreement.

"Look, I know this is hard, but we are doing this for Brittany. As soon as we grab that cane we can have a rest, but until then we have to stay focused" Alvin said firmly. Theodore looked disappointed, but he nodded his head and continued on. As the group walked, Jeanette started to let her mind wander. She began to think about what was going to happen between her and Simon now. Ever since they had woken up, their relationship seemed strange. He had given her a hug when they first woke up; however since then, he had barely said anything to her. When he did speak, it wasn't anything comforting or romantic; instead he was acting as though they were nothing more than close acquaintances. Barely even friends. Jeanette wasn't sure where the two of them stood after last night, but she didn't think that this would be the reaction.

"_Perhaps he still feels hurt. Maybe he hasn't really forgiven me. Maybe he doesn't feel anything for me anymore" _Jeanette thought to herself sadly. She hung her head low as she walked. No one else noticed, except for Alvin. He slowed down his pace so he was next to her.

"What's wrong Jeanette? You should be happy, we may be able to cure Brittany" Alvin asked. The brunette Chipette glanced up at him.

"Oh it's… nothing" she mumbled. Alvin's expression became concerned.

"Are you sure? Because it certainly doesn't seem that way" he said. Jeanette let out a sigh. She looked at him, then glanced in Simon's direction. Alvin watched it and realized that Simon was on her mind.

"What's wrong? I thought you two made up for everything last night?" Alvin asked, a little surprised that she would feel upset after their reconciling.

"We did but… he just hasn't said much to me all day. I just feel that… if we are in a relationship, why is he treating me like nothing more than a friend" she said sadly. Alvin's concern remained on his face. He had thought from what Simon had told him that morning that the two were now on good terms. So why would he not want to talk to Jeanette? Alvin turned back to her. She had resumed keeping her head hung low as she walked.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Alvin asked. Jeanette looked up at him.

"No. I barely no where we stand as it is. If I go pushing, it might ruin everything. No, I just have to… I just have to wait and see what happens" Jeanette said quietly. Alvin still looked concerned, but he nodded his head.

"Hey look, he is going grocery shopping!" Theodore said excitedly as he spotted their target walk across the road into a grocery store. Simon, Theodore and Eleanor all rushed forward to follow him. Alvin turned back to Jeanette.

"Come on, let's worry about this first. As soon as we have tried the cane on Brittany, we'll sort this out between the two of you" Alvin said kindly. Jeanette smiled and nodded, then the two of them joined their siblings and rushed into the grocery store. The store was huge. Gigantic aisles loomed over them and hundreds of busy shoppers whizzed past with their trolleys. None of them could spot Talbot and the cane through all the chaotic shoppers.

"How are we going to find him?" Eleanor asked trying to spot sight of their target.

"I guess we should all just pick an aisle and start searching. If you see him, follow him and if he puts down that cane, grab it and wait outside the store" Simon suggested. Everyone nodded then departed for an aisle. Theodore immediately headed for the sweets aisle. He looked at all the different candies and chocolates all on the shelves and his stomach started to rumble.

"Oh, I am so hungry. I hope we get that cane soon. I want to have my lunch" he whined as he kept walking. As he trudged along, suddenly he saw his target. Mr. Talbot had just wheeled a trolley into the aisle. His cane hung delicately off the side. Mr. Talbot seemed to grumble as he walked through the aisle. He looked as though he had no intention to buy anything from it. Theodore looked around and headed over to some sweets so he would look like a regular shopper. Talbot looked at him for a moment then walked right passed him. Theodore turned and watched him. He quietly started to walk after him when suddenly something caught his eye. A lollipop sat on one of the shelves. The lollipop was as big as he was, and for today only it was only $1. Theodore's mouth started to drool.

"_Wait, no I need to stay focused!" _he thought to himself and he turned to follow Talbot again. He took about five steps before immediately turning around and rushing back to the lollipop.

"I must have you!" he cried. He grabbed it off the shelf and headed for the registers.

Simon walked along a magazine display. He turned to look at one. The front cover had some sort of super model on it. Simon just looked at it and shook his head.

"Some of the trash that people read. Why can't everyone just curl up with a nice novel" he sighed to himself as he strolled along the aisle. Suddenly he heard a trolley behind him and he turned to see Mr. Talbot enter the aisle. The old man looked at him for a moment before continuing passed. Simon noticed the cane hanging from the side of the trolley.

"Now's my chance" he whispered to himself. He tiptoed behind Talbot. The man suddenly stopped in place and turned to grab something from the shelf he was next to. Simon quickly dashed forward and grabbed the cane. However his victory was short lived. No sooner had the wooden stick touched his hands, had a trolley rushed around the corner and smacked into him. Simon went flying backwards, dropping the cane. He flew straight into the magazine rack and the entire display fell on top of him. The cane fell down and landed back on the side of the trolley. Mr. Talbot placed the item in his trolley then started to walk off. Simon sat up dazed. He waited until his head stopped spinning.

"Great… ooh, look the library is going to be donating some books next week" Simon said as he picked up one of the magazines and started to read the article.

Eleanor walked through the kitchen supplies aisle.

"Wow, I could sure use a new baking tray" she said as she looked at the sparkling tray on the display. She was about to look at some more kitchenware when she spotted Mr. Talbot enter the aisle. Eleanor pretended to look like she was buying something while he passed her.

"Alright, here goes nothing" she said quietly and followed after him. He suddenly came to a stop at a silver platter. He glared at it temporarily before moving on to some stainless steel cookware. Eleanor walked alongside his trolley for a moment. He looked at her but gave no other sign that he cared she was there.

"Hmm, I've been needing to buy some more knives" he said to himself when he approached a set of the sharp utensils. As he started to look through them to find the right size knife he wanted, Eleanor grabbed the cane and started to rush off back down the aisle.

"Yes, now to just get outside and, ow!" she cried out. She had been so focused on running towards the end of the aisle, she didn't notice as a large wooden spoon fell off the display and bonked on the head. She closed her eyes and started to rub her head, however she didn't stop running. With her eyes closed, she didn't see the stack of pots and pans on a display in front of her and she ran straight into them. The pots tumbled everywhere and one landed straight on her head. She was about to try and pull it off when another one conked on top of the first. The sudden vibration was so strong that Eleanor's entire body started to vibrate. Because of this, she lost her gripping on the cane. One last pot fell down and smacked it out of her hands and it flung across the room, landing safely on Mr. Talbot's trolley. Eleanor couldn't stop shaking in place. She tried to take a step forward, however the pot was still on her head and she couldn't see. Her foot got caught in another pot on the ground and she stumbled back and hit the wooden spoon shelf.

"Uh oh" she gulped as she heard movement above her head. Moments later a huge group of wooden spoons fell from the shelf and pelted her pot covered head. She fell to the ground in a daze. Mr. Talbot heard all the commotion and stared as Eleanor lay in the pile of pots and spoons.

"Clumsy kid" he mumbled before grabbing his knives and walking off. Eleanor lifted the pot on her head so she could see. Stars raced passed her eyes, but she spotted Mr. Talbot disappear around the corner.

"I am so never buying cookware from this store anymore" she grumbled as another spoon fell down and knocked the pot back over her eyes.

Jeanette potted along through the fruit and vegetable section of the store. The cabinets of fruit and vegetables were cooled, and the cold air kept fogging up her glasses. For the third time since she had entered the aisle, Jeanette removed the spectacles and wiped them on her sweater in an attempt clear away the fog. She placed them back on her eyes to see that Mr. Talbot had started walking through the aisle. She spotted the sparkling silver wolf head on top of the cane as it hung from the side of the trolley. Quietly Jeanette approached Mr. Talbot. He parked his trolley and walked over to grab a bag to place some fruits and vegetables in. Jeanette tiptoed towards the trolley and snatched the cane. She started to hurry away, however her glasses fogged over again. Not wanting to stop in case she was spotted, Jeanette tried to see through them as best she could. She could make out what looked like a door and she started to rush towards it.

SMACK!

What Jeanette had thought was a door was actually an advertisement that had been pasted to the wall. Jeanette crashed straight into it. As she stumbled back her glasses fell off. With the fog she could barely see, but now she couldn't see at all. She started to fumble around trying to find them. At last she grabbed a hold of them, but as she lifted them up, she accidentally banged against a support for a table of broccoli. The table collapsed and the entire display fell on top of her. She let out an oof as she was buried in the mountain of green food. The cane skidded across the floor, stopping just in front of Mr. Talbot's trolley. The old man returned and noticed the cane.

"Must have fallen off, I'll just keep it inside the trolley" he said to himself as he retrieved the cane and placed it inside his trolley. He grabbed some fruits and vegetables and walked off. A few minutes later, Jeanette managed to scramble out of the mountain of vegetables. She let out a sigh as she spotted Mr. Talbot heading for the final aisle of the store.

Alvin poked his head out from behind a huge leg of lamb. He had been headed to the meat section to see if he could find Mr. Talbot, but so far he hadn't had any luck. He was about to head for another section, when he heard someone speaking.

"Yes, I'll take some bacon and that chicken looks pretty good"

He looked towards the delicatessen and spotted Mr. Talbot ordering some different meats. Alvin crept towards the old man who was focusing on the butcher cutting his meat for him. Alvin spotted the cane resting inside his trolley. There was no way for the red-clad chipmunk to climb inside the trolley without it moving and gaining Talbot's attention. He started to look around to see if he could find something to help. He smiled as his eyes fixed upon the shelf behind the old man. Trying not to draw attention, Alvin climbed up the shelves until he was on top. He looked down and saw he had a perfect jump angle for Talbot's trolley.

"If I can land in that trolley, I can grab the cane and run before he has a chance to stop me" Alvin grinned to himself. He positioned himself ready to dive.

"Here goes nothing" he said and jumped from the shelf. He fell through the air straight down towards the trolley. Suddenly, Mr. Talbot accepted the meat from the butcher and pushed his trolley out of the way.

"Wwwwhhhhoooooaaaa!" Alvin cried seconds before he slammed down onto the ground. He groaned as he got to his feet.

"I am not doing that again" he mumbled as he tried to get his balance back. Mr. Talbot headed over to a cooled cabinet where a selection of steaks and other meats all sat in a row. He started to inspect them all for quality before he chose one. Alvin stumbled over to him, still dazed from his crashed landing. He looked around and had another idea. Connected to each shelf was a long, thin plastic bar that displayed prices. Alvin snuck over to a nearby shelf and tugged the bar off. Silently he stuck it through the wires making up Talbot's trolley. He managed to hook the cane to the bar. He pushed down and the bar flicked the cane up and out of the trolley, without making a sound. Alvin snatched it in mid air and rushed off.

"Yes yes yes!" he cried as he headed for the front of the store. He was almost there when a woman walked in front of him carrying a frozen chicken. Some water dripped from the frozen bird and landed directly in front of the oblivious Alvin. His foot slipped on the water and he slid across the floor.

"Nononononono!" he cried when he realized what was about to happen. He tried to regain his footing, but it was too late. Alvin slid straight into a display of egg cartons. The eggs all tumbled and broke. Egg goop drenched the poor red chipmunk.

"Oh this is disgusting. At least it can't get any worse" he muttered to himself as he stood up and tried to brush some of the goop off. He started to head in his previous direction, but he slipped again, on the same bit of water. The cane went flying out of his hands as he started to skid again.

"Oh no" he sighed as he slid straight towards a display of packaged flour. The cane arched gracefully through the air until it came to a stop inside Mr. Talbot's trolley. The old man selected a large steak from the display, placed it inside his trolley and headed off towards the front of the store. He noticed a display of eggs had toppled over and a billowing cloud of flour appeared behind another display.

"They need to clean this place better" he grumbled as he headed to a checkout and paid for his things.

Theodore waited in a line at one of the registers so he could pay for his lollipop. He reached inside his pocket and pulled outt the $1 slip of paper he needed (I'm not American so I don't know whether you use paper money or coins for $1 over there).

"Theodore, what are you doing?" someone asked behind him. He turned to see Simon standing behind him. The blue-clad chipmunk's glasses were crooked and he had a magazine stuck in the collar of his sweater which he was tugging at to remove.

"I'm just buying this lollipop" he said happily.

"What about Mr. Talbot? Did you get the cane?" Simon asked, still not having much luck pulling out the magazine.

"I… uh… oh" Theodore said remembering the purpose for being at the store. He dropped his head sadly. Simon let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about it Theodore, but one day you are going to have to put something more important above food" he said. Theodore looked at him and nodded. Suddenly they heard a clanking noise. They turned to see Eleanor approaching them. She had a pot stuck on her leg and one over her head which she was struggling to pull off.

"Eleanor, what happened, why have you got a pot on your head?" Simon asked as he abandoned the magazine in his collar and started trying to help the small Chipette remove the pot from her head.

"I didn't see a display of them and I… ran into it" came her muffled reply from underneath the pot. Theodore joined Simon in helping to remove the pot. They both gave a heave and the pot finally came off. Eleanor felt around her hair for a moment then let out a sigh.

"Thanks for that" she said as she now turned her attention to the one stuck to her foot. Simon and Theodore were about to give her a hand when Jeanette approached them. Her clothes were covered in green leaves.

"What happened to you?" Simon asked as he helped her brush them off.

"My glasses fogged over and I knocked a table of broccoli on myself" she said quietly. Her face went red from embarrassment. Suddenly she noticed the magazine lodged firmly in Simon's collar.

"Why have you got a magazine in your collar? She asked pointing at it. Now Simon blushed.

"I was… uh… knocked into a magazine display" he said, now once again trying to pull it out. The four of them all began to discuss the situations that they had just encountered. Eleanor was a little annoyed at Theodore for abandoning the goal of grabbing the cane, however when he showed her the lollipop her eyes widened and her mouth started to water. Theodore giggled then offered to share it with her. The group were about to get ready to head off when they all realized something.

"Where's Alvin?" they all asked at once.

"Here" came a reply from behind them all. They turned and burst out laughing. Alvin was covered in flour and egg from head to toe. The mixture of the two had hardened and now the goo was stickier than ever. The mixture clung to his fur like glue. He crossed his arms annoyed when everyone fell to the ground holding their sides laughing. Simon had tears in his eyes.

"Yeh yeh, very funny" he grumbled.

The afternoon sun slowly started to set, giving a warm orange glow. The five chipmunks sat miserably on the Chipmunk's door step. All of them had their heads in their hands.

"I can't believe we couldn't get the cane" Alvin grumbled. After they had left the grocery store, they found that Talbot had disappeared. They searched for a while, but couldn't find him anywhere. Now the five just sat sadly, knowing that soon they were going to have to dog watch Brittany again for the night. Simon was about to let out another sigh, when suddenly he saw something that brought a smile to his face. Mr. Talbot was walking into his front yard with his groceries, and the cane. The old man was heading for the front door when he stopped. He instead headed over to his garden and smelled his plants. As he was doing so, something in one of the shopping bags shifted and caused him to lose a grip on his cane and it fell. He made a grab for it then yelped in pain. His hand had brushed across a sharp exotic plant and now it was bleeding. He clutched the hand for a moment as the blood trickled out. Quickly he scurried into his house to bandage the wound, however he was in such a hurry that he didn't notice he had left his cane lying on the ground. Simon's eyes widened as he watched.

"Guys! He just dropped the cane, quick we need to grab it!" he cried out and sprinted towards the yard. Everyone spotted the cane on the ground and immediately rushed after him. The blue-clad chipmunk bent down to pick up the cane, and then he spotted the blood on the plant.

"Well, it is rare that I can collect blood samples for my experiments" he said to himself. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small beaker. He held it under the plant and let a few drops of blood drip inside.

"Forget that Simon, quick we need to go bop Brittany before it gets too dark!" Alvin cried and he snatched the cane out of Simon's grasp. The five of them turned and fled the yard, rushing as fast as they could towards the Miller house. As they approached the front door they all stopped.

"How are we going to get her?" Jeanette asked, realizing they couldn't just barge into the house and hit her with it. Alvin thought for a moment.

"Quickly, knock on the door. I'll stand to the side of it and when she opens it I'll swing the cane down and bop her head" he instructed. He took up position next to the door and watched as Jeanette knocked. Moments later they could hear and angry voice yell 'Coming!'

The door swung open and Brittany emerged.

"What do you wa…" she started when suddenly the cane swung down and connected with her head.

That's it for this chapter. This is actually the longest one I have written so far, which I find strange because I didn't really plan this one out that well… Anyway, what will happen now? Will Brittany become cured from the curse of the werewolf, or will she just be madder than ever? Find out next update!


	15. Chapter 15

**The Monster Attacks**

There was a knock at the door. Brittany had been sitting watching TV in the trashed den. After she had been taken home by Miss Miller for beating up at Alvin at school, Brittany had destroyed the den for the third time. They only intact items still in the room were the sofa and the new television.

"Coming!" she called out angrily. She had just missed a good scene in her show and was about to miss more. Annoyed, Brittany got off the couch and waded through all the debris of destroyed items to reach the door. As the door swung open, it revealed Eleanor, Theodore, Jeanette and Simon. The three chipmunks looked very nervous. Brittany took a step out towards them.

"What do you wa…" she started when suddenly something smacked down on her head. Hard. She rubbed her head angrily then turned to see what had hit her. Alvin stood nervously to the side of the door clutching a silver wolf headed cane.

"H-how do you feel?" he asked stuttering. Brittany's face grew red and her eyes turned to fire.

"How do I feel? I feel pretty angry you little twerp!" she screamed and threw a punch at him. Alvin yelped and dived out of the way towards the other chipmunks who were all shivering with fear.

"How dare you hit me! You are all dead!" she screamed and balled both her hands into fists. They all took a step back.

"B-B-Brittany d-d-do you f-f-feel any d-d-different?" Alvin asked very nervously. Brittany focused her attention on the red capped chipmunk.

"Yeah I do actually. I feel very angry, and soon you are going to feel different too once I break your arms you stupid fur ball!" Brittany screamed with raged and sprinted towards Alvin, fists at the ready. Alvin gulped. Before he could move, Brittany's fist connected with the side of his head and he was sent sprawling to the ground. The cane flew from his hands and landed further along the path. All the other chipmunks gasped and shivered even more. Brittany glared at them.

"And you four are next!" she cried and turned to face them. They all started to back up. Brittany was about to sprint forward, when suddenly she felt a strong grip on her arms as they were pulled behind her back. She turned to her head to see that Alvin had crawled to his feet and was now holding her back.

"Stop Brittany we…" Alvin shouted, seconds before Brittany slammed the back of her head into his face and he staggered back. She wheeled around to face him, an aura of hate burning from her.

"You are going to regret that!" she sneered and started to move towards him. He tried to place his hands in a combat stance, but Brittany was too fast. She grabbed his throat. Shifting her entire body, she heaved the startled chipmunk straight into the side of the house. He smashed into the wall with a sickening thud. All the other chipmunk's gasped at the sight. Simon had finally seen enough. He took a step towards Brittany.

"That's enough Brittany. We are sorry, but we needed to do that. We can't explain why" he said sternly. The enraged Chipette turned to him.

"So you had to hit me on the head with a cane and can't say why" she spat.

"Yes. I'm sorry Brittany. Leave Alvin and the rest of us alone and we will leave right now" Simon said hoping he could negotiate with the pink-clad Chipette. Brittany growled at him for a moment.

"Ok then, get out of here. But you will regret this, all of you!" she snarled before stomping back inside and slamming the door. Moments later they could hear crashing noises and furious screams from somewhere inside. Simon breathed a sigh of relief. He honestly hadn't thought that would work. He was about to suggest they follow through with his announcement when he remembered Alvin. The red-clad chipmunk was lying next to the side of the house where he had been thrown. Simon and the others rushed over to him. Alvin looked up at them with his bloody face.

"Did it work…?" he asked weakly before falling unconscious. Simon looked at the others.

"Come on, let's get him out of here before Brittany changes her mind" he said worriedly as he lifted Alvin up and hefted him over his shoulder. There were no arguments from everyone else. As they started to head back towards the Chipmunk's house, Eleanor remembered something. Quickly she raced over and grabbed Talbot's cane.

"We should probably return this before he notices" she said before hurrying to catch up to the others.

Brittany let out another scream of rage and knocked the pantry door off its hinges. Since the den was already in ruins, Brittany had instead moved her anger fit into the kitchen. The table legs were broken, the fridge had a huge dent in it and the toaster was nothing more than a pile of dust.

"Those little rats!" she screamed as she grabbed the kettle and pelted it at the wall. The little pot smashed into pieces. Suddenly she felt a pain in her head from where the cane had hit her and she started to rub it.

"That cane felt like it was on fire, Alvin must have swung it pretty hard" she growled and she rubbed her head where the cane had struck. The funny thing was, the pain felt almost identical to when Alvin had given her that plant.

"_He must have rubbed some of those plants on the tip of the cane since I'm allergic to them. That little cretin! How dare he try to hurt me with my allergy and a cane! Wait why did he use a cane?" _Brittany thought. It was quite odd that he had hit her with a walking stick. In fact it looked just like his neighbor's, Mr. Talbot's. But why would he go to all the effort to steal Mr. Talbot's cane just to hit her on the head, there were hundreds of perfectly good sticks lying around. As Brittany puzzled over this, her mind slowly returned to the fact that he 'had' hit her with something, regardless of a whether it was a cane. She would worry about why later; right now she just wanted to break his furry little neck. She was about to grab something else to break when she heard the front door unlocking. She looked to see that Miss Miller had arrived from shopping. As soon as she saw the state of the kitchen, she dropped the bags and broke down into tears.

"B-B-Brittany… what… happened?" she asked in between her sobs. Brittany just looked indifferent.

"I got mad. Who cares" she said and she waved her arm in dismissal at the destroyed kitchen. Miss Miller was crying so hard she couldn't even respond. What had happened to her daughter to make her act like this? She hoped with all her heart that her first therapy session tomorrow would be able to shed a little light and start helping her. Brittany looked around bored. Now that she had calmed down, there wasn't really any point in being in the kitchen anymore. She walked passed her hysterical mother and entered the den where she resumed watching her show, however her mind continued to focus on one thing. She was going to make Alvin and the others pay dearly.

It was dark by the time Dave returned home from town. It had been an exhausting day. After completing his errand around town, he had received a call from the Chipmunk's record producer. Tomorrow night he was going to need to come down to the station to sort out a few problems. Dave had been a little irritated by that, but there was nothing he could do, so he agreed. As the tired man entered his house he found the den completely empty. This was very odd because normally he would find the kids watching a movie around this time. Dave poked his head into the kitchen, but they weren't there either. There was only one other place to look before he started to get worried. Dave climbed up the stairs and opened the boy's bedroom to a shocking site. Alvin lay on his bed unconscious. The others had cleaned away the blood from his face, but now both his eyes were encircled by large shiners and he had bruising on his cheeks. The others all stood around him looking worried. Dave quickly rushed over to his son. He knelt down next to his bed and looked at him.

"What happened?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"We uh… sort of… got Brittany mad" Simon said quietly. Dave looked up at him alarmed.

"Brittany did this!" he said completely shocked. He knew that she was now acting very aggressively and she had beaten up both Alvin and Theodore, but he didn't think she would get to the point where she knocked one of them unconscious. The group all nodded sadly. Dave stood to his feet and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Dave?" Theodore asked.

"I'm going to call Miss Miller" he said forcefully before trudging back downstairs and picking up the phone. He knew how upset Miss Miller was and he hated having to cause her more grief, but this was really serious. If Brittany was going to do something like this to his sons or Eleanor and Jeanette, then he had to say something. He dialed in the number. A few moments later a sobbing voice sounded through the small machine.

"H-hello" Miss Miller said through her tears. Dave heard her sniffle before he responded.

"Miss Miller, it's me Dave" he said sadly. He was starting to lose his nerve. He just couldn't bring himself to hurt this poor old woman any further.

"Oh… hello David… I trust the girls are behaving" she said trying to sniff back her tears.

"Yes they have been absolutely perfect, but that's not why I called" he said letting out a sigh.

"Then what is it dear" she said, concern very evident in her voice. Dave gulped, but he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Miss Miller, I really don't want to cause you anymore pain but… I had to tell you that… Brittany beat up Alvin again today. He is lying unconscious on his bed with bruises all over his face" he said slowly. He heard the old woman gasp and begin to cry again.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry David… I'll talk to her about it but…" she started before her tears became too strong and she just couldn't speak properly anymore. David felt so bad for her.

"Miss Miller, do you want me to come over" he asked. He wasn't sure why he was offering, but he knew that she needed someone right now, and she wasn't going to be able to receive that kind of help from Brittany.

"You… will… Oh thank you David… I really need… need someone to talk to" she said trying to calm herself.

"It's alright. Let me just tell the kids I'll be stepping out then I'll be right over" he announced before hanging up the phone. He marched back into the kid's bedroom. They were all still gathered around Alvin. Once he entered they all turned to face him.

"Kid's, I'm just going over to see Miss Miller for a little bit" he said quietly. They all nodded.

"Ok Dave. Would you like Eleanor and me to start dinner" Theodore asked. Dave smiled at him.

"Sure Theodore. I won't be long guys, I'll see you soon" he said before he left, Theodore and Eleanor right behind him. As he headed for the front door he noticed Theodore and Eleanor hug each other sadly as they entered the kitchen. Dave let out another sigh then headed out the door and entered his car. The Miller house was only up the street, but he wanted to get there quickly.

Brittany was still in the den watching TV when she heard a knock on the door. Annoyed that she had been once again interrupted during her show, she grumpily called out 'Coming' before trudging through the mess to get to the door. As she opened it, Dave looked down at her.

"Oh, hey Dave" she said in an uncaring voice.

"Hello Brittany" Dave said quietly. He could barely look at her after what she had done, but he was just to kind of a person to be angry with her, instead he was just filled with sadness.

"David?" Miss Miller called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's Dave" Brittany called back before opening the door fully and heading back into the den. As soon as Dave stepped inside, his eyes immediately widened at the state of the house. Almost everything was destroyed. His eyes followed Brittany and watched as she casually climbed over the pulverized furniture in the den to sit calmly and resume watching her show. Next Dave heard sobbing coming from the kitchen he entered to find it in an even worse state. Miss Miller was sitting in one of the only two chairs not broken, her head in her hands crying. Dave walked over to her.

"Miss Miller" he said softly. The old woman raised her head to look at him.

"Have a seat David" she said quietly, indicating the only other not destroyed chair. Quietly Dave sat down and waited for the old woman to calm herself. Slowly her tears stopped and she was able to talk to him clearly.

"Oh David, I'm so sorry about what happened to Alvin. I had no idea she was going to get that rough. I just don't know what to do. Every time she gets angry she hurts someone or destroys the house. I really hope that the therapy sessions help her. Her first one is tomorrow" she said, but she was still upset and shaky, and Dave could see it. As the two continued to talk, Brittany became annoyed.

"_Why do they have to be so loud, I'm in the middle of my show" _she thought angrily. Quietly she left the den and headed for the kitchen. She had intended to simply barge in and start yelling for the two to shut up; however she heard her name being mentioned, so instead she stood next to the doorway and listened to their conversation.

"I'm just so glad that you allowed the girls to stay with you. With everything Brittany has done so far, I just had to keep them safe" Miss Miller said thankfully, but her voice was high and whiny from her tears. Dave gave her a weak smile.

"You don't have to thank me. Like I told the girls, you are all family to my boys and I. We are more than happy to help you. They have really been enjoying themselves. In fact, there was something I wanted to tell you. It might make you feel a little better" Dave said, his tone much lighter now. Brittany listened curiously.

"What is it David?" Miss Miller asked.

"Well, Theodore finally asked Eleanor out" Dave said, a genuine smile now forming on his lips. Miss Miller let out a little gasp.

"Really, Theodore actually asked my little Ellie out. That is wonderful" she said sounding much better. Dave was happy that he had cheered her up, if only slightly.

"They were so happy. I haven't seen either of them smile so brightly before. They even shared a kiss" Dave said, almost chuckling as he remembered the happy scene.

"That is so great. I am so happy for them" Miss Miller said. She felt so much better now, knowing that her little Eleanor was finally going out with Theodore. She had seen how much they cared for each other. She had seen them growing closer over the years that they had known each other. They always cooked together, played together, did everything together. Miss Miller knew it would only have been a matter of time before they finally became a couple.

Brittany listened from the doorway intently.

"_So that pudgy little green chipmunk is going out with that traitor of a sister I have. Hmm, I wonder if this could work to my advantage" _Brittany pondered to herself. She continued to listen to see if she could gain any more useful information.

"It is so cute to see them together, and I don't think that Simon and Jeanette are too far off either. The other day I saw them snuggled together while they were sleeping" Dave said happily. Miss Miller smiled again. She had almost forgotten about Brittany hearing such wonderful news.

"That is so sweet. So when do Eleanor and Theodore have their first date?" Miss Miller asked. Dave was about to respond when suddenly he realized something. His smile immediately vanished.

"Oh no. They were going to go out tomorrow, but I just got called in to the record station. I won't be able to take them. They will be so disappointed, they were really looking forward to it" he said glumly. Miss Miller looked at him, then smiled.

"Oh, don't worry David, I'll take them. I'd love to see them all dressed up and ready to go out" she said happily and Dave smiled back at her.

"That would be great. I'll tell them as soon as I get back. I think Theodore wanted to take Eleanor somewhere special, but he hadn't told me where yet. I'll get him to give you a call when he makes up his mind" Dave said cheerfully.

The two continued to chat happily, at which point Brittany had had enough.

"_Well, all I learned from that is that Eleanor and Theodore are going out and Simon and Jeanette are probably going to hit it off soon and, hey! If Dave will be gone, and so will Miss Miller, I'll be left alone. I think this might be the perfect time to come up with a plan to get Alvin and the others back" _Brittany thought to herself and she let out a satisfied smile. Quietly she walked away from the door and headed up for her room to start her planning. She sat on her bed for hours thinking it over. Slowly an evil smile spread over her lips.

"Perfect" she started to laugh evilly.

The night played through a little different than it usually did. Alvin awoke from his unconsciousness; however the group refused to let him come and watch Brittany in his state, so the red–clad chipmunk remained in bed and slept peacefully for the night. As for everyone else, without Alvin, the only one that Brittany didn't seem to dislike, or in Simon's case, hate with a passion, the job was much harder. All night Brittany growled and clawed. She didn't listen to anyone. None of the four chipmunks got a wink of sleep. Finally as the sun began to rise they managed to get her back to the Miller house.

"Finally we can get some sleep" Simon moaned as the four chipmunks trudged back to the house. Everyone nodded in agreement. As they walked, Theodore pulled Eleanor back to talk to her.

"What is it Theodore?" she asked him.

"I can't believe it, today is our date" he said almost bursting with happiness. Suddenly Eleanor remembered and she let out a tiny shriek.

"Oh I can't wait; it is going to be so great. Where are we going Theodore?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise" he said happily. Eleanor wanted to know, but she knew that Theodore would do something special so she didn't push the question.

"Ok. Well, first let's get some shut eye, then we can get ready, this will be so amazing" she said happily and Theodore smiled at her.

"Ok then" he said before pecking her cheek. She blushed at him then copied his move.

"Come on you two" Jeanette giggled and both chipmunks blushed and hurried to catch their siblings.

Slowly Brittany opened her eyes. She couldn't explain it, but the last few days she had been sleeping so well. She just felt so refreshed. She hopped out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy and tangled.

"Wow, my hair looks so great" she said happily before skipping to her closet to get dressed. She thought about what she had planned for the day and she couldn't help but laugh. Those chipmunks would never know what hit them.

The day passed by quite normally for everyone. Alvin felt a lot better, but his bruising hadn't gone down that well. Dave had asked him to stay inside and rest for the day, so Alvin had managed to break into Simon's chest and grab a few of his old monster movies to keep himself occupied for the day. Jeanette went for a walk, before coming home, curling up on the couch in the den and reading a book. Alvin made sure that the movie wasn't too loud so he wouldn't disturb her. Simon stayed up in his lab. He started off by working on his still broken time machine, but eventually moved onto his chemistry set and started to analyze some of the blood samples he had collected. Eleanor and Theodore were the busiest of them all. All day Eleanor kept fussing over what to wear. If they didn't know any better, they would have thought she was turning into Brittany. The blond Chipette rushed to Jeanette so often it would have just been easier if she brought all her clothes into the den. Jeanette wasn't sure how much she could help with her inexperience at dating, but she did whatever she could. Even Alvin and Simon had to help her a few times, and they were even worse about what a girl should wear to a date then Jeanette. Theodore was very similar. He kept approaching Alvin and Simon and asking them their opinions about different suits to wear and he should say to Eleanor on the date. At first both brothers were more than happy to help Theodore, but as the day progressed they became very irritated by his constant questions. In the end they sent him to Dave for help. The kind man did his best, but he too was a little overwhelmed by the questions. The little green chipmunk was really nervous and he wanted everything to be perfect for Eleanor. Later in the day, Theodore phoned Miss Miller and told her his plan for the night. The old woman was so happy to hear about what he had planned. She just knew that Eleanor would love it.

Slowly the sun began to set and Miss Miller drove to the Chipmunk's house. She had told Brittany she would be gone for a few hours and that she had to stay in the house. The pink-clad Chipette agreed. Miss Miller never noticed her cross her fingers. As she pulled up in front of the house she saw Dave heading out to approach his car. As soon as he spotted her he headed over to the car with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi Miss Miller. You are just going to love Theodore and Eleanor. They look so cute all dressed up" he said happily. Miss Miller smiled at him.

"I can't wait to see them. Theodore told me his plan for tonight. It sounds so wonderful. Eleanor is going to love it" she said cheerfully.

"He didn't tell me where he was going. He hasn't told anyone except you I think. I am really curious to see where they go, but I guess I'll just have to wait until they get back to find out" he said happily. He looked down at his watch then back to Miss Miller.

"Well, I need to get going so I'll see you later. Tell me how the date goes" he said happily as he waved good bye to the old woman and entered his car. Within minutes he had backed out of the driveway and driven off. Miss Miller waited patiently in the car for the two to arrive. Suddenly Eleanor exited the house and skipped towards the car. She was wearing a beautiful, strapless emerald dress that reached her feet and a matching black leather belt. She had let her hair down and applied a faint amount of makeup.

"Ellie you look beautiful" Miss Miller said as her daughter approached. Eleanor blushed.

"Thanks Miss Miller. Jeanette told me that Theodore would just be a minute" she said as she slid into the back seat of the car.

"Close your eyes Ellie!" Theodore called from the doorway. Curious, Eleanor closed her eyes and waited for the green-clad chipmunk. She heard Miss Miller gasp.

"Oh Theodore you look so handsome" she said.

"Can I look yet?" Eleanor asked. She heard the boot of the car open then close.

"Ok, now you can Ellie" Theodore said. Eleanor opened her eyes and looked at the chipmunk. Theodore was wearing a suit with a green tie. He slid into the car next to her and gave her a hug.

"I think you are going to like where we are going" he said happily.

"Ok we're off" Miss Miller announced and the car drove off. Unnoticed by any of them was a main of scruffy orange hair peeking out from the bushes, the owner's eyes watching them carefully.

"Good, now the fun begins" Brittany laughed.

Alvin remained in the den with Jeanette. He had turned off the television and was now talking with her.

"I'm not sure where they are going, but Theodore said he was taking her somewhere special" Alvin said.

"Oh, this is just so sweet, the two of them finally getting together. They are such a cute couple" Jeanette giggled. Alvin gave a chuckle, then his expression changed.

"So, have you had a thought about your situation with Simon yet?" he asked. Jeanette stopped giggling and lowered her head so she didn't meet his concerned gaze.

"Well… no. Nothing seems to have changed. He still hasn't really spoken to me much since the incident" she said quietly.

"I'm so sorry that this happened Jeanette. I wish I'd never said anything" Alvin said sadly. Jeanette looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"It's alright Alvin, it was an accident. I know you didn't mean it. All I can do now is just keep waiting and see what happens between us" she said. Alvin still seemed concerned. He was about to say something else when he heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" he said as he hopped off the couch and headed to the door. As he opened he stood frozen, completely shocked.

"Hi there" Brittany smirked.

Jeanette was about to return to her reading when suddenly she heard a yelp of fear from Alvin she looked towards the corner in front of the door. Suddenly the red-clad chipmunk went flying passed and Jeanette heard a crash. She watched in terror as Brittany entered the house. The pink-clad Chipette turned to Jeanette.

"Hello Jeanette" she laughed and started to move towards the terrified girl.

Simon sat quietly in his lab. He was about to switch blood samples so he could analyze Mr. Talbot's when suddenly he heard a yelp and crash from downstairs.

"Huh?" he said before rushing from the room. He raced down the stairs. He spotted the red capped chipmunk dazed at the end of the hallway. He was about to approach when he heard a scream of fear. His heart froze.

"Jeanette!" he cried out frantically and raced towards her voice. He entered the den to see Brittany advancing towards the terrified Chipette.

"Brittany leave her alone!" he shouted. Brittany looked behind her and turned to face the blue-clad chipmunk.

"Oh, hi Simon, I didn't know you were here. Well, this just got a whole lot more fun" she smirked. Simon let out a nervous gulp.

Alvin rubbed his head.

"Brittany, what is she doing here?" he said to himself. He groaned as he got to his feet. Suddenly Simon flew out of the den and landed in the hallway in front of him. His glasses were broken and his nose was bleeding.

"Simon!" Alvin cried and bent down next to him. He heard a laugh and he looked up to see Brittany stalking towards him.

"Up for round two?" she chuckled menacingly. Alvin growled then got up and stood in front of Simon.

"Brittany, you have no right to be here. Leave right now" he said warningly. Brittany stopped and laughed at him.

"Why don't you make me" she hissed. Alvin knew what was about to come next, but he wasn't about to back down after she had hurt Simon. Brittany was in his house and he was going to defend himself if necessary. He just hoped he could. Jeanette timidly left the den and headed towards the hallway. She peeked her head around to see Brittany advancing towards Alvin. She threw a punch. Alvin ducked it and made a grab for her arm.

"Big mistake" Brittany growled. She flung her arm over her head and sent Alvin sailing through the air. He flew passed Jeanette and slammed into the front door. Brittany let out a laugh then spotted Jeanette.

"Come here Jeanette, I wanted to show you something" she said evilly and started to walk towards her frightened sister. Jeanette started to back up until she walked straight into a wall. Brittany smiled when she knew Jeanette was cornered. Jeanette closed her eyes waiting for Brittany get her. Suddenly she heard a grunt of anger in front of her. She opened her eyes to see that Simon and Alvin had both grabbed a hold of Brittany and the furious Chipette was struggling to get them off. Simon turned to Jeanette.

"Quick Jeanette, call Dave, we'll hold her off!" Simon cried out. Jeanette nodded and rushed from the room. Brittany gave a growl.

"You aren't getting away that easy!" she screamed. She twirled in place lifting both Alvin and Simon from the ground. The two chipmunks cried out as she flung them around the room senselessly. Alvin went sailing off and crashed into a table. The legs snapped off and caved on top of him. Simon sailed into a window and smashed straight through it. Brittany turned her attention back to her missing sister.

Jeanette raced into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She started to dial the numbers when she was jerked away from the phone by a forceful grip. She was spun around and her eyes came face to face with Brittany's. The dull blue eyes were filled with anger.

"You aren't going to get off that easy" she sneered then flung Jeanette across the room. She skidded across the floor and banged into the wall. She let out a whimper as she looked up to see Brittany stalking towards her.

"I told you that you would regret it" she growled and balled her hands into fists. Jeanette struggled to get to her feet, but it did no good. Brittany grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

"I'm going to enjoy this" she smirked and raised her first. Then she swung down with deadly force.

And that's it for that chapter. You probably hate me right now for leaving it on such a cliffhanger, but it'll be worth it when the next chapter comes out. So, what is going to happen now? Is Brittany going to beat Jeanette, Alvin and Simon senselessly or can they find a way to stop the menacing tyrant? Find out next update!


	16. Chapter 16

**Love and War**

Jeanette yelped then ducked her head down. Brittany's fist missed her face and instead collided with the wall. The fist smashed through the dry wall like cardboard. The pink-clad Chipette's eyes went wide and she let out a wail of pain. Jeanette squirmed away and darted towards the entrance of the kitchen. Brittany retracted her throbbing hand and started to massage it, jumping up in down in place whilst yelping. Jeanette raced back into the den. She heard a groan and watched as Alvin slowly pulled himself out of the table remains. He wobbled a bit as he got to his feet and he started to rub his head.

"Oh, my head… where's Brittany" he asked staggering over to her.

"She's in the kitchen. She just hurt her hand. She is going to be really mad. We need to get out of here now!" Jeanette said urgently, beckoning the red capped chipmunk to follow her out of the room towards the front door. Alvin tried to follow her but was still really dizzy and ended up simply falling over. Suddenly there was a scream of rage from the kitchen.

"Uh oh" Alvin gulped as he tried to get to his feet. Brittany sprinted into the room, her face completely red and her eyes glowing with flames.

"That really hurt Jeanette! You will pay for that!" she roared and started to charge towards her sister. Jeanette screamed and froze in place. Brittany leapt into the air straight towards her when suddenly a flash of red intercepted her and she was sent sprawling to the ground. She looked up to see that Alvin and knocked her out of the way.

"Brittany, leave her alone!" he said angrily. Brittany growled. Before he could react, Brittany rolled onto her back and swung her leg around, causing him to trip. The enraged Chipette got to her feet and grabbed the back of his neck.

"You just don't know when to quit" she growled before picking him up and tossing him straight into the Chipmunk's piano. He sailed into the roof of the instrument and landed on the inner wires. Before he could climb out, Brittany leapt up and grabbed the stick holding the roof up. Alvin yelped as the heavy roof slammed down on top of him pinning him inside the piano. Brittany wiped her hands and gave a chuckle.

"One down, two to go" she smiled then turned back to Jeanette. She still hadn't moved, completely paralyzed with fear. Brittany started to move towards her, when Simon burst through the front door and entered the room. His glasses were cracked and crooked and he had cuts all over his arms and back from the broken glass from the window. He stood in front of Jeanette protectively.

"Brittany, don't you dare try to hurt Jeanette. I'm not much of a fighter, and I don't want to hurt a girl, but if you lay a finger on her I'll…" he started but Brittany just laughed.

"You'll what lover boy?" she sniggered. Simon suddenly looked shocked, which made Brittany laugh even more.

"I know all about you two. Oh and don't worry, once I'm done with you, Theodore and Eleanor will be next. What a surprise they'll get when they come back from their date" she said with an evil smile. This made Simon even angrier.

"You leave them and Jeanette alone! Fine we hit you with a cane and you got mad, I'm sorry, I'd be angry too, but you just broke into our house, trashed the place and beat us up. That is the work of a common criminal!" Simon said angrily. Brittany stopped laughing. Her expression turned deadly serious.

"A criminal you say, hmm… you know what, I honestly don't care" she smirked before dashing forwards and punching Simon in the stomach. No sound came from the chipmunk's mouth as he wheeled over in pain. As he fell forward Brittany kneed him in the face and he rolled to the floor. Jeanette gasped and watched as the blue-clad chipmunk hit the floor, then her attention turned back to Brittany. Brittany smirked.

"Jeez, that was easier than I thought" she chuckled before taking another step towards Jeanette. Suddenly Simon shot up and tackled Brittany to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" he cried as they two rolled around on the ground. They broke apart and got to their feet. Brittany balled her hands into fists and growled.

"Ok then" she sneered. She took a swipe at him, but he swung his body to the left and her fist missed. Simon quickly swung his leg at hers and took her off balance and she fell to the ground with a loud oof. Simon immediately took a step back, knowing that now he was in royal trouble. He raised his arms into a defensive pose, ensuring that he stood in between Brittany and Jeanette. As Brittany got to her feet she turned to face Simon. She was about to say something when they all heard a noise. They turned to see Alvin slide out from underneath the piano. He fell to the floor, but he managed to pull himself back to his feet and approach the three of them.

"If you try to hurt anyone else, you're going to have to get through me first" he said, copying Simon's move and raising his fists. Brittany looked amused. Her head shifted back and forth between the two brothers who had both moved to block her path from Jeanette. She gave a chuckle.

"Well, this will be fun" she laughed and moved towards them.

The sun was slowly setting as Miss Miller's car pulled up next to a grassy hill. She turned around to face the two chipmunks.

"You two have a great time. I'm going to head into town for a little while, then I'll come and pick you up ok" the old woman said. Both of the chipmunks smiled at her.

"Ok Miss Miller" they said in unison. Theodore climbed out of the car and held his hand out for Eleanor to take. She giggled and accepted his hand as he helped her out of the car. Before they did anything else, Theodore walked around to the boot of the car.

"This is the first part of the surprise" he said and pulled out a basket. Eleanor beamed at him.

"We get to have a picnic! Oh thank you Theodore, you know I love picnics!" she said excitedly and gave him a huge hug. He smiled at her.

"I know you do. I wanted to make this special for us" he said happily before extending his hand again. Eleanor took it and both chipmunks turned back to face Miss Miller.

"Bye Miss Miller" they said together. She smiled at them and gave them a wave.

"Good by dears" she said before driving off. Eleanor turned to face Theodore.

"So where are we having our picnic?" she asked him. He gave a chuckle.

"You'll see. Now close your eyes" he instructed. Eleanor did as he asked and closed her eyes. Theodore continued to hold her hand and started to lead her over the hill. As Eleanor walked, she started to feel the ground changing from grassy to sandy. She was quite puzzled, where could Theodore be taking her? Theodore stopped walking and turned to face Eleanor.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now Ellie" he said. Slowly Eleanor opened her eyes and gasped at the scene. Theodore had taken her to a beautiful lagoon by the beach. The water came in from the sea into a small circular lake. Surrounding the lagoon where all sorts of tropical trees and plants. The water was crystal clear and the gentle breeze made the plants move back and forth in perfect motion allowing the leaves to gently rustle.

"Oh Theodore, this is beautiful" Eleanor said, taking in the beauty in front of her. Theodore led her over to a small spot in between two palm trees and reached into his basket. He pulled out a quilted rug which he spread over the sand. He indicated for Eleanor to sit as he started to go through the basket to get everything ready. Eleanor watched as he pulled out some plates and some glasses. Her eyes widened when he got to the food. He had packed potato salad, fruit salad, cauliflower and cheese, steamed vegetables, roasted nuts and some quiche, with a bottle of pineapple juice for a drink. The food looked amazing, prepared to perfection. The hot food was still hot because he had stored it into heat trapping containers.

"Theodore, this looks fantastic, how did you have time to make it all?" Eleanor asked as Theodore prepared a plate for her. He turned to her and smiled.

"Well, I have been preparing this in secret all weekend. After everyone had gone back to sleep from watching Brittany, I would sneak back into the kitchen for a few hours" he said, handing Eleanor her plate choked full of food.

"You stayed up to make all this just for me?" she asked smiling.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that this date was perfect, and you were worth every second. You are so beautiful Eleanor" He said and gently stroked her cheek. Eleanor blushed then moved close to him and kissed him. The second their lips touched, it was like an electric current started to flow between them. It felt so good. Being together like this was just so magical. It was as if in all the years they had known each other, they had only really just shown each other who they were. A veil had been lifted and now their relationship could take the next step. They were now closer then friends, they were an item. Slowly the two broke apart. Eleanor stared up into Theodore's lime green eyes and he looked straight back into her lush chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you so much Theodore" Eleanor said quietly. She snuggled close next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Theodore wrapped one arm around her and smiled.

"You're welcome Eleanor" he whispered back. For hours the two ate their meal, watching as the orange rays of the sun disappeared over the ocean and the moonlit sky sparkled down over the crystal waters of the lagoon. The trees started to sway a little harder, and tiny little waves started to roll up to the sand and back down. Eleanor and Theodore just watched silently, their arms around each other. After a while, Theodore stood up.

"Would you like to go for a walk along the beach?" he asked, extending his hand. Eleanor smiled and nodded her head. She took his hand and he helped her stand up. As they began to walk, Theodore gently placed his arm around her waist, and Eleanor placed her arm around his back, snuggling close to him as they walked. The gentle breeze was heavenly and the sound of the lapping waves was like music.

"Oh Theodore, tonight has been so wonderful" Eleanor whispered. He smiled at her. He opened his mouth to say something, when he stepped on a rock and lost his balance.

"Whoa!" he cried and fell to the ground, pulling Eleanor with him. As they hit the sand, the two started to roll. Their screams soon turned to laughter as they grabbed each other and rolled along the sand, finally coming to a stop, with Eleanor sitting on top of Theodore. Theodore looked up at the sparkle in her eyes and saw the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Eleanor smiled then lowered herself and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, but they never stopped enjoying it. The feeling was unforgettable. Through that kiss, they could both feel just how much the other cared for them and it was unbelievable. They didn't notice as the wind started to pick up and the moonlit sky was blocked out by dark fearsome rain clouds. They didn't notice as freezing pellets of rain descended upon them and the gentle waves became fierce and strong. Nothing in the world could ruin this moment. The two were soon soaking wet, but they didn't care in the slightest. As long as they were together, nothing could make this night go wrong. Slowly the two came apart and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Eleanor, I lo…" Theodore started to say, but Eleanor placed a finger to his lips.

"I do too" she said and kissed him again. Never in their lives had they enjoyed themselves more than they had tonight. More time passed for the young couple and soon they knew it was time for them to go. They broke apart, but the electric current could still be felt. And they both knew it would never be gone as long as they were with the other. Slowly they got to their feet and started to walk back to their picnic area. The quilt was drenched and the basket was dripping. The two gathered up the picnic equipment and stuffed it all back into the basket. Slowly they started to head back up to the grassy hill where Miss Miller was going to meet them, but they didn't let go of each other the whole time.

"Wwwwwhhhhoooooaaaaa!" Alvin yelled as he sailed across the room into the wall with a loud smack. Brittany had chased the three terrified chipmunks around the house for hours and now the den lay in ruins. Jeanette yelped as Brittany grabbed the front of her sweater. The frightened Chipette screamed as Brittany twirled her around above her head before pelting her towards the wall. Seconds before she could hit it, Simon leapt into the air and grabbed a hold of her. The two crashed to the floor with a groan. Brittany let out a laugh. This was so much fun. She was experiencing such a rush of adrenaline. She just couldn't explain why, but the anger surging through her and the brutal strength she was displaying felt so good. Alvin staggered to his feet.

"Ok, I think we've had enough. Don't you think you have punished us enough for hitting you?" Alvin said. His whole body ached. He had been punched, kicked, thrown around like a toy and crashed into hundreds of items around the house, he had definitely had enough. Anymore and he would end up with broken bones lying in some hospital bed. Brittany smirked at him.

"Really, you've had enough. I haven't even broken a sweat. I thought you were supposed to be one of the best athletes in school and you can barely a lay a finger on me. You are so pathetic" she laughed. Alvin let out a sigh.

"Please Brittany, just stop" he said slowly. Her laugh stopped and she started to glare at him.

"I'll stop when I'm good and ready to stop!" she growled.

"Brittany calm down please. Look at what has happened. The house is trashed and we've taken more than enough punishment. We can tell you are still angry, but please just stop this" Simon pleaded behind her. Brittany wheeled around to face him.

"I don't care about this house, and I certainly don't care how much pain you go through" she scoffed placing her hands on her hips. Simon didn't know what else to say. Brittany just wasn't listening to reason. He was about to try and plead with her again, when Jeanette took a step forward.

"Brittany, I'm asking you this as your sister. I love you, please don't do this. Just go away and leave us alone. You have hurt us enough" she said sadly. She felt tears start to come to her eyes as she looked at the monster in front of her. This wasn't her sister; this was nothing but a monstrous creature using her body. Brittany narrowed her eyes at Jeanette.

"You're asking me as a sister?" she said. Jeanette nodded her head. It was the only response she could give away without crying.

"Well Jeanette, I have some bad news for you. I don't think I will stop. Not just because I am enjoying myself too much, but for another reason. Jeanette, you are not my sister anymore. I hate you" she said coldly. Jeanette stood frozen still for a moment before bursting into tears. She slumped to the ground and pulled her head into her hands crying uncontrollably. Simon knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How dare you" he said angrily looking up at Brittany in disgust. The pink-clad chipmunk just smirked. She moved to take a step forward when suddenly there was a loud thud. There was a sharp pain in her head before Brittany closed her eyes and dropped to the ground unconscious. Alvin stood behind her, a broken chair leg in his hands. He stood still breathing for a moment, before dropping the wood and kneeling down next to the unconscious girl.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. He raised his head and looked at Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette hadn't removed her face from her hands, the tears still pouring from her eyes. Simon squeezed her even tighter.

"It's alright Jeanette, it's alright" he said soothingly to her. He rested his chin in her hair as he pulled her as close as he could. Jeanette lifted her face from her hands and moved it to his chest. Alvin moved to her side as well and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't listen to a word of it. That isn't your sister. That is an angry werewolf lying there, not Brittany. Don't listen to anything she says" he said kindly. She looked up at him for a moment and gave a shaky nod of her head before returning her face to Simon's chest, her tears still continuing to flow.

"Alvin, can you figure out what to do with Brittany and start getting this place cleaned up?" Simon asked quietly. Alvin looked at him and nodded. He gently picked Brittany up and carried her out of the room. As he left, Simon looked back down at the sobbing girl in his arms. He started to gently stroke her hair, but continued to hold her tightly.

"He's right Jeanette. You need to know that. Brittany loves you with all her heart. You are her sister, and nothing will ever change that. We will find a way to help her soon, I promise. Until then, just don't listen. I know it will be hard, but you can do it. You are strong and brave Jeanette" he said kindly. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes.

"No I'm not" she said quietly through her tears.

"Why do you say that Jeanette?" he asked her, staring into her eyes. He could see the pain inside her through those glistening gems and it broke his heart to see her as such.

"Because I am such a coward. I break down and cry every time someone yells at me. I can never say anything without getting shy and nervous. I'm even scared of the dark. I'm not brave, I'm just a big scaredy cat" she sobbed and returned her head to his chest, refusing to meet his gaze. Simon looked at her. Suddenly he knew what he had to say. He pulled her away from him and lifted her chin so her eyes met with his.

"Listen to me Jeanette, you are not a scaredy cat" he said firmly.

"But I…" she started, but Simon cut her off.

"No Jeanette, don't ever think like that. You are strong and brave. When you first found out that you're sister was a werewolf, you didn't panic, instead you kept your head and did the smart thing and got help. When Brittany said all those awful things to Alvin, you were there for him and made him feel better. And even just now, having the guts to stand up to Brittany and ask her to stop. Jeanette, I have never seen a braver person. Don't ever listen to anything that Brittany says to you. You are caring and compassionate and you are strong and brave. I never want to hear something like that from you again" he said with strong words. Jeanette just stared at him before crashing her lips to his in a strong and powerful kiss. Simon kissed back with just as much passion. The both felt it as their emotions took control of them and washed all over them. Their hearts were now one. The pain and sorrow lingered in their minds, but it was a single dark spot in a sea of love and happiness.

Alvin gently lay Brittany down in a closet and locked the door. He would have preferred to lay her down on a bed, but he didn't want to risk her waking up. The rain grew very loud outside. He looked at it through a window.

"I hope Theodore and Eleanor are having fun" he sighed to himself before turning around and trudging back towards the den. As his walked around the corner, he immediately saw the site of Jeanette and Simon. They were still kissing passionately on the floor. Jeanette moved her arms around Simon's neck and he lowered his arms to around her waist as they drew closer to each other. Alvin smiled and backed out of the room quietly. The den needed to be cleaned quickly before Dave came home and found it, but that could wait a moment. Just then, Alvin heard the sound of the door opening. His eyes widened with panic and he raced to the door. As soon as he recognized who it was, the panic disappeared and another smile formed. A sopping wet Eleanor and Theodore had just entered the house. Despite their soaking clothes, the two were smiling and hand arm around each other.

"I see you two had a good time" he chuckled and both chipmunks blushed.

"Yes, it was so wonderful. Theodore took me to the most beautiful lagoon and made the best food for us, then we sat together and watched the sun go down and we played in the rain. It was so amazing" Eleanor giggled and Theodore blushed even more before pecking Eleanor on the cheek. Alvin's smile grew even wider.

"Sounds great. I'm so happy for you. I need to tell you though, it looks like you two aren't alone anymore" he said with a wink and led them toward the den. The first thing their eyes locked on was the intertwined Jeanette and Simon.

"That is so sweet" Eleanor whispered as the group watched them. Theodore was the first to raise his eyes and see the destruction surrounding them.

"Whoa, what happened!" he cried out. Jeanette and Simon jumped when they heard him and fell flat on their backs. They both blushed fiercely as they got to their feet. Eleanor was now shocked as well as she spotted the broken table, the smashed window, the upturned furniture and all the broken ornaments. Alvin turned his gaze from Simon and Jeanette and took a quick scan of the room before letting out a sigh.

"Let's just say that Brittany decided to get some pay back" he said quietly. The two green chipmunks gasped. Now that they were seeing the damage, they started to notice the condition of the other three chipmunks. Jeanette's clothes were ruffled and torn, but she was the least harmed of them all. Simon's glasses were cracked and crooked, barely sitting over his nose. His clothes were ripped and cuts could be seen along his arms and back from the broken window. Alvin looked just as bad. He was barely bleeding, but he was bruised and sore. He limped slightly as he walked and his whole body ached.

"What did you do with Brittany, Alvin?" Simon asked as the blushing on his face went down. Alvin faced him.

"I locked her in the closet. Hopefully she won't wake up for a while" he said. Simon nodded then looked around.

"We should get cleaning now before Dave gets home. Eleanor, Theodore, you two should go and dry yourselves, then we could use a hand" Simon said, watching the puddle form under the two smaller chipmunks. They followed his gaze before blushing.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on Ellie" Theodore said as he took the blond haired Chipette's hand and led her out of the room. Alvin looked at Simon and Jeanette.

"I'm going to go and grab a dust pan and brush for all the broken glass" he announced before heading into the kitchen to grab the equipment from the pantry. As he left, Simon turned to Jeanette. She blushed and looked at the ground, her hands behind her back.

"Thank you for being so kind" she said quietly, barely audible. Simon smiled at her and placed his arms around her. She looked up at him, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"You have nothing to thank me for Jeanette. Everything I said was true. You are a brave and strong person. You are caring and passionate and… very beautiful" he said and started to blush himself as he gazed down at her sparkling emerald eyes. Jeanette smiled at him, her beauty radiating. She moved forward and kissed him again. This kiss was shorter than the last, but it didn't matter. It was a way for them to speak without speaking. To express their feelings to each other fully, in a way that words simply couldn't. It was magical. Alvin reentered the room as they broke apart. He smiled at them but said nothing; he simply cleaned away all the broken glass and any other splitters or pieces from the furniture. Jeanette looked up at Simon.

"What will happen to us now?" she asked timidly. The concern in her voice startled Simon. He hadn't thought she would be frightened about what had just happened.

"Well… that depends on you. Jeanette, would you like to go out with me?" Simon asked her. Again she smiled. Simon just loved it when she smiled. It showed her beauty and kindness completely.

"I would love to" she said before the two moved close into a firm hug. Alvin smiled. This was so great to see them finally together. Now both his friends and his brothers were united at last. However as he watched them, something grew inside him, something dark and sorrowful. His brothers were now with the girls they cared for with all their hearts, but for Alvin, that could not be. Brittany was a monster. She was mean and cruel and she hated him. That was what hurt the most. The red-clad chipmunk's smile slowly faded and he gave a depressing sigh, before returning to his cleaning. He really was happy for his family, including the Chipettes, but he just wished that he could experience the same kind of joy with the girl of his dreams. He was about to let out another sigh when a howl interrupted his thoughts. Suddenly he realized how late at night it was.

"No no no no no" he cried out and sprinted out of the room towards the closet Brittany was stored in. Jeanette and Simon realized what he was thinking and dashed after him. The three of them reached the closet door. There was a growling and scurrying noise coming from within. Hesitantly, Alvin slowly unlocked the door. He opened it by a centimeter, but before he could slam it shut, the door burst open and Brittany rushed out in her werewolf state. She bowled the startled Jeanette and Simon over and started to yap excitedly as she raced around the room. She had never seen this place before and it was so interesting. Alvin groaned and closed the door. He moved to Brittany. She turned to him and started to pant happily.

"No Brittany, don't…" he started, but he wasn't fast enough. The werechipmunk leapt at him and pinned him to the ground. She started to lick his face happily. Jeanette and Simon crawled to their feet and sighed as they saw the transformed Brittany. It had been difficult enough facing her in her normal form. Trying to clean the house and control her in this form would be almost impossible. Alvin shoved the werechipmunk away and got to his feet. Brittany continued to pant and bark happily. Suddenly she heard a gust of wind and the pouring rain coming from the den. She raced in and spotted the open window. Alvin followed her gaze and his eyes widened.

"Wait, stop her before she…" he started, but he didn't have time to finish. Brittany sprinted towards the window and leapt outside. The three chipmunks groaned. Now it wasn't just finding her that was a problem. It was finding her in the freezing rain and still get the house cleaned up before Dave came home. Moments later, Eleanor and Theodore raced into the room. They had both changed into dry clothes.

"What's going on? We heard howling then shouting" Theodore asked, spotting the exasperated expressions on the other's faces.

"Brittany got out" Alvin said slowly.

"Wait you mean she…" Eleanor said startled. The other's just nodded.

"Well that's just perfect. Now what do we do?" she said.

"We need to clean up this den and find her. Look, I'm going to go after Brittany. You four stay here and get the house cleaned" Alvin said and he headed for the door, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Simon look down at him.

"You aren't going out there alone Alvin. It's dark and you can't find her alone in this weather. I'll go with you. Let's grab some raincoats" he said. Alvin nodded his head. The two of them trudged upstairs to grab their raincoats. Alvin's was a bright red with a glowing yellow 'A' on his chest. Simon grabbed his raincoat. He was more sensible then Alvin and had ensured his raincoat was simply a bright yellow for safety reasons. Although he loved the color blue, he wasn't as obsessed with his clothing style then his brother. As they finished putting on the coats, they returned downstairs. The other three waited patiently for their return.

"Be careful" Jeanette said. Simon smiled and gave her a hug before the two chipmunks headed out into the freezing rain in search of Brittany.

And that's it for this chapter. Sorry about the wait, I had a lot of problems with my antivirus and it was really frustrating trying to renew it online. Then I discovered that my disk drive was damaged, so I had to have the computer looked at. Long story short, I haven't been able to update until now, so I apologize. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. What will happen now that Jeanette and Simon are a couple? Will they stay strong or will outside factors hinder their relationship? And what about Brittany, can Simon and Alvin find her before Dave comes home? And will the others get the house cleaned in time? Find out on the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Sorrow Continues**

Alvin and Simon trudged through the freezing rain, desperately searching for Brittany. They had been searching for an hour or so now and they were both cold and miserable. Simon could barely see from his broken glasses and regretted forgetting to switch them with his spare pair.

"I don't think she could have gotten too far! The rain is just too strong, even for her!" Simon shouted over the torrent of ice water. Alvin barely caught what he said. The rain was so heavy that his raincoat was soaking through to his sweater. He shivered as a raindrop slid down his neck. The street looked like a small river and leaves and rubbish floated along it. Suddenly a shrill howl broke through the rain's heavy pouring.

"That sounded like Brittany!" Alvin cried and pointed in the direction of the howls. Simon squinted and made out a large dark shape through the rain. The two chipmunks ran towards it and found Brittany. The werechipmunk had climbed up on top of a parked truck and was howling in fear. She was even wetter than they were and they could see her shivering as her matted fur continued to catch the freezing rain.

"We need to get her down!" Alvin shouted and made his way to the bonnet of the truck, Simon at his heels, still squinting to see Brittany clearly through the downpour. Thunder was now sounding as well, and both chipmunks saw the white flash of lightning streak across the sky. Brittany let out a whimper of fear then lay down on the roof of the car and started to shutter. The two chipmunks carefully climbed onto the bonnet of the truck and approached Brittany. She looked up at them, but she was far too scared to respond to them.

"Come on Brittany, let's get you home" Alvin said as soothingly as could be heard over the roar of the rain and thunder. Brittany let out another whimper and didn't move, her trembling growing even fiercer and the rain grew even harder. Alvin could feel small hail pellets start to fall as he bent down to grab Brittany. He gently scooped her up in his arms and turned around to Simon.

"This rain is getting really intense! Let's get back quickly!" Alvin shouted, but Simon only just made it out over the screaming rain. Carefully the three dismounted the slippery vehicle and started to trudge through the river covered streets. Suddenly a jolt of lightning struck a nearby power pole and it fell crashing onto the road. The electrical wires snapped and sparked as they fell into the gushing water. The three terrified chipmunks watched as the electrical currents shot through the water, directly towards them.

Theodore picked up the final broken table leg. He and Eleanor had spent the last half an hour trying to repair the table in the den. He was finding it incredibly difficult. Alvin and Simon were the builders of the family, not him. He held a nail over the leg and the broken joint on the table and lifted up the hammer in his other hand. He swung it down, but ended up just hitting his thumb for the third time. He let out a yelp then started to blow on his finger. Eleanor moved to him and gave him a reassuring hug. Unlike her counterpart, Eleanor was quite adept at building and construction work. She was the only competent one of her sisters with tools. It wasn't for a lack of skill. Jeanette was simply too clumsy to accurately use the equipment and Brittany refused to touch them because they were dirty and ruined her nails. The three of them had once built a huge tree house where they had lived before being adopted by Miss Miller. Eleanor had done most of the work, but her contribution wasn't forgotten. Her sisters had always been very grateful for her hard work and ensured that she didn't do any of the indoor painting.

Jeanette watched the two of them as she returned a lamp to its original position and started to glue a vase back together. It was cute to see how affectionate they were towards each other, even doing something like building a table. But most of her thoughts were devoted to another chipmunk, one in blue. It had finally happened, Simon had asked her out. She could still feel the taste of his lips upon hers. It was a moment she knew she would always treasure. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the sticky fluid of the glue cover her hands. She started struggling to pull them apart when she took a step backwards and slipped on an overturned chair. She let out a scream as she fell over and slid across the floor. She banged into a small table and the lamp she had just repositioned fell on top of her. Eleanor and Theodore looked up to see Jeanette standing with a shade over her head and her hands glued firmly together. They both let out a giggle and moved to help her.

"Oh Jeanette, you can be a klutz, but I love you" Eleanor said happily as she removed the shade, and the brunette Chipette started to blush. As they helped her, Theodore remembered how embarrassed he was after he had asked Eleanor out, and now decided that it was time for a little payback.

"So Jeanette, we saw you and Simon sharing a kiss" he said playfully. Jeanette's face turned from light pink to Alvin red. Eleanor giggled and decided to join in.

"And I heard him ask you out, are you excited?" she teased and Jeanette's face became a deep scarlet.

"Well… yes, I can't wait" she said shyly, but happily. Eleanor and Theodore smiled at her then gave her a hug.

"Good for you Jeanette. I hope Simon does something special for you. I don't think I'm ever going to forget the night I've had with Theodore" Eleanor said happily and Theodore joined Jeanette in blushing. Slowly the group started to get back to work, but Theodore and Eleanor continued to embarrass Jeanette with questions about her and Simon. Jeanette's face barely reverted back from its scarlet state, but she secretly enjoyed it. She loved hearing how happy the younger chipmunks were for her and Simon, how they had always known that eventually they would be together. Finally they finished cleaning up the den. Everything was back together except for the window, however the three of them had simply decided to lie and say they broke it with a baseball. As the group all huddled around the broken dry wall in the kitchen, struggling to think of an excuse for how it had appeared, there was a knock at the door. Jeanette headed through the den to open it, but gasped at who was outside.

The electrical currents shot towards the group rapidly.

"Run!" Alvin screamed and sprinted towards the side of the road, carrying the frightened Brittany along with him. The three of them were almost through the river, when Simon saw how close the sparking current was. With only a second to spare, Simon lunged forward and shoved Alvin out of the river. He and Brittany landed roughly on the cement path alongside the street. Alvin looked up angrily, but his eyes widened with fear when he spotted Simon. Simon's fur was fluffed up and pointing out and he was shaking uncontrollably as the electrical current gushed through him. He was in unbelievable pain.

"Simon!" Alvin screamed. He was about to race forward and grab his brother, but the electrical currents prevented it. He watched in torment as Simon's eyes closed and he collapsed into the sparking water. Brittany started to howl in fear and was quivering place. Alvin looked around frantically, there had to be something he could do to help Simon. His eyes rested upon a broken tree branch lying on the pathway. Alvin sprinted toward it and grabbed a hold of it. He swung the branch out and snagged a hold of Simon's raincoat before he was swept away in the water. He dragged the unconscious chipmunk out of the street and lay him down carefully on the cement. His fur was singed and smoking, despite the cascade of water and thundering rain and hail.

"Simon! Simon can you hear me!" Alvin shouted, but he was met with no response from his younger brother. Tears started to leak down his face and the warm liquid mixed with the freezing rain. Brittany timidly approached and nuzzled Simon gently with her nose, her own way of trying to communicate with him, but once again Simon did not reciprocate a response.

"Brittany, follow me and don't run away!" Alvin commanded forcefully as he picked up his brother and started to run back towards his house, the frightened werechipmunk at his heels. As they approached the house he practically smashed the door. Moments later the door opened and a startled Jeanette answered.

"Oh my god, what happened!" she nearly screamed as she pulled them inside. Theodore and Eleanor sprinted into the room to see what was going on. The sight of the unconscious and smoking Simon caused them to gasp as well.

"A power line came down. He shoved me and Brittany out of the street, but he wasn't fast enough. He was electrocuted. Quickly, someone call an ambulance" Alvin instructed as he lay Simon down and tore the melted raincoat off him. Eleanor and Theodore raced from the room to grab the phone. Jeanette crouched down next to Simon and grabbed his hand. His fur was hot and pointed, but the most disturbing part was that he didn't respond to her touch. Brittany sat on the floor whimpering, covering her eyes with her paws. Alvin still felt the warm tears on his face as he gazed down at his brother. His heroic actions had just saved Brittany and himself, but left Simon injured. He didn't know the exact effects of being electrocuted, but he knew that Simon was in a lot of pain. He was about to speak, but Jeanette prevented it. She burst into tears and grabbed a hold of Simon.

"Jeanette he…" Alvin started, but he didn't finish. He didn't know what to say. He simply sat and let the tears roll from his eyes.

Eleanor and Theodore rushed back into the room.

"The ambulance will be here any minute" Eleanor said weakly. Tears dripped from her eyes and she grabbed Theodore. The green Chipmunk pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He felt his own tears rolling down his cheeks, but he did his best to fight them. He wasn't successful. The group all surrounded Simon not saying a word. The only sound came from the gentle sobs they were all emitting. Alvin slowly turned to Brittany. Her wet fur hung limp around her and her hair was saturated. He moved to comfort her when the sound of a car's engine stopped him.

"Stay with Simon" he told the others. Quickly he picked Brittany up and took her out of the room. He placed her on the floor in the Chipmunk's closet. She looked up at him sadly.

"Please stay here and be a good girl" Alvin pleaded to her, the tears still falling from his eyes. Brittany nodded then returned to whimpering and covering her eyes. Alvin closed and locked the door then returned to the den. The front door slowly opened and Dave walked inside.

"I'm home, can you believe this rain…" he started when he spotted them all crowded around Simon. His eyes widened and he rushed to his son.

"Simon! What happened to him!" he cried as he bent down next to his son. He moved to hug him, but Jeanette pulled him tight.

"A power line went down and he was electrocuted" Alvin said weakly. Dave looked up at Alvin shocked, before returning his gaze to Simon. Tears started to form in his eyes. Slowly the sound of sirens started to approach and moments later, a group of paramedics rushed into the room. They placed Simon onto a stretcher and took him out to the ambulance. As one of the paramedics was telling Dave which hospital they were taking Simon to, Jeanette climbed into the vehicle and sat next to the injured Chipmunk. Tears were still heavy in her eyes as she moved to him and wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go. Things had been so happy. The two were now a couple; Simon had asked her out, they had shared their first kiss. All that love and happiness was now replaced by deadly sorrow.

"Oh Simon" she managed to say before her sobs became too intense. One of the paramedics turned to her.

"What are you doing in here Miss?" he asked urgently. The ambulance needed to get going and he wasn't about to dilly dally with some little girl. However he flinched as she looked up at him. Despite the uncontrollable tears still streaming down her cheek, the flames in her emerald eyes were so intense that the paramedic was lost for words, too paralyzed with fear.

"I'm staying with him" she said angrily before turning back to Simon and placing her head on his chest. The paramedic nodded nervously and informed Dave. He and the other chipmunks had piled into Dave's car preparing to follow the ambulance. The sirens blared and flashed through the downpour of rain before the two vehicles were speeding down the street and out of sight.

Miss Miller parked her car and entered the house. As sad as the sight was, she was not surprised by the still destroyed house. She tried to ignore it and think about something else. Her thoughts landed on Eleanor and Theodore. She couldn't believe how happy she was for them. She had raced back to pick them up after the rain had started, but was shocked to see them happily playing hugging each other, ignoring the effects of the thundering water. All the drive home she had asked them how the date went and if they had fun. Eleanor said it was one of the greatest nights of her life and Theodore responded in kind. It was so good to see them so happy together. Miss Miller smiled and entered the kitchen. She let out a sigh remembering that this room was also destroyed. She walked to the dented fridge and pulled out a TV dinner to cook for herself and another for Brittany. Wait Brittany? Miss Miller had completely forgotten she had left her daughter home alone while she took Eleanor and Theodore for their date.

"I should check on her and make sure she hasn't gotten into any trouble" she said to herself. It was late at night so the girl would probably be asleep, but she wanted to see her anyway. As upset as she was with her at the moment, she still loved her daughter dearly and needed to make sure she was ok. Quietly she headed up the stairs and opened the door the girl's room. The room was trashed, but that wasn't unexpected. Eleanor and Jeanette's beds were deserted, but Brittany's bed had the covers over a large lump. Miss Miller let out a breath of relief. For some reason she had a feeling in her stomach that something would have been wrong and Brittany wouldn't be in her bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Brittany" she whispered and closed the door. She didn't notice the pillow underneath the sheets.

Dave and the chipmunks all sat in a waiting room in the hospital. Theodore and Eleanor were holding each other crying. Alvin had his face in his hands; quiet sobs could be heard emanating from him. Dave sat patiently. He had interrogated the group thoroughly on why Simon had been outside in the rain for him to be struck by power lines. They had managed to come up with the lie that Simon and Alvin had been heading to the Chipettes house to grab something for Eleanor and Jeanette, but it had been hard to sound convincing when they were crying so much. Dave however believed them and was now sitting quietly, doing his best to act strong for the group, but he wanted to do nothing more than break down and cry. Jeanette hadn't said a word to anyone. After the ambulance had arrived Jeanette had been forced to wait in the waiting room with the others while the doctors took Simon away. He had been in an even worse state then they thought. He was barely breathing and his nervous system had been damaged, to what degree was still uncertain. Jeanette couldn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes. The once beautiful emerald eyes were now bloodshot and puffy from tears. Her throat hurt from the uncontrollable sobs but the worst pain was her heart. She was shattered. Why had this had to happen to Simon? He had volunteered to help Alvin and saved his and Brittany's life. Why did this deserve to happen to him?

"Dave Seville?" someone called. The whole group turned to see a doctor had entered the waiting room searching for Dave.

"That's me, how is my son doing?" Dave asked and approached the doctor, the chipmunks mimicking his move. The doctor gave no indication of Simon's condition in his expression so the group all listened intently as he started to speak.

"Well, for someone who was just electrocuted from a power line, he is doing alright. Most people don't live through something like that. Currently we have him in room 235. However before you see him, I must warn you of his condition" the doctor said sternly. Everyone froze, hearing that made them all begin to think the worst.

"Simon is alive; however he may be in some serious trouble. We still cannot determine how severe his nerve damage is. Currently he is still unconscious and he is still very weak. Until he regains enough strength to be moved, there is no way for us to tell just how bad it is. However under the circumstances, you should be informed on just how bad it could be. If he has sustained enough damage, he may lose motor control throughout his body, living him…" he started but Jeanette finished for him.

"Paralyzed" she said quietly, her teary eyes staring at the doctor, almost pleading him to tell her that Simon would be ok. He looked down at her sadly and gave a nod. Everyone let out a gasp and tears began to trickle from their eyes again. The doctor let out a sad sigh then indicated towards a door.

"You can see him now. As I said, he is in room 235 at the end of the hall. I'm sorry to be giving you this bad news, but… well it's part of the job I guess" he said giving a half hearted chuckle before letting out another sigh and walking off. The group all trudged through the indicated door and proceeded along a hallway. The final door read '235'. Quietly they all entered. Simon lay in a bed to the left of the room. An ECG machine beeped slowly indicating Simon's heartbeat. The rhythm was slow and quiet. The group surrounded his bed. Simon's fur was no longer smoking but it remained fluffy and pointed. His sweater had been removed and now he was in a hospital robe. His glasses had also been removed. Everyone gazed down at him sadly, silent tears running down their faces. For the next few hours everyone sat quietly around the bed. Jeanette held Simon's hand, but all it did was make her feel even worse. There was still no response to her touch. Slowly Theodore and Eleanor wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes. Soon they were deep in sleep, huddled together on their chairs. Alvin started to feel tired, but he refused to sleep. He was too worried for Simon. He had saved both his life and Brittany's at the cost of harming himself. Now he risked life paralysis. Tears started to flow from Alvin's eyes as he thought of his brother being stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

As bad as Alvin and the others were taking the situation, Jeanette was the worst. She still hadn't said anything to anyone else since they had arrived at the hospital. She just sat next to Simon holding his hand, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. Quietly a doctor entered the room and approached the group.

"I'm sorry but it is getting late and visiting hours have just ended. I'm afraid you are going to have to leave. If Simon awakens we will contact you immediately, but until then we'll just have to wait and see what happens" the doctor said. Dave nodded and picked up Eleanor and Theodore. He and Alvin got up and headed for the door but stopped. They turned back to see that Jeanette hadn't moved.

"Jeanette we need to…" he started but she cut him off.

"I felt something!" she cried out. A noise sounded and everyone turned to see the ECG machine had started to pick up. Simon's heartbeat had increased. Jeanette let out another cry. She felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. Everyone raced to Simon's bed. The chipmunk twitched a little. Slowly his eyes opened.

"Simon" Jeanette said softly. He opened his mouth but only a strange groaning cough came out.

"Take it easy Simon, you're in the hospital" Dave said. Simon squinted his eyes as he scanned around the room, causing Dave to realize he didn't have his glasses on. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out Simon's spare pair and carefully placed them over his eyes.

"Th…anks…" he managed to say weakly. He looked at everyone clearly.

"Wh…at… hap…pend?" he asked quietly, his voice still only just audible.

"You were electrocuted by some power lines. You saved my life Simon" Alvin said lightly and smiled at his brother in gratitude. Simon gave a weak smile.

"You… are my… brother… I had… to… do… something" he said, his voice growing even quieter. Alvin smiled at him.

"Thanks Si" Alvin said as light tears started to drip from his eyes. He lent down and wrapped his arms around Simon. Simon attempted to do the same however he found that it was too painful to move. As Alvin stood back, Dave now moved in closer. He placed Theodore and Eleanor on the end of Simon's bed.

"I'm so glad you're ok" he said as he too gave Simon a hug. Alvin slowly moved to Theodore and Eleanor and gave them both a gentle nudge. They murmured sleepily and opened their eyes. As soon as they saw that Simon was awake they both jumped and moved up so that they were next to him. they also gave Simon a hug.

"I'm glad you're awake Mr. Seville. Tomorrow if you feel any better we will conduct some tests" the doctor said and moved towards the group. In their rush to see Simon, they had all forgotten the doctor was in the room. Dave turned to him.

"I know it is time to leave, but could we spend a few more minutes with Simon?" Dave asked. The doctor smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll be back in a minute, but after that I'm afraid you will have to leave" he said and departed from the room. Everyone turned back to Simon. Jeanette continued to hold his hand. The group all sat quietly for a few minutes. Simon attempted to sit up a few times, but it still hurt too much to move. He knew that if he had been electrocuted he was probably going to be in pain for some time. He remembered learning how electricity affected people, instead of burning them on the outside; it harmed them internally, channeling itself through the small pathways of muscle and bone within people. The doctor reentered the room.

"Alright, I'm sorry I can't give you any longer, but we really do need to ask all visitors to leave now" he said and indicated to the door.

"Ok Doctor, thank you" Dave said and he hopped up from his seat. The other chipmunks all copied his move, except for Jeanette. She leaned close to Simon.

"Good Bye Simon" she whispered then moved her lips to his. Simon wanted to move close to her and pull her into a hug, but he was restricted from his pain. This however felt good. Despite the pain he was in, just having Jeanette in his presence made him feel better. The two remained interlocked for a few minutes. Dave smiled at them. He knew it was only a matter of time before it happened. Alvin gave a happy chuckle. Despite what had just occurred, it made him happy to see the two of them together. Eleanor and Theodore both let out a giggle and decided to follow their lead and moved to each other and began to kiss as well.

Jeanette slowly parted from Simon and he smiled at her.

"Good bye Jeanette" he whispered back. Jeanette smiled and moved away. As she walked to the others, she noticed their smiles and started to blush.

"Come on, let's go. We'll be back in the morning Simon. I love you" Dave said. Everyone waved good bye to Simon. He couldn't wave back but he said good bye as loudly as he could. Everyone exited the hospital and piled into Dave's car. As Dave started the ignition and started to drive away he began to speak.

"Alright guys, as soon as we get home, you need to get to sleep. We'll stop in at the hospital before school to see Simon" he said. Everyone nodded and let out a yawn, just realizing how tired they really were. The car drove for a few minutes before arriving at the house. The rain continued, but it had eased up significantly. Everyone scrambled out of the car and into the house.

"Alright guys, good night, I'm off to bed" Dave announced and trudged upstairs into his room.

"Alright guys, let's hit the hay" Alvin said sleepily and lead them up to their room. Everyone got changed and brushed their teeth. The hit the lights and started to clamber into their beds and sleeping bags. Alvin was just about to drift off when he heard a whimper.

"Brittany!" he cried out, causing everyone to jump. They all watched as he leapt out of his bed and opened their closet. Brittany lay on the floor, still whimpering. She looked up at everyone sadly.

"It's ok Brittany. Simon is at the hospital" Alvin said softly and he gave her a pat. She still seemed upset but she stopped whimpering. She cautiously exited the closet and looked around the room.

"Do we have to go out to the tree house? It is still raining" Theodore whined. Alvin looked down at Brittany.

"Brittany if you be a good girl and stay quiet, you can stay in here tonight" Alvin instructed. Brittany looked at him and gave a nod then she moved over and hopped onto Alvin's bed and lay down.

"I'll stay up first" Alvin said as he climbed up next to her and stared to stroke her hair. She lowered her head and rested it on the bed, content as Alvin gently stroked her. Eleanor, Theodore and Jeanette all looked up at him.

"Go to sleep you guys, I'll watch her first. I'll wake you up later" he said. The group all nodded and returned to their sleeping areas.

For Theodore and Eleanor, their dreams were filled with thoughts of the other. Despite what had happened to Simon, the date they had shared was magical, something that they would remember forever. The kiss that they had on the beach was the most amazing, breathtaking thing that either had ever experienced before. Neither could wait for the next time they were able to do something like that with each other.

For Jeanette, her dreams were focused on one person, Simon. She was so worried for him, but she couldn't ignore the happiness that was swelling within her. Despite what had occurred, they had kissed. He had asked her out on a date. Never had she been so happy before. She smiled as her dreams player over the scene again in her head. Their lips touched and the feelings that it brought. It was magical.

Alvin watched everyone as they slept, noticing the smiles appearing on their faces.

"Well Brittany, it seems that everyone has finally gotten together" he said happily. Then the dark spot that had surfaced in him earlier returned. Looking down at Brittany, he couldn't deny the longing he felt for her. Seeing everyone else so happy, it had a strange effect on him. At first it had brought him nothing but joy, but now. Now he felt… jealous in a way. That they got to be with the person they cared for, and he was denied that. It made him sad. He looked at Brittany and she could sense his change in mood. She snuggled next to him.

"Soon we will cure you Brittany. I just hope that when we do, we can be together. You have no idea how much I care for you" Alvin said softly as he gave her another stroke.

He sat with Brittany for a few more hours, simply stroking her hair, enjoying what time he could with her. Then when it grew late, he awoke the others for one of them to take a shift. His dreams were all of Brittany. The real Brittany, the one he wished he could see again someday. The one he cared for with all his heart.

Well, I hope you like the chapter, once again, sorry about the wait. What will happen now? Simon is in the hospital and he may be paralyzed for life! Will he recover and help the others? Will the newly formed couples be able to last? And will Brittany ever become her true self again? Find out soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**Brittany Wins**

_Alvin stood on stage with thousands of fans screaming his name._

"_Thank you, thank you, I know you love me" he cried out over the waves cheering fans. Suddenly everyone began to wolf whistle and cheer even harder. Alvin was puzzled. He turned around and found the reason. The most beautiful girl in the world had entered the stage. She wore a sparkling pink dress that flowed down well past her feet. Her long auburn hair hung delicately down her back. Her blue eyes twinkled like the stars as she looked at him. Alvin's jaw hung low and his heart beat so fast that he felt like it would explode. He glided towards her and took her in both his arms. He lent her back so he could stare deeply into the eyes of, Brittany._

"_Oh Alvin, you are so amazing" Brittany said soothingly and stroked her hand along his face. The roaring crowd cheered even harder than ever. The sound was almost deafening._

"_Alvin! Alvin! Alvin!" they screamed. _

"_Brittany you are so beautiful" Alvin said softly as he gazed into the sparkling blue eyes of the Chipette. Brittany smiled at him. _

"_Kiss me Alvin" she said seductively. Slowly Alvin started to lower his head. Their lips were inches away._

"_Alvin! Alvin! ALVIN!" the crowd screamed. Now they were so loud it was burning into Alvin's head. He could feel the warmth from Brittany's lips as he lowered himself. He had almost reached the luscious delicacies when…_

"Alvin! Alvin wake up! Come on Alvin!" Eleanor cried as she shook the red-clad chipmunk. Alvin's eyes slowly parted.

"Huh… where's Brittany… we were about to kiss… where'd she go?" he asked sleepily as the stage and the cheering fans all disappeared. He was now lying in his bed, surrounded by Eleanor, Theodore and Jeanette. Everyone started to giggle at him.

"Alvin you were asleep" Theodore said trying to stifle his giggles, but he couldn't stop them. Alvin slowly started to awaken fully. Now he remembered where he was. Suddenly he realized what he had just said and his face went red.

"Uh, heh heh, good morning" he chuckled nervously. Everyone giggled even harder.

"So you were having a good dream were you?" Eleanor said before she and the others began laughing uncontrollably. Alvin's face turned a deep scarlet. Suddenly the werewolf Brittany leapt up onto Alvin's bed and started to lick his face.

"Well it looks like your dream came true" Jeanette managed to get out over her laughs. Everyone fell to the ground and started to roll around laughing, clutching their sides. Alvin's face was completely scarlet now. He pushed Brittany away and pulled himself out of the bed. He stepped over the rolling chipmunks at his feet and looked out the window. It would soon be light so they would need to get Brittany back to her house. He pulled on his sweater and turned back to Brittany. Without her leash, he would have to be strict with her to make sure she didn't run off on the way back.

"Ok Brittany, we are heading back to your house now. We don't have your leash so you will need to be a good girl and walk with us" he said sternly. Brittany nodded her head in understanding before dismounting from Alvin's bed. She approached the bedroom door and started to whimper and scratch at the door. She wanted to get outside. Alvin grabbed his cap and slung it on his head before looking down at the rest of the group. They were all still laughing. Alvin's face went red again, but he pulled a stern face.

"Alright, come on, let's get going before tell everyone what Theodore dreamed about last week" he said. Theodore immediately froze.

"You w-w-wouldn't really… would you?" he asked worriedly. Alvin smirked.

"If I remember correctly it took place in a world filled with chocolate ice cream. Eleanor was there and…" he started but Theodore jumped up and covered his mouth.

"Shhhh that's enough" he said defensively. Alvin gave a chuckle and headed out the door with Brittany. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at Theodore and he started to blush.

"What was Eleanor doing in a place filled with chocolate ice cream?" Jeanette asked with a giggle.

"Well she was…" Theodore started before racing to the door and running off down the hall. Eleanor and Jeanette stood still for a moment before bursting out laughing again.

"We'll have to remember to ask Alvin about that dream later" she said.

The gang all performed their regular routine of returning Brittany to her bed and heading back home for what sleep they could muster until Dave awakened them all.

"Alright guys, I've got you up a little earlier than usual. Hurry and get dressed so we can have breakfast and get to the hospital before school starts" he said poking his head through the door. The gang all nodded and readied themselves for the hospital. Since waking up, everyone had all been thinking of the chipmunk in blue. They still couldn't get over the fact that he could be paralyzed. It was just so much to take in. The group finished eating some cereal before hopping into Dave's car. It wasn't a long drive to the hospital, but the drive felt like hours for everyone. They were just so anxious to see him, and to see his condition.

Brittany let out a yawn and opened her eyes. As usual, she felt fully rejuvenated after her sleep. She climbed out of her bed and stretched. She smiled as she looked at the beautiful room. The trashed beds, the wrecked dresser and the cracked mirror, they all looked so great. She saw the 6 different reflections of herself in the mirror and smiled. She gave her orange main a whirl around.

"I just look perfect" she piped to herself as she headed into her closet to retrieve her clothes. She had intentionally ripped and creased all her clothes. Now they looked much better. She grabbed her pink top and pink skirt off of a bent hanger and got changed.

"Brittany, breakfast is ready dear!" Miss Miller called from downstairs. Brittany licked her lips hungrily. She knew that something wasn't right, but she could concern herself with that after breakfast. She raced downstairs, avoiding the broken chair she had left in the hallway. She came to a sliding halt in the kitchen. Miss Miller had roughly fixed the table. The legs were missing, but she had stacked up a pile of books to pass as table legs. Brittany climbed up onto her seat and started banging her fists on the table.

"I want my food, hurry up!" she yelled angrily. Miss Miller moved to her holding a plate with a large steak resting on it.

"H-h-here you go Brittany. A steak, just like you asked for" Miss Miller said nervously. Today was the first day of Brittany's therapy, and she wanted to try and keep her happy until then, otherwise something else might get broken. Brittany didn't even use the knife and fork left on the table for her. She simply grabbed the steak with her bare hands and started gnawing away at it hungrily, ripping the meat with her teeth like an animal. Grease and blood dripped down her chin and hands, but she ignored it. Within seconds the steak was gone. Brittany let out a loud belch then jumped down from her seat.

"Thanks" she said happily. As she turned to leave the room, she kicked over one of the stacks of books and the whole table over turned. She gave a chuckle and headed out of the room. Miss Miller let out a depressing sigh then bent down and started to re-gather the books.

"_She's just got to get through a day of school and then I can get her to therapy. I hope this helps her. Seeing her like this is just breaking my heart" _Miss Miller thought sadly to herself.

Brittany trudged back up to her room and sat on her bed. Today had started wonderfully. But she still couldn't help but feel she was forgetting something, something that made her angry.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll think of it later. Right now I should start getting ready for school" she said happily and started to skip around the damaged objects in the room to find her school bag.

The gang all sat around Simon. He felt a little better, but it still caused him too much pain to sit up, although he could move his arms without too much difficulty now. He held Jeanette's hand firmly as the group all chatted quietly.

"Now Simon, you're going to miss a lot of school. The doctors told me that you'll be here for at least another week and once you get back they advised me to keep you home for a few more days so you could build more strength up" Dave announced. Simon sighed but nodded his head. Unlike Alvin, Simon loved school. It was a place where he could continue to expand on his already superior intellect.

"Alright Dave. Could someone at least bring me my homework so I can keep up to date with what is going on?" he asked. Jeanette smiled at him.

"Sure Simon. I'll bring it by this afternoon" she said and Simon smiled back at her. My was she beautiful. Her curly brown her all tucked away in a bun, her petite little pink nose, her amazing smile and those brilliant emerald eyes. She was the image of perfection. Simon stared at Jeanette for a moment and she started to blush.

"What is it Simon?" she asked quietly. Simon realized he was staring and snapped out of it. His face tinged pink.

"I was just looking at the most beautiful girl in the world" he said happily and Jeanette blushed even redder, but her smile had never been wider. She bent down and pecked his lips while everyone else just smiled. Despite Simon's condition, it was still so great to see that Jeanette and Simon had finally moved past their shy friendship and blossomed into the couple that they had both wanted to be. Dave gave another smile as he looked down at his watch.

"Ok gang, we're going to have to get going so you can get to school. Once I drop these guys off, I'll stop by again before I go to work ok Simon" Dave said.

"Ok Dave. Bye guys have a good day at school" Simon said, giving a little sigh as he said the final word. Everyone gave him a hug and said goodbye. As Jeanette broke apart from him, Simon lifted his head as high as he could without hurting himself and kissed her cheek. She blushed.

"Good bye Jeanette" he said softly. Jeanette smiled then copied his move and kissed his cheek.

"Good bye Simon" she said happily and skipped out of the ward with the rest of the group. Simon watched her go.

"_She is so amazing. I can't wait to go out with her. I just hope I can make our first date special for her" _he thought to himself and let out a smile.

Brittany walked along the street happily. She still had a feeling that something wasn't right, but she still wasn't sure what it was. She got her answer as approached the school gates. A red convertible pulled up and out stepped her traitorous sisters, and two of the pathetic chipmunks. Then suddenly that lingering thought that had been bugging her burst into her mind in full force.

"_I attacked them yesterday! What happened! I was going to get Jeanette and Simon when… ALVIN! That little rat knocked me out! Oh god I am going to tear him to bits! But wait… Theodore and Eleanor weren't there. Hmm… I think that Alvin can wait, first the lovebirds need to get their payback!" _she screamed inside her head. She could feel her entire face going red and she was balling her fists so tightly that her nails were digging into her skin. The group hadn't noticed her fuming at the school gates watching them. They all said goodbye to Dave and started moving towards the school. Theodore and Eleanor were cuddling each other as they walked while Alvin was whispering something to Jeanette while she covered her mouth to stop from laughing.

"So Theodore and Eleanor went ice skating over a frozen ice cream lake then he kissed her" Jeanette giggled.

"Yep, and that's not the first time he's had a dream like that before. I remember once he told me about one where he and Eleanor went dancing on a marshmallow and…" Alvin chuckled until he spotted Brittany. Immediately he stopped talking and his eyes grew wide with fear. Brittany had single handedly managed to beat Simon, Jeanette and himself up and destroy their entire den. After knocking her out, he knew she would be mad, and he knew even more that there was no way for him to stand up to her in a fight. He would just end up in a broken pile on the floor. He averted his eyes to the other three members of his group and sensed they were all thinking similar thoughts. Theodore started to shiver a little, but he held Eleanor defensively. Jeanette's teeth started to chatter and she stepped back so she was behind Alvin.

"So, you managed to knock me out did you Alvin" Brittany said at last. The red-clad chipmunk let out a sharp gasp. Brittany took a step forward and Alvin flinched. He closed his eyes and waited until the first strike, but instead, Brittany did something unexpected. She relaxed her aggressive stance and let out a chuckle. Alvin opened an eye, extremely puzzled. The others were just as confused. Brittany had been furious a second ago and after the way she behaved the day before, they had thought that they probably didn't have long to live. So why was she chuckling?

"Um… Brittany?" Alvin asked nervously. Then Brittany did something even weirder, she smiled. Not a smirk or a malicious grin, a proper, happy, smile.

"Nice shot. I'll have to be more careful around you guys. I'll see you around" Brittany said cheerfully and skipped off. Everyone turned and looked at each other with jaws wide open. Alvin was the first to regain his voice.

"Did… did she just… is she… happy?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"I… maybe… I'm not sure…" Jeanette trailed off, staring at the ground blankly, trying to rationalize why Brittany was suddenly so cheerful and… non aggressive.

Britta glanced over her shoulder and laughed at the sight of the utterly confused chipmunks. She wanted to nothing more than to bash their furry faces in, but she had a plan. She had tried to hurt them physically, but that hadn't worked. Now she was going to hurt them emotionally, and she had the perfect way to do that.

The remainder of the day played just as strangely as the morning. Brittany was still acting strangely and aggressively to everyone else, but whenever the four chipmunks were in sight, she was as nice to them as could be. She didn't disturb them in class at all, she chose to play another game of football, but this time she played on Alvin's side, and when she was paired up with Alvin by the groups science teacher, she actually worked with him, well worked as well as either chipmunk understood when it came to science. Needless to say there were resulting explosions in the science room that day. Alvin, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore had no idea what was going on, and it was really starting to worry them.

"Why is she acting so nice? Last night she tried to kill us" Alvin asked for the hundredth time that day.

"We don't know Alvin" Eleanor said annoyed. She was sick to death of answering that same equation over and over again.

"Well, whatever the reason, keep on your toes. Whatever she is doing, it can't be good" he replied. Suddenly the bell sounded for the chipmunks to head to their final class of the day, drama class.

"We only have one more class with her before school ends. Just watch yourselves" Alvin said as the group all headed for the classroom. Everyone nodded in agreement. None of them could have known just how badly Brittany was about to strike. As the chipmunks in the classroom, they found that most of the other students, including Brittany, had already arrived.

"Ok, now that my stars are here we can get started. Eleanor and Theodore go and get into costume. Wait, where's Simon?" Mr. Rochelle asked as the chipmunks approached the group of waiting students.

"He is… in the hospital. He's going to be there for a few weeks" Jeanette said quietly. There were a few gasps from the other students, but the biggest came from Mr. Rochelle himself.

"Oh no! Now who will play Dr. Jekyll!" he cried out frantically. The four chipmunks just shook their heads in annoyance. Simon was injured in the hospital, and all Mr. Rochelle cared about was the play. Suddenly he the teachers pointed straight at Alvin.

"Alvin! You know Simon's lines! You can play Dr. Jekyll!" he said loudly.

"But Alvin was banned from monster stuff remember. That's why I was cast as Mr. Hyde" Theodore pointed out. Jeanette and Eleanor shook their heads in agreement while Alvin simply looked indifferent. He wanted to be Mr. Hyde, not Dr. Jekyll, so he really wasn't concerned whether he took the role or not.

"But Dr. Jekyll is not a monster. Mr. Hyde is the monster, Dr. Jekyll is just a man" Mr. Rochelle started to plead. The four looked at each other and shrugged. Simon wouldn't be able to play the role, so why, it would still mean the group got to work together.

"Alright then I guess. I'll do it for today, but I'll need to check with Dave first before I take over Simon's part" Alvin said and Mr. Rochelle immediately started to beam.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Theodore, Eleanor, Alvin, get into costume" he instructed and pointed towards the dressing rooms. The three chipmunks shrugged and walked off to change. Jeanette started to head for backstage to help with makeup and props when she spotted Brittany. The pink-clad Chipette was looking in a mirror, leaning on her tree costume, chuckling to herself.

"Well, soon they are going to get what's coming to them" she said before beginning to apply some makeup. Jeanette narrowed her eyebrows. Who did Brittany mean? Was she talking about them? Jeanette continued to help back stage, but after hearing Brittany, she ensured that she kept an eye on her at all times. Whatever she was planning, Jeanette had to make sure that it wasn't Eleanor or the Chipmunks.

Alvin walked onto the stage wearing Simon's Dr. Jekyll costume. The shirt was a little long for him, due to his younger brother's height, but otherwise he looked almost identical to Simon. He wore a checkered coat with a maroon vest and a tie underneath. He found a fake pair of glasses and wore them as well. Theodore and Eleanor were very surprised when he walked on stage.

"Whoa Alvin. You look just like Simon" Theodore said, watching as Alvin moved to the desk on the centre of the stage.

"Don't insult me" Alvin said and gave a chuckle to himself while the other two just rolled their eyes.

"Alright, let's start the scene" Mr. Rochelle called from off stage.

"Well, here we go I guess" Alvin muttered then grabbed one of the fake potions off the desk.

"No one must learn my horrible secret, that I, kind, beloved Dr. Henry Jekyll, have perfected a formula which can turn me into the evil, cruel, Mr. Hyde" Alvin said. He drank the fake potion and started to pretend to sputter and gasp. He staggered back and fell behind the desk and Theodore leapt out wearing his hat, wild hair wig and cape. He started to laugh evilly. Eleanor then entered the set and started her lines.

"Henry… oh Henry" she said before gasping at Theodore.

"You're not Henry" she timidly. Theodore turned to her and pulled an evil sneer.

"Henry, no my dear, I am Edward Hyde!" he cried and took a step towards her. Eleanor started to shiver and took a few steps back.

"But… but I don't know you" she said.

"No, but you will my dear, you will. Gaze upon my face, for it is the face of evil!" Theodore cried before letting out a laugh of evil. He had improved so much since his first audition. He could now produce a laugh that would truly frighten someone if they had heard it anywhere else.

"And cut! Great work Teddy. You kids will make this show so fantastic. Alright, take a quick break then we'll take the scene again" Mr. Rochelle instructed cheerfully from off stage. Eleanor smile and raced over to Theodore and gave him a hug.

"Oh Theodore, you have improved so much" she said happily. Alvin stepped behind him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I agree Theo. You are a great Mr. Hyde" he said causing Theodore to smile and blush.

"Thanks guys" he said and gave them both a hug. Brittany watched the scene from backstage and gave a sly smile. Now was the time to put her plan into action. Quietly Brittany darted out into the rows of chairs so she wouldn't be noticed by anyone. Slowly she crept along the rows of chairs towards Mr. Rochelle. The teacher was standing next to the coffee machine he had requested for the auditorium and was preparing himself a cup. Soon her plan would come to action and the group of chipmunks would soon be crushed to tears.

Jeanette finished applying makeup to a younger boy who was in the play. He thanked her and hurried off to get into a costume. Jeanette smiled at him, but it immediately vanished when she spotted Brittany. The pink-clad Chipette was watching the rehearsal on the stage, and a strange smile was spreading over her face. Jeanette raised an eyebrow. She started to head towards her older sister, when suddenly the orange headed girl ducked out of backstage and dived into the rows of chairs in front of the stage. Jeanette was startled by her sudden action. She quickly rushed to catch up with her, but by the time she reached the front row, there was no sign of her.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this" Jeanette sighed to herself.

Mr. Rochelle was just about o lift his newly brewed coffee to his lips when Brittany approached him.

"Mr. Rochelle, I need to talk to you urgently" she said sounding as though there was panic in her voice.

"What is it Brittany?" he asked lowering his coffee and turning to face the girl.

"Mr. Rochelle, the school play, it's in serious danger" she said. Mr. Rochelle cocked an eyebrow. He seriously doubted that the play was in danger. Not with Theodore and Eleanor as the stars. He let out a sigh.

"What do you mean in danger?" he asked dryly. Brittany twitched with anger at his apparent lack of emotion. She knew that he thought she was a drama queen. Normally she would have started to scream angrily at this point, but instead she forced herself to calm. This had to sound genuine or her plan wouldn't work.

"I mean your stars are going to mess up the show" she said. Now Mr. Rochelle knew Brittany was just trying to cause trouble.

"Brittany there is nothing wrong with Theodore and…" he started but Brittany cut him off.

"Sir, I'm not kidding here. Theodore and Eleanor are going out!" she said, trying to do her best to sound panicked. Mr. Rochelle looked at her for a moment then shook his head.

"What Theodore and Eleanor do outside of the show is their own choice Brittany. The two of them going out will not endanger the show" he said.

"How can you say that? I thought you were a proper drama director. A real director could see that a relationship like that could cause so many problems" Brittany continued. Mr. Rochelle stared at her.

"Brittany, I am a professional in this field" he said annoyed.

"Then prove it. Explain to me the two lead roles characters" Brittany said sternly. Mr. Rochelle was rapidly growing angry now.

"Alright fine. The first lead role, Mr. Hyde's character is an evil monster that doesn't care for anyone but himself. Eleanor's role is the girl who loves Dr. Jekyll, however once h becomes Mr. Hyde, she becomes afraid of him" the teacher said raising his chin smugly. Brittany had to suppress a smirk. Her plan was working perfectly. Now to finish it.

"Alright, now turn your attention to the stage. Do they look like they can play those roles" Brittany said, pointing towards Eleanor and Theodore. Mr. Rochelle let out a sight then turned his head to face the two chipmunks. However at the sight of them, his eyes immediately widened. The two were locked at the lips, their arms wrapped around each other, enjoying their embrace with intensity.

"There is no way that those two can both have a lead role. Theodore won't try to scare Eleanor properly because he cares for her, and she won't act afraid of him because she won't feel threatened by him" Brittany said matter-of-factly. Mr. Rochelle didn't know what to say. He believed in thoroughly in the golden rule of acting, which is to remain in character at all times. With those two caring for each other in such a way, Brittany would be right; they wouldn't be able to maintain their characters.

"You're… you're right… after all my hard work… the show will be ruined" he started to ramble to himself.

"Mr. Rochelle, I have an idea that could save the show" Brittany said cheerfully. The distraught teacher turned to her.

"What if you took Eleanor out of the lead role and I replaced her. I was the 'second' best (it took all of her control to not growl with anger at saying that) performer, so I could play the role well. Eleanor could take my role" she said. Mr. Rochelle looked at her for a moment and started to think about what she had said. She made a good point. Principal Milliken had specifically given the role of Mr. Hyde to Theodore, so he couldn't be removed, but Eleanor. She could be removed and Brittany had performed very well at the auditions too.

"Alright Brittany. Go and get into costume while I go explain to Eleanor" the teacher said. Brittany waited until he had walked away before allowing a malicious grin to form on her face. She had just done something that would break down the entire group, especially her stupid sister.

Eleanor and Theodore broke apart from their kiss. Alvin sat on the desk watching them with a smile. In the past, he would have made a joke or done something to interrupt the scene, but ever since his own feelings had developed, he didn't want to do something like that. He knew that he would be very upset if someone were to do something to disrupt him and Brittany. Wait had he just considered himself 'with' Brittany. As much as she would kill him for thinking about it, it brought a smile to Alvin's face. Him and Brittany. He liked the sound of it. Now he just had to figure out how to cure her then he could try make it a reality.

"Eleanor, I need to have a word with you" Mr. Rochelle called out as he approached the stage.

"Coming" she replied and turned back to Theodore.

"I'll be right back" she said happily and skipped over to the teacher. While this occurred, Theodore headed over to Alvin.

"Hey Alvin, can I talk to you for a second?" the younger chipmunk asked.

"Sure Theodore, what's up?" Alvin said as he hopped down from the desk and faced his brother. The younger chipmunk blushed slightly and put his hands behind his back.

"Um, I was wondering if you had any ideas where I could take Eleanor for another date. She had such a good time yesterday, but now I don't know where to take her. I want to make sure that it is special, but I just don't know" he said, with a tinge of sadness in his voice. Alvin looked at him and gave a chuckle. He really cared for Eleanor so much. It was quite cute. He had only just taken her out and already he was trying to plan what to do with her next.

"Theodore, it's nice to know how much you care about Eleanor, but believe me, she loves spending time with you more than going places. Whatever you do will be good enough for her" Alvin said kindly and he patted Theodore's shoulder. The smaller chipmunk gave a smile and hugged his older brother.

"Thanks Alvin" he said happily.

"No problem Theodore" Alvin replied. Before either chipmunk could say anything else, they were disrupted by the cry of horror from Eleanor. They both whizzed round to see her crying and begging to Mr. Rochelle. The teacher looked sad, but whatever they were discussing, he wasn't backing down. as both chipmunk's rushed towards them, they spotted Jeanette heading towards them from the opposite side of the stage, probably also hearing Eleanor's cry.

"But Mr. Rochelle, I've worked so hard for this role. What did I do wrong?" Eleanor sobbed covering her teary eyes with her hands.

"Eleanor, I know you're upset, but this is for the best of the play" the teacher said.

"What's going on?' Jeanette asked as she, Alvin and Theodore reached the two of them. Eleanor didn't respond, she was crying to hard. Theodore rushed to her and brought her into a hug.

"I've had to take Eleanor out of the lead role" Mr. Rochelle said turning to face her.

"WHAT!" all three other chipmunks immediately shouted simultaneously.

"It's for the best of the play" the teacher said shrugging his shoulders sympathetically.

"How is taking away the best actor going to better for the play" Theodore said angrily as he pulled Eleanor tighter. At his response Mr. Rochelle turned to face him and his face became stern.

"Because of you" he replied. Theodore opened his mouth to respond but no sound came out. Eleanor just continued to cry, but now both Jeanette and Alvin were furious.

"What did Theodore do to make you do this to Eleanor?" Alvin demanded angrily. The teacher crossed his arms, and turned his head to face him.

"It is because they are both going out" he replied dryly. Now it was Jeanette's turn.

"What has that got to do with anything!" she said angrily.

"Because they care about each other so much, it will damage how they portray their characters. Look at them now. That is no way for a monster to be behaving. He can't show sympathy, he has to be ruthless and uncaring" Mr. Rochelle said dramatically. Now Theodore was upset as well. He had just forced Eleanor out of the lead role after all the hard work she had put in. She loved acting a lot, and Theodore had just ruined that for her because he cared for her too much. He felt so guilty that his feelings had done this to her.

"But that's not fair! You can't take her out of the play just because they care for each other and besides, no one else knows her lines!" Alvin growled. After everything that the group had been through, he felt so much closer to Eleanor and Jeanette as friends and he didn't want to see one of them this upset, or his brother for that matter.

"Well, actually there is one person who knows the lines. She performed second best in the auditions" Mr. Rochelle said, ignoring Alvin's unfairness comment.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Jeanette said alarmed. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and they all wheeled around to see Brittany stroll onto the stage wearing a pink version of Eleanor's costume.

"Well how do I look?" she asked with a giggle. Mr. Rochelle seemed pleased; however Alvin, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor couldn't remove the looks of horror from their faces. Brittany pulled a smirk at them as she moved towards Mr. Rochelle. Jeanette's eyes widened when she saw it and she realized that this had been Brittany's plan all along. The niceness throughout the day to leave them confused, what she had said in front of the mirror and after she darted off into the front row. She had somehow convinced Mr. Rochelle to get rid of Eleanor and had taken the role for herself. Not only did she get what she wanted, but she managed to crush Eleanor in the process. Jeanette could feel her face go red as she glared at her cruel sister.

"You did this!" she shouted angrily, causing everyone to turn to her.

"I heard her scheming earlier! She planned this right from the start!" Jeanette hissed. Eleanor turned from Jeanette to Brittany then began to cry again and covered her eyes. She turned and ran from the stage in a fit of tears.

"Eleanor!" Theodore cried and took off after her.

"Theodore come back! We need to start the next scene!" Mr. Rochelle called after him, but Theodore ignored him and continued to chase after the crying girl. The teacher let out a sigh then headed off back to the coffee machine. Jeanette and Alvin stood still, glaring at Brittany. She smirked again and gave a chuckle.

"Well, it looks like Eleanor learned her place" she said.

"How dare you Brittany! You know how much this play meant to Eleanor!" Jeanette said angrily.

"I don't care. This is my rightful place, not hers. You got off easy Jeanette. Don't get me angry or you are going to regret" it Brittany sneered. Jeanette continued to glare, but Alvin could see she was now frightened.

"Brittany I'm the one who knocked you out, get mad at me, but leave everyone else alone. Theodore and Eleanor haven't done anything to you and neither has Jeanette" Alvin growled and took a step forward. Brittany looked amused by his comment.

"Haven't you learned by now? I don't care how any of you feel. I'll do whatever I want. And believe me Alvin; you are going to pay for knocking me out" Brittany said, now growing angry. That was the final straw for Alvin. He could feel his anger boiling past its safe zone.

"I'm sick of you Brittany! You try to push everyone around, well why don't you just leave us alone and shut up!" Alvin shouted and began to sing.

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
its all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me_

It seems like every day  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today...

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think your special  
But I know and I know and I know and we know  
That you're not

You're always there  
To point out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today...

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

(So Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Is gonna bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
You'll never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
(Don't tell me who I should be)  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't want to waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
You won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
You won't bring me  
Shut up, shut up, shut up!

As Alvin finished the song he watched as Brittany's face turned as red as his hat. Her fists were balled so tight that her knuckles were white. She let out a scream of anger and dived towards him knocking him to the ground in a tackle. Alvin grabbed her hands and the two rolled around on the ground. Brittany broke free of his grip and raised her arm up, ready to slam it down on Alvin's face when a shout shot through the air.

"Hey stop that now!" Mr. Rochelle cried as rushed towards them. The two got to their feet. Alvin made sure he was ready just in case she ignored the teacher's order and began to attack again. However she stood her ground choosing instead to glare menacingly at the chipmunk.

"Brittany that is enough. If you want to keep this role you are going to have to behave or I'm going to give the role to someone else understood" Mr. Rochelle said firmly. Brittany continued to glare but she nodded her head.

"Alright then. Now the bell is about to go so go and get changed. I'll see you tomorrow" the teacher said before he walked off back stage. Brittany started to walk off.

"You are going to regret that Alvin" she hissed before she disappeared off the stage. Alvin stood still for a moment before his legs gave way and he fell to his knees. Jeanette rushed to him quickly.

"Are you ok?" she asked helping him back to his feet. His legs were still wobbly so she supported him as they started to walk.

"Yeh, I'm ok, it's just… doing that just scared me half to death" he said giving and exhausted sigh.

"That was a brave thing you did Alvin. Thank you. Now come on, let's go find Eleanor and Theodore" Jeanette said. Alvin nodded and the two headed off to find their younger siblings.

This chapter took a surprisingly long time for me to write. I was struggling to keep my train of thought as I wrote the chapter because I've just thought of a heap of ideas to write into the story, but no idea how to actually incorporate them and still keep the story flowing. Anyway, now what will happen? Eleanor has been taken out of the lead role for the play and is devastated. Can the group do something to help her or has Brittany finally beaten them? Find out soon! 


	19. Chapter 19

**How It All Started**

Theodore continued to rush around back stage. He had run everywhere, but there was no sign of where Eleanor had fled to.

"Eleanor! Eleanor where are you!" he called out frantically, but he was given no response.

"Theodore, where's Eleanor?" someone called from behind him. He turned to find that Jeanette and Alvin had approached him. Alvin seemed to have difficulty walking so Jeanette was supporting him.

"I can't find her" he said depressingly. He felt so bad for her. She loved performing as the lead role, and now that had been taken from her. Theodore could feel tears building behind his eyes as he thought of how hurt Eleanor must have felt. He wanted to be there to make her feel happy, to reassure her that everything would be alright, but he had to be with her to do that. He just had to find her. Alvin seemed to sense how he was feeling.

"We'll find her Theodore, don't worry" he said softly. Theodore looked at him and nodded, but the sad expression on his face refused to leave. The three of them resumed their search. They heard as the bell rang and watched as all the other students piled out of the auditorium, but they weren't going to leave until they found Eleanor. It took them a while but eventually they found her. She had hidden inside the changing room behind a potted fern, silently crying. Theodore sprinted to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Eleanor placed her head on his chest and continued to cry, allowing him to embrace her. Jeanette and Alvin joined them and the four sat quietly on the floor. Eleanor's tears slowly started to relent and she was able to speak again.

"I'm sorry… I just feel so…" she started but she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence without bursting into tears again.

"It's alright Eleanor, we're here for you. Come on, let's go home" Theodore said and he gently helped her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her as he led the group out of the auditorium onto the street. As they walked home, Jeanette remembered something.

"Oh, you guys go home without me. I need to go and give Simon his homework" she announced and hurried off in the opposite direction. Alvin was still a little wobbly on his feet, but he managed to walk on his own now.

"Alvin, why are you having trouble walking? Did you get hurt or something?" Eleanor asked. She was still wrapped in her own sorrow, but she had been watching the behaviour curiously ever since leaving the school.

"Well uh… I kinda… told Brittany off with a song…" he said remembering the event. Just like before, his eyes widened and his legs gave way from the nerves. Theodore and Eleanor moved to either side of him and lifted him up.

"Thanks… boy that was nerve racking" he said giving a sigh of relief. He took a shaky step forward, but he soon gained his balance and started to walk again. Theodore returned to wrapping his arms around Eleanor comforting her. The blond Chipette still felt sad, but knowing how much Theodore cared about her brought some happiness to her heart.

Dave sat patiently in the den. The kids were late and with the responsibility of looking after the girls as well as his own sons he was very nervous. Just then the door opened and Eleanor, Theodore and Alvin marched inside.

"Where have you kids been? I was really worried" Dave said as he rose to his feet.

"We're sorry Dave. Something terrible happened to Eleanor at school today and we were just comforting her" Theodore said, giving Eleanor a comforting squeeze.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Dave asked concerned. He moved to the kids and crouched down so he was roughly their height. He looked to Eleanor for a response but she looked away sadly and Theodore gave her another squeeze.

"Brittany convinced Mr. Rochelle to replace Eleanor as the lead role. Now Brittany has the role and she hasn't put in any of the work that Eleanor had. She doesn't deserve the lead role" Alvin said, anger creeping into his voice. Being reminded of the incident brought some more tears to Eleanor's eyes. She brought her hands up and wiped them away, but they were replaced quickly. Dave could tell how sad she was. He had watched as she and Theodore practiced their lines in the afternoons. They had been having so much fun.

"I'm sorry Eleanor" he said and gave her a hug. She wasn't his child, but he considered all the Chipettes as family and he hated to see any of his family upset. As he released her, he noticed the angry looks in Alvin and Theodore's eyes. They were mad at Brittany.

"Now guys, I don't want you to go near Brittany ok. She did something very mean, but if you upset her you might get hurt. I'll call Miss Miller and we'll both have a word with Mr. Rochelle in the morning" he said. The three chipmunks nodded their heads. It was at this point where Dave realized something. One of them was missing.

"Hey, where's Jeanette?" he asked.

"Oh, she went to give Simon his homework" Alvin replied. Dave looked down at his watch. I was growing late and he didn't want Jeanette walking home alone.

"Ok guys, I'm going to drive to the hospital and pick up Jeanette. I'll be back soon ok" he said.

"Ok Dave" Theodore said. He wrapped his arms around Eleanor again and led her into the den with Alvin following. Dave stood up again and gave a sigh. Brittany was causing everyone so much pain. He really hoped that the therapy sessions would help her. He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door, taking one final glance at the sad chipmunks in the den. He gave another sigh then moved to his car and drove off.

Theodore sat next to Eleanor cuddling her, doing his best to comfort her. He was succeeding a little, but he knew she was very upset and it would take more than just kind words to make her feel better. Alvin just sat in contemplation about the events.

"_How could Brittany do this? I know she has been so aggressive and horrible, but she knew how much this play meant to Eleanor. I have to find a way to cure her. If I don't she'll just get even worse then I'll never see the true Brittany again. _I care about her so much. I just want her to be the person she truly is, the one that I fell in love with" he thought, not realizing he'd said the last part out loud. Theodore and Eleanor both looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Love?" Theodore said. Alvin had never said anything like that before. He had admitted and shown his feelings for Brittany, but he had never once said that word. Did he really have feelings that deep for her? Alvin looked at them and realized what he had just done. His face turned red.

"Um… I… uh…" he stuttered nervously. Eleanor and Theodore both smiled at him and his face turned scarlet.

"You really do care that much about her don't you" Eleanor said and he slowly nodded his head.

"When did that happen?" Theodore asked him. Alvin thought about the request for a moment. The only person he had ever discussed with about how his feelings had developed was Dave. But that was when only Dave knew he 'had' feelings for Brittany, but now all his family knew. Perhaps retelling the events would cheer him up a little, and make Eleanor feel better as well.

"Alright then" he said after a while and he began to retell what had occurred that faithful day at the beach.

_* Flashback *_

"_AAAAALLLLVVVIIIINNNN!" Dave screamed from the car._

"_WHAT!" the red capped chipmunk yelled back in response. _

"_Hurry up, everyone is waiting!" his father called back annoyed. Dave had been planning this day for weeks. He had organized to take his sons and the Chipettes to the beach for the day, but Alvin was taking forever to get ready. He gave the horn of the car a honk. Moments later the annoyed Chipmunk exited the house and approached the car. He was wearing a pair of red bathing trunks and had a red towel draped over his shoulder. In his right arm he carried a blazing red surfboard with a large 'A' embroiled on it that was roughly his height._

"_I'm coming, hold your horses. I had to find my surfboard" he grumbled as he placed the board on top of the car next to Dave's. Simon and Theodore both shook their heads. Simon was wearing a blue wet suit, while Theodore was wearing a wet shirt and a pair of green bathing trunks. The younger chipmunk held a red and white stripped beach ball in his hands. _

"_Hurry up Alvin, we need to go and get the girls" Simon said. Alvin just rolled his eyes as he slipped into his seat. As much as he wanted to go to the beach, he really didn't want to spend the entire day with Brittany. She could be so irritating. He didn't want to admit it, but she was even more egotistical then he was. _

"_Do we have to take the Chipettes? Why can't we just go by ourselves" he whined as Dave started the ignition._

"_Yes Alvin. They worked really hard at our last paired concert and I want to do something nice for them. Besides, Theodore and Simon don't have a problem with it" Dave said as the car hummed to life. He reversed out of the driveway and headed towards the girl's house._

"_I can't wait to look in some rock pools with Jeanette" Simon said excitedly and Theodore nodded his head._

"_I can't wait either. I was going to play some volley ball with Eleanor. She was going to help me get better at it so I can do better in sports" Theodore said happily and he spun the ball in his lap. Alvin shook his head in annoyance and crossed his arms. Simon and Theodore looked at him and gave a sigh. They knew how angry he was that the girls were coming with them. It was quite sad that he always had to fight with Brittany. They had so much in common. Dave also detected the anger._

"_Now Alvin, this is a reward for you and the girls ok. I want your best behavior, and that means no arguing" he said. Alvin gave a grunt for a reply._

"_I mean it Alvin. Any misbehavior and you will have to stay in the car the whole time" he said warningly._

"_Fine, just make sure she doesn't start anything" he grumbled._

_The car came to a stop in front of the Miller house. Dave gave a honk of the horn and stuck his head out of the window._

"_Hey girls we're here, you ready to go!" he called out happily. Miss Miller opened the front door._

"_Just a minute David, Brittany is getting ready. Why don't you all come inside and wait" she called back from the doorway. Dave smiled at her and turned off the ignition._

"_You heard her guys" he said turning back to the Chipmunks. One by one, they all climbed out of the car and headed to the open doorway. _

"_Oh David, thank you so much for taking the girls with you. They are so excited" Miss Miller said as they all entered and Dave responded with a smile._

"_It's no problem Miss Miller. The girls deserve it after working so hard at the last concert. I wanted to make sure they were rewarded for their effort" he said. Miss Miller smiled. She was so happy that her girls were going to have fun at the beach. They rarely ever got to go, and David was right, they had worked really hard to give a good performance. Just then Jeanette and Eleanor descended down the stairs and entered the den. Eleanor had put on a spring green wet shirt and a skirted bikini bottom while Jeanette had simply put on a lavender one piece. Eleanor had let her hair loose and had placed on a floppy green hat. _

"_Hi guys" they both said and approached the group. _

"_Hi girls" Dave said. Simon and Theodore moved forward to meet their counterparts while Alvin lent against the doorway with his arms still crossed. Miss Miller noticed and moved to him._

"_Don't worry Alvin, Brittany won't be too much longer" she said and gave him a pat on the shoulder. She had misread his annoyance for Brittany attending for simply wishing to get to the beach faster. Alvin gave her a nod, but he continued to lean with his arms folded. Dave gave him a warning glance, but Alvin ignored it. _

"_Alright I'm coming down now!" Brittany shouted from upstairs. Alvin gave a roll of his eyes and waited for her to hurry up. However what happened next was something that had never happened to him before. Slowly Brittany headed down the stairs. She had her hair in her usual pony tail however she had used a hair tie with a pink flower on it. She wore a pink bikini that fitted perfectly. Alvin watched her descend and something happened to him. He felt his heart start to beat faster and his eyes widened. Brittany gave her auburn hair a playful flick as she reached the bottom of the stairs and approached the group. Alvin's eyes watched her intensely, not even blinking. He felt his mouth go dry and his breathing became faster and faster. Did Brittany look…pretty? Why was he thinking like that? He had never thought something like that about her before._

"_What are you looking at?" Brittany said irritated when she spotted Alvin staring at her. Alvin blinked and realized how intensely he had been watching her._

"_Uh n-n-nothing" he stuttered and immediately turned away. He caught Brittany raise an eyebrow then turn around and resume talking to the others. Alvin raised a hand to his chest and felt his beating heart. It was getting faster and faster and he had no idea why. He could feel sweat trickling down his forehead and his breathing was still erratic. What had come over him?_

"_Is something wrong Alvin?" Simon asked noticing Alvin standing away from the group, sweating and leaning over with his hand on his chest. The red capped turned his head in Simon's direction._

"_Y-y-yeah… I'm… I'm fine… don't worry about it" he said shakily before turning away again. Simon watched him suspiciously. Something was wrong with him, but what? _

"_I'll be right back" he announced to the group and headed over to his older brother. Alvin hadn't heard him approach, his head was starting to spin._

"_Alvin you don't look well. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked and placed his hand on Alvin's shoulder. He wheeled the chipmunk around and gazed down at him. Alvin removed his hand from his heart and resumed his regular posture. He felt his heart continue to beat far too fast, but he managed to slow down his breathing. He wiped the sweat off his forehead before he spoke._

"_I'm fine really. I… I just got a little light headed for a second. Don't worry about it. I guess I just haven't had enough water. I'll have a drink from the water bottle when we get into the car" he said confidently. Simon eyed him for a moment then gave a shrug. _

"_Alright then. If you don't feel well, just tell us ok" he said before walking back to the others who were deep in discussion about what they were going to do at the beach. Alvin waited until he was well away before letting out a large breath._

"_Ok guys, saddle up. Let's get to the beach" Dave chuckled and watched as the group all quickly scampered out the door, well everyone except Alvin. He lowered his eyebrows with concern as he watched Alvin look at something nervously through the doorway before proceeding through it himself._

"_Wow, Brittany looks really good. Her hair looks really soft and bouncy today and that bikini seems really nice, and her eyes seem so sparkly and… wait, what am I thinking! This is Brittany! The most annoying, most argumentative, most cute… I did it again! What is happening to me?" Alvin thought to himself as he caught another glance of Brittany before heading out the door towards the car._

"_Pile in guys" Dave said as he strode passed them all and entered the driver's seat. Eleanor and Theodore sat in the passenger seat together while Jeanette and Simon sat together in the centre seat in the back of the car, leaving Brittany and Alvin with a window seat each._

"_Oh good, I can look out the window and try to take my mind off Brittany" Alvin thought to himself and gave a sigh of relief._

"_Bye everyone, have a good time" Miss Miller waved from the doorway._

"_Bye Miss Miller" everyone called back as the car sped off down the street._

"_It's about an hour's drive to the beach guys so I hope you can keep yourselves occupied" Dave announced, giving everyone a quick smile before returning his gaze to the road. For the remainder of the trip Eleanor and Theodore played a game of counting cars with different colors while Simon and Jeanette sat quietly reading a book together. Brittany just stared out the window bored, but Alvin was struggling. He would do everything he could to focus his gaze on a car, or a tree, or the road or just anything he could see, but uncontrollably his gaze would slowly move to Brittany. What was it that was making him keep thinking about her? She just looked so pretty in her bikini. It showed off the soft light brown fur of her stomach and… why was he thinking about this! _

_Brittany's eyes seemed to move toward him and immediately Alvin turned his vision from her to something else outside the window. Suddenly the car started to slow and came to a stop. Dave turned his head around and gave a grin._

"_We're here guys" he said excitedly and everyone gave a cheer. Quickly everyone jumped from the car and grabbed their things. They were in a car park next to a life guard watch tower. A life guard looked down at them and gave a wave, which everyone responded to, except Alvin. He was still too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice. _

"_What's up with you? We're at the beach, shouldn't you be excited?" Brittany asked snidely, but Alvin gave no response. Surprised and confused by the Chipmunk's lack of anger, Brittany turned away and resumed carrying her towel towards the sand. _

_The ocean looked magical. The waves were white and foamy and the water was crystal clear. People were all over the beach, sunbathing in the sand, playing ball games or just splashing about in the surf. The group all found a nice spot and lay down their towels on the sand. Everyone sat down so Dave could speak. _

"_Ok kids put on some sunscreen then you can go nuts. Just remember to stay between the flags while you swim and don't go anywhere I can't see you" Dave said happily as he pulled out a tube of sunscreen from his carry bag. His squirted some out into his hand and covered his own face and arms before handing the bottle to Simon. Simon copied his move, as did everyone else. As the bottle reached Brittany, all the others were lathered up and ready to go._

"_Hey Jeanette, look there's a rock pool. Let's go have a look" Simon said excitedly and held out his hand. Jeanette smiled and took it and the two walked off towards the rocks._

"_The water looks great Theodore, let's go for a swim" Eleanor said happily. The two younger chipmunks got to their feet and raced down to the water's edge where they started to splash each other playfully and jumped up and down against the waves._

"_Hey Alvin, could you rub some sunscreen on my back. I've done everywhere else, but I can't reach back there" Brittany asked rubbing the last of the sunscreen onto her arms and face. Alvin had been sitting quietly on his towel in contemplation. Her voice seemed to break through his thoughts and pull him back to reality._

"_Huh, oh, yeah sure I guess" he said and took the bottle from her. Brittany turned around and held her pony tail up so that it wouldn't get in the way. _

"_I'm going to go for a surf. Have fun you two" Dave said, getting to his feet and grabbing his board. _

"_Ok Dave" Brittany called out happily as Dave headed down to the water. Now Alvin and Brittany were alone._

"_Hurry up Alvin, I want to go for a swim" Brittany groaned noticing he hadn't even opened the bottle yet._

"_Huh, oh right, sorry" he mumbled. He opened the bottle and squirted a dollop of the cream into his hands. He turned to Brittany and gulped. He had no idea why, but he just felt really nervous being alone with her. Gently he placed his hands on her back and started to rub the cream in. Her fur felt so soft and warm. It was so soothing to feel. Wait, he just did it again! What was wrong with him! Why was he thinking like this! _

_Alvin felt his heart racing again as he finished rubbing the sun cream onto her back. Brittany let go of her hair and gave it a shake. She turned back to him._

"_Thanks Alvin. Do you want to go for a swim?" she said and got to her feet._

"_Uh, sure. I'll meet you down in the water. Just give me a minute" Alvin said trying to sound normal, but he could feel his breathing starting to speed up again._

"_Ok" Brittany said and she skipped across the sand and dived into the water. As she came up for a breath, Alvin watched her give her hair a shake. The water sliding off her glistened and she looked so beautiful. Why couldn't he stop thinking like this?_

_Alvin felt his heart racing faster than ever and he had started to sweat again._

"_Come on Alvin, the water is great!" Brittany called to him before taking another dive into the pristine water. Alvin gulped and lifted himself up. He nervously made his way toward the water's edge. The water washed over his feet. Brittany was right, the water was great, but Alvin didn't want to go anywhere near it. As long as Brittany was in it, he just wanted to be away but he couldn't bring himself to move. These thoughts coming to his mind were uncontrollable. He wanted them to stop, yet he didn't. He wanted to run as far away from them as he could, yet he didn't. He wanted to be away from Brittany, but he didn't. Suddenly Alvin started to feel another symptom to this strange sickness he had developed. Now it wasn't just in his head, the thoughts of Brittany, now they had reached his beating heart. He felt a strange emotion start to form as he watched her gracefully swimming through the water. Was it, longing? Did he want to be near her? When had that ever happened to him before? There were times when he wasn't arguing with the pink-clad Chipette where they would spend time together. But this was nothing like that. What was he feeling?_

"_What, can't you swim or something? Jump in already" Brittany said with a twinge of annoyance when she spotted Alvin standing along the shore line. Alvin took another gulp and entered the water. Slowly he approached her, a nervous smile plastered on his face._

"_What's with you today? You're acting really weird" Brittany asked eying him suspiciously. Alvin felt a lump form in his throat as he tried to respond. He had always been able to speak to Brittany. Why couldn't he now?_

"_Uh… n-n-nothing" he managed to break out. Brittany raised her eyebrow and looked him over for a second. Alvin let out an involuntary nervous chuckle as he watched her studying him. Finally she shrugged._

"_Whatever. Let's go and play ball with Eleanor and Theodore" she said pointing behind him. Alvin turned to see the two younger chipmunks tossing the ball that Theodore had brought to each other in the sloshing water. They were having a lot of fun. As Alvin noticed Brittany walk passed him, he felt another emotion. Was it… disappointment? He wasn't sure? Why would he be disappointed of playing ball with Eleanor and Theodore? _

"_What's wrong with playing ball with Eleanor and Theodore?" he thought to himself. No sooner had he conjured up the words, his mind brought him the answer. Now he was no longer alone with Brittany._

"_How is she doing this to me? Why do I feel disappointed about not being alone with her? Why am I thinking about her at all? I'm so confused" he thought and gave a sigh. Slowly he followed Brittany and approached Eleanor and Theodore._

_All day this continued. Whenever Alvin was alone with Brittany, he felt a longing for her, it was intoxicating. He just couldn't stand to be away from her, despite feeling how fast his heart raced. But whenever they weren't alone, or one of them chose to leave, he felt strong disappointment and an urgency to return that longing. Alvin was sitting on his board out on the open water thinking, trying to come to understanding about what was going on. Suddenly a voice broke his thoughts. _

"_Hey Alvin, can I go for a surf? I've never tried it before"_

_Alvin was so shocked by the sudden question that he lost his balance. He let out a yelp as he fell from the side of his board into the water. As he returned to the surface he heard laughter. He turned his head around to see who it was from. His heart leapt when he discovered it was Brittany._

"_I startled you a bit didn't I" she laughed as Alvin pulled himself back onto his board._

"_I little" Alvin replied, ensuring that he had his balance again._

"_So, can I have a go?' she asked as she calmed down. Alvin thought about the request. There was nothing wrong with it._

"_Sure Brittany. Do you know how to?" he said looking down at her._

"_Well… not really" she said with a sigh. Alvin felt a twang in his chest when he saw she looked a little disappointed._

"_Climb on and I'll show you" he said without thinking. He felt himself smile as he saw her expression change._

"_Thanks Alvin" she said happily and swam to the side of his board. Alvin extended his hand and she grabbed a hold so he could pull her up. The moment that she touched him, Alvin felt like he was floating on air. Her touch felt heavenly. Suddenly he remembered where he was and what he was doing. Brittany had climbed up onto the board and was sitting behind with a large smile._

"_Hold on" Alvin said and he lent forward. He started to paddle the board until he could see a large wave approaching. He turned the board around so he faced away from it and whipped his head around._

"_Ok when we catch the wave you need to get to your feet quickly and try to balance yourself" Alvin instructed and she gave a nod. The wave roared up behind them and within minutes they were speeding towards the shore._

"_Now Brittany!" Alvin shouted over the screaming water as he got to his feet. Brittany did as she was told and shakily got to her feet. However the board started to lurch and she grabbed onto Alvin for a support. Alvin felt her grab onto him. She felt so warm and soft. The feeling was so magical. Alvin's heart was beating faster than ever and the longing feeling had never been stronger. _

"_This is so much fun!" Brittany cried happily. Alvin noticed and swerved the board. They rocketed along a large tunnel of water crashing down and Alvin heard Brittany screaming with joy. Her feeling happy was making him feel so good. He felt like he had to make her feel happy. He couldn't explain why, but it was bringing him joy to know how much fun she was having. He decided to try something very tricky._

"_Hold on tight!" he cried and Brittany squeezed him tighter in response. Alvin shifted his weight and turned the board towards the walls of the tunneling water. Brittany screamed as the board started to go upside down. They were traveling so fast that they didn't fall. Alvin did a few loop-d-loops before he brought the board out of the tunnel and back onto the top of the raging wave. The shoreline was very close now and they could feel the strength of the wave starting to diminish. They spotted everyone else waving to them and cheering as they continued to surf along the frothing water. Suddenly Alvin felt the board start to wobble and he lost his balance. He let out a cry as the board swerved to the side and he started to fall. He heard Brittany scream as the two were thrown from the board and went crashing into the water. Alvin felt a little disorientated at first, before he came to his senses and pushed himself past the frothy water to the surface. He let out a cough and spat some water out of his mouth. He heard more coughing and spluttering and turned to see that Brittany had also surfaced. The two looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. The others watched them from the shoreline and also started to laugh. _

"_That was so much fun! Let's go again!" Brittany cried and Alvin was more than happy to comply. He looked around and grabbed his floating board, then hauled himself and Brittany aboard. As he started to paddle out he realized something. He wasn't feeling nervous or uneasy anymore. His heart was still beating fast, but not as much. He wasn't sweating or breathing fast and his head wasn't spinning. This was so strange. Moments ago he had been feeling so weird, but now, being with Brittany felt… good. The longing feeling he was experiencing remained, but it didn't feel wrong anymore. It felt good. He had no idea why, but he was actually having a good time being with Brittany. The uncontrollable thoughts were no longer unwanted. He started to accept them. Brittany did look pretty and being with her felt so good. He didn't know why, but he never wanted this feeling to pass. _

_Eventually the sun started to set and Dave decided that it was time to go._

"_Ok kids, it's time to go. Come and get your things" he called out. Everyone was disappointed, but they were very tired, so they dried themselves and retrieved their belongings without argument. _

"_Today has been so great. Those Nassa Mutabilis looked so interesting" Simon said as he crawled into the passenger seat with Jeanette. Jeanette smiled at him._

"_They were really cool, but I loved the __Carcinus Maenas more" she said with a giggle. Brittany shook her head._

"_What are those supposed to be?" she asked annoyed. She hated it when they used scientific terms for everything._

"_Oh, um sea snails and crabs" Jeanette said blushing. Brittany just rolled her eyes and climbed into her seat next to the window. Eleanor and Theodore sat together in the centre of the back seat, so Alvin was once again left with the other window seat. Dave finished placing Alvin's and his surfboards on the top of the car before hopping into the driver's seat and starting the engine._

"_Well that was a great day. Did you guys have fun" he asked as he reversed out of the car park and brought the car back onto the main road, heading for home._

"_Yep!" everyone cried out in unison and Dave gave a chuckle._

"_I'm glad to hear it. You all deserved it. Now let's go home" he said, returning his attention to the road. Throughout the journey, Jeanette and Simon sat quietly reading, Brittany stared out of the window and watched all the other cars whizz by, Eleanor and Theodore fell asleep snuggled against each other and Alvin sat in quiet contemplation. Today had been so strange for him. As the day progressed on and on, all the symptoms he had been suffering from started to go away, but the emotions grew stronger and stronger. He felt such a longing for Brittany that he just couldn't explain. He just wanted to hold her tight and be with her every second. Thoughts of her still circled around in his head. Her long auburn hair, her cute pink bikini, her soft warm fur and her sparkling blue eyes all of them flashed by in his head. She was… beautiful. Wait, no she wasn't. This was Brittany, the arrogant, manipulative, pretty… this was getting him nowhere._

"_How can I be thinking these things about her? Why am I thinking about them? This is so strange. Hopefully I will have worn off by tomorrow, because this is really starting to worry me" he thought to himself as he caught himself once again gazing upon her._

_Eventually they reached the Chipettes house and all the girls departed. Alvin watched her from the window as the car drove further along the street to their own home. For the remainder of the evening, Alvin struggled to come to a conclusion as to why he was thinking and feeling these thoughts for the pink-clad Chipette, but to no success. As he drifted off to sleep that night he prayed that whatever this would wear off and he could understand why it had occurred in the first place._

"_Wake up Alvin" Simon said giving Alvin a gentle nudge. The red-clad chipmunk gave a groan and opened his eyes._

"_It's Sunday, why do I need to get up early?" he whined covering his head with his blankets._

"_Alvin it's midday" Simon said dryly and ripped the sheets off of his brother. Alvin grumbled but climbed off the bed._

"_Now come downstairs. Dave wants you to have some lunch before the Chipettes get here" Simon said as he turned and started heading for the door. At the mention of the Chipettes, Alvin's memories flooded through his mind._

"_What! Why are they coming over!" he panicked. Simon looked at him oddly._

"_Because we invited them. Jeez, what's your problem?" Simon muttered and left the room. Alvin stood frozen still._

"_What will happen now? Am I going to feel sick again? Is my heart going to beat faster? What will I think of her?" the questions flooded his mind. Suddenly he regained control of himself and he shook his head violently._

"_No. Whatever happened yesterday was strange but it won't happen again. I must have just thought that her outfit looked nice or something. Yeah that must have been it. It'll be fine" He thought confidently. He pulled off his pajamas and placed on his sweater and cap before making his way downstairs. Simon had taken a seat on the couch and was quietly reading a book, while Theodore was telling Dave something. As Alvin entered the den, his adoptive father looked up at him._

"_You slept well I see" he said with a chuckle._

"_I just wish it hadn't ended" Alvin said and gave a glare at Simon. The witty Chipmunk just rolled his eyes and resumed reading his book._

"_I made you a sandwich Alvin. It's just in the kitchen. Hurry and eat it though because the girls will be here soon" Dave said as he stood up._

"_Ok" Alvin mumbled before following his instructions and heading into the kitchen to eat. As Dave had said, a lettuce and cucumber sandwich sat on the table waiting for him. He climbed onto a seat and started to wolf the food down hungrily. He had only just realized he was starving. As the last crumbs landed on his tongue he heard a knock at the door._

"_I'll get it" he heard Theodore call seconds before they sound of his pattering footsteps rushing to the door. He dismounted his chair and reentered the den to watch as the girls entered. The first through the door was Jeanette. The tall slender girl thanked Theodore then shyly approached Simon. He lowered his book and smiled at her._

"_Hi Jeanette. Come and read with me" he said happily patting the vacant seat next to him._

"_Ok" she said quietly and Alvin noticed a faint tinge of pink flush across her face. She climbed up next to Simon and snuggled closer to him so she could see the pages. Simon blushed as she moved closer to him. The next one through the door was Eleanor. The blond Chipette gave Theodore a hug as he welcomed her inside. The two of them joined hands and headed off into another section of the house. The final one to enter was Brittany. Alvin watched as she stepped through the doorway and his eyes widened. Her hair was in its usual pony tail and she placed on her regular outfit, complete with bow and all. She turned and smiled at him before approaching._

"_Hi Alvin. Yesterday was fun wasn't it" she said as reached him. Alvin couldn't emit a vocal response so he simply nodded. She looked… amazing. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating, her soft auburn hair looked so light and bouncy and her eyes were like staring into sparkling sapphire pools. Alvin felt as he heart started to beat faster, just like it had the day before. How could this be happening again? She wasn't dressed in her bikini, yet he thought she looked so… so… good. Brittany looked at him puzzled._

"_Are you ok Alvin? You look funny" she said noticing him start to sweat and breath faster. _

"_Uh n-n-no, I… don't feel that good. I'm just going to go lay down" he stuttered and rushed out of the room, Brittany's concerned gaze locked on him the whole time. He raced to his room and slammed the door shut, gasping for air. How had this happened t him? Had she done something to him that was making him act like this? Why did she look good to him? She had never looked that way to him before, so why did she now?_

_The questions just rushed through his head as he made his way to his bed and lay down. He stared up at the ceiling, but his mind was elsewhere. For the remainder of the day, he lay on that bed, struggling to focus his mind on something, anything but her. But he didn't succeed. He thought about her smile, he thought about her laugh and he thought about her eyes. Dave came and checked on him to make sure he was ok, but Alvin wouldn't move. He was just too concerned about what was happening. For days he struggled to wrap his head around it. At school he would see her and rush to the nurse's office, but they would just send him away telling him he was fine. His brothers and the Chipettes all started to get very worried about him. One afternoon he just couldn't take it anymore. _

"_I have to find out what is going on!" he cried. Simon an Theodore weren't home, they were both at the Chipette's house, so he couldn't ask them. So he was left with only one person. Dave. Slowly Alvin left his room and headed downstairs until he was in the den. Dave was sitting on the couch watching something on the television._

"_Um Dave. Can I… talk to you for a minute?" Alvin asked quietly, turning his gaze to the floor. His father looked at him and he narrowed his brow in concern._

"_Sure Alvin, what's wrong?" he asked, beckoning for the Chipmunk to approach him. Alvin moved closer and his father picked him up and sat him on his lap._

"_Well… I need some help. I'm really confused" he said, looking up into his father's eyes. Dave was even more concerned now._

"_Tell me what's wrong?" he asked. Alvin let out a sigh and started to explain his situation. He told Dave about his heart beat and his sweating. He told him about his breathing and his head spinning. He told him about his strange thoughts for Brittany. He told him about the weird emotions that he was feeling. He told him about how the symptoms just kept coming back every day. He told him everything that was happening to him. Dave sat quietly and took in everything that his son was saying. As Alvin finished, his father gave a chuckle._

"_Don't worry Alvin. What you're feeling is normal. You are just starting to like Brittany. There is nothing wrong with that"_ _he said. Alvin took in the words._

"_But what do you mean Dave? I already like Brittany" he asked confused. Dave gave another chuckle._

"_Alvin, you starting to like her as 'more' than a friend. It means that you are developing feelings for her. It's not a bad thing at all" he said kindly. He could see that Alvin was still a little confused, so he decided to try and explain._

"_Alvin, have you ever seen how Simon blushes when Jeanette is around, or how Theodore acts when he is around Eleanor?" he asked. Alvin gave a nod and waited for him to continue._

"_They act like that because they have feelings for them. They care about them deeper then friendship. That is what is happening to you. You are seeing Brittany as more than a friend. You are growing up Alvin, and this is a natural part of it. I can't tell you much more as the next step is something you need to discover for yourself. Don't try to block out all your thoughts and feelings. Accept them and you will be able to find out how you really feel about her" he said wisely. Alvin sat still for a moment, thinking over what Dave had just told him._

"_Ok Dave" he said and gave his father a hug. He climbed down from Dave's lap and headed back to his room._

"_I've developed… feelings for… Brittany. This is so strange" he thought to himself. He sat down on his bed and continued to think over Dave's words. Thoughts started to re-enter his mind, but this time he didn't try to ignore them. He did as Dave told him and allowed them in._

"_Brittany is very pretty. Her hair is always so soft and her outfits look nice on her. She always smells nice from her perfume and she is so warm and soft to hold, and her eyes. Her eyes and her smile. They are the best parts of her. That smile is so warm and friendly, and her eyes look beautiful and sparkly. Oh my god. Dave is right, I think I'm… falling for her" he thought to himself. He sat on his bed for a while as this revelation dawned on him. The more he thought about it, the less it frightened him. Slowly he started to enjoy thinking about her. That longing feeling that was hanging around him, calling for him to be with her was no longer his enemy, but his friend. He truly accepted his feelings. Alvin had fallen in love with Brittany. As the feelings brewed within him, he started to sing._

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you  
_

_As Alvin finished the song, he gave a smile. He had accepted his feelings and it felt good. He raced downstairs and found Dave still on the couch, but instead of watching television he was sitting quietly waiting. _

"_You were right Dave. I do like her more than a friend" he said excitedly and bounded to his father. Dave smiled and gave him a hug._

"_I'm proud of you Alvin. It is very difficult for people to admit their feelings to themselves" he said as he released him. Alvin gave another smile._

"_I feel… so good" he said. Dave smiled._

"_That's great Alvin. Now comes a tough decision. It's a decision that your brothers currently have to face and now so do you. I can't give you any help with it. It is something that you have to do on your own. Now you need to figure out how to tell her how you feel" he said. Alvin nodded his head._

"_Well… I'm not sure. I guess I'll have to think about it" he said thinking this over._

"_Well you have all the time in the world Alvin. This is a big step so only you can decide when you are ready" Dave said kindly and Alvin smiled._

"_Ok. Thanks Dave" he said and walked out of the room. This was a big decision. How was he going to tell her? his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door. He opened it and was surprised to find the person he had been thinking about was standing there._

"_Hi Alvin. I just wanted to come and see you. You've been acting really strangely lately and I wanted to make sure you were ok" she said with a look of concern. Alvin felt a smile creep across his face. She had been worried about him. Somehow that made him feel good that she cared for him enough to worry._

"_I'm fine Brittany. In fact I'm better then fine, I feel great" he said happily and he felt joy bubble inside him as she smiled._

"_That's good. Do you want to go to the arcades?" she asked. _

"_Sure" Alvin smiled. It just occurred to him that maybe now he could tell her about his feelings._

"_Hey Brittany" he asked._

"_Yes" she said. Alvin was about to say something, when he felt a lump build up in his throat. He couldn't get the words he wanted to say passed his lips._

"_Brittany I love you!" he wanted to scream it out loud, but he couldn't. she cocked her head confused as to why he wasn't saying anything._

"_Uh, Alvin?" she asked.  
"Uh Brittany, I… I… I just need to go grab some money, I'll be right back" he spluttered then quickly retreated into the house. He let out a sigh then went to his room to grab some money._

"_This is going to be harder than I thought" he mumbled before heading back down the stairs to find Brittany waiting for him._

"_Ready to get your butt whooped" she said eagerly as he approached and Alvin couldn't help but grin._

"_You're on" he smirked then the two of them started to race down the street laughing. This was going to be much harder then he thought._

_*End Flashback*_

"After that we went to the arcade for a few hours. Ever since then I have just felt my feelings for her grow and grow" Alvin said as he finished retelling his story. Theodore and Eleanor were both smiling.

"That's so sweet" Eleanor said and Alvin felt himself blush, but he didn't mind. Retelling the story had done as he hoped and cheered himself up a little, and by the looks of it, Eleanor as well.

"So that's how I first discovered my feelings for Brittany. Next time I think its Theodore's turn" he said with a cheeky grin. Theodore blushed fiercely and Eleanor gave a giggle. Just then they heard the door and in stepped Dave and a smiling Jeanette.

"How was Simon" Alvin asked as they approached.

"He is feeling a lot better. He can sit up now. It was nice to be alone with him for a while" Jeanette said and started to blush. Everyone smiled at her.

"Alright guys, I'm going to start dinner" Dave announced happily and strolled out of the room. Once he was gone Jeanette turned to everyone.

"So what did you guys do while I was gone?" she asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Alvin told us how he fell in love with Brittany" Eleanor said happily and Alvin blushed again.

"How you fell in love, really? Oh I would have loved to have heard that" Jeanette gave a little pout.

"We don't mind listening to it again. Why don't you tell her Alvin" Theodore said happily as he adjusted his seating and placed his arms around Eleanor.

"Well, alright then" Alvin said happily. Now that he had already told the story to someone, he didn't mind telling it again. It actually helped to remind him of who Brittany used to be, if only for a little while.

Whoa this was a long chapter. I started the flashback and then I just kept on writing. I really didn't think it would take up that much space. I had initially wanted to also fit in a hospital scene with Simon and Jeanette. I guess I'll save that one for the next chapter. So what will happen next? Brittany has to attend her first session of therapy, but will it help her? And what about Simon? Will he be able to recover, or will he be paralyzed for the rest of his life? And what of Eleanor? Will she be able to get over losing her place as the lead in the school play, or will she grow more and more hurt? Find out soon!

(Updated! Those of you who previously read this chapter may be surprised to see the change in the song. I was recommended this song by Winddragon 797, another great author on the site. I initially had 'Accidentally in Love' as the song however 'Could it be' fit the scene even better. I still love Accidentally in Love as a song and I may end up using it someplace else in the story, but Could it be was just perfect for the scene. I listened to it and I was raging around my room for about 20 minutes for not thinking of it myself. Thanks for the suggestion Winddragon )


	20. Chapter 20

**Plans of a Head Case**

Jeanette rushed through the entry way to the hospital. People watched her curiously as she sprinted along the hallways, clumsily attempting to dodge the hospital staff walking to and fro. She actually managed to knock one over when she tripped on her own shoelace. She quickly got back to her feet, apologized and continued on her rush. There was only one thing on her mind, the blue-clad Chipmunk that had claimed her heart. She ran and ran, and her perseverance paid off when she reached room 235. She burst through the door panting and Simon practically jumped out of his bed.

"Hi Simon, sorry I'm late" Jeanette wheezed as she approached him. His expression turned from startled to happy.

"That's alright Jeanette. The main thing is that you are here with me now" he said cheerfully and Jeanette could feel her cheeks tingling, but she hoped she could pass off the blush with being puffed. Suddenly she remembered the purpose of her visit.

"Oh, I brought your homework" she said, extending the papers she held in her hands towards him. He accepted them happily.

"Thanks Jeanette. Come and sit with me" he said beckoning her to come closer. Jeanette blushed a little before shyly moving forwards. She climbed up onto the bed and lay down next to him. Simon watched her smiling. She was so delicate and shy. He loved that about her. Simon stuck his hand out and tucked it around her, drawing her closer to him. She blushed even more at the move, but she smiled as she snuggled up to him. He attempted to move his other arm so he could wrap her in a hug; however the sudden shift caused him to flinch in pain as he stretched his back. Jeanette heard him wince and immediately sat up concerned.

"Are you alright Simon?" she asked. In truth, Simon didn't feel much better at all, but he didn't want Jeanette to know that. He remembered just how sad she had been after he had allowed himself to be inflicted with so much pain, and he didn't want her to experience that kind of sadness ever again.

"I'm fine Jeanette, don't worry. I think I just stretched my arm too far that's all" he said casually, but Jeanette could detect it was a lie.

"Please don't lie to me Simon" she said with a hint of annoyance. Simon looked at her and gave a sigh. What was he thinking trying to lie to her? She knew him better than anyone.

"I feel a little better, but not by much. The most I can do so far is sit up a little. The doctors were going to take me in for some tests later" he said. Jeanette gave a sigh, then lowered herself back down until she lay next to him. She snuggled back into his arms and drew close to him. She tried to smile, but she couldn't manage it. Thoughts of what might happen to the blue-clad Chipmunk continued to float around her mind. Simon risked life paralysis. It was such a horrible thing to think about, but she just couldn't shake the thought away. The Chipmunk of her dreams could be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Simon could feel the sadness emanating from her.

"Jeanette what's wrong?" he asked, turning to her as best he could. She looked at him then lowered her gaze. Did he know? Did he know what fate may befall him?

"Simon… do you know what could happen to you?" she asked quietly. She hadn't intended to be so straight forward, but she needed to know. If Simon learned after spending so much time recovering in the hospital, he would be crushed. He needed to know.

"What do you mean, what could happen to me? Is there something wrong with me?" Simon asked worried as he sat up. Jeanette let out a sad sigh as she watched his worried gaze.

"Simon… you suffered nerve damage from the electricity. You could be… paralyzed" she said as warm tears started to build up behind her eyes.

"Paralyzed?" Simon asked, letting the information sink in. Could he really be so badly hurt that he would be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life? He looked at her for a moment as the words encircled his mind. Jeanette couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks and she started to cry. Simon didn't know what to do. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him until her head rested on his chest. He searched around, and finally, he found the words he was looking for.

"Jeanette, please listen to me" he said firmly. The sobbing Chipette turned her head so she faced him, but the tears continued to flow.

"Jeanette, I don't care if I am paralyzed" he said. Jeanette almost gasped at his words.

"But… but Simon… you won't ever be able to…" she started, but Simon cut her off.

"I don't care about that Jeanette. I will be sad for a while sure, but legs aren't the only thing to life. I did what I had to do to save my brother and Brittany, and if that means I will end up in a wheelchair, then I don't care. You want to know why Jeanette?" Simon said. Jeanette said nothing, but gave a tiny nod of her head.

"It's because I already have the most important things in my life. I have the love of my family and friends and… and I have you" he said with a smile. Jeanette felt the tears in her eyes slow and halt as she gazed up at him.

"Really Simon?" she asked him. Did he really mean what he said, or was he simply trying to cheer her up.

"Of course Jeanette. You are the most important part of my life. I don't think I could ever imagine it without you" he said, a faint tinge of pink evident on his cheeks. Jeanette didn't respond with words. Instead she moved forward and brought her lips to his in a gentle but passionate kiss. He really considered her the most important part of his life, more important than living his life with the use of his legs. She couldn't explain how much that meant to her. Her heart was so full of happiness, she felt like it would never be able to break ever again.

The two lay together for hours, watching as the sun lowered until an orange gold light flooded over the land. Simon gave Jeanette another squeeze and she sighed in response. She was so happy.

"Hi guys" said a voice. They turned to find that Dave had entered the room.

"Hi Dave, what are you doing here?" Simon asked as his father approached them.

"It's getting a little late so I came to bring Jeanette home" he said, taking a seat in a chair next to the bed.

"Ok then. Jeanette just came to give me my homework and… spend some time with me" Simon said, blushing a little as he finished the sentence. Jeanette noticed and couldn't help but giggle. Dave smiled at them. First it was Eleanor and Theodore and now Jeanette and Simon. It was so nice to see everyone happy.

"Well I hope you both had a good time" he said with a hint of Alvin mischief in his voice. Both chipmunks blushed and Dave gave a chuckle. They were both so shy when it came to their relationship, it was really cute. Suddenly a doctor poked his head in the door.

"Oh Mr. Seville, I didn't realize you were here. This is good, it means we don't need to call you" he said as he entered the room and approached the small group.

"What is it doctor?" Dave asked as he got to his feet.

"Well, we just wanted to let you know that Simon should be strong enough now for the tests, then we can determine whether he will be…" she trailed off, forgetting that the Chipmunk hadn't be informed yet.

"It's alright, you can say it. I may be paralyzed. Jeanette told me" Simon said and Dave and the doctor were both very startled.

"Oh… well… yes, now that you are strong enough, we can test for that. It's good that you know. It means it will be easier to perform the tests as we won't have to try and hide information from you" the doctor said, a little nervously.

"You… seem to be taking this quite well" Dave said, still very startled. He had wanted to hide this from Simon as long as possible. He knew it would have been worse off for him to learn later, but he just couldn't pull himself through to tell him. Simon gave a smile.

"Like I told Jeanette, being able to walk isn't the most important thing in life. For me, that is my family and friends and…" he trailed off, but his squeeze around Jeanette was enough to give away his response and Dave couldn't stop the smile on his face. Jeanette started to blush again and pecked Simon on the cheek.

"That's good to hear. It's not often that we have people who think that way in here, but it is always good to find one. Visiting hours don't end for a few more hours, but we are going to need to start Simon's tests in a moment, so it may be best if you headed out early. By the time Simon gets back you won't have any time to see him anyway" the doctor said and Jeanette and Dave both nodded. Dave moved forward and gave Simon a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Simon" he said happily.

"See you then Dave" he replied in the same tone as they broke apart. Now Simon turned his attention to Jeanette.

"I'll see you tomorrow as well" he said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a snug squeeze. As they broke apart, Jeanette smiled at him.

"Good bye Simon" she said before pulling him to her and allowing their lips to meet. The kiss only lasted a minute or so, but both of them enjoyed it thoroughly. Every time that their lips met, it was like magic. Dave watched with a smile. Finally the two broke apart and they both blushed.

"Bye Jeanette" Simon said happily as he watched her dismount from his bed.

"Bye Simon" she waved as she and Dave headed out the door. She couldn't wait to see him again; she wanted to spend every moment with him, because he was the most important part of her life too.

"So Brittany, why do you think you are here?" the therapist asked as he straightened his glasses.

"Because I'm being forced to be here" the pink-clad Chipette growled. Brittany and the therapist sat in a windowless room without any furniture, bar the two chairs that they were currently sitting in. As school had ended, Miss Miller had come to pick Brittany up, but instead of taking her home, the sad old woman had taken her daughter to her therapist for her first session. Brittany was not happy. The therapist gave a sigh.

"Brittany, you are here because you have become overly angry and aggressive towards everyone, including your family and friends. Would you agree with that?" he said, indicating for the Chipette to speak. He had to try and get her to admit that she was at fault; otherwise she would just continue to vent all her anger onto everyone else. The Chipette rolled her eyes.

"I suppose so. I don't think there is any problem, but everyone else does. Now can we hurry this up? I want to get out of here as soon as possible" she grumbled. The therapist shook his head.

"Brittany, you are going to be here for a full hour, every day after school. There is no rushing through this alright. You are here to get help. Now, can you try and tell me why you are so angry?" he said.

"I'm angry because you are forcing me to talk about this" she said snidely and the therapist gave another sigh and shook his head.

"Brittany, you are here for help. Please take this seriously" he said in a light pleading tone. After what Miss Miller had described of Brittany's behaviour, this case was more than just a simple anger problem. Brittany was only a few steps from Juvenal hall the way she was going, and he really wanted to make sure that didn't happen. Judging from how she used to be, something must have been troubling her. If he could find it, he could return her to how she used to be and find a way to help her.

"Please Brittany, answer my question. Why are you feeling so angry?" he asked her. The Chipette gave an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I'm angry for a number of different reasons, but you know what, it doesn't bother me. I like being angry like this. It makes me feel good" she smirked with a sinister hint in her eyes. The therapist was very surprised by this response, but from years of experience, he was able to hide it.

"Why does it make you feel good?" he asked her, very curious. Why would she enjoy getting angry? Even criminals hated the feeling, so why did she?

"I get such a rush when I get angry. I feel like I can do anything. I am getting stronger and faster and whenever I get angry, I can use it all. It feels so good, like I'm happy to be angry" she said, a faint smile forming on her lips as she recounted the rush she had experienced while attacking Simon, Alvin and Jeanette. Now the therapist was getting very worried. What she was recounting were some of the symptoms of insanity.

"So… so you said you are getting faster and stronger. How is that happening?" he asked. Now Brittany was actually starting to enjoy the therapy. She was getting to recount all the fun she had had over the last few days.

"I don't know. I just seem to keep growing more… powerful, every day. I love it. I have never felt so good before" she said cheerfully. The therapist thought about this for a moment. She was enjoying herself discussing this. He needed to witness her anger so he could help her vent it. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Alright Brittany, now can you please discuss your sisters and your friends the Chipmunks for me?" he asked casually, and immediately he noticed her change. Her happy attitude vanished and was replaced by a wave of anger. Her face contorted into an angry scowl and her fists balled up.

"What about them" she hissed.

"Tell me why they make you angry?" the therapist asked, relieved that he was now getting a regular response from the girl.

"Don't get me started on them" she growled and clenched her teeth. The therapist hadn't expected that much anger, but he needed to press on.

"How about you start with your sisters. Why do they make you angry?" he asked.

"Fine then" she spat, "I am angry at those miserable rats for a number of reasons. I'll start with Jeanette. She is a cowardly little twerp who thinks that she can get away with opposing me. I am older then her, and she will do as I say or else" Brittany said menacingly shaking a fists. The therapist waited a moment to see if she would calm, but when she did not, he decided to press onwards anyway. He was restricted to an hour and he was only just starting to make some progress with her.

"Alright, well how about your youngest sister… Eleanor I believe. Why does she make you angry?" he asked. At this Brittany started to grow even angrier. Her cheeks started to tinge red and her knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Oh Eleanor, she is even worse. That little brat tried to take away my rightful place in the school play. She thought she was so great, but she isn't. She is a useless heap of dirt that has no place in acting. I'm just glad I taught her her place and had her removed as the lead. I hope she is at the Chipmunk's house right now in tears. She deserves it the little runt" she glowered, her fists starting to involuntarily shake a little. The therapist was very concerned. Everything Brittany had told him was a complete overreaction. Perhaps if he dug further but brought the anger away from her family.

"Ok then. Well how about we try the Chipmunks. Why do they make you angry?" he asked.

"They are just as bad. Theodore, that pudgy little rat is so stupid and weak, I beat him up easily. He couldn't even lay a finger on me. And Simon that four eyes freak is so irritating. He goes on and on about science and stuff, it drives me insane. Then he goes and tries to defend Jeanette when he has no right to. I don't know why he is in the hospital, but I am glad. When he comes out, I'll be sure to break his legs and send him straight back" she glowered, taking a few breathes to recover from her rant. The therapist pulled out a notebook and jotted down some notes, a worried expression on his face. Everything she had told him was complete overreaction. Her sisters seemed to have done nothing wrong. Eleanor had achieved a large role in the kids school play and Brittany had done something to compromise that. Jeanette stood up to Brittany, possibly for Eleanor herself, and Brittany had apparently done something to her, something bad enough that Simon had to defend her. Simon and Theodore had also done nothing wrong. In fact they hadn't done anything to her from the way she was talking. It seemed she was angry at them for no reason at all. Then the therapist realized, Brittany had forgotten to mention one particular Chipmunk, Alvin, the group's leader.

"Brittany, I'm glad you are letting your anger out here. Now, can you tell me about Alvin please?" he asked. Her response was far worse than he had anticipated. Her face went blood red and her teeth were grinding so hard, he could have sworn he saw sparks shooting out.

"Why do you need to know about him!" she growled and got to her feet, her fist shaking becoming so intense that her whole body was starting to vibrate with rage.

"I… I… I'm just trying to… to understand what is happening… does he make you angry?" the therapist asked, nervousness evident in his voice, despite his experience.

"Alright then!" she hissed and the therapist knew he had made a very big mistake.

"That red capped freak is the one I hate the most! He takes me out to dinner then he praises my rat of a sister over me! Then he has the nerve to confront me after I shut my stupid sisters up. Oh that little rat! Then we play football and he has the nerve to push me before I can tackle him! He deserved that beating I gave him! Then, then he goes and hits me on the head with a cane! Oh I'm glad that I managed to get to him, his brother and my stupid sister. I gave them the biggest beating in eternity. Oh and just today! Today when I took my rightful place as the lead role in the play he! He! He dissed me in a song! Raaaaaaaah! I'm going to kill HIM!" she screamed. She spun around and grabbed her chair. The doctor gave a startled yelp then dived out of the way as she pelted the chair straight at him. The destroyed chair remains flew into the wall and landed a huge break in the plaster. The therapist got to his feet and dashed to the side of the room, away from the enraged Chipette. Brittany wasn't done yet though. The Chipette rushed at the man fists at the ready. Despite the size difference between them, when her fist connected with his stomach, the therapist couldn't explain how much pain it caused. He fell to his knees coughing for air. Brittany raised her fist to strike the man again, but something inside her held her back.

"_Wait, why am I bothering to take out my anger on this idiot? I will feel so much more satisfied when I feel Alvin's face on the end of my fist!" _she grinned as the thought whizzed through her head. She lowered her fist and began to calm as a malicious grin crossed her face.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up" she said sweetly and moved to the man's side. Now he was incredibly surprised. First she attacked him, and now she was being nice. This was very strange. The man got to his feet and looked at his watch.

"Well, it seems we are at the end of our session for today. I'll see you again tomorrow" he said, a little nervously as he said the last part.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Brittany said happily, then skipped across the room and headed out the door, leaving the therapist completely bewildered, and a little frightened. What had he gotten himself into?

As Brittany skipped into the lobby, she found Miss Miller waiting patiently for her.

"H-hello Brittany… how did it go?" she asked worried. She really hoped that therapy would help, but after thing that had happened, she was still frightened.

"Oh it went fine Miss Miller. Have another appointment tomorrow after school. Can we go home now? I'm getting a little hungry" she said innocently. Miss Miller was a little confused that the therapy was working so quickly, but she was pleased none the less.

"Of course sweetheart. We I'll take you home right away" she said happily and gave her daughter a hug. She didn't notice Brittany roll her eyes. the old woman led her daughter out of the centre and took her to the car.

"_Yes, now that I am out of there, I can think of a way to deal with Alvin. Soon that annoying Chipmunk won't ever oppose me ever again!"_ she thought, and she couldn't help but laugh. Miss Miller heard it and smiled. She was glad that the therapy had made Brittany feel happy.

Back at the Chipmunk's house, Eleanor and Theodore were busy preparing dinner with Dave while Alvin and Jeanette sat in the den. Alvin had just finished recounting how he developed his feelings for Brittany to the bespectacled Chipette, who sat quietly with a smile.

"So, that's it. Since then, I have felt my feelings for her just keep growing stronger" he said, giving a final smile at the memories.

"That is so sweet Alvin. I would never have thought someone like you could have feelings like that. Brittany is very lucky" she said happily and Alvin blushed a little at her words. However, his smile slowly turned upside down and he gave a sigh.

"I just wish she was still that girl. This curse has changed her so much. I love her, and yet everything she is doing is so horrible. It is killing me to have to push her away, but there is nothing else I can do. I just hope we can find a way to help her soon" he said sadly.

"Don't worry Alvin. We will find a way to help her. She will be Brittany again" Jeanette said and she gave him a hug. It was funny. A week ago, such a moment would have been really awkward, but now, after spending so much time together, it didn't feel strange to be close to Alvin. She had learned so much about him. Underneath his shell of mischief and mayhem lay a heart of gold. He had been there for Jeanette and Eleanor when they needed it and had shown that his true feelings ran deep. He was a very different person to her now, but she loved it. He was a much closer friend, and he felt the same way about Jeanette and Eleanor. Alvin smiled.

"Thanks Jeanette" he said and she returned the smile.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready, come and get it!" Theodore called from the kitchen door. Alvin and Jeanette rushed to the room to find a large platter of exotic looking salad waiting for them.

"This looks great, nice work guys" Alvin said and watched as both Eleanor and Theodore smiled.

"You know what. Despite this tough time we are going through, just having my brothers, and my best friends here is making everything better. I love you guys" he said happily and started to sing.

_So no one told you life was going to be this way.  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year._

But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.

You're still in bed at ten, the work began at eight.  
You've burned your breakfast, so far, things are going great.  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these,  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees.

That, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.

No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me.  
Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me.  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with,  
Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you.

It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.

But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.

Everyone sang the final verse and finished the song with a warm hug. despite all the problems with play, with Simon's injuries and with Brittany, just being together as a family brought a smile to their faces. They were happy.

Elsewhere, someone else was happy, but for much more devious reasons.

"Soon, Alvin and the rest of them will all suffer and I'll have more fun than I could have ever imagined!" Brittany laughed as she placed the finishing touches on her plan. Soon the group wouldn't know what hit them, and Alvin would be hurting so much inside, that he would never recover.

And, that's all for this chapter. Sorry about the wait, but I had a heap of homework and I wanted to catch up on my reading. There are so many talented authors on the site, and I haven't had the time to check out what they have been writing. It has been awesome to see how good people are at writing, and what imaginations they must have to come up with the wacky, tragic or romantic situations that this group of chipmunks just seem to keep falling into. So, as a finishing note, the next chapter hopefully won't take as long, and to everyone who writes on fanfiction, great work and I hope you enjoy yourselves


	21. Chapter 21

**Dreams and Schemes**

_Eleanor walked through a beautiful forest filled with exotic plants and multicolored fruits that hung delicately from the huge spring green trees that swayed gently in the breeze. She bent down and smelled a beautiful white and yellow flower. The scented aroma floated through the air past her tiny pink nose and off with the soft wind. _

"_Eleanor…" a voice called out through the trees. She turned to find where the voice had come from and she saw a bright light glowing through the swaying leaves of the trees. She walked towards it and passed the tress. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp at the beautiful sight that befell her. A huge majestic lake lay in front of her. The water was crystal clear and it sparkled at her under the gaze of the setting sun._

"_Eleanor…" the voice called again. She looked around, but could find no one. The voice was so familiar to her._

"_Come to me Eleanor…" the voice called, this time from the lake. She turned and let out a silent gasp as a figure rose from the water and approached her. He wore a black tuxedo with a dark green bow and a light green shirt. His lime green eyes twinkled as he gazed upon her. Eleanor watched with shock as the figure fully exited the water, completely dry. Now she could see his full form. He moved to her and took her hands in his._

"_Eleanor, you are so beautiful" said, Theodore. _

_Eleanor blushed as the Chipmunk kissed her left hand._

"_Dance with me" he said as he stared deeply into her eyes._

"_But… but I'm not dressed for it" Eleanor said unusually shyly. However she noticed him smile._

"_Really, because I think you are" he said and indicated to her clothes. Eleanor looked down and gasped. She had been wearing her regular green dress, but now it had disappeared. In its place were the most amazing clothes Eleanor had ever seen. She was wearing a spring green ballroom dress that reached her feet. The dress was made from the finest silk she had ever seen and it looked beautiful. Her hands were covered in a set of green dress gloves that matched perfectly with her outfit. She lifted her right foot slightly and looked at the shoes that now sat on her feet. They were no longer her shiny black shoes she usually wore; instead they were crystalline heels that sparkled the most incredible shade of emerald. She looked up at him to smile, but gasped as she looked around her. The beautiful lake and exotic forest had disappeared and had been replaced with a pristine ballroom. The white marble columns held up the multicolored glass roof which lit the room in different shades of color. Slow, peaceful music started to play from out of nowhere and Theodore smiled at Eleanor._

"_Please, dance with me" he said, extending out a hand to her. Eleanor blushed and accepted it. He pulled her close and placed his right arm on her waist and used his left to raise her hand with his. Eleanor blushed even redder and gave a giggle before placing her free hand on his shoulder. They began to slowly waltz to the music. Eleanor let out a peaceful sigh. This was amazing. She drew close to him and placed her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and gave a smile._

"_Oh Theodore, this is beautiful" she whispered._

"_And so are you Eleanor. You are the most beautiful person in the world" Theodore replied softly as the two danced gracefully around the room. Slowly Eleanor opened her eyes and gasped. The floor had disappeared and they were floating. The ballroom was gone and instead, the sparkling night sky surrounded them. Eleanor grabbed onto Theodore tightly, but he simply chuckled._

"_It is alright Eleanor. You won't fall. I would never let that happen" he said calmly as he continued to dance them around under the twinkling stars. Eleanor slowly relaxed her grip and started laugh as he twirled her around. They danced together for hours, the stars shining brightly down on them. They drew close with their arms wrapped around each other. Eleanor stared up at Theodore's glowing green eyes and smiled at him._

"_Oh Theodore, this was such a magical night" she said and he smiled at her._

"_I would do anything for you Eleanor. I love you" he smiled and Eleanor's eyes widened. _

"_Did… did you just say…" she started, but Theodore stopped her._

"_Of course Eleanor. I don't just have a tiny crush on you or a passing fancy. I love you, with all my heart. You are the most amazing person in the world. I want to be with you forever" he said, and before she could respond, he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Eleanor melted from the intensity. He loved her. He really truly loved. Eleanor could feel his feelings right from that kiss. His love was pouring from him, washing over her. It was one of the single greatest moments of her life. It was like pure joy. No force on earth was greater than this. Eleanor had never felt such pleasure and happiness in her life and she never wanted it to end. Slowly they broke apart._

"_I love you too Theodore" she whispered and rested her head on his chest._

"_I know you do Eleanor. We were made for each other. Now all that you need to do is wake up" he said and Eleanor looked up puzzled._

"_Wait, what?" she asked watching as his face became blank and emotionless._

"_Wake up Eleanor. Come on, up you get. Wakey wakey…" he started to say, his voice slowly fading away as he and the whole night sky began to vanish. Suddenly everything changed. _

She was no longer floating up in the stars in a beautiful ballroom gown. Instead, she was lying in her sleeping bag, gazing up at Jeanette, Alvin and a werewolf Brittany.

"What… where am I… where is the gown and the stars and the ballroom and the forest and…"she started, but Jeanette cut her off.

"Ellie, you were dreaming" she said and waited for Eleanor to understand. As the little green Chipette started to rub her eyes, Alvin started to snicker and Jeanette felt herself giggle a little as well. Eleanor had been moaning Theodore's name in her sleep, and after what she had just blabbered out, it seemed she and him were in a very strange situation together.

"Ugh… what's so funny?" Eleanor asked through a yawn, but she raised her eyebrows suspiciously when she noticed Jeanette and Alvin snickering together.

"Um… you said some things in your sleep" Alvin let out as his chuckles grew louder.

"Like what?" she asked turning her head back and forth from Alvin to Jeanette to see if she could elicit a response from either of them. It took a few minutes for them to calm down enough to speak, but the calm only lasted a minute.

"Well you said…" Alvin started before doing a poor impersonation of Eleanor, "Oh Theodore. Theodore, I love you" he said before both he and Jeanette fell to the floor laughing. Eleanor's face burned red with embarrassment.

"Stop laughing. Alvin, your dream was no better" she said annoyed, but her face didn't revert back from red. Alvin wiped a tear from his eye and calmed himself down.

"Your right, I'm sorry. But now I see why it was so funny" he said with a chuckle. Both of them looked down to see that Jeanette still hadn't stopped laughing.

"You… two… are… so… funny… kiss me Brittany… oh Theodore…" she let out gasping for breath from her intense laughter. Alvin had joined Eleanor in blushing a bright red as both of them crossed their arms in annoyance at the laughing girl.

"So what. We dreamed about the person we have feelings for. Big deal. I'm happy I fell in love with Brittany" Alvin said in irritation, but Jeanette didn't stop laughing.

"Yeah Jeanette. I have feelings for Theodore. Why is that funny?" Eleanor said with the same level of annoyance, however both Chipmunks were still bright red in the face. Jeanette started to calm herself down and after a few minutes, she had finally stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry guys, but that was really funny" she said, letting out a final giggle. Brittany let out a happy bark then leapt up onto Alvin's bed and started to bounce around. Alvin sighed.

"Well, it seems that your laughing has stirred her up" he grumbled before moving to grab her, while Jeanette gave an apologetic shrug. Suddenly, Eleanor realized that one of the group was missing.

"Hey, where's Theodore?" she asked scanning around the room to try and spot him.

"Oh, he just went to the bathroom, he'll be back in a moment" Jeanette said with a smile. Suddenly there was a yelp and both girls turned to find that Brittany had knocked Alvin to the ground and was, as per usual, licking his face happily. Both girls gave a giggle before pulling Brittany away.

"Why does she always do that?" Alvin grumbled as he got to his feet.

"She just likes you Alvin. You should be flattered not irritated" Jeanette said as she released Brittany from her grip and the werechipmunk started to scurry about the room happily.

"I'm glad she likes me, but isn't there any other way she can show it" he said as he grabbed his cap and pulled on his sweater. The girls grabbed their own sweaters so that they could get ready to take Brittany back to her house. The routine was second nature to them now. They had grown so used to it that now instead of waking someone else up for a shift; everyone would awaken and negotiate whose turn it was instinctively. Jeanette crossed to the other side of the room and retrieved Brittany's leash. The group had allowed her to stay in their room again as she was finally starting to behave herself, and because after having done so yesterday, there was no way they were going to give up that kind of comfort for some old wooden tree house. As everyone finished preparing themselves and Brittany was attached to her leash, the group headed for the door when Theodore entered.

"Oh, are we leaving now. Just give me a second to…" he started, but stopped when his eyes fell on Eleanor. His face immediately turned red and he looked down.

"H-h-h-hey E-E-E-Eleanor. I-I-I-I h-h-h-hope y-y-you s-s-slept w-w-well" he stuttered before dashing passed them and diving into the closet.

"Theodore, what are you doing?" Eleanor asked confused.

"J-j-just g-g-getting c-c-changed" was his muffled reply, as badly stuttered as his first sentence. Eleanor stood looking confused for a moment wondering why he went into the closet to simply put a sweater on. Jeanette noticed and giggled as she leant down and whispered into Eleanor's ear.

"He heard you talking in your sleep" she whispered and Eleanor froze. Her face turned scarlet and Jeanette had to give another giggle.

"R-r-really?" she asked nervously and Jeanette nodded her head. She really cared about Theodore, but it still embarrassed her that he had heard her moaning about him in her sleep. Alvin guessed what Jeanette had told her and placed his hand reassuringly on Eleanor's shoulder.

"Forget about it. He is just really happy you care about him so much. You know, he sometimes does the same thing and says your name in his sleep. It used to give Simon and me a giggle, but now I can see that he was dreaming like that because he really cares about you. He is just really shy about it" Alvin said warmly and Eleanor smiled at him before giving him a hug. The Chipmunks, Alvin especially had become so much closer as friends since this whole mess had started. He was almost like a big brother to her and Jeanette. Like Dave kept saying, they may not be related, but they were all family.

Slowly Theodore exited the closet wearing his signature green sweater, but he was still blushing and not making eye contact. Eleanor didn't say anything; instead, she moved to him and pulled him into a loving embrace. He gave her a squeeze and smiled at her.

"You were dreaming about me" he said shyly and Eleanor blushed again.

"Well… yes" she said, expecting him to move away from her, but instead he hugged her even more.

"What were we doing together?" he asked her and Eleanor smiled.

"We were dancing" she said happily and smiled dreamily as she remembered the romantic dream. When she realized what she was doing, she snapped out of it and blushed even redder.

"Well, why don't we go dancing for our next date" Theodore said and Eleanor smiled.

"I'd love to" she said before she pushed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Alvin and Jeanette smiled happily as they watched the couple while Brittany, not really paying attention to what was going on but still sensing the happy vibes in the air, started to spin around in place yapping excitedly.

"Let's go now" Alvin whispered to Jeanette and she nodded in understanding. Alvin turned to Brittany and placed a finger to his lips. Brittany understood that he was asking for silence and she calmed herself, but she continued to pant happily, waiting until she could start running around again. Quietly, Jeanette, Alvin and Brittany exited the room leaving Theodore and Eleanor with some alone time together. The three ducked out of the house and began to walk down the street, Brittany trotting along happily the whole journey. Knowing that they were now alone, Alvin turned to Jeanette.

"So Jeanette, I've been meaning to ask you. How are you and Simon going?" he asked.

"What do you mean Alvin?" she said confused.

"Well, before Brittany showed up at the house and pummeled us, you and Simon weren't doing that well. Have you both fully moved past it yet, or is he still holding back in the relationship?" he asked with a hint of concern, to which Jeanette smiled. The fact that he cared for her feelings for his brother was quite touching.

"I don't think so Alvin, but thank you. Brittany attacking us was horrible, but for me there was one good thing that came out of it. Simon and I are finally going out. I am so happy" she said with a little giggle at the last part. Alvin smiled.

"That's good to hear. So any idea where he is going to take you when he gets out of the hospital?" he asked.

"I don't know. I want to wait and see what he comes up with. I'm sure whatever he has planned will be special" she said. Alvin patted her shoulder.

"Sounds good Jeanette. I know he will do something special for you for sure. He really cares about you" he said and Jeanette blushed a little.

Time passed and Jeanette and Alvin returned Brittany and headed home to find Eleanor and Theodore still in each others embrace.

"I'm glad you two care so much for each other, but I think we should all probably get back to sleep until Dave gets us for school" Alvin chuckled and both of the younger chipmunks fell over out of surprise.

"We need to return Brittany first" Theodore said as he got to his feet and helped Eleanor up.

"We already dropped her off. You two have been like that since we left about 10 minutes ago" Jeanette said and both chipmunks blushed as the realized just how long that had been holding each other.

"Come on you two lovers, let's go back to sleep" Alvin said as he removed his cap and sweater before clambering back into his bed. Jeanette mimicked his actions and climbed into her sleeping bag. Eleanor was about to climb into her own sleeping bag when Theodore held her back.

"Ellie, do you want to sleep in my bed. I'm sure it's more comfortable" Theodore said as he pulled off the sweater that he had put on but never needed. Eleanor smiled and nodded her head. She moved to his bed and climbed in, and was surprised to find that it was still rather warm, even after being vacant for over 10 minutes. Theodore climbed in after her and the two snuggled together and moments later were fast asleep cuddled together. Jeanette and Alvin watched from their beds and smiled. They were such a cute couple. As they drifted off back to sleep again, they couldn't help but think about their own relationships. Both chipmunks fell asleep happy that night, Jeanette thinking of where Simon would take her for their first date, while Alvin dreamt of seeing the true Brittany again. He didn't know that he would soon be seeing the other Brittany, and the experience would be anything but happy.

Brittany gave a yawn as she rose from her pillows from yet another peaceful night sleep. She had no idea why she was sleeping so well, but she certainly wasn't complaining. She climbed out of her bed and, avoiding the cluttered furniture remains and destroyed possessions of her sisters, headed for her closet to grab her clothes. She had big plans for her sisters, Theodore and Alvin. The thoughts of her plan in action brought a smile to her face. She was going to enjoy herself.

"Brittany dear, breakfast!" Miss Miller called from downstairs.

"Coming Miss Miller!" Brittany called back before grabbing her usual clothes and speedily pulling them on. She raced out of the room and down the stairs until she had made her way to the kitchen. The table was still wrecked and only being supported by books, but Miss Miller had already placed Brittany's meal on it for her. It was a plate of bacon cooked until it was crispy. Brittany licked her lips hungrily as she climbed up onto her chair, ready to devour the meal.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Miss Miller asked as she turned away from the counter she had been standing at so she could face her daughter.

"Fine, why?" Brittany asked, grabbing a handful of bacon and shoving it into her mouth.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Miss Miller asked, approaching the orange hair Chipette. By the time she was standing next to her, the plate of bacon was gone and a stream of grease lined Brittany's chin and hands.

"Not really. I feel fine" she said through the chewed up food in mouth. Miss Miller was still concerned, but she relented. Brittany had come home happy yesterday. She didn't want to ruin anything so soon. Brittany patted her stomach satisfied after gulping down the mouthful of bacon. She hopped down from her chair and contemplated kicking the table over again, but she thought the better for it. If she pretended to behave, it would be easier to evade suspicion by Miss Miller, that and she was really sick and tired of hearing her whine every five minutes. Brittany headed out of the kitchen and climbed the stairs to her room. Once there she packed her school bag and prepared to depart, but then she remembered something. She rushed to her closet and opened it to see her plan laid out for her. Reading over it she had to laugh. The Chipmunks and her sisters were going to suffer big time.

Dave finished adjusting his tie as he trudged up the stairs. He had to start work at the record studio early this morning so the kids were going to have to walk to school today. To make up for it, he had made them a large breakfast. He reached their room and quietly opened the door. He leant his head in, ready to call out to them but he stopped and smiled instead. Eleanor and Theodore were snuggled together in Theodore's bed. They both had huge smiles on their faces and looked as though they never wanted the moment to end. He felt a little guilty having to awaken them, but school was school. He entered the room and approached them. He gave them a gentle nudge and smiled as they both gave a soft little groan in response. They slowly opened their eyes to see each other's. They both blushed and smiled.

"Good morning Theodore" Eleanor said softly.

"Good morning Eleanor" was his response. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes, their arms firmly wrapped around each other, not realizing that Dave was watching them both smiling.

"Good morning you two" he said cheekily and both chipmunks jumped in surprise.

"I see you two slept well" he said chuckling and both chipmunks started to blush.

"Huh… what's going on?" Alvin said sleepily as he and Jeanette both gave a groan and sat up.

"Morning guys. It's time to get up for school. I have to go to work early today, so unfortunately you're all going to have to walk to school today" Dave said as he walked passed them all and headed for the door.

"Ok Dave" came the unanimous reply as the chipmunks all sleepily climbed from their beds and began to ready themselves for the day. Alvin and Theodore left the room so the girls could get dressed, then Jeanette and Eleanor gave the same courtesy to the boys. Once they were all ready and had packed their school gear, they group all headed downstairs and found a large platter of pancakes and waffles waiting for them.

"I made you guys big breakfast. Alright, now I'm going to get going. Alvin, you're in charge of making sure the front door is locked" he said.

"Yeah, whatever you said Dave" Alvin said as he walked passed his father and headed for the table. As the remainder of the group approached the table, Dave bent down to whisper to Jeanette.

"Can you be in charge of locking the door once Alvin forgets?" he asked and Jeanette giggled but nodded her head.

"Ok guys, see you later" he said and headed for the door. Moments later his car could be heard pulling out of the drive way and speeding off down the street.

"Ok guys, we should hurry and eat up. School isn't a long walk, but I think that with how tired we all are from another night with Brittany, we are probably going to end up walking slower and I really can't afford to be late for school again. I've already had enough afternoon detentions to last a lifetime and I really don't want another one tonight" Alvin said before grabbing his fork and plowing into the pancakes, eating as fast as he could without making a mess. The rest of the group nodded and began to eat just as fast. Little did they know that being late for school would be the last of their problems.

RIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

The bell rang signaling for the final class of the day to begin. The five chipmunks trudged through the hallways towards drama class. As usual they had received a day filled with harassment from Brittany, but luckily, she either didn't feel like or didn't want to risk hurting any of them, so she stuck to hazing rather than violence.

"Well, just one more class to get through and we can get home and relax" Alvin sighed. Eleanor and Theodore agreed with him.

"I can't wait either. I'm going to go and visit Simon again" Jeanette said excitedly and the rest of the group smiled.

"Tell him we said hi, oh and see if he has his test results back" Eleanor said and Jeanette nodded. She too was anxious to see those results. She knew how Simon felt about the situation, but she would still feel sad for him if the results were bad. The group approached the auditorium and entered to find Mr. Rochelle just finishing giving out directions to the younger students involved with the play. Once he turned to see that the chipmunks had entered, he rushed over.

"Oh thank goodness you're here. Quickly, Alvin, Teddy, get up on stage and we will go through a rehearsal" he said urgently, giving the two Chipmunks a push towards the stage. Eleanor was about to go with them, when she remembered that she no longer had the starring role in the play. She felt her heart sink and she gave a depressing sigh. Theodore noticed it and felt really bad for. He wanted to race to her side and be with her, but there was nothing he could do. Jeanette looked at her little sister and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Eleanor. Come on, let's get backstage" she said sadly and Eleanor nodded her head but gave no verbal response. Jeanette sighed then led her little sister back stage to assist with makeup and prop management. She was supposed to have Brittany's role as the tree, but Jeanette didn't want to take her to the costume just yet. She seemed too upset to have that thrown on top of her as well.

Theodore and Alvin finished getting into costume and trudged on stage. Dave had called Mr. Rochelle about Eleanor, but it had done no good. The teacher wouldn't budge. Dave had been so sad for Eleanor, that he hadn't really paid attention when the teacher asked if Alvin could take Simon's role, so he had said yes. Dave was a little worried, but he figured that Mr. Rochelle did have a point, Dr. Jekyll wasn't a monster, so the role didn't fall under his ban. So Alvin had taken the position. He didn't want to be on stage with Brittany and had considered turning down the role just to make Mr. Rochelle angry, but he didn't think he could leave Theodore alone with the monstrous Chipette. The two approached the centre of the stage and turned away in disgust as Brittany came on stage. Eleanor's dress had been a purple ballroom robe with a large hat. Brittany had taken the exact same outfit but instead of purple, she was in pink. She gave a smirk when she spotted them.

"Alright, let's go through a rundown" Mr. Rochelle called and took his seat so he could watch the practice. Alvin grumbled then headed for the desk.

"No one must learn my horrible secret, that I, kind, beloved Dr. Henry Jekyll, have perfected a formula which can turn me into the evil, cruel, Mr. Hyde" he droned as he snatched the fake potion off the desk and guzzled it down. He made a fake cough then simply walked around the desk and sat down. He heard Mr. Rochelle yelling angrily for him to put some effort into the acting, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to put on a decent show for him after what he had done to Eleanor. Theodore sat next to him, and he seemed just as adamant about performing poorly as Alvin was. He lazily got to his feet and walked around the desk rather than jump over it, and Mr. Rochelle got even angrier, but his yells went ignored. Now Brittany entered the stage, over dramatically.

"Henry… oh Henry" she said before gasping at Theodore as though she had seen a ghost, but it was obvious that she wasn't the least bit frightened.

"You're not Henry" she said, attempting to sound timid, but over dramatic words simply made her sound as though she wasn't the least bit scared. Mr. Rochelle was shaking his head down in his chair, but everyone ignored it and continued on with the scene. Theodore turned to her and pulled a pathetic excuse for an evil sneer. He almost looked like he was smiling it was so poor.

"Henry, no my dear, I am Edward Hyde!" he apathetically and took a step towards her, but ensured that he was far away enough that it would look stupid when she started to back away from him. Brittany gave a glare at his acting and performed the unnecessary backing up that was written into the scene.

"But… but I don't know you" she said, trying to regain her former overly dramatic acting, but she was angry now and it came across as her main emotion.

"No, but you will my dear, you will. Gaze upon my face, for it is the face of evil!" Theodore said before he made a silly face instead doing his evil laugh. Alvin started to laugh as he peeked around from the side of the desk and Brittany placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"Cut, cut, CUT!" Mr. Rochelle cried and bounded towards the stage. Alvin walked over to Theodore and clapped a hand on his back in approval and Theodore smiled at him, causing Brittany to grow red in the face, but she kept her mouth shut as Mr. Rochelle approached them.

"Guys what was that! I have seen you perform way better than that. Come on, take this seriously or I'll remove you all as the leads" Mr. Rochelle said angrily. Brittany glared at Alvin and Theodore for ruining her scene, but both Chipmunks didn't care. They knew that he wouldn't get rid of them. Theodore had been given the role by the principle, so there was no way he would be going, and no one else knew Alvin's lines, and they certainly didn't have the time to learn them from scratch. The only one who could be replaced was Brittany, and the only one to replace her was Eleanor, so the prospect pleased them both. Needless to say, the remaining run throughs for that lesson went just as poorly as the first. Finally the bell rang and Mr. Rochelle's torment came to an end.

"Go and get dressed. I hope you do better tomorrow or I will be forced to take you out of the leads" he threatened, but as he turned away they could all hear him crying to himself. Brittany stormed off the stage to get dressed, barely able to contain her anger. Theodore and Alvin waited until she was gone before they burst out laughing.

"That showed them" Alvin said as he gave Theodore another pat on the back. Theodore nodded his head, but said nothing. He was laughing too hard.

"What's so funny?" someone asked from behind them. They turned to find that Jeanette and Eleanor had joined them. Jeanette seemed fine, but Eleanor still looked depressed. Immediately Theodore stopped laughing and pulled her into a warm hug.

"We just put on the worst performances ever to annoy Mr. Rochelle and Brittany. At this rate, he is going to be begging to have Eleanor back as the lead" Alvin said proudly and Eleanor managed a small grin.

"Thanks guys, but you don't have to do that for me" she said quietly.

"Eleanor, that role is rightfully yours. Brittany doesn't deserve it. She made you upset and I won't rest until your happy again" Theodore said comfortingly. Eleanor looked up into his lime green eyes and smiled. She closed her eyes and drew close to him, placing her head on his chest.

"Thank you" she said as she snuggled against him. Jeanette and Alvin smiled but said nothing.

"I'm just going to go and get changed, I'll be back in a minute" Alvin whispered into Jeanette's ear and she nodded. With that, Alvin turned and tiptoed off the stage so as not to disturb Eleanor and Theodore. Now that Jeanette was alone with them, she felt a little awkward. She decided that she would leave them alone for a moment, so she followed Alvin's lead and tiptoed off the stage. Slowly Eleanor and Theodore broke apart and scanned around to see that they were alone.

"Ellie, you don't need to be sad. As bad as things are, I'm here for you always" Theodore said kindly.

"Oh Theodore, what did I do to deserve you?" Eleanor said happily and Theodore blushed.

"By just being you Eleanor. Everything about you is amazing. Even while we were best friends, I always had feelings for you. Ellie, I love you" Theodore said and Eleanor let out a surprised gasp.

"Really Theodore?" she asked.

"Of course Eleanor, with all my heart. I love you" he said and he gave her a squeeze.

"Theodore, I love you too. I felt the same way you did. We both fell in love with our best friend" she said, before the two of them started to sing.

_(Theodore)Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
_

_(Eleanor)Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

(Both)I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

(Both)They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

(Both)I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

(Theodore)And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  


_(Eleanor)Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

(Both)I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

As the song ended, they both drew close and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Theodore, I love you" Eleanor said, and took his hands.

"Eleanor, I love you" Theodore replied before the two brought their lips together in their most intense kiss so far. Waves of passion flooded around them and they were swept away in their emotions. This was one of the happiest moments in their lives, and neither would ever forget it. It was as if time had come to a standstill. Nothing else mattered, except their love. They felt as though this feeling they had for each other would never end. They wanted to be with the other until the end of time. Suddenly a shrill cry screeched through the air and the moment shattered. Both chipmunks broke apart, startled and started to scan around from where the cry had come from. Seconds later Alvin sprinted onto the stage as disturbed as they were.

"What happened? Where's Jeanette?"He asked noticing that there was only the two of them on the stage. Both of the younger chipmunks realized as well and immediately started to look around worriedly for her. Suddenly there was a crashing noise from backstage, followed by the same cry they had heard moments before, except this time, the voice was identifiable.

"Jeanette!" the three of them cried and dashed backstage to find a pile of sets and equipment piled up on top of the purple-clad Chipette.

"Jeanette, are you alright?" Alvin asked as he and the two younger chipmunks moved forward and shifted the sets off of her.

"I'm… I'm alright… but I… can't see" she said and everyone noticed that her glasses were gone.

"Your glasses must have fallen off when the props fell on you, come on guys let's just have a look and…" Eleanor started but Jeanette stopped her.

"No they didn't get lost. Brittany stole them then she shoved me into the sets" she said as she got to her feet. Eleanor and Theodore each gave a quiet gasp while Alvin gave a growl.

"I am so sick and tired of her doing things like this. Come on, let's go find her and get those glasses back. We should split up. Eleanor, you and Theodore go left while Jeanette and I go right" Alvin instructed.

"But Alvin, I can't see, how will I be able to help?" Jeanette asked squinting to try and make out whether she was addressing the red-clad Chipmunk or a prop.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Besides, it's better if we stay together, otherwise Brittany might try something and I'd rather I be able to see you if she picks you. Theodore you need to look after Eleanor alright" he said sternly and Theodore gave a nod.

"You can count on me" he said, unusually bravely considering they were looking for Brittany and Eleanor gave a smile. She knew that Theodore would do anything for her, despite his shy and timid nature. It made her feel good that he would be there to protect her.

"Alright then, let's go. She may still be in the auditorium, but I think that by now she is probably somewhere else in the school. Let's meet at the front gates in 10 minutes, glasses or not" Alvin said bravely and took Jeanette's hand.

"Okay!" came the response from everyone else, and they began their mission. Eleanor and Theodore headed out the main auditorium doors into the hall while Jeanette and Alvin stayed to check whether Brittany was still there or not. They had no idea that they were all about to get a rather nasty surprise.

Brittany watched from the rafters as the group made their plans to find her and the glasses she had stolen.

"_Those idiots are playing right into my plan. Now the only thing to decide is who to strike first. Jeanette has no glasses, so she can barely see. Choosing her would be far too easy. Alvin is going to be the toughest one to get. He isn't very smart, but he is crafty and mischievous. Normally that's a bad thing, but in this case, it means he will be alert and suspicious. I think I'll save him for last. It'll be more fun that way anyhow. So that leaves Theodore and Eleanor. Hmm, which one to pick. I think Theodore will probably be the easiest. I'll start with him, then Eleanor can be next. They aren't going to know what hit them" _she planned over in her head, ending with a malicious smile. Things were about to get very bad.

Theodore linked hands with Eleanor as they trudged through the school's hallways. Eleanor smiled and moved closer to him so that her arm grazed against his.

"So Eleanor, what night would you like to go dancing?" he asked as he slipped his hand out of hers and moved it around her waist, giving her an affectionate squeeze.

"I'm not sure Theodore. Perhaps Saturday, that way we don't have to be back early for school in the morning" she said enjoying the one armed hug he was giving her.

"That sounds good to me Ellie. Do you know any good places to go; I've never really been out dancing before?" Theodore asked as the two rounded a corner into another section of empty corridor.

"Really Theodore, you've never been dancing before?" asked Eleanor, very surprised. She knew that Theodore was timid and shy, but being a famous singer and all, she would have assumed he had at least gone to some sort of club with dancing.

"No. Simon and Alvin have but I… well I… I guess I was too nervous to dance in front of people. I can sing for others fine, but because of my… weight… I've never really wanted to do anything like that before" he said, sounding a little glum at his own confession. Eleanor was even more surprised now. She had never known Theodore to be self conscious about his weight before. He had always been shy and timid and would get sad if someone else insulted him, but she didn't think that he would actually feel like that about himself. She herself knew that she was the largest of her sisters and he was the largest of his brothers, but they were by no means fat.

"You don't have to worry Theodore. Dancing is fun. I think you'll like it a lot if you give it a chance" she said as she snuggled close to him assuredly. He smiled and accepted the affection.

"Ok Eleanor. I'll try for you. So, do you know anywhere we could go? The only place I can think of is that new club that opened up in the centre of town" Theodore suggested as they rounded yet another corridor to find it once again empty.

"That sounds perfect. I can't wait" she said and gave him a peck on the cheek, and giggled as his cheeks tinged pink.

"Hey, what's that?" Theodore suddenly blurted out, stopping dead centre in the hallway and looking into a classroom. It just so happened to be the home economics room, and located towards the back wall, next to an oven was a large slice of chocolate cake sitting on a plate.

"That's weird. I guess someone must have been in a rush to leave and left their cake behind" Eleanor said, looking at the cake curiously. She had known people who had left behind food from a home economics lesson before, but that was only when the food was some strange organic meal that most people would find revolting. She had never seen anyone leave something like chocolate cake behind in the classroom.

"I'm going to check and see whether anyone left their name on the plate otherwise… well…" he started before he heard his stomach growl to finish the sentence for him.

"Well, it will go stale if someone doesn't eat it and I'm not really hungry. I don't think anyone would mind if you had a snack" Eleanor smiled and the two of them entered the room. The classroom was completely deserted, and no other foods had been left out. The only thing that was out of place was that cake. Eleanor had a funny feeling about it, but she wasn't sure why. Theodore on the other hand had abandoned thinking with his head, and was now running on his stomach alone. He had to get that cake. As they reached the food, he examined the plate to see whether it had a name on it, but when he found none, he shrugged and picked the delicious dessert up.

"Are you sure you don't want a bite" he asked, offering it to Eleanor politely, but she smiled raised her hand in decline.

"No I'm alright. I had a big lunch, so I'm going to wait until dinner. You go ahead" she said.

"Alright then" he said with a smile. He turned back to the food and licked his lips before opening his mouth wide and sinking his teeth into the moist treat. Within three bites, the cake was gone. Theodore patted his stomach satisfied before suddenly going pale in the face.

"Theodore, are you alright?" Eleanor asked, but she never got her answer. Instead, Theodore rushed to a sink in the back of the room and started to hurl.

"Oh Theodore! That cake must have had something bad in it. I'm going to go and find Alvin and Jeanette and we'll get you home alright" she said giving his back a rub. He nodded, but gave no response as he felt more of his stomach's contents rushing to his throat. His face had now changed from pale to green, and he clutched his stomach painfully.

"I'll be right back, stay here" she commanded then dashed out of the room. She made it around one corridor when she came to a grinding halt. In front of her stood Brittany. In her hands she held a bucket, but Eleanor couldn't see what was inside. However it wasn't the bucket that concerned her, it was the evil smirk on her face.

"Hi Eleanor, did Theodore enjoy his cake?" she asked and Eleanor gasped.

"You put something in the cake to make him sick!" she cried and Brittany laughed, but gave her head a nod in confirmation of her deed.

"You know Eleanor, I quite like having your role in the play, but it seems you don't like mine. Are you too good that you won't even put on the costume? Well, since it is the part you have now, I think you should get used to the role. How about I give you your costume right now" she grinned and before Eleanor could do anything, she flung the contents of the bucket straight at her face.

And there you have it, chapter 21! Wow, I really can't believe that I got this far. I really didn't think this story would be so big. Currently it's over twice as long as my previous one and that was 91 pages, so I think this is a pretty big achievement. The song I chose is called Lucky, and it was recommended to me by Winddragon797. He told me about this song and when I checked it out I thought "Wow this is perfect!" So thank you Winddragon797 for helping me out again. Winddragon797 is also a writer who is currently in the process of writing a new story, so I recommend you guys check it out, it is really good. Anyway, what will happen now? Theodore is really sick and Brittany has just done something to Eleanor and Jeanette and Alvin are next. Can they stop her or will the group all suffer? Find out soon!


	22. Chapter 22

**Threats**

Alvin guided Jeanette around the auditorium. Jeanette really didn't know how to help. Without her glasses, she couldn't see anything. Alvin led her around the room by hand to stop her from walking into anything, which she was grateful for. She could remember the countless occasions where her clumsiness had caused many accidents. Unfortunately, they had found no sign of Brittany anywhere.

"Maybe she did manage to rush out of the auditorium after she knocked me over. We should go and find Theodore and Eleanor and help them look for her in the halls" Jeanette said, taking a squinting look around the room again, hoping she could catch a shade of pink in her blurred vision.

"Yeah you're probably right. I know she is fast now, but I really didn't think she was 'that' fast. An Olympic runner would be jealous of that kind of speed. I really hope we don't have to fight her to get your glasses back. I still ache from my last beating. But if she won't give them back, I'll do what I can" Alvin said as he started to lead Jeanette from backstage and out onto the front stage.

"I hope there isn't a fight. Brittany is just going to end up hurting everyone and I don't want that to happen because of me" Jeanette said gloomily, but Alvin gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry Jeanette, you haven't done anything wrong. I don't want to fight her, because we will probably lose, but if we have to, don't blame yourself. This is Brittany's fault not yours" he said kindly and gave her a smile that Jeanette could see even with her awful vision. Suddenly a scream of horror erupted throughout the whole school. The sound pierced straight through the auditorium walls as though they weren't even there, and Alvin and Jeanette both gasped. They recognized the voice.

"Eleanor!" the both cried and immediately started to sprint towards the auditorium doors. They were about to clear the stage when Jeanette, with her poor vision, tripped on a stray paintbrush and fell flat on her stomach. Alvin skidded to a halt and moved to her side. He helped her to her feet, then led her to the side of the stage.

"I'll find Eleanor. Stay here alright, otherwise Brittany might get to you. I'll make sure she's ok, but you need to stay safe" he instructed, sitting her down on the edge of the stage. Jeanette looked up at him and gave a nod. It felt really funny, listening to orders from Alvin. He always gave everyone orders and instructions, but usually it was for some crazy scheme he had come up with, but for once, he was showing good leadership. He was being protective of his friends and was trying to help them rather than exploit them. Perhaps his feelings for Brittany and his growing relationship with the girls had changed him, for the better.

As soon as she finished nodding, Alvin immediately turned and rushed out of the auditorium as fast as he could. He entered the halls, but he didn't slow down. He used his momentum to slide around the corners to keep his speed up. He had to make sure that Eleanor, and subsequently Theodore, were ok. There were no more screams since the first one, but as he raced through the corridors, he started to hear another sound. The sound of sobs. This stirred him to move even faster, and forced his legs to move even faster than they had ever run before. As he came around another corner, he saw… something. Sitting in the middle of the hallway was a strange green shape. It smelled horrible, and Alvin could see worms and other creepy crawlers all over it. It was moving slightly, and there was no doubt about it, whatever it was, was crying. As he drew closer to the strange thing sitting there, he made out more of it. The green covering was some sort of rotting moss, mixed with dead leaves and what looked like glue. A rotting apple core sat directly on top of it. The sound of the sobs started to ring through his mind, and a horrible realization impacted upon him as the voice became all too clear. Alvin moved right in front of the moss covered object and knelt down on his knees. He gently lent it back to find himself staring directly at Eleanor, tears streaking down her face uncontrollably.

"Ellie…" Alvin started, but he really didn't know what to say. Almost every part of her was covered in the stinking, rotting substance. Alvin moved to grab a handful of the moss away, but as he feared, the glue was very sticky, and the moss wouldn't budge. Still at a loss for words, Alvin decided on only one course of action. Completely ignoring the smell and the disgusting feel of the moss, he wrapped his arms around the crying girl and pulled her into a hug. It felt uncomfortable for him, but he put that aside. He just wanted to be there for his friend.

"Al-Alvin… Britt… Brittany covered me… with this… and she… she made Theodore sick…" she said quietly and Alvin looked into her saddened chocolate eyes.

"Are you alright? She didn't hurt you or anything did she?" he asked, his blue eyes swimming with concern.

"No… she just… she just threw this at me… and she put something in Theodore's cake… that's why he isn't with me… I went to go get you guys so we could help him… then Brittany found me…" she said sadly, and resumed her crying. Alvin starred at her for a second before pulling her close again.

"It's alright Ellie. Come on, let's go find Theodore, then we'll get Jeanette and get you home. We'll get her glasses back tonight after Brittany has changed. Until then Jeanette can use a spare pair of Simon's glasses. We'll get all this stuff off of you ok" he said comfortingly, and Eleanor nodded her head, but said nothing. Alvin gently helped her to her feet and took her hand.

"Alright Eleanor, show me where Theodore is" he instructed and Eleanor complied. She led him around the corner and into the home economics class where Theodore was on his knees clutching his stomach painfully. Eleanor could see he that he had gotten even worse since she had left him and immediately ran to his side. Alvin stood still for a moment, not sure what to do. Eleanor and Theodore were suffering, and Brittany was the course of it. He let out a miserable sigh, before he too rushed to his brother's side.

"Theodore, we need to get you home. You'll be ok, don't worry" Alvin said kindly as he helped Theodore too his feet. The green clad Chipmunk crouched over holding his aching stomach and forcing his stomach contents to stay in their place, but he was able to walk. Suddenly his eyes fell upon Eleanor and he let out a gasp.

"Eleanor what happened?" he asked, shock plastered over his green face.

"Oh… Brittany threw it all at me… and I can't get it off… she mixed it all with glue" Eleanor said sadly, looking down. Theodore was still in pain, but knowing his sweetheart was feeling bad, made him feel even worse. Like Alvin, he ignored the moss covering her body and gave her a tight hug. She hugged him back, feeling good that he cared for her so much. It made the situation just that little bit more bearable. Alvin gazed at the scene, unsure how to react. It was so nice to see that even with both of them suffering, they were still there for the other, but the situation itself was a lot to take in. Just then, a thought crossed his mind.

"Eleanor, what happened to Brittany?" he asked. Eleanor turned to him, but her expression did not fill him with confidence at what her response would be.

"After she… threw this at me, she ran off in the opposite direction. I think she took a left at the end of the hall, but I didn't see any more than that. I guess now she'll get away with Jeanette's glasses" she said sadly. But sadness was not Alvin's first reaction. It was shock.

"You're sure she took a left?" he said, the concern creeping into his voice.

"Yes… why is that…" she started, but stopped as the realization hit her. The only direction that the left hallway led to was…

"Alvin… is Jeanette still in the auditorium?" she asked, fear now replacing her sadness. Alvin's only response was a nervous nod of his head. As if their fears had immediately come true, a loud thud and a muffled cry sounded through the empty hallway, and all three chipmunks immediately froze.

"Quick, we need to reach her!" Alvin cried, and sprinted out of the room, Eleanor and a cringing Theodore right on his heels. They bounded down the hallways, hoping that they could get to the auditorium before Brittany did anything else to the brunette Chipette. The doors loomed up in front of them and the group burst through. They all stopped and gasped at the scene.

Jeanette sat quietly on the edge of the stage looking down at her fingers resting in her lap. Well what she could identify of the fingers anyway, to her they just seemed like large blobs resting on a purple back drop. She gave a sigh and raised her head to look around, when a sound caught her attention. It was the creaking sound of the auditorium doors opening, but her sight was too bad for her to spot the doors, or the person who had opened them.

"Alvin, is that you?" she called out, but was met with no response.

"Theodore, Eleanor? Someone answer me" she called out, now climbing to her feet. The silence frightened her. She placed both her hands into a ball and raised it under her chin, lowering her head. She started to shiver a little and backed up until she bumped into the desk in the centre of the stage. She gave a tiny shriek, but calmed herself when she spotted the desk.

"Watch your step Jeanette" a voice suddenly called out and Jeanette gave a gasp. The voice belonged to Brittany.

"B-B-B-Brittany... uh h-h-h-hi there. C-c-could I h-h-h-have my glasses back please?" Jeanette stuttered nervously, scanning around as best she could, but she could see no sign of the orange haired Chipette.

"Hmm… well since you asked so nicely, I'll make you a deal. You can have them back, if you can find me and take them" Brittany's voice called out somewhere from the shadows of backstage. Jeanette gulped. Without her glasses, she wouldn't be able to see anything in the darkness. Besides, when did Brittany ever play fairly these days? She wasn't just about to give Jeanette her glasses back, she had to be up to something.

"O-o-o-ok…" she said timidly, then began her walk into the shadows. What other choice did she have? Either she attempted to get her glasses, or she waited until Brittany did something horrible to her. She just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

Brittany watched her clueless sister from the rafters. She was a little surprised at how fast she had been able to get up there, but whatever the reason, she liked it. She still didn't know why she was changing so much, becoming stronger and faster, but she was enjoying every minute of it.

She watched as Jeanette stumbled over some props and walked straight into a wall. This was hilarious. She was clumsy at the best of times and without her glasses she was completely hopeless. She let out a laugh as Jeanette walked up to a pink dress hung up on the wall and started to address it as though she was talking to her sister.

"That's a dress on a hook you dummy. I'm over here. Oh wait, you can't tell where here is" she smirked, and let out another laugh as Jeanette jumped at the sudden voice behind her.

"Come on Brittany, please give me back my glasses, I just want to go home" Jeanette pleaded, continuing her blind search for Brittany.

"You have to find me first. Listen to my voice, come this way" Brittany called from somewhere. Jeanette listened and determined that she had to be somewhere to her left. The blind Chipette turned and started to walk towards the sound of Brittany's voice. She kept her hands raised in front of her to stop her from walking into anything. She had to keep constantly changing her direction in the darkened space, but she could hear Brittany's voice getting louder with each step.

"Come on Brittany, please give them back" Jeanette called out again, but as before, Brittany simply laughed.

"Ok then. All you have to do is take one more step and you'll reach me" her voice called. Jeanette still couldn't see her anywhere, not even a pink blur. Nervously she took a step forward.

"Perfect. Ok here you go" Brittany called. Her voice came from above, somewhere in the rafters. Jeanette looked up, just in time for a bucket of water to fall straight onto her head. The water was ice cold and it completely drenched the poor Chipette. Jeanette let out a scream from the chilly liquid, however the bucket muffled her cry. She reached up to try and remove the bucket, but found that it was stuck on her head. She yanked at it furiously, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, she lost her balance and slipped on the water now dripping onto the floor. The purple-clad Chipette tried to regain her balance, but she failed and ended up sliding straight into a set of props. The equipment cascaded now on top of her and the bucket stuck on her head clanged hard against the ground.

Brittany couldn't stop laughing, the scene was hilarious.

"Oops, I think I dropped something" she cackled as Jeanette struggled to her feet. She wobbled about trying to regain her footing, but her saturated clothes were now heavy and she ended up stumbling backwards, straight back into the water. She let out a cry as she skidded across the room and crashed into a set of paint cans. Jeanette was drenched in all shades of colors and pinned to the floor by the heavy paint tins.

Brittany fell over she was laughing so hard. Her plan had worked perfectly. First she had left out a piece of cake she had made using dirt instead of chocolate, then she had covered Eleanor in a rotting pile of moss and other disgusting things, and now she just managed to drench Jeanette and cause her to crash into a set of paint tins. The only one left for her to deal with was Alvin, and she knew exactly how to get to him. All she had to do was wait.

Suddenly the doors to the auditorium burst open, and Alvin and the two younger chipmunks sprinted into the room. Immediately their eyes fell on Jeanette and the all gasped. Brittany forced herself to stop laughing and wait in silence. She needed the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Jeanette!" Eleanor cried and raced to her sister. The multicolored Chipette was struggling to try and push the paint tins off of herself, but being blinded by the bucket on her head, she couldn't see them and didn't know how many there were. Eleanor and the boys began to assist her and started to heave off the now empty tins, until finally they were able to get Jeanette back on her feet. The bucket was still stuck to her head and now her clothes were both wet and colored.

"Jeanette are you ok?" Alvin asked.

"I'm… I'm ok. Brittany tricked me. She told me to come and find her and she would give me back my glasses. I did what she said then she dunked this bucket of ice water over my. Now I'm freezing" came her muffled reply and she started to hug herself to keep warm. The saturated clothing and the wet paint wasn't helping.

"Here let me help you get that bucket off your head" Eleanor said and reached up to her sister's head. She grabbed each side of the bucket and started to heave. Theodore still felt horrible, but he too reached up and started to tug on the bucket. Alvin was about to join them when suddenly a hand shot over his mouth and another one grabbed his neck. Before he could struggle, he was forcibly yanked out of sight.

POP!

The bucket flew off of Jeanette's head and clattered to the ground.

"T-t-t-t-thanks g-g-g-guys. C-c-c-can w-w-w-we g-g-g-go h-h-h-home n-n-now?" Jeanette said through chattering teeth.

"Sure. Come on guys lets… hey, where's Alvin?" Eleanor asked as she turned to see that only Theodore was standing with them.

Alvin flew through the air, coming to a hard landing on the wooden platform of the rafters. He gave a groan and attempted to scramble to his feet, but Brittany was too fast. The pink-clad Chipette rushed forward and kicked him in the stomach. He gave a wheeze and fell back down. Brittany couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. Alvin Seville, the once brave and strong Chipmunk now lies at my feet whining in pain. You're pathetic" she smirked, kicking him sharply in the ribs. The red capped Chipmunk cried out from the pain, but that wasn't about to stop Brittany. The Chipette bent down and grabbed him by the throat. She heaved him off his feet and twirled him about like rag doll. She released him and he went sailing straight into a hanging sandbag. He let out an oof as he collapsed on the rafters, pain flaring all over him. She was even stronger then the last time she had beaten him up. This time he hadn't even been able to put up a fight, she had just thrown him around like a toy.

"Had enough yet?" Brittany mocked as she stalked towards him. Suddenly she stopped and bent down. Alvin watched her grab a hold of a length of rope before continuing.

"Alright Alvin now listen up. Eleanor, Theodore and Jeanette all just suffered, but if you don't do as I say, I am going to do more than just cover them in moss and give them dirt cake. They'll probably end up at the hospital with your brother understand?" she demanded angrily, crouching down and grabbing the front of his sweater. Alvin glared at her then gave a sigh.

"Alright Brittany. Leave them alone and I'll do what you want" he mumbled looking away from her.

"Good. Tomorrow at school, I'm going to have something set up just for you and you are going to do exactly as I say" Brittany said, releasing the front of his sweater and standing back up. However she didn't leave. Instead she stood on Alvin's leg and held it in place. Before he could stop her, Brittany tied the end of the rope around his leg then grabbed his throat again.

"Wait what are you…" he started, but Brittany cut him off with a chuckle.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alvin" she laughed then hurled him off the platform. She watched him let out a scream before the rope tightened and he became suspended directly over the stage, groaning from the pain in his leg. Brittany gave one final chuckle before she turned and left the auditorium.

"_Just you wait Alvin. Tomorrow, you are going to be more humiliated then you have ever been in your life"_

"Here you go Jeanette, I hope it makes you feel a little better" Dave said kindly as he handed the shivering Chipette a cup of hot chocolate. It had taken awhile, but the group and found Alvin and managed to get him down. Now they were all at home in the den. Jeanette was sitting on the couch wrapped tightly in a blanket. She gave a sneeze before she thanked Dave and accepted the warm beverage. Alvin sat next to her massaging his leg. Being suspended by a length of rope had hurt. And he still felt sore from his beating. It wasn't as bad as his last fight with the angry Chipette, but he was still aching all over. Theodore sat on the ground with a bucket. He was no longer green in the face but he still felt sick. Eleanor was the only one not present in the room. The moment they had walked in the door, the blond Chipette had raced to the bathroom and hadn't come out since.

"I can't believe Brittany. Miss Miller was just telling me how well her first therapy session had gone. Well, I guess we'll just have to hope for the best. Please try and stay away from her. I know you were just trying to help Jeanette get her glasses back, but I really want you all just to be away from her" Dave said as he took his place in the den and sat down in the remaining vacant chair.

"At least now you can see with Simon's spare pair of glasses" Theodore squeaked from down below before he cringed and clutched his stomach. Jeanette gave a nod of her head before she let out another sneeze. She was wearing Simon's spare glasses, which were larger then hers, but she was still grateful to be able to see again.

"Could someone get me another tissue please" she sniffed.

"Sure Jeanette, no problem" Alvin said and immediately climbed down from the couch. He limped across the room to the tissue box. Instead of pulling one or two of the tissues out, he simply grabbed the box and brought it over to the fluey Chipette.

"Thanks Alvin" she said with her now nasally voice. She took a tissue and blew into it.

"I think perhaps I should order some take out for dinner tonight" Dave suggested. At the mention of food, Theodore pulled his bucket to his face and dashed out of the room.

"… maybe we should wait until later" he retracted, hearing Theodore being sick in the next room. Just then they heard motion upstairs and moments later Eleanor entered the room. She had managed to remove most of the most, however patches of it were still stuck to her fur along her arms.

"Hey Eleanor. I'm glad you got most of that gunk off. Try running those patches through some hot water and it may help to dissolve the glue" Dave suggested as the blond Chipette approached.

"Ok Dave. I just want to rest for a while though. Getting that glue out is hard. I think I've torn some of my fur" she sighed as she sat down on the floor in front of the couch where Theodore had been moments before. Suddenly the phone rang and everyone in the room jumped from the startling sound. Dave let out a relieved breath when he realized it was only the phone, then proceeded to leave the room to answer it. Jeanette and Eleanor started to discuss how they were going to get Jeanette's real glasses back from Brittany while Alvin sat in contemplation.

"_What does she want me to do? She didn't just do something to me like she did the others, she intends to have something happen at school tomorrow, but what is it? She wouldn't have threatened the others unless it was really bad. I have a bad feeling about this" _he thought. Something bad was definitely going to happen, but he had no idea what. Notice his sudden silence, the girls turned to him.

"Alvin, are you alright?" Eleanor asked, getting to her feet and moving to the couch. The question interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh what?" he asked, confused for a moment, before he realized, "Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Brittany again"

He didn't want to tell them what was really going on in case they were worried. He was going to make sure they were alright, even if it meant putting himself at risk. He had already noticed the changes in himself, just as the others had, but he didn't care. He was still egotistical and mischievous, but now, protecting his family was the first thought that entered his head. He really didn't know how to explain it, but the growing of his friendship with the girls and the support that his entire family was providing him made him feel good. To see that family get hurt would crush him, so he would willing place their safety over his own.

Eleanor felt bad that he was still upset about Brittany. He was doing so well being strong, but she could tell that deep down, he was still hurt about the whole thing, and the only way to get rid of that hurt would be to get the real Brittany back. She opened her mouth to say some words of comfort, when suddenly Dave burst back into the room with the biggest smile on his face.

"Quick, we need to get to the hospital. Simon's results are back and the doctor said she had good news" he panted, taking a breath from his quick sprint. Immediately all thoughts of Brittany dropped from Alvin's mind and he leapt from the couch.

"Come on then, let's go!" he cried and raced to the door. Jeanette climbed down from the couch and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, then she and Eleanor joined him. Dave was about to follow when he remembered Theodore. He turned around and walked to the end of the hall to see the little green chipmunk emerge from the downstairs bathroom.

"Theodore, we need to go to the hospital and see Simon, his test results are back" Dave said smiling. Theodore ignored the pain in his stomach and sprinted passed his father. When Dave reentered the living room, he found all the chipmunks waiting impatiently for him at the door.

"Come on Dave, we need to see Simon" Alvin whined and opened the door. Dave gave a chuckle, then headed out the door with the kids. Within minutes, there car was on the road heading for the hospital.

And here we are, the next chapter is done. Sorry I took a while, school has been nuts. Personally, I see this chapter as more just a filler then anything, so sorry about that. What you may be happy to know (or sad) is that next chapter is going to trigger the final countdown for the finale. Probably only another 4 or 5 chapters to go. Wow this thing has gotten so big, it will be a shame to end it, but as they say, all good things must come to an end. So what will happen next chapter? What has Brittany got in store for Alvin? What will happen to Simon? And will the gang be able to help Brittany return to normal? Stay tuned to find out


	23. Chapter 23

**Victory?**

Everyone burst into the hospital ward and rushed to the reception.

"Hi I'm Dave Seville, I'm here for my son" Dave panted as he reached the receptionist. She looked up at him before recognizing his name and giving a smile.

"Oh, you must be Simon's father. He's still in room 235, and I think he's waiting for you. You'd better get up there quickly" she said happily before she returned to her duties. Dave thanked her and led the kids through the different wards until finally they reached Simon's room. As they approached the door, they could hear movement on the other side.

"A doctor must be in with him" Dave shrugged as he approached the door. He gave it a knock, and was surprised when he heard Simon's voice.

"Come in" he called. Dave was expecting a doctor, but he did as Simon had instructed and entered the room, the Chipmunks and Chipettes right behind him. The sight that befell them caused everyone to gasp. Simon's bed was completely vacant. It looked like it had only just been abandoned a few moments ago, but the bed wasn't what had everyone's attention. In the centre of the room stood one figure. He held a crutch in his right hand and was leaning on it for a support. The person looked tired and weak, but very determined. This person was none other than Simon Seville.

"Simon?" Dave queried as everyone stepped into the room, their eyes all focused on the blue-clad Chipmunk before them.

"In the flesh" the bespectacled Chipmunk chuckled. Then he did something that everyone had been praying he would be able to do again. He slowly walked towards them. He used the crutch heavily to support himself, and his leg movements were sluggish and painful, but he was walking. He wasn't paralyzed, he could walk again. No one else moved, they just couldn't believe what they were seeing. Simon panted and struggled onwards. It was clearly very hard and even painful for him to walk, but he forced himself towards them. He was only a few steps away when suddenly his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, dropping his crutch in the process. This snapped everyone out of their stupor and they all immediately rushed forward to Simon.

"Simon are you okay?" Dave asked as he helped his son back to his feet.

"Yeah I'm okay. I probably just pushed myself a bit too hard that's all. I only just regained mobility in my legs today" Simon said was he had regained his balance and was able to support himself with the use of his crutch. At this Dave smiled and he gave his son a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Simon" he said as he gave the Chipmunk another squeeze. Simon smiled and hugged him back.

As Dave released him, it was now everyone else's turn. Immediately Eleanor and Theodore rushed to him and started to hug him happily, and moments later Alvin joined as well. The only one who did not approach was Jeanette. She smiled at him, but then looked away, making no effort to approach him. Simon noticed.

"What's wrong Jeanette?" he asked as the others all broke off. Jeanette looked up at him.

"Oh, well I have a…" she started before she gave a sneeze and wrapped herself tighter in her blanket, "A cold… I don't want you to get sick"

Simon looked at her for a moment, then he moved forward and wrapped his left arm around her, still keeping right firmly on his crutch so he wouldn't fall.

"I don't care about getting sick Jeanette. I'm in a hospital; dealing with sick people is what they do here. I just want to see you" he said with a smile, then hugged her tighter. She smiled, and a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. She pulled both of her arms out of the blanket covering her and wrapped them around Simon as well. Everyone else just watched and smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a doctor popped her head into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Seville, you're here. Good, I wanted to go through Simon's test results with you" she said as she entered and approached the group. Everyone nodded in response.

"Can we discuss this at my bed, the muscles in my legs are still pretty sore and it's hurting to stand" Simon said, wincing a little. The doctor smiled and nodded. Everyone watched as Simon walked to his bed and climbed in without any assistance. As he settled under the covers, the rest of the group approached and the doctor examined a clipboard that she had brought with her.

"Well, as you all just witnessed, Simon isn't paralyzed" she said. Though everyone already knew it, just hearing that made them all smile.

"The tests we conducted showed that the damage to his nerves was not as great as we had feared. His motor control was shocked, but it wasn't damaged, so Simon will make a full recovery within the next few weeks. We would still like to keep him here at the hospital for a day or two to make sure, but after that he will be fine to go home. He is going to need to use a walking stick for a few days until the shock to his nerves dies down, and I would advise plenty of rest with very little strenuous movement, but I would say that about two weeks from now Simon will have made a complete recovery" she said happily gazing around at the smiles on everyone's faces.

"That's great doc" Alvin chuckled. It was contagious, and soon everyone was chuckling, giggling, laughing or simply smiling. This moment was very happy for them all.

"_Oh god this is not good!"_

A day had passed and now the group was arriving at school. They had spent a while sitting around with Simon. He had been puzzled by everyone's appearance. Eleanor's moss covered arms, Theodore's pale face and clutching stomach, Alvin's minor bruising and Jeanette's cold. He had been shocked by the explanation, but just his presence alone had made them forget about the ordeal, so he hadn't brought it up again. After they had returned home, Eleanor had made dinner (Theodore refusing to enter the kitchen at the mere mention of food) and they had prepared for bed. Eleanor managed to get the remainder of the moss off and she combed her fur to try and hide any torn hairs on her arms. They went through the regular routine of watching Brittany, although Jeanette and Theodore still felt ill so Alvin and Eleanor forced them to stay in bed and took the watches themselves. Now they were in Dave's car on route to the school and Alvin was starting to panic as he remembered Brittany's deal.

"_Tomorrow at school, I'm going to have something set up just for you and you are going to do exactly as I say" _the words rang clearly through his head and caused him to shiver involuntarily.

"_What has she planned? Oh I am so screwed" _he sighed to himself. He had no idea what she was planning, but he knew it was going to be unpleasant. As the car pulled up in front of the school gates, Dave turned back to the chipmunks.

"Ok kids, have a nice day at school. I'll pick you up this afternoon so we can go to the hospital. Simon is probably going to have to stay one more night to recuperate but it would be nice to see him" Dave smiled.

"Ok Dave. See you later" everyone replied cheerfully (although for Alvin it was completely half hearted).

The group all exited the car and watched as it drove away.

"I hope we don't have to deal with Brittany again" Jeanette said giving a sniffle and rubbing her red nose. Her cold had died down after a good night's sleep, but she was still a little fluey.

"I just hope that lunch comes soon" Theodore whined. Unlike Jeanette, Theodore was now completely fine and since not eating last night, he was starving.

"Don't worry Theodore, only a few classes to get through and then it's lunch" Eleanor said with a smile before giving him a playful cuddle. Slowly the group started to head towards the school building, all chatting away to each other, except Alvin. He was wrapped in his own thoughts, fearing what would happen when Brittany arrived. Suddenly words sprung at him that chilled him to the bone.

"Hi Alvin"

Timidly Alvin turned to face a smirking Brittany. Her clothes seemed even worse than usual. They were no longer just ruffled and creased; now they were torn. Her leggings were in shreds, dangling down her legs uselessly. Her pink top was ripped so that it only covered her chest, leaving her stomach completely visible. Her yellow socks that usually covered her leggings could now be barely called material. She looked as though she had been attacked by a bear.

"So Alvin, I have something big in store for you today" she said, a wisp of evil travelling through the words. She took a step towards him and her tattered orange hair swayed. She had long since abandoned her ponytail and had been electing to wear the hair loose so that the tufted strands of her hair could flow freely down her back. Today though it seemed even more wild and fierce than usual. The hair could barely be called hair anymore. It was now needle sharp and deadly like each individual strand could slice through flesh. It even seemed longer. Her hair had always been kept just passed her shoulders, but now it seemed to grow down to her mid section.

"What am I going to have to do?" he asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, but he knew she had detected it.

"Oh just you wait. At lunch today you are going to be putting on… quite a show for the others" she said letting out a menacing chuckle. Alvin let out a gulp.

"See you at lunch" she said staring directly into his eyes. It was then that Alvin noticed yet another change. Her eyes were still as dull and lifeless as ever, but now there was even more. Under her eyes were large black rings. It made her look as if she hadn't slept in weeks, which technically she hadn't due to her transformations, but it was definitely more than sleep deprivation. They made her face even more dark and menacing and it caused her dulled eyes to look even worse, as though now the sparkling blue was actually turning gray. All these changes were shocking. The curse was starting to affect her incredibly deeply. Her old personality was gone without a trace, and her new cruelty was growing darker and darker. Soon there wouldn't be a shred of humanity left within her; she would be nothing more than a savage monster. The thought struck horror straight into Alvin's heart.

Brittany gave one last smirk before shoving Alvin aside and heading into the school building. Alvin watched her, before noticing that Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette were all watching him intensely. They had seen the entire conversation taking place.

"Alvin what's going on? What does Brittany have planned and why are you going along with it?" Eleanor asked while Jeanette and Theodore stood still looking frightened, worried and most of all confused. Alvin wasn't sure what to say. He still didn't want them to worry about him getting hurt or have them try to stop him from going along with Brittany's plans for their own safety, but what was he going to tell them? They had heard the entire conversation and would see straight through any lies he could come up with. He hated it when he got himself into situations like this. As he looked at them all, only one course of action could come to his mind. Run.

Alvin turned around and bolted off into the school building where he blended into the crowd of kids. By the time Eleanor, Theodore and Jeanette had caught up he was long gone.

"I don't like this. Why would Alvin do anything for Brittany while she is still in this state? Something isn't right" Jeanette stated out loud what everyone was thinking.

"Let's just hope that Alvin knows what he is doing" Eleanor said. They all looked at each other and sighed. Alvin never knew what he was doing, and right now that just made the whole situation worse.

As the bell rang signaling lunch, Alvin immediately sprinted out of the room before Eleanor, Theodore or Jeanette could get to him. All morning it had been the same. Every class they had with Alvin, he would ignore all the notes they sent him throughout the lesson and would dash out of the room before anyone could confront him when the bell rang. Now it was lunch and whatever Brittany had planned was about to commence. Alvin wasn't sure what Brittany wanted him to do, but he was scared none the less.

"_I just hope that we can get this over with soon. I just want this to be over and focus on finding a way to cure her"_ he started to ponder. He grabbed a table at the back of the cafeteria, out of eye sight of his brother and the Chipettes. He knew sooner or later he was going to have to talk to them about what was about to happen, but he would rather be explaining his actions later instead of trying to justify what he was about to do now. They would just tell him not to go along with Brittany's plan and to stop worrying about them. Alvin wasn't going to do that however. He was not about to see his family hurt by Brittany when he had a way of stopping it. As he continued to analyze the situation in his head, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face a grinning Brittany.

"Are you ready Alvin?" she asked playfully, her insidious grin never leaving her face. Alvin rose and faced her.

"Let's just get this over with" he muttered, utter contempt in his voice. His loathing of the situation seemed to give Brittany even more joy and her smirk widened.

"Follow me" she instructed, turning around and heading away from the table. Alvin gave a sigh then did as told and followed her. They didn't walk far. At first Brittany exited the lunch room, then hang a right, leading him towards one of the most popular areas in the school. It was a small garden that was constructed to the side of the school building. Flowers had all been planted alongside the building many years ago and now were always in constant bloom as each year, more of the plants were added by the student body. But the flowers weren't the main attraction of the place. A medium sized grassy area was the central gathering. Some benches and smooth rocks had been placed for students to sit around quietly during recesses. A lone tree sat in the centre where younger children often climbed and played. In such a large school, just having this small quiet area gave great appeal to most students. It was like a sanctuary in between classes where peace always took place. This was probably the only place in the entire school where there had never been one incident of bullying, or one fight. It was always left undisturbed, respected too much by everyone to taint its presence with such acts.

It was not often that Alvin came to this area, as he was always too busy playing sports or hanging out with his multitude of fans. But when he was able to be here, he cherished every moment. That was why as Brittany led him to the haven; he immediately knew something terrible was going to happen. As if to confirm his thoughts, Brittany began to speak.

"Here we are Alvin. It is here that you are going to perform your task" she said, coming to a stop. She turned to face him and Alvin was once again subjected to her horrid smirking.

"What am I going to have to do Brittany?" he asked, dreading whatever she was going to ask of him.

"Eager are we?" she teased, but when she received no further response of any kind from Alvin, she decided to continue with her scheme.

"This what you are going to do if you want to keep everyone safe. You are going to do something that no student has dared do in the entire school. You are going to 'taint' the garden. You are going to have to go in there and pick on everyone. Start a fight, throw insults, I don't care. But you have to gain some attention. I want people to see you ruining the garden's tranquility until you become the most hated person in the entire school. Not even Nathan has caused an incident with that garden, but you are going to. After this, you will never be able to walk around this school without everyone hating you" Brittany said with her voice drenched n evil.

Alvin was beyond shocked. The garden was just so peaceful. No one had ever tried to do something like that, and no one would ever want to. Brittany had him exactly where she wanted him, and he could do nothing about it. He either had to suffer the hatred of everyone in the school, probably for the rest of his schooling, or see his family injured by cursed Chipette. Whichever choice he made, he was going to suffer. But he knew there was really only one option. There was no way he was going to allow his family to be endangered. There had been too much pain as it is, and he was not about to cause more for the sake of his own reputation. Brittany just watched him, waiting patiently. She knew that he would succumb to her wishes. He cared too much to allow her siblings and his brother to be harmed. She didn't even grow annoyed waiting as he tormented himself. No matter what outcome he chose, he was going to suffer, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Finally Alvin was able to voice his chosen decision.

"I'll do it"

Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor walked down the corridor in silence. They hadn't seen Alvin since the end of their last class, and by now Brittany would have found him. Whatever she was planning for him, there was little chance that they could stop it now.

"I just wish that Alvin had told us what was going on. Why would he willing do something for Brittany? It was obvious that he is being forced to, but what could it be?" Jeanette said aloud. They had all been thinking it, but she was the only one to put it into words.

"Come on, let's keep looking. Maybe there's a chance that he hid from Brittany and she hasn't found him" Eleanor said, but they all knew that it was slim to no chance of something like that happening. So the group continued down the corridor in silence, allowing their thoughts to wander. Eleanor brought in the images of her date with Theodore. How they had frolicked in the sand, how he had cooked such a meal for her, and how beautiful the entire night had been at that lagoon on the beach. She knew she would never forget it.

Theodore found himself thinking about his next upcoming date with Eleanor. He was nervous about dancing, but whatever made her happy was good with him. He just hoped he would be able to give her a nice night out.

Jeanette found herself thinking about her own dating arrangements. It was probably the first time she had thought of them. She knew that Simon would do something special for her, but what he would do was a complete mystery. They hadn't discussed it once since he had first asked her out. She hoped that it would be as memorable as Eleanor and Theodore's first date.

As the three of them let their minds drift, an all too familiar voice drew them back into reality.

"I'll do it"

They all watched as Alvin loathing agreed to whatever Brittany had planned for him. Slowly he started to walk away, towards the garden. The group had no idea what was going on, but they all knew one thing. They weren't about to let it happen. Immediately all three of them rushed forward passed the surprised Brittany until they had completely surrounded Alvin. He was shocked, but also clearly upset about their presence.

"Please just go away. I would rather you not see this" he sighed as they blocked his path. He was already in torment about what was about to happen, and having them witness it would be even more unbearable.

"No Alvin, not until you tell us what is going on. Why are you doing what Brittany is telling you to do?" Eleanor said. Theodore and Jeanette simply stood in his way, looking just as pleadingly as Eleanor. It just made it even worse to see their concern.

"Look, I'll tell you alright, but you have to let me do this" he conceded, knowing that the only way to get around his was to come clean. Brittany simply stood watching, annoyed by it all. She wanted to see him ruin his own reputation, not stand around chatting.

"The other day, when Brittany attacked us all, she did more than just hang me upside down from the rafters. She has forced me to ruin the peace of the garden, she wants me to pick a fight or start throwing insults, just as long as get enough attention on myself. The whole school would hate me for ruining the garden"

"But why would you go along with something like that?" Jeanette asked, shocked that Alvin would even consider performing such an act.

"She said that if I don't… she was going to hurt you three. She was going to send you to the hospital like Simon. I can't let that happen, I don't want to see any of you in pain" he said quietly. It was hard enough facing them, let alone explaining himself. He expected their reaction of shock, followed by defiance.

"Alvin, forget about us, you are not going to do anything here in the garden" Eleanor ordered, but Alvin didn't reply. He knew they would oppose, but he was not about to put them at risk. Jeanette and Eleanor didn't know what to say. They had given him many speeches over the last few weeks, but now he was simply depressed, he was trying to protect them. It was difficult to know what to say. Surprisingly, Theodore was the one who spoke.

"Alvin listen to me. I know you are trying to protect us, but doing this isn't going to help anything at all. Think about it. If you do this now, Brittany will win. She'll know that you will do anything she says so long as she threatens us. She'll keep this up until you won't simply be hated, you'll be in even worse shape than we would be. Please don't do this. She can threaten us all she wants, but we will be fine. She has already beaten me up before, and Jeanette has experienced it to, but we got through it fine. She won't be able to hurt us Alvin. If you do what she is ordering, she will have finally won. Even after we cure her, you will remain hated by everyone else. Don't do this" he said fiercely.

Alvin took his words in. Theodore was right. If he succumbed to Brittany's demands, then it wouldn't end there. She wouldn't stop, and he would never be able to stand against her. If he drew the line here and now, he and his family, would prove once and for all that she would not beat us. Slowly, Alvin turned away from his family, and faced the waiting Brittany.

"Brittany, I won't do it. I am not about to become your puppet. If you try to hurt my family, then together we will face you" Alvin growled strongly. Eleanor, Theodore and Jeanette all moved forward until they were next to him. The four stood defiantly, their determination, the most powerful weapon in their arsenal.

"I see. Well, I guess you'll be joining them in the hospital" Brittany sneered. She raised her arms, ready to move forward and punch, but she stopped and examined her surroundings. She was standing straight in the middle of the garden. If she attacked now, she would be the hated one, not Alvin. That was something she wasn't about to risk. She lowered her arms. She gave one last glare at the four chipmunks before turning and stomping away.

As soon as she was out of sight, Alvin turned to Theodore and the girls.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want her to hurt you' he said lowering his head. However the next moment he was being squeezed by all three of them.

"That's alright Alvin. You were just trying to protect us. You are a good friend" Jeanette said as everyone smiled and hugged. A couple of students watched the moment, but it didn't faze the chipmunks. After all, they were a family, and they cared for one another, and no one could do anything about that.

Well, here is the next chapter. I deeply apologize for the wait. Some of the time was spent with school work, but most of it, I was simply stuck. I really had a hard time trying to right this chapter. My initial idea was that Alvin would have gotten hurt last chapter, but I decided instead to get him humiliated. However, humiliation is something really hard to do, as I couldn't in a way to keep it in context with the story. So I finally decided on the approach of public hatred rather than humiliation. Hopefully this was worth the wait. Anyway, next chapter is going to be rather big, as it will start the countdown to the finale. So get ready!


End file.
